It's just you and me, baby
by Diamondchild
Summary: Christian and Ana are high school sweethearts. They embark on a journey of growing up, going to college and the start of GEH. No cheating, HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first published fan fiction. I have edited this chapter slightly and hope that I made it better. Please know all mistakes are mine...and no it's not perfect...  
**

 **This story starts when Christian and Ana have been together for about a year in high school. There will be upcoming flashbacks and bonus chapters to see some of the beginning of their relationship. As a reminder this story is about 90% fluff. And meant for fun. Christian has the same childhood back round.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and some plot are owned by EL James.**

 **It's just you and me baby**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **Christian:**

I attended Bellevue High, it's my senior year. I can't wait to get out of here and go to Harvard with my girl. Anastasia Steele, the hottest girl in school and head cheerleader. I guess it's kind of cliché, me being the quarterback of the football team, but she's my everything. We've been together since the beginning of Junior year. She got me through my fear of touching, well she's the only one that can touch me with my shirt off, but I can hug my parents and siblings. It's something I couldn't do before Ana. I still have a hard time with others touching my chest or back which with playing football you would think would be almost impossible to avoid. However, I found out as long as I'm wearing pads when I'm playing, it's ok when I'm tackled. Which rarely happens.

I feel her before I see her, she's coming down the hallway in her cheer uniform, which shows off her sexy long legs and also my letterman jacket, which is 10 times too big for her. She's talking to her best friend Kate, when she notices me she hugs her goodbye and comes running into my arms.

She wraps her arms around my neck, running her hands through my hair before kissing me. And if we weren't in the middle of the hall I would deepen it.

"Hey baby, you ready for tonight?" I ask her pushing her hair behind her ear.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and nods, while biting that lip of hers. "Yeah, My mom thinks I'm staying at Kate's this weekend, and she's covering for me. I can't wait to be alone with you for the entire weekend."

"Me either baby. You're going to be so sore you won't be able to walk on Monday." I whisper in her ear. And right on cue she blushes.

"Can't wait." The bell rings and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "We better get to class. I'll meet you after practice." I slap her butt as she walks away. She turns around and giggles at me. I love that girl.

My parents and my sister Mia left this morning to visit Elliot in San Diego, since he was unable to come home for the holidays, and won't be back till Monday afternoon. I asked to stay home because I have a game on Saturday. This is the first time in a long time that Ana and I have had the weekends to ourselves. I don't plan for us to leave the bedroom for the whole weekend, well except to eat and for the game.

5 o'clock finally comes around and practice is over. Before I know it a blur of beautiful brown hair comes at me wrapping her legs around me, devouring me in a hot wet kiss. Our lips are crashing together and if we don't stop soon I might take her right in the middle of this field.

From behind someone clears their throat and I drop Ana to the ground but keeping an arm around her shoulder. "I think it's time for you both to get home." Coach Clayton says to us rising an eyebrow. "I'll see you for the game on Saturday."

"Yes coach." I say and he turns and walks away.

"Busted!" Ana giggles and looks up at me. "Come on let's get out of here."

I grab her hand and pull her to the parking lot. I open the passenger door of my Audi A3 to let her in and run to the driver side. Once I start the car I lean over to her. "I can't wait to get you home." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Showers first!"

"Together?" I ask as I pull out of the school to head to my house.

"Is there any other way?" She smirks at me.

"No. There's not!" I rub my hand up and down her thigh. I think im going to need a couple of Red Bull to keep up with her.

I arrive home and grab our bags out of the back seat. "Home sweet home." I say as I enter the foyer. Dropping our bags, I pick her up bridal style, which causes her to squeal, and carry her to my bedroom and throw her on the bed.

"Get naked and we'll take that shower we both need."

She moves and sits on the edge of the bed and slowly takes her shirt off, my dick starts to stir at the site of her. I remove my shirt and I notice that she is eyeing my up and down. "Like what you see?" I ask as I walk in front of her and grab the hem of her sports bra pulling it up over her head and releasing her perfect C Cups. My fingers lightly massage her nipples with my thumbs and I feel them harden under my touch.

"I'll never get sick of looking at you." She runs her hands down my chest and reaches for my shorts and pulls them down. She kisses my boxer covered dick and I'm hard as fucking granite.

"Stand up!" I demand and she obliges. "Turn around!" She obeys again. I pull down the zipper on her skirt and let it pool around her feet, revealing the tiniest thong I've ever seen. I kneel down and bite her left butt cheek and she whimpers. "You've been walking around all day wearing this-" I pull the tiny string on her thong "-all day and I didn't know anything about it." I bite her other cheek which causes her to moan again.

"No. I put it on after practice just in case you were in the mood for ripping panties." She breathes out heavily.

I rub my fingers against her folds, and she's dripping wet. I quickly spin her around, putting my lips to her neck. As I suck her neck I grab the tiny piece of fabric and rip them off.

"Don't mind if I do." I rub my fingers again against her folds and insert two inside of her and start pumping in and out of her. "God baby, you're so hot and wet for me."

"Mmm…" Is all she says as I keep my fingers pumping in and out of her. I move my way down her neck, to her pert nipples. I suck and lick and I feel her tighten around me. "Let it go baby." And she does cuming and quivering around my fingers.

"Did you like that baby?" She nods unable to form words. "Bend over on the bed, stick that sexy ass out at me."

She crawls onto the bed, bending down and wiggling her tight little ass in the air. I pull down my boxers and kick them across the room. I'm so hard I can barely think straight. I grab her hips and pull her closer, pushing her back down more so her nipples touch the sheet.

"This is going to be hard and fast baby, I haven't been inside of you all week."

I line my dick up with her pussy and slam myself into her. She yelps in surprise. She tenses for a moment and then relaxes against me.

"Baby you feel so good. I missed being inside you." I pant.

"I missed…you….too" She moans out. I'm relentless as I pound into her, she's so tight and feels so amazing. I feel myself about to lose control. "Ahh… Christian… I'm so close."

I reach around and pinch her clit, which causes her to come around me, making me lose my load inside of her.

After I catch my breath, I pick up her body and pull her against me. I lean down to whisper in her ear. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. But do you think we can have that shower now?"

"Of course." I pick my shirt off the ground and clean both of us off with it. I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom and start running the shower.

After a very satisfy shower we head down to the kitchen to get some food. My mom left me some pre-made meals so all I have to do is heat them up. I pick the lasagna and put it in the microwave per mother's instructions.

We sit down at the breakfast bar to eat and talk about our day. I can't help but feel if this is what it would be like if we got married. The thought makes my heart skip a beat. We're going to Boston together for college. I got into Harvard and Ana got in MIT. We will be getting our own apartment off campus, so I get to come home to her every day, make love to her in our own bed.

"What are you thinking about? You kind of zoned out there."

I shake my head. "Thinking about next year, you and me living together.." I can't help the goofy smile on my face.

"I can't wait either, think of all the studying we can do." She smirks at me.

"I wasn't thinking about studying…" My voice husky with desire.

"No? Then what were you thinking about?"

"Fucking you on every surface of the apartment. Coming home to you after class, making love to you in our bed. Eating dinner together." I put a strand of hair behind her ear and release her lip from her teeth.

"I can't wait." She whispers, her cheeks blushed.

"Well this weekend is good practice."

I lift her off the bar stool and she wraps her legs around my waist. Our mouths are on she other and I carry her to the couch and lay her down. I pull down her sweatpants and happy to see she's not wearing any panties. I dip my head between her thighs and take a long lick.

"You taste so sweet." I flick my tongue around her clit and in and out around her lips. "You always smell so good."

"Christian…I want you…" She pants.

"What do you want baby?" I still mid lick and gaze up at her.

"You inside of me…." She grabs my hair pulling my head to hers. "Now!" She grits out.

"Your wish is my command." I pull my pants down and move myself on top of her, and slam my dick into her. She comes around me in an instant.

"Oh Christian…"

"Yeah baby?"

"Fuck me, Fuck me hard.."

"Yes ma'am."

I ram into her hard and fast. I take her nipple in my mouth and nip it between my teeth causing her to explode around me again.

"God baby I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

"Cum baby.." She pulls on my hair with one hand and digs her nails into my back with the other.

I don't want to cum yet, she feels so good around me and I don't want it to end. I crash my lips onto hers, she moans against me and that's my un-doing. I collapse on top of her, before rolling her on top of me.

"I'm never going to look at this couch the same way again."

She giggles. "No I guess you won't." Ana yawns and stretch before nuzzling her head into my neck.

"You tired baby?" She nods her head. "Let's get to bed."

We walk up to my bedroom and climb into bed, I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Christian."

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a deep moan. I open my eyes and see Ana between my legs sucking on my cock. I feel my dick hit the back of her throat. Who would've thought the first and only girl I find can deep throat. I'm one lucky son of a bitch. She trills her tongue around my tip, just how I like it. I tangle my hand in her hair, pushing her head up and down on my dick.

"Oh fuck baby don't stop…" She lets out a deep hum that makes my dick vibrate and makes me cum. "That's right baby swallow it all." And she does licking and sucking every last drop.

She crawls up to me and smiles wickedly at me "Good morning!"

"Oh it's definitely a good morning. What a way to wake up." I grab her face and kiss her. I taste myself on her as our tongues battle. She breaks away from me breathless.

"We should get some breakfast we have to get ready for the game soon."

I look over at the clock which reads 10 o'clock. I don't remember the last time I slept this late. Yes I do, the last time Ana and I stayed together.

"But I want to return the favor." I brush her wild morning/sex hair back.

"You can do it later we need to leave in an hour." She starts to get out of bed and I can't resist the urge to slap her ass. Ana looks back at me and smiles. She grabs her bag and pulls out a pair of boy short underwear and a silk tank top and puts them on. I can see her nipples poke through her silk top. ' _Down boy, we don't have time_.' I say to my hardening member. Ana leaves the room and I quickly pull on a pair of basketball shorts and follow her downstairs.

As I reach the kitchen, Ana is stepping on her tippy toes to grab the bowls in the cabinet. I go behind her, put my arms around her and nuzzle her neck. This causes her to giggle.

"Christian!" She elbows me in the stomach. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all Anastasia." I continue to pepper kisses down her neck. She gets the bowls down and places them down on the counter and leans back into my embrace.

My fingers find their way into her panties as I start rubbing on her clit. I work my fingers to her folds and gently insert two fingers into her. She moans against me and I capture her mouth with a kiss. I move my fingers in and out of her while my thumb plays with her hardened clit.

"Just feel it baby." I whisper in her ear which causes her to shiver. I move my other hand to grab her breast and pinch her nipples between my fingers. I nip at her ear and I can feel that she's close. "Cum baby. I want to feel you cum around my fingers." That's all it takes for her to lose it. I feel her contract around my fingers and she withers back against my body. When she's done I spin her around and kiss her. I then slip my two fingers that I had inside of her into my mouth. "You taste delicious."

She shakes her head at me, brushing me off as she turns back around and grabs the bowls to place on the breakfast bar and walks to the pantry.

"What kind of cereal do you want?"

"Since I'm feeling so lucky this morning. I'll go with the Lucky Charms." I can tell she's rolling her eyes at me, even though she's not looking at me. "Are you rolling your eyes at me baby?'

She turns around with the cereal box in her hand and smiles. "Always."

"Ok, Miss Smart Mouth sit your butt down and I'll grab the milk."

After breakfast we both get dressed for the game and head off to school. Today we play Lakeview and it should be an easy win. We're walking hand and hand to the locker rooms so I can get my gear on.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look wearing these pants?" She drops her hand from mine and grabs a handful of my ass.

"All the time baby." I smile at her and kiss her nose. "I'll see you after the game. We can go back to my house and go swimming, maybe skinny dipping?"

I notice her press her legs together, the thought turning her on. I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Is that idea making you wet Anastasia?" She bites that damn lip of hers and nods her head. I have to do everything in my power not to get a hard on, especially in these pants.

She pushes my shoulder "GO!" She demands and pushes me again towards to the locker room. "Love you babe." She blows me a kiss before entering the girls locker room.

* * *

We beat Lakeview 21-0, like I said, easy win. Everytime I didn't have to play I would watch Ana cheer. She is so fucking sexy dancing and flipping around. Her high kicks are so high, and I can't help visualize her leg on my shoulder as I fuck her. With Ana as the head cheerleader the team has been doing really good, they even won the state competition this year. Everyone loves her, and I'm so lucky she is mine.

After the game I go back to the locker rooms to shower and change. All the guys are excited, the coach says we have what it takes to be All State this year. It's true we haven't lost a single game this season. If we win two more games we will be on our way to the state championships.

On my way out to meet my girl, Danny, my best friend, stops me. "Hey Christian, James is having a party tonight at his place, you should come, and bring your sexy lady with you." I should be annoyed that he's talking about Ana that way, but I can't because it's true. She's my sexy lady. Plus Danny is one of mine and Ana's best friends, he throws some of the best parties and always lets us crash at his place.

"I'll have to see. My parents are out of town and let's just say I'm taking advantage of it." I smirk

He raises an eyebrow at me and looks a little confused. Just then Ana comes up behind me, hugging me. "You ready to go?"

Just then is registers to Danny what I was talking about. "I see man, next time. Later Ana" He laughs and walks away.

"What was that about?" She looks at me curiously.

"He was telling me about this party. Told him I had plans."

"Uh-huh. And what are these plans?"

"You, me, naked" I say with a straight face.

"Oh yeah?" I nod and she smiles against my lips. "I like those plans"

"Then let's get out of here then and get started." I kiss her, grab her hand and we make our way back to my house.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was absolute bliss. We spent the rest of Saturday naked, just like I planned. We went swimming in the pool, made love in the water and then I fucked her hard against the stairs of the pool. We then watched a movie in my room- I don't remember what movie it was, we were too busy fooling around with each other. We had eventually passed out, with my dick still inside of her, so when she woke up Sunday morning I fucked her long and hard that she lost count of her orgasms. She finally had to push me away because she had to pee so badly and couldn't hold it any longer. Of course I hadn't finished yet so when she was done I bent her over my desk and fucked her till I came all over her back.

Her mother called around 12 telling her she needed to be home by 3. Her mom wanted her to meet someone, I could tell she was overjoyed about that. _NOT_. Ana's mom goes through boyfriends as she does toilet paper. Ana can't stand it, she spends more time trying to meet man then she does at home. She works two jobs on top of that how she has time for boyfriends, I don't know. The plus side of Ana's mom never being home is that we can hang over at her house with no one to bother us. We take full advantage of having a house to ourselves. My parents love Ana, they know if it wasn't for her I would have gone of the path of self-destruction. They always invite Ana to dinner, because they know her mom isn't around. We're both straight A students, so neither of my parents know that we spend most of our time in each other then in a book.

Ana is incredibly smart, she has a photographic memory. The woman remembers everything. My girl is a little computer geek, the sexist computer geek I've ever seen. She's always coding, or making money on the side by creating webpages for business. I had to stop her last year from hacking into the school, or hacking period. I told her to wait till she got some government clearance or something before she started doing something illegal. "What's the fun in that?" she said, laughed at me and promised she would be good.

I told her when I started my own business- which I will- that she was coming to work for me, no way I would have her work for the competition. "How would we ever get any work done if we're in the same building together?" She asked me after I told her my idea. I shook my head unable to give her an answer. She does have a point.

Ana loves when we talk about the future. I know I'm only 17, but she's my forever. Wife, kids, house, everything with her. I remember telling Elliot how I feel about her. He thinks I'm crazy. "Do you know how much pussy is out there Christian? It's like an all you can eat buffet. And you want to settle on just one for the rest of your life?" Elliot is such a man whore.

"Yes she's it for me Elliot."

"Well more for me then." He cackles. Elliot might give me a hard time, but I know he adores Ana. They met last summer break, and when he noticed how much I've calmed down and was more accepting of touch. He told me she was perfect, but he can't help but give me a hard time.

I really wanted to skip Harvard and go into working on my business, I have everything almost planned out, my grandfather Theo thinks it's a great plan and would help support me, but my dad demands I go to college. And if it wasn't for Ana coming with me I would have just gone for it despite what my dad says. I have big plans, big dreams, and I plan to make it all happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 **6 1/2 WEEKS LATER… FEB 26** **TH**

 **Christian:**

The last 6 weeks have been crazy. The football team won the state championship which was held in Seattle. We beat Edgewood 27-14. It was epic. My whole family was there to cheer us on. Ana of course, was there with the cheerleaders. I almost got into a fight with a guy from another team when he talked about my Ana. He kept talking shit about how good she would feel, how tight her ass was, and how perfect her legs were, and wanted them wrapped around his head.

If it wasn't for Danny and Jim holding me back I would've kicked his ass. That night after the game Ana and I stuck into one of the empty bathrooms.

I locked the doors behind us. "Get on your knees." She looks at me skeptically, but then sees right through me, she knows what I need. She gets down on her knees and I whip out my dick. "Suck"

"Yes sir" She purrs. She grabs my dick and sticks it in her mouth. Most girls don't dig when a man talks to them like I just did, but Ana gets off when I dominate her while we have sex. And ONLY sex. If I did it for anything else she tells me kindly where to stuff it. It's not long before I'm coming apart and shooting my load all over her face and chest. It's so fucking hot with her cum all over me that I have to take a picture to jerk off to later. And as the gentleman that I am I lifted her on the counter and made her cum with my mouth.

"What was that all about? Not that I minded…" She asks cleaning herself up.

"This guy was talking shit, wanting what is mine." I sound like a pubescent child but I don't care. She just laughs as me and kisses my cheek.

"I'll always be yours."

And god damnit if that didn't make my dick hard again, and if it wasn't for my family waiting I would've fucked her.

I'm glad football season is over because it gives me more time to spend with my girl. We had a wonderful Valentine's Day. I took her to a fancy restaurant, then I found a private spot on the sound and we made love under the stars.

Everything has been perfect up until a couple days ago. Ana has been acting strange, she's been quiet and out of sorts. She didn't want me to come over after school and told me she was sick and thinks it's just a stomach bug, because she can't keep anything down and can't stay awake. Then yesterday she was really closed off, I could barely get word out of her. So when she came up to me this morning and told me that we needed to talk after school, I started sweating bullets. Thinking the worst that she was going to break up with me.

So here we are sitting in my car in an empty parking lot by the park. She hasn't said a word to me since she got in the car and keeps playing with the rings on her fingers. This is it she's breaking up with me. She can't even look at me.

"What did you need to talk about Ana? You're starting to scare me." _Starting too? I'm way past scared._ She turns to me with tears in her eyes. _No No No No…_

"I'm pregnant." She all but whispers

"What?" Did I hear her right?

"I'm pregnant." She sniffs and wipes the tears from her face.

"Wow…" I'm shell shocked. "That's not what I thought you were going to tell me."

"I know…" She starts playing with her rings again. "I went to the doctor after school the day before yesterday. I told her how I was feeling and she wanted me to take a pregnancy test to rule it out." She takes a deep breath. "I told her I couldn't be because I was on the shot. She said she understood but wanted to check just in case. So I peed in the cup and she came back and told me I was pregnant." She starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry."

I quickly take her in my arms and pull her to my lap and hold her tight. "Don't be sorry baby."

"We're too young to have a baby, I thought we were doing what we needed to do to protect ourselves. The doctor told me it's a possibility that the shot ran out early or was a bad batch." She's crying even harder now into my chest. I gently rub her back.

"It'll be ok, baby. We will figure this out." I kiss her forehead. "I'm guessing you want to keep it right?"

She shoots her head up, stops crying and looks at me. "Of course I do, I couldn't—no I couldn't kill this baby Christian."

"I wasn't asking you too!" She nods at me and puts her head back on my chest. "We'll figure this out together."

"I know but we are going to college, you have your dreams to build a business, big dreams. I don't want to ruin them."

"Hey," I lift her chin to look at me. "We both made this baby together- we will do whatever it takes to raise this baby together. We don't have to change our dreams, just have to re-work them a little." She nods and I kiss her lips. "Your lips are so soft when you cry. And the little "V" you make is so cute." I kiss the wrinkle of her forehead.

She giggles at me as I wipe the tears from her face. "Do they know how far along you are?"

She shakes her head "I have to go to an OB-GYN. I couldn't tell her when my last period was because with the shot sometimes I wouldn't have one. But she thinks only 4 or 5 weeks."

"When you go to the OB let me know, I want to be there too."

"Ok, the doctor got me an appointment for this Tuesday at 3:30."

"I'll be there." We sit cuddled up together a little bit longer enjoying the silence. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Yeah, she gets home at 6 tonight. I guess I'll get it out of the way now." Ana goes back and sits in the passenger side, "I'm scared Christian." Her deep blue eyes search my grey ones.

"I'm scared too baby. But we have each other and that's all that matters."

She giggles at me "Have you been listening to the country radio station again or watching Lifetime?'

"Maybe" I wink at her and turn the car back on.

Since it's a little after 4 now I drive back to her house. I go inside with her and cuddle on the couch and hold her as tight as I can. I'm freaking out, but i'm not going to tell her that. I'm nervous about becoming a father I mean how can I be a father? I know my parents are going to kill me, I can only imagine what Ana's mother is going to say. But I know as long as I have Ana it will be ok.

Before I know it 5:30 rolls around and Ana has fallen asleep on my lap. I shake her to wake up. "Baby, I got to go. My mom just texted me and wants me home for dinner. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll text you when I'm done telling my mother. If she doesn't kill me." She laughs but it's fake.

"I'm here for you if you need me. It will be ok."

She nods at me. I give her a kiss which turns passionate. "As much as I don't want this to stop I have to go." I stand up and she pulls me into a hug, a death gripping hug. "I love you baby, more than anything."

"I love you too Christian." We finally break the hug and I turn around to leave.

"Call me later."

"I will I promise." And with that I turn and head home.

 **ANA:**

I don't know what's been wrong with me these last couple of days. I feel sick all the time and I can't keep anything down. And as soon as I get home I fall asleep. I told Christian not to come over because I've been sick and I didn't want him to catch anything, boy can that man pout. I decided today that I need to go to the doctor and figure out what is wrong with me.

"Anastasia Steele?" The nurse calls me back. I sit down in the room and wait for the doctor to come in.

"Hi Anastasia. I'm Dr. Baker. What can I do for you today?" She smiles at me and sits down on the stool pulling out her laptop.

"I've been sick for the last couple of days and can't keep anything down, I'm tired and also a little moody." She types what I told her on her keyboard.

"Are you sexually active?" I nod. "I would like to perform a pregnancy test and rule that out."

"But I'm on the shot." I tell her, my nerves have sky rocketed and I feel sick again.

"I know, but let's make sure." She hands me a cup and tells me to go to the bathroom and bring it back to her. I finish my business and bring the cup to the sink. Dr. Baker pulls out a test and dips it in the cup. The test turns blue.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Anastasia you're pregnant." My jaw drops to the floor.

"But the shot? I'm always on time for it. How…" My body starts to shake. What am I going to do?

"Sometimes the shot fails or it could have been a bad batch. No birth control in 100% effective. Do you know when your last period was?" I shake my head no. "That's ok. I'm going to order some blood work and I can contact your OB for you and set you up with an appointment. For now, I would like you to start prenatal vitamins. My guess is you're newly pregnant maybe 4 to 5 weeks." I nod my head and I can feel the tears prickle in my eyes. "It will be ok honey. I can also give you some numbers if you need someone to talk to. I'll be right back."

She leaves the room and I'm trying to do everything in my power to not break down. How am I going to tell Christian? He's going to freak out. What if he wants to break up because he doesn't want to be tied down to me and a baby? I know he loves me but he's got so many dreams. How is he going to do that with a baby? And my mom, she's going to kill me. The doctor comes back in a gives me an appointment card for next Tuesday to see the OB. She tells me good luck and then a nurse comes in and drawls some blood.

I finally get out of the doctor's office and check my phone. I notice Christian has texted me a bunch of times asking if I was ok. I text back and tell him I'm fine and will call him later. I get on the bus and head home. Oh god, what am I going to do?

When I get home my mom's new boyfriend Steven is there. The guy gives me the creeps, but my mom seems to like him they've been dating for about 4 months now, but I only met him awhile back. I go into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He comes up behind me and touches my shoulder.

"How are you Ana?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." But I won't be if you don't move away from me. The smell of his cologne is making me sick and I might barf on his shoes.

"That's good. Your mom wanted me to tell you she should be home soon and will make dinner." I close the fridge and look at him, and he takes the opportunity to move my hair at my face. Didn't I tell you he gives me the creeps?

"Oh ok. I just have some homework to do. I'll see you later." And with that I make my exit to my room. I don't know what my mom sees in him. He's here almost all the time now and he seems to have the key. When Christian was over here last week, he just walked in the house, while we were cuddled on the couch working on homework. He kept giving Christian dirty looks when he wasn't looking. He said his hi's and then went into my mom's room. When Christian went to leave that night, and I was kissing him goodbye at his car, I noticed Steven staring out the window. I tried to shake it off. I told Christian he was weird, but nothing has really happened to make me say more.

I curl into my bed and cry. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm supposed to go to MIT in the fall. Will Christian and I still be together? Will we be able to raise a baby together? Would anybody help us? I know I have my trust, but I have to go to college to get it. AHHHH! I scream into my pillow. I end up falling asleep and miss dinner with my mom.

The next day at school I avoid Christian like the plague. I never did call him back, and he blew up my phone trying to make sure I was alright. I know I should tell him, but I'm so scared and decided to wait another day. When lunchtime comes around he tries everything in his power to get me to talk to him. I tell him I still just feel a little sick and I'm sorry for being so distant and hopefully tomorrow I'll feel better. He keeps his arm around me during lunch, rubbing circles on my back. It feels so good when he touches me. And for a moment it time, nothing is wrong.

At the end of the day I tell Christian I just want to go home and rest. He doesn't say much but I can tell he's hurt by the way I'm acting. But for right now I just need to get my head together. When I get home I sleep through dinner again. I don't feel like eating anything anyways. Every I smell makes me nauseous.

The next morning at school I decided to comfort Christian. I see him at his locker putting his books away. I gently touch his arm. "Hey." I smile weakly at him. He quickly pulls me into a hug, he holds me so tight thinking I might run away. He kisses the top of my head.

"Hey" He says cautiously.

"Can we talk after school today?" I ask him and when I look into his eyes I see nothing but worry.

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I just need to talk to you and I rather do it in private." I touch his face, he has some light stubble on his cheeks.

"Of course I'll meet you at the car after school." The next thing I know the bell is ringing and Christian pulls me into a kiss. It almost feels like our last kiss, because when he breaks away, he turns and heads to class.

The talk with Christian went better than I thought it would. He's not jumping for joy, but he didn't run away either. I change into a pair of comfy pants and Christian's hoodie. He always leaves it here and it smells of him, which helps calm my nerves. Now to face my mother. She comes home a little after six and tells me we need to talk. We sit down on the couch. "Ana we are moving to Texas next week. You me and Steven. We found a house down there, and Steven is starting a new job. We will have the easy life Ana. I won't have to work so much we can finally be a family."

I think my jaw dropped to the floor. "Mom I only have 3 months of school left and I'm going to MIT. I don't want to leave."

"You can finish school down there and MIT is probably not going to happen. Especially since you're going to be living with _that boy."_ I'm beyond shocked. I can't believe this.

"You were fine with all this months ago. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are to wrapped up in that boy. You're going to end up throwing away your life. There's lots of good colleges in Texas. Plus, don't you want us to be close? I won't have to work all the time. We can finally do mom and daughter stuff together." She takes my hand in hers and smiles.

"I'm not going! I been looking forward to MIT since I was 6 years old. I'm not going to let you take me away for some guy you just met." I stand up and clench my fist to my sides.

She stands up and gets in my face. "You are going rather you like it or not young lady. You don't have a choice in the matter. I don't care if I have to drag you by your hair, you're going. Plus if you stay here you have nowhere to go."

"I'M NOT GOING! I'll stay homeless until it's time to leave for college. I don't care. Steven is a creep and I'm not going anywhere with him. Talk about being wrapped up with a boy mom."

"You listen here. You are going. End of discussion."

"No! I will move in with Christian now if I have to. I'm sure his family would let me stay." Well maybe if they don't freak out over the baby.

"Ha! Like they will let you stay with them. Your 17 years old Ana you're too young to be tied down to a boy. Now I want you to start packing we leave next Thursday."

"Well, it's too late for that because I'm having his baby!" I scream out.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Her voice his eerily quiet.

"I'm pregnant mom. And Christian is the father." I feel the tears swell up in my eyes after my mom's hand smacks me across the face.

"You are going to get rid of the baby. It's only going to ruin your life. When we get to Texas I will find a place to get you an abortion." She's ranting and raving, now pacing back and forth. "I never thought that my daughter was such a whore. Thank goodness we're moving to Texas because you will never see that boy again. No way in hell I would help raise a baby. Now you're coming to Texas and you have no choice. You're still a minor and I am your mother." She's yelling at me while still pacing her face is now deep red with anger.

"Just shut up mom! I'm not going anywhere and I'm keeping my baby." I finally shout over her. She slaps me again.

Without a second thought, I start running out the door while she shouts "You're nothing but a whore and nobody will want you now."

It's raining outside, but I don't care as I make the 3 mile run to Christian's house, the tears running down my face. I knew my mom would be upset, but I never expected any of the things that were coming out of her mouth. We might not of been the closet but when we were together we got along great. I know when my dad died she became unglued and un-happy, but since she met Steven she hasn't been the same. I needed my mom and she just threw me away. She knows MIT was always my dream and she wants me to throw that all away so she can play house with Steven. And my baby… how could she want to so easily get rid of a child. Her grandchild. I shake my head of the thoughts as I finally reach Christian's house. I pull my phone out of the hoodie pocket, thank goodness for waterproof phones. I notice his text message from 20 mins ago.

*U OK?* No Christian I'm not ok.

*Can you meet me outside?*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Christian:**

When I get home I have dinner with my mom, dad and Mia. They try to talk to me about school but I give them nothing but one or two word answers. I'm worried about Ana. I'm dying to know how it went with her mom.

"Are you ok son?" I look up at my mom and she looks at me with her own worried eyes. Probably the same ones I have.

"Yeah everything is fine, just got some things on my mind." I fake a smile and play with my food.

"Is everything ok with Ana?" I should tell them, but I can't with Mia at the table.

"Everything is wonderful with Ana." _Yeah she's having my baby mom! I probably got her pregnant on our living room couch, or maybe in the pool, or my bedroom. Who knows the possibilities are endless. All I know is I'm going to be a Dad!_

Mom looks me over still not believing me but decides to drop it. After dinner I go to my room and try to do some homework! Ha! Like that's going to happen.

It's 7:45 and I still haven't heard from Ana. I'm getting nervous, maybe she didn't tell her yet. I decide to text her.

*U OK?*

15 mins go by and still nothing. I make my way to the kitchen to get a drink when my phone buzzes.

*Can you meet me outside?*

Outside is she nuts? It's pouring down rain. I quickly put my shoes on and grab my jacket and umbrella to head outside. She's standing at the bottom of the steps in your yoga pants and my grey hoodie. She's crying and shaking. I run down to her and get her under the umbrella. She's soaking wet, did she walk here?

"What happened? How did you get here?"

"I ran! My mom…" she hiccups and starts to cry even harder. "My mom said I should get rid of it, that it'll ruin my life. Then she said I could never see you again and that we are moving to Texas with her new boyfriend." I can barely understand her through her tears.

"Shh…" I wrap my arms around her and start walking her to the house. "Let's get inside. You're soaked and freezing."

We get into the house and my mom is waiting in the foyer with a couple of towels. She must have saw me go outside. I wrap the towel around Ana and try to dry her off.

"What happened?" My mother asks concerned.

"Ana had a fight with her mom…" My mom holds up her hand and cuts me off.

"Ok how about you take her upstairs and get changed. I'm sure Mia has something she could fit in. Get warm and come back downstairs and we can talk." I nod my head in agreement.

Ana is still crying in my chest as I guide her upstairs. I reach Mia's room and knock on the door. My sister flings open the door and her smile falters when she's sees Ana.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Do you think Ana could borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah…" She walks to her dresser and grabs some clothes out and hands them to me. Mia is 15 but she's a lot taller and just slightly bigger then Ana so they should fit. I take a shocked Ana into my room and close the door.

I reach down and remove her sweatshirt and t-shirt, then put the towel around her shoulders. I then bend down and take off her pants and remove her socks. I take the second towel and dry off her lower body. As much as I try not to, it's hard not to get a hard on by looking at her in just her underwear. I brush the towel over her stomach and give her belly a kiss, where our baby is growing. I glance up at her and see a hint of a smile, but her eyes are still vacant.

I go to my dresser and grab some different clothes for me and a pair of my tight boxer shorts and give them to Ana to wear. "Get dressed, baby." She nods her head and starts to remove her panties and put on my boxers. Out of my drawer a pull out one of her bras that I have saved from one of our many rendezvous. We both finish changing and head back downstairs. I notice she is still shivering, so I grab the duvet off my bed and wrap it around her.

"I'm guessing you haven't told them yet?" She mutters to me on the way downstairs.

"No I was waiting till I heard from you." She nods her understanding.

We go into the living room where my mom and dad are waiting for us. We sit on the loveseat across from them. I put a protective arm around Ana's shoulders.

"Now Ana, do you want to tell us what happened?" My mother starts. Ana looks at me for encouragement, I nod gently at her.

"When my mom got home this evening, she told me that we were moving to Texas next week with her new boyfriend. I told her I wasn't moving with her. I only have 3 months left of school and then I'm going to college. She told me I could finish school down there and MIT wasn't going to happen, especially since I'm going to be living with "that boy." She takes a deep breath from her rambling. "She was fine with it, happy even, when we talked about it 2 months ago. I think it's this new boyfriend Steven. He creeps me out, sometimes I notice him checking me out, or finds a way to touch me, by brushing hair out of my face or gracing past my shoulder." She shivers and I see nothing but red.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snap at her.

She shakes her head at me "I told you he was creepy and looked at me weird." I nod she did tell me that. I take a deep breath and calm down. I hate that this guy was touching my girl, I'll let it go, for now.

"Ok sweet girl, go on." My mother urges, brushing me off and giving me a look to shut my mouth.

"I kept telling her I wasn't going and I needed to be here. But she just kept reminding me I would have nowhere to go, because she was leaving, and if she had to drag me by my hair she would." She begins to sob again. "then... then..." I know what she's about to tell them, she can't seem to form the words.

My mom comes and sits down next to Ana and puts an arm around her, rubbing her back. "Then what sweetie?"

"You're going to hate me" Ana squeaks out.

"We won't hate you dear. But were worried, whatever this is has you quite upset."

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Do you want me to tell them?" She nods and drops her head in her hands.

"Mom, Ana is…" taking a deep breath to prepare myself, my stomach is in knots. "…she's pregnant."

I think both my parents jaw drop to the floor, and Ana starts breaking down even more. Her face is puffy and red, her cheeks tear stained. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She starts to ramble through her hiccup cries. "The doctor said my birth control failed. I was on the shot. I swear we were careful…I'm so sorry…" I quickly grab her and pull her to my chest.

"It's ok baby take deep breaths… in and out…" I rub her back and start showing her how to breath. I feel her start to relax in my arms.

"Oh my…" my mother whispers. She stands up determined. "We will figure this out. Now we're both not jumping for joy, but what has happened, happened. And we will work something out ok?" We both nod. "Did anything happen after you told your mom?"

"She told me to get rid of it, that it will ruin my life. And I was to never see Christian again. She just kept ranting then started calling me a whore. She said there was no way she would help with a child and when we got to Texas she was going to find a clinic and I have no choice. I told her to shut up and then she slapped me. Right after that I ran here."

I feel the rage bubble up inside of me. I'm doing everything I can to keep it inside of me. I want to give Carla a taste of her own medicine. We are sitting in silence for I don't know how long when the doorbell rings. My dad excuses himself to answer the door. The shrill voice of Carla rings through the house.

"Where is that whore daughter of mine?" She storms past my dad to the living room. "Enough of this childness Ana, you're coming home now and staying away from him, he's already ruined your life." She goes to reach for Ana's arm and Ana jumps back.

"NO! I'm not going with you." Carla's face is filled with fury. I don't think I've ever seen her mother like this, well not like I see her a lot anyways. Carla turns to look at my parents.

"Did she tell you what trouble your boy got her into?"

"Carla, they did tell us and I think it would be best if we figure out something together." That was my dad.

"She's getting rid of it. End of story!"

"I'm not getting rid of my baby mom!" Carla grabs Ana's arm and pulls her to stand up.

"You listen to me and listen to me good. You're coming home now, you're going to say good-bye to the boy, pack your shit and we are leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you or your sleazy boyfriend." Before anybody can react Carla slaps Ana's face so hard I swore it echoed off the walls. I stand and grab Ana back to me.

"Now that's enough!" My mother shouts. "Carla I think it would be better if you left. Ana can stay here tonight and we can talk about things tomorrow once everyone had a chance to calm down."

I swear I can see the steam coming out of Carla's ears. "You know what keep the dirty whore." And without another word Carla stomps out of the house.

My mom comes and pulls Ana out of my arms to hug her. "It will be ok sweet girl. I'll go get the guest room ready for you and we will talk in the morning." Ana nods her head against my mother's shoulder.

Mom hands Ana back to me to head upstairs. My dad sits on the coffee table in front of us in deep thought. "I think it's safe to say that Ana shouldn't go back home. Remember that day I gave you your trust your father left you?" Ana nods her head. "Well one of the things Ray made sure of was that Carla couldn't move until you were 18 or have left for college. So tomorrow I will go over there and talk with her and maybe we can work something out."

"Oh my god. How could I forget that? I never forget anything and I forget that information" Ana says in disbelief.

"Well, I think even for you the amount of stuff going on might just mess with your memory no matter how perfect it is." My dad gives her a tight smile and squeezes her hand. "Now I'm not thrilled about all this, but it is what it is. I hope you both still go to college and I know your mother and I would do whatever it takes to make it happen. Now why don't you both get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow. Ok?"

"Thank you dad." He nods before slapping my shoulder and leaving the room. Ana and I head upstairs and meet my mother in the guest room.

"It's all ready for you Ana."

"Thank you Grace" She gives my mom a quick hug and walks into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed. She looks so lost and afraid.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight Ana- everything will work out." Ana just nods and my mom joins me in the hallway.

"I don't think Ana should be alone tonight. I wanted to ask if it would be ok if I stayed with her." My mom raises an eyebrow at me and I continue. "I promise there wouldn't be any funny business and I would leave the door wide open. Please mom" I beg "She's a wreck I just… I just want to hold her and make sure she's ok. Please"

My mother sighs and looks back at Ana who hasn't moved since we left the room. "I will allow it, just for tonight. Door stays open!"

"Thank you mom." I grab her a pull her into a tight hug. I've hugged my mom before but not like this. Its bone crushing, I'm just so glad that she didn't kick Ana out, or yell at us. I owe my mom so much and if it wasn't for Ana I don't think I would have ever been able to hug my mom, especially this close.

"Your welcome dear." She's in tears now. "Go take care of your girl."

"I love you mom" And if I wanted to make her cry more I succeeded. I've never been able to say those words to her. If she told me she loved me I would just mumble some words back.

"I love you too, Christian." She leaves the hallway in a bundle of tears. I just hope I didn't break her.

I walk back into the guest room and sit next to Ana. "My mom said I could stay with you tonight." I brush the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. "Let's lay down and get some sleep." She smiles at me, the first real smile I've seen this week. "I promised her no funny business. I know I'm sexy and you can't control yourself around me, but you'll have to keep your hands to yourself young lady." She makes a pouty face and then giggles. I pull down the covers and she starts to climb in.

"Me? I think you're the one with the self-control problems sir." I get under the covers with her and pull her tight to me. I know she can feel my erection against her back. I nuzzle my head in the crock of her neck. My hand slightly brushes over her now tight stomach. Soon it's going to be big and swollen with my child. And for some reason that makes my dick even harder.

Ana clears her throat "what was that about keeping hands to themselves." She pushes her butt against my hardening bulge.

"You know for a fact that this is no hand ma'am. It's a homing beacon and it's just found its home."

"Christian." Rolling over she slaps my chest "Cut it out and go to sleep." She laughs. I pull her towards me so her head is laying on my chest and her hand laying over my heart. I place my hand over hers.

"I love you, baby and we will work this out together."

"I love you too Christian." And before I know it she's out like a light. I'm brushing my hand through her hair as I think back to when Ana and I first met. The day my life changed forever.

 _ **Flashback- 3 weeks into junior year**_

God I hate Adam Waters! He makes me so angry. He knows how much I hate being touched. We have never gotten along since we started high school. But today he decided to come at me and pushed me on my chest against my locker. "What the fuck are you doing Waters?"

"I heard what you said Grey. Now I'm going to set you straight."

"Pfft" He's pissed at me because I checked out his girl and made a comment to his buddy about her body. Next thing I know Adam is throwing a punch at me, I duck and swing back knocking him hard to the ground. There is now a group of people around us chanting and cheering. All I see is red as I try to go after him again. A couple of guys are trying to hold us back, but Adam is still talking shit.

Then I hear her voice, it sounds like an angel. "Are you ok?" I turn around and I see her. She's wearing a blue and white cheerleader uniform that show off her sexy as sin legs that go on for miles. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and she has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. "Are you ok?" She asks again and this time touches my elbow. Good a safe spot. I finally snap out of my haze.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I look around and notice that the crowd has disappeared and one of Adam's buddy's is taking him away. I notice his nose is bleeding and his eye is starting to swell. Good.

"I saw he threw the first punch- he had it coming. The guy is a giant tool."

"Yeah" I give a small smile and shake my head. Nobody is usually nice to me. I have a couple of friends, but most avoid me like the plague. They think I'm some kind of angry freak.

"You look like you need something to take the edge off. And maybe someone to talk too." She smiles at me and blushes. "I got some strong stuff at my house if you wanna come over?"

"You don't even know me."

She shrugs "I would like to get to know you. I'm Ana by the way." She sticks out her hand for me to shake and I accept.

"I'm Christian."

"Well Christian, what do you say?"

A hot girl, a very hot girl wants to hang out with me? Part of me feels like it's a trap, but the other part feels like it's too good to pass up. "Sure"

"It's a short walk from here is that ok?"

"I have my car; why don't I drive?" She nods and we walk to my car and take the really quick trip to her house. When she got in my car her skirt rode up and I could see the beginning of her blue panties, my dick becomes alive.

We get inside her house and she goes and grabs a bottle of bourbon and a couple of beers.

"What about your parents won't they know this is missing?"

She shakes her head and frowns. "My mom probably would never notice. It's been in that display case since my father died. He loved his bourbon. The beers she might notice, but it's ok, she works so much she'll probably think she just drank them."

"I'm sorry about your dad." I take her hand and put it in mine. I feel the electricity pump through us. And I think she noticed it too. "Where is your mom? Will she mind if I'm here?"

"She won't be home tonight; she's working a double shift."

Soon enough we're talking like we've known each other for years. She tells me about all the after school stuff she's in and how she loves working on computers… "Don't let the cheerleader uniform fool you. I'm a total computer geek." I go on and tell her a little about my family and how one day I plan to become super rich by starting my own company.

There's just this spark this energy about her that makes me feel alive. I've never been able to have a conversation for this long with anybody. We're both laughing our butts off over something, maybe it's the liquor, we are both pretty buzzed. I decided to take a chance and lean over and give her a quick peck on the lips.

She stops laughing and looks at me. _Shit! Was that too soon?_ Then she puts me out of my misery. "Oh I think you can do better than that." She leans into me, I can feel her breath against me skin.

"I can, but I just have one request. Please don't touch my chest and back." She looks at me questionably and when I think she's going to ask 100 questions she surprises me again.

"No problem, but can I touch your hair?"

I nod and grab her face and kiss her hard. I've never kissed a girl before, but I've been dying too. For some reason I trust her. She puts her hands through my hair and tugs lightly and it causes me to moan. Our tongues are battling each other as I push her down to the couch. My dick is so hard it's painful, and I press it into her panty clad pussy.

I'm so fucking horny and I want her so bad. She's moaning against my lips, I move my hand to her breast and squeeze. I can feel her nipple through her shirt as they begin to harden. She's now panting and squirming below me. She bucks into me, rubbing herself against my dick. I grab her shirt and pull it over her head. She's wearing a navy blue sports bra underneath. She gently pushes me away. "Maybe we should move this to my room?"

"Just don't…"

"I know. Don't touch your chest and back. You're in control." She takes my hand and leads me to her room.

Ana lays down on her bed and wiggles her finger at me at "come hither" motion. I crawl on top of her and start kissing her neck.

"Have you ever done this before?" She pants below me.

"No. Have you?" _Please say no- it would kill me knowing someone else has touched her first. Did I really just meet this goddess today?_

"No" She whispers her face aflame.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask concerned. I don't want to force her to do anything she isn't ready for.

"Yes, I want this with you. I don't know what this is…" She staggers off.

"I understand." I smile down and her. "I want this with you too." I lean down and kiss her again. Then I remembered something. "Shit! I don't have a condom."

"It's ok I'm on the pill."

"But you said you've never…."

She put her fingers to my lips. "My mom made me get on the pill when I was 15, to help with…. Woman things."

"Oh well, thank fuck." I grab a hold of her bra and pull it off. She has the most perfect pair of C-cup breast, so firm and perky. I move my lips and start to feast on her nipples. She sighs out in pleasure.

I stand up to remove my pants and boxers and Ana's eyes go wide. I notice that she's staring at my now throbbing dick. "Like what you see?" She bites down on her lip. And if that wasn't the most sexist thing I have ever seen. I didn't think my dick could get any harder. "Don't worry baby it should fit. If it hurts, I'll stop. Do you still want to do this?" I ask giving her a chance to change her mind. But I really hope she doesn't.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me." Thank god.

We made love for what seemed like hours. I was so proud of myself being able to give her 2 orgasms. Elliot told me it might not happen the first couple of times I had sex. In that moment I knew that she was meant for me, that she was always going to be mine.

We started dating right away. We just couldn't get enough of each other. We were like magnets. She taught me how to be loved and to give love. It only took a month for her to be able to touch me. I don't know what it was about her, but I trusted her so much. By the summer she had convinced me to try out for the football team. It was nerve wracking at first, but I learned when I wear the pads I can't feel the pain. It was also a great way to get out aggression.

I had told her all my secrets about my birth mom and her pimp. And she told me how her dad died when she was 10 from cancer. I would find out later that my dad and her dad were really close and Carrick was his lawyer for his will. Ray had left Ana a trust fund of $500,000 for when she turned 17 to go to college. Her mom Carla doesn't know a thing about it. My guess was that her mom couldn't be trusted with money and Ray knew that. However, Ray did pay off the house and left some money to Carla. We found out later that Carla had spent all of it, on what I don't know. What was left for her was spent in two years. However, there was a condition that she had to stay at the house till Ana went to college or turned 18 or she would have to pay back 50% of the money which would be put in Ana's trust. That way when it was time for Carrick to deliver Ana's trust he would know where to find her. I just ended up meeting her before that instead. - **End Flashback-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know everyone is hating Carla. She wasn't always terrible, just not really around. Something big will happen with Carla but it's a while done the road. Till then she's out of the picture. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. They mean the world to me. Because it was really hard for me to put this out. There is no cheating and it's HEA. This story i think is pretty fluffy and sweet it might make your teeth hurt:)**  
 **The next chapter will be a bonus chapter. A look back on the beginning of their relationship. Then after that we will move a little ahead in time. I really want to get them to college. (Even that i think i will speed through) But I will have one other 'looking back' chapter before we get there. It's one of my favorites. And probably has the most amount of drama for the whole story. 2 chapters today. I think my next update will be Monday so i can get ahead of my typing.  
**

 **Christian:**

Ana and I wake up the next morning still cuddled together in each others arms.

"Morning beautiful" I kiss her hair.

"Mornin' hot stuff." She shifts up to kiss me.

"Ready to face another day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She takes a deep sigh and hops out of bed. She all of sudden runs to the bathroom. I go after her to see her hunched over the toilet puking her guts out. I pull her hair back and hold it for her.

"You ok baby?"

She nods standing up to rinse her mouth out. "One of the wonderful perks of being pregnant." She turns around and leaps in my arms and kisses me. "Thank You!"

"For what?"

"For being there for me, not running, being supportive, holding my hair back. Everything. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I do anything for you baby. And I'm the lucky one." I kiss her nose, which causes her to giggle. My favorite sound in the world. "Let's get downstairs before my mom and dad send a search party."

We head downstairs and see Mia sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They said they had something to do and would be back soon," Mia looks at the both of us and smiles before going back to eating.

 _Hmm.. I wonder if we have time_ …."Don't even think about it Grey." How the hell did she know? "I see it in your face." I shake my head and smile at her.

"When did you become a mind reader?"

"I just know you." She kisses my cheek and heads to the kitchen.

"You guys are so cute" Mia gushes.

About an hour later my parents return. My dad makes Ana and I go into his office so we can talk. We sit down in front of the desk. I reach over and grab Ana's hand and kiss it. My mom and dad stand in front of us leaning on the desk.

"We went to see your mom this morning Ana." My dad starts. "We were able to come to an agreement. I had reminded her that she is not allowed to move until you leave for college. I believe she might have forgotten about that bit of information. She had seem to calm down a bit and understood that you didn't want to give up the baby. Also there was no way we would allow for her to take my son's child away. However, she seems really eager to move, so I told her if she would let us take guardianship of you that she could move and not have to pay the fine." He shakes his head and pinches her nose. "I defiantly feel better with you not going back. When her boyfriend found out that you weren't moving with them he flipped his lid. He was demanding Carla take you. Some crap about being a family, it was quite odd. I don't trust him. All my years as a lawyer I can smell a creep a mile away. After throwing a table over he finally stormed out. Carla still didn't want any part of it and agreed to let us have guardianship . I'm sorry Ana"

Ana nods at him and I see the silent tears pouring from her eyes. I gently brush them away.

"That being said, and if you agree with it, Ana would you want us to be your guardians till you turn 18? You are more than welcomed to stay here. We would just have to go over some ground rules." My dad stops and looks sternly at me. I know he's going to tell me, no screwing my girlfriend in his house. That's going to be hard. I'm used to being inside my girl at least once a day.

I look over at Ana and her head is bowed down. "Ana?"

"Yes Mr. Grey, I would be very thankful. I'm just sorry about all this. I don't want to be a burden…"

"Now stop there young lady." My dad interrupts. "You are not a burden and how many times have I told you to call me Carrick?" Ana pops her head up and giggles slightly.

"At least a thousand" She smiles and my dad nods.

"I know this isn't a great situation and I imagined not becoming a grandfather for at least 10 more years, but it happened and all we can do is make the best of it. So with that being said when we are done talking we will go back to your mom's place and get your stuff. She promised not to be there along with Steven. Also she promised she would have the paperwork signed for me when she got back."

"Gezz dad you work fast…" He holds out his hand. I guess he doesn't want me to know how he did it. Whatever.

My dad goes and sits behind his desk while my mom continues to stand. "Now the ground rules. First rule, you two are not allowed to be any bedroom with the door closed and you will sleep in your own beds. Last night was the only exception. Two I'm not going to stop you from dating, but you will have a curfew and will let us know where you are at all times. Three I expect both of you to keep your grades up. I know you both plan on living together in Boston, and we will help with that. But, you both need to keep up with your classes and I want you both to graduate college. I know it will be tough with a new baby. Just know we are here for you." My dad takes a deep breath and looks over at my mom. "Gracie you have anything to add?"

"Just one thing. I would like you both to take a parenting class at the hospital. They will help you both get ready for what's to come. Taking care of a baby is no cake walk."

I nod in agreement. "Sounds good mom."

"Good. Ana when is your doctor's appointment?"

"Tuesday at 3:30. I believe with Dr. Green."

"She is one of the best. Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Yeah I would like that. Thank you guys so much." Ana gets up and throws her arms around my mother.

They have always been close. My mom is always thanking her for helping me out of my shell and finally being able to be touched. Also Ana helps with my mom with her benefits, Ana made a wonderful webpage for Coping Together that helped spread the word of what the charity does. Since then Coping Together raises triple the amount it did in prior years.

Maybe this is part of the reason neither my mom nor my dad lost their shit. We're both young, but we both have our heads screwed on right. And no way they would they see there grand baby taken away from them. I also get up and hug my mom and then my dad who still gets blown away every time I do it.

"Thank you dad" I'm trying everything not to cry like a little bitch.

"Your welcome son. Now let's go and get Ana's stuff."

We were able to get all of Ana's stuff moved in. She didn't have much, just her clothes, her computers- yes computers all 3 of them, and some personal effects. One person's life thrown together is a couple of boxes and a few suitcases. She didn't want to take any furniture because she was afraid to piss her mom off more. But she said if it's left behind when her mom leaves she wants her dresser. Her dad made it for her, my dad said he'll make sure she gets it.

Mia couldn't have been happier that Ana was moving in. She was so excited to have a 'sister' that she could talk to and hang out with. Then when Mia learned of the baby, she screeched so loud I swear my eardrums burst. She couldn't wait to be an Aunt. She has already started planning shopping trips. Lord help us all.

On Tuesday my mom and I took Ana to the doctors. In order to see how far along Ana is the doctor needed to do an internal ultrasound.

"Why are you sticking a dildo in my girlfriend?" I ask curious, as Dr. Green puts a condom on the probe.

"Shut up Christian." Both Ana and my mom tell me. I don't think I've ever seen Ana so red. I think I'm going to pay for that later.

Dr. Green gives a small giggle "Early in a pregnancy this is the easiest way to see the baby. Now Ana spread your legs and just relax." Is it wrong that this is kind of a turn on? I rid my head of my perverted thoughts when I hear a very fast whoosh whoosh sound. I look over at the screen and notice a little blob on the screen. I'm utterly speechless.

"That's… that's-?"

"Yes Christian that's your baby." My mom steps in.

"Wow" It's real. I'm going to be a dad. I lean down to Ana and kiss her. She has tears in her eyes. "Baby…" It's all I can say. She nods her understanding, she speechless as well.

"Everything looks good. I would say by the measurements your about 7 weeks. So…" Dr. Green takes out this little chart. "I estimate your due date for October 20th. We might get a better reading at our next appointment. Congratulations."

"Can we get a couple of those printed?" I ask still staring at the screen.

"Sure, 3?" I nod. She prints out the pictures so Ana can get dressed. We meet in Dr. Green's office in which she hands us some pamphlets on what to do and not to do during pregnancy.

When we get home my mom lets us go sit outside by the pool before dinner. I pull her into my lap on the lounge chair and hold her close.

"It's amazing." I gently caress her stomach. "I can't believe our baby is growing inside of you."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Our blip!"

"Blip?" I look at her questionably.

"I thought he looked like a little blip."

"He?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't like calling it, it. Plus it's just a feeling." I kiss the top of her head. A son, I like that. "I talked to someone at MIT about our situation and he informed me that they do offer on-line courses and I will be able to do that maybe for the first year, depending on what classes I took. Which will be great because I'm going to be as big as a house when the semester starts. I can also see if I can test out of some the requirement classes I would have to take."

"Good. Knowing you I bet you wouldn't have to show up and still pass."

"Is that a nice way of calling me a nerd?"

"My nerd." I pull her face to mine and kiss her. "I love you baby. I really wish I could bury myself in you right now."

"I love you too, but I don't think your folks would like that very much."

"No I guess they wouldn't." I whisper against her lips and kiss her again. We pull away from each other when we hear someone from behind us clear there throat. We look up to see my mother standing behind us, holding a dish towel.

"Dinner is ready. You two should wash up" She has a smile on her face, shakes her head and walks back inside.

"Do you think she heard you?" Ana stands up and wraps her arms around herself.

"Let's hope not." I smirk at her. She giggles and starts to walk inside. I come up behind her and smack her butt. She looks back at me with a dirty look, but a smile playing on her lips. One day I'm going to marry that girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus Chapter:**

 **A/N: What's a little a fifty shades of grey without the appearance of the Bitch Troll. All I have to say is don't worry, and this is the only time she will be in the story.**

 **2 weeks into dating…**

 **Christian:**

It's hard to believe Ana and I have only been dating for two weeks. I feel like I've known her for forever. I didn't think someone could make me this happy.

Unfortunately today, and for who knows how long I won't be able to hang out with Ana after school. Word got to my parents about my fight with Adam and they have had enough. Sophomore year I was always getting into trouble. I was in a fight at least once a week, and I almost got suspended. I tried to tell them I was only defending myself but they weren't having it. So they're making me go to the Lincolns to do some yard work. They think it with help teach me discipline. Yeah Ok.

I spot my girl at her locker talking to Jenny. One of her good friends, who is also on the cheerleading team. She looks amazing in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a gray blouse. My dick twitches when she bends over to pick up a book she dropped. She has the most perfect ass. I practically run over to her and grab her ass as she stands up back up, causing her to squeal.

"Hi Christian." Jenny says laughing.

Ana turns around and swats my hand. It still amazes me how understanding she is to my no-go areas. I lean down and gently kiss her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey" She blushes

"I have some bad news, I'm not going to be able to hang out in the afternoons for a while." I pout

"Why? Did something happen?" She asks worried.

"My mom and dad found out about the fight with Adam, and it was the final straw. So they're sending me to go work at the Lincoln's" I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, the Lincoln's. That Elena is a total witch. I live next door to them. She's always wearing black and her face." Jenny scrunches her face in disgust. "One too many Botox jobs."

"Well, Elena is good friends with my mom. She thinks it will help shape me up, by doing some hard labor."

"That sucks, but it won't be forever." Ana tries to cheer me up.

I lean down so I can whisper in her ear. "The only hard labor I want to do is you." And que blush.

"Christian." I notice her shiver a little. "You could always come by after."

"I might hold you to that." I wink. "But I will defiantly call you."

"You better." The bell rings to alert us of first period. "Meet me after school, so I can kiss you goodbye." I tell her. I sound like a giant wuss, but I don't care she's like balm.

"Count on it, I'll see you at lunch." She kisses me and I pull her closer to deepen it.

"Alright you two don't make me get to hose out. We have to get to class or Mr. Matterson will have a cow." Jenny says grabbing Ana's arm and pulling her away.

"Laters, baby." I tell her as they walk away. She turns around to blow me a kiss.

"Oh you're so whipped Grey." Danny tells me as he passes me.

Danny has been a friend of mine since last year. He is one of the few people that I get along with in this school, besides Ana. Danny and Ana have known each other since middle school, and I sometimes wonder how we didn't meet earlier. But I never was paying any attention and never went to any of his parties, but it will be different this year.

The school day is over and I'm waiting for Ana by my car. Ana comes bouncing over to me throwing her arms around me carefully, so she doesn't accidentally touch my chest or back. She pulls my head down to kiss me.

"I'm going to miss you." I tell her.

"I'm going to miss you too." I pull her into another kiss.

"Oh my mom wants you to come over for dinner on Saturday. She wants to meet you." I tell her as my finger goes up and down her chest.

"Should I be nervous?"

"No I told her about you and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree." I laugh. "I'm hoping it will help convince them that I'm no so…. Angry anymore. Now that I have a sexy, hot girlfriend."

"Uh-huh. Sure I would love to meet them. But you should go, so they don't have a reason to be mad at you."

I grab her face and kiss her passionately. She moans against my lips, I love that I affect her like this.

"Maybe we have time before I go—you know—I'll lie and say a teacher kept me behind." I say holding onto her.

"GO!" I pout. "If you finish early you know where to find me, but call me later either way."

"You sure?" I gesture to the car.

"Yes, go" She nudges my shoulder.

As much as I hated it I leave Ana and head to the Lincoln's. Linc meets me outside and tells me to mow the grass and when I'm done to lay some stone around the garden. Linc then leaves, saying he has to go to work.

I've been working for over an hour and I'm sweating like crazy. I notice Elena walking over to me with a drink, dressed in some tight leather pants and something that looks like a corset, it turns my stomach.

"Care for a drink Christian?" She purrs at me. Really? Gross.

"It's about time, it's fucking hot—"

SLAP!

What the hell? Next thing I know she's grabbing my face and kissing me. Before I can even pull away she stops and goes to hit me again. That's when I push her and she falls to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her.

"Christian I could teach you so many things." She goes to stand up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you have issues with touch. So I know it must be hard for you to have a girlfriend and enjoy the pleasure of a woman. I want to show you a way. If you just come inside I can teach you all about control and sexual gratification."

I start laughing is she out of her mind.

"Even if I didn't have a girlfriend, I would never go with the likes of you. But I do have a girlfriend and she shows me great pleasure. I'm out of here." I throw my glass to the ground and walk back to my car.

"A little teenager could never satisfy you the way that I could. Just let me show you." She comes after me.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near your shivered up old self." I'm seething in anger, I finally get to my car and speed off.

I head straight to my house so I can tell my parents what happened. I run into the house and mom and dad are waiting for me.

"Christian, we just got a call from Elena. She told us you got angry at her and pushed her down. Whatever in the world would make you do that?" My dad asks.

 _Really. The stupid bitch called my parents._ "She kissed me! Not to mention slap me." I shout.

"Why would she do that?" my mom says

"I don't know because she's crazy!"

"Christian, you need to tell us the truth."

"I am. She slapped me then kissed me. When she went to go hit me again I pushed her down. When I was leaving she was telling me how she could satisfy me."

"What? Christian really?" My dad interjects. "I know you didn't want to go over there but this is some crazy story."

"Whatever I don't need this. You're supposed to believe me not that washed up old hag. I'm out of here." I storm out of the house, I can hear them calling my name, but I don't care. I need Ana.

 **ANA:**

I'm sitting at my computer working on a website for Jenny's dad, he's the owner of SIP, and wants potential authors have easier accuses to the company. I'm in the middle of coding when there's a loud knock on my door. I look through the peep hole and see Christian. I open the door and before I can even say hi his lips are pressed against mine. He kicks the door closed and starts pushing me towards my bedroom. He's still kissing me, it's needy and possessive.

He pushes me on the bed and starts removing my clothes.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I finally get out between kisses.

"I just need you right now. Is that ok?" I nod as his lips cover mine again.

Before I know it were both naked and Christian is hungrily kissing me all over my body. His lips feel amazing against my skin. He latches onto one of my nipples before slamming himself into me.

"Oh god, Christian." I pant out. Christian takes my arms and pins them above my head. He's thrusting in and out of me at such a rapid pace. Usually when we make love, he's slow and tender. But this is just hot carnal, caveman passion. I'm totally digging this side of Christian. His right hand still pined to my wrists, he slams his lips against mine, almost like he's trying to crawl inside of me. I can feel myself starting to build.

"Come on baby." He pants "Let it go." My orgasm rips through me, with Christian just a few seconds behind.

After we catch our breath he rolls off of me and props himself on his elbow, looking at me. "Thank you baby. I needed you."

"Your welcome, but will you tell me what's wrong?" He flops on his back and sighs.

"When I was over at the Lincoln's, Elena came outside and to give me a drink. I said something smart and she slapped me then kissed me. So when she went to hit me again, I pushed her."

I sit up in bed, pulling the sheet to me. "She did what? Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah, they didn't believe me. Elena called them first, fed them some bullshit. I got pissed and came here."

"Wow!" I shake my head in disbelief. "What if I told them I saw the whole thing?"

He looks at me strangely. "How would you do that?"

I think for a moment, "I could tell them I was at Jenny's, who lives next door. And when I had looked outside I saw the whole thing happen. Or something like that." I shrug.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah! I'd do almost anything for you." He sits up and pulls my face to his and kisses me forcefully and pushing me back to the bed.

"You're amazing. We can go over there after I have you again." Boy, this man has stamina.

After another round of wonderful love making we head over to his parents. We walk hand and hand into his parents' house. His mom and dad are in the living room each drinking a glass of wine.

"Mom, Dad." Christian calls out. Mrs. Grey stands up placing her wine glass down on the table.

"I'm glad your back, because we need to finish talking."

"That's why I brought Ana. Mom, Dad this is Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Grace and Carrick Grey."

I shake their hands "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Ana. But son, don't you think we should talk about this is private?" My mom asks.

"Christian brought me because I saw what happened." I tell them

"How?" His dad ask, not sure if he believes me.

"I was at my friend Jenny's house. She lives next door to the Lincoln's. I was helping her dad build a website for his company. Anyways, I went out on their patio, when I saw Christian working, lets just say I was enjoying the view." I look at Christian and smile and he smirks at me. "That's when I saw Mrs. Lincoln come out. I couldn't hear anything but Christian said something, then I saw her hit him. But what shocked me the most was when she kissed him. I personally was livid, but when it looked like she was going to hit or kiss him again that's when Christian pushed her down. I ran out of the house to catch up to him. I told him to come tell you guys right away. He then came to my house, upset and well…" I stop and look at his parents. I think the shock of what I told them has them crestfallen.

"Oh Christian, we're so sorry. We should have believed you. Just Elena…" his mom stops.

"It's ok mom."

"No it's not, I can't believe Elena would do this. She's one of my oldest friends." _Old is right._ She shakes her head and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"We'll take care of it later Gracie." Mr. Grey puts his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"You bet we will. She's going to fry," Mrs. Grey says confidently, and wipes her tears off her face. "Would you like to stay for dinner Ana?"

"I wouldn't want to oppose." I wave my hands.

"Nonsense, I always cook too much, I keep forgetting Elliot isn't here anymore, plus we would love to have you. Christian talks about you all the time." She tells me.

"He does, does he?" I smile at Christian who kisses my hand. "I would love too."

We're sitting around the dinner table, all talking and having a pretty good time. Mia, Christian's little sister is a freshman, and very bubbly. I don't think I've ever met someone that could talk so much. However, she's a total sweetheart.

"So what do you parents do Ana?" Carrick asks me.

"My mom is working as a dental assistant and also works at the diner at night. My dad Ray died when I was 10." I feel Christian squeeze my leg.

"Raymond Steele? He was a carpenter right? Also made furniture?"

"Yes that's him." I smile thinking of my daddy. I miss him so much.

"Little Annie! You used to hang out at his store all the time. He was a good friend. We used to go fishing all the time. He was always talking about you." He smiles at the memory.

"Annie?" Christian whispers to me with a wicked smirk.

"Only my daddy called me Annie, so don't start mister." I tell him with a smile. The last thing I want is him calling me that, especially during sex. He leans over a kisses my temple.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Carrick stands up, and we all join, following him to his office.

"My desk, your father made it for me about 15 years ago. It wasn't long after he made it that we became friends. He also made a couple of desk that are at my law firm."

I touch the edge of the desk, admiring my dad's handy work.

"There's something else." He goes to his wall safe and opens it up. He grabs some papers and hands them to me.

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

"It's a trust fund left to you by Ray. You will be able to access it when you turn 17 and 9 months, as long as you're going to college. I was going to give it to you when you turned 17, but here you are."

"What if I didn't live here, how would you…" I look down at the total of my trust fund. $500,000. "Holy crap! This can't be real." I know my eyes have to be as big as saucers.

"It's real. Ray set this up when you were about 8, when the cancer started getting real bad. He paid off your house and Carla had to agree to stay in the home till you left for college. Carla doesn't know about your trust. That's why I knew I would find you." He smiles and I'm still in shock.

"I'm going to college. And I don't have to worry about scholarships, or how to pay for it." Before I know it I have busted into tears. Christian rubs my back and I lay my head on his shoulder. One day I hope I can nuzzle my face in his chest and freely touch him. But for now, till he's ready, I will respect his boundaries. "Thank you." I tell Carrick.

"It's no problem dear. I'm glad I could do something for your father. He was a good a man." I nod, and wipe my tears. "Have you thought of where you wanted to go?"

"M.I.T. It's where I wanted to go since I got my first computer." I grin.

"If Christian gets into Harvard you'll get to stay together." Mia cheers. I forgot she was here. The thought is wonderful, but will we be together that long. It's only been two weeks. I peek up at Christian who is smiling. Hopefully thinking the same thing I am. Ignoring Mia's comment we head to the living room to talk so more.

"It's getting late, I should take Ana home." Christian stands up and takes my hand.

Grace looks at her watch. "Wow, where did time go. Will you still join us on Saturday for dinner dear?"

"Yes, I would love too."

"Wonderful. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Christian walks me out to his car and opens the passenger side for me.

"My lady." He bows and it causes me to giggle. He goes over to the driver side to get in, then leans over to me. "Have I ever told you how much I love the sound of your giggle?"

I blush and shake my head. "I do. It's my favorite sound in the world." He quickly kisses my lips. "Thank you for tell my parents about Elena, even if you had to lie."

"I'll always have your back. I knew what you were saying was true."

"How?" He asks me.

"Your eyes. I could see the hurt in them when you told me your folks didn't believe you. And in math class today Jenny told me how Elena has a thing for young boys." I shrug as Christian starts driving my house.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"She said there's no proof, but she's seen this boy Isaac go in and out of her house when her husband isn't home. But don't know anything for sure. Right now it's just a rumor."

"I'll say something to my dad. Maybe help trap her."

He pulls outside my house and I notice my mom still isn't home, and it's after 9.

"How are you feeling about the trust your dad left you?" He asks leaning over, playing with my hair.

"Surprised. I guess. Unexpected. I mean I'll get to go to college with no worries."

He kisses my nose. "Well you deserve it, baby."

"I love it when you call me "baby"" I smile and blush.

"Baby" His voice is like velvet and honey. He puts his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me to him. A deep hungry kiss that only leaves me wanting more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Dream of me." I give him one final kiss before opening my door.

"Always." He winks. I get out and close the door, and watch as he drives away.

It's only been two weeks and I'm already head over heels for this man.

 **2 weeks later:**

 **Christian:**

I'm sitting in Ana's living room after school. We finished our homework, and we're supposed to be watching "Back to the Future." However, it's impossible with Ana straddling my lap, rubbing her core on my harden bulge, as we make out. I'm just to pull it out when Ana's phone rings.

"Ugh. This better be good." She mumbles as she reaches over to grab her phone off the end table. "It's Jenny" She tells me. "What's up?...Uh-huh…yes I'm at home and yes Christian is here." She laughs. "Shut up Jen…ok see you in a minute." Ana hangs up and lays her phone back down.

"Jenny and Kate are on the way over. They have something huge to tell us." She stands up and straightens out her clothes.

"Right now? Can't they wait 15 minutes or so?" I ask pouting, I really want to be inside of her right now.

"Don't pout." She walks to the front door. "Plus they were already on the way."

I sigh and adjust myself. _I was so close to having her._ Ana opens the door and Kate and Jenny come busting in.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Kate smirks knowingly.

"No" "Yes" We say at the same time. That cause Kate and Jenny to snicker.

"Well sorry, but you especially are going to want to hear this." Jenny says looking at me.

"Ok what's up?"

"Elena Lincoln was just arrested about 30 minutes ago."

"For what?" Ana asks.

"Well, from what I could make out eavesdropping, she was busted with having sex with a minor. Her husband caught them. One of the cops was saying they were found in some kind of dungeon."

"Holy shit, really?"

"Yep" Jenny says popping the 'p'

"Thank goodness." Ana exclaims.

"I should call my dad and see if he knows anything. He kept telling me they were working on something, but wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh and I have pictures of her doing the perp walk." Kate pulls out her phone to show us. This makes me laugh. She's covered in a blanket, her face is a mess from crying.

"I'm glad she was caught. Any idea who the kid was?"

"No, he was covered up as they put him in the ambulance. But he looked hurt." Jenny informs us.

"I'm going to call my dad. I'll be right back." I step outside right after I hear Jenny say "Oh I love this movie… and you have popcorn. Be still my heart." Well there go my chances of getting laid now.

After 3 rings my dad finally answers. "What's going on son?"

"Hey dad. Did you hear about Elena?"

"Yes I did." I can hear the smile in his voice. "After we pushed Elena out of the social circle, one of mom's friends had a feeling that Elena might be having an affair. She saw someone go into the house everyday last week when Linc wasn't home. He was made aware of this and he called the cops when he saw it was a boy from down the block. How did you find out?"

"Jenny and Kate told us. They saw the whole thing go down and also got pictures." I laugh.

"You're going to have to forward the pictures to me." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "I'm still sorry we didn't believe you right away. I dread to think what would of happened if she had gotten to you."

"It's ok dad, water under the bridge."

"Yes your right. She'll be going away for a long time. So when should be expect you home tonight?"

"I should be home around 8ish. We're going to watch a couple of movies."

"Ok, Mom is at work and I'll be at the office for a while. If you don't eat there, there's leftovers in the fridge."

"Awesome, but we will more than likely order pizza."

"Sounds good, see you tonight."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I can usually stay out on weekdays till 8 or 9, unless we have family dinner which is sometimes 2 or 3 days a week.

I go back into the living room and see the girls giggling away. I go and pick up Ana and put her on my lap. "Danny is on his way. And we ordered pizza." Ana tells me kissing my cheek. "What did your dad say?"

I tell them what my dad just told me. "Oh and Kate can you forward me those pictures my dad wants to see them."

"Yeah, no problem." She pulls out her phone. I hear my phone beep when I receive them.

"Someone told me there's a party in here." Danny says coming into the house.

"Yep. We're celebrating the wicked witch being arrested." Jenny tells him.

"Wicked Witch?" He asks confused. We explain everything that happened today. "Oh that's awesome." He laughs.

The pizza arrives and we watch a movie, while we talk and laugh. It's hard to think last year, that I would ever be hanging out with my friends after school. Much less have a girlfriend.

I wonder what would of happened if I never met Ana. Maybe I would have let Elena seduce me. I shake off that vile thought. I would hope I would do better than that. But then again, I was so desperate to have any kind of touch, that's why I would always be in a fight. And god knows how horny I was. It's hard to say what I would have done.

I'm so thankful for meeting Ana. She's changed my life so much. I've been noticing sometimes when we have sex and her breast touch my chest, I don't feel any pain. That it feels good, really good. I'm just too afraid to tell her. Like what if it's just a fluke and she does something willingly and I get mad and hurt her. I would never forgive myself. I push away the thought. I'll get there soon… I hope. For now I'm going to enjoy this time with my girl and my friends.

 **A/N: In my head when Christian first told Grace and Carrick it wasn't that they didn't want to believe him. But like in the books he was causing trouble, getting into fights, and had a bad attitude. (This Christian wasn't a heavy drinker) It's only been a couple weeks since he started acting like himself, almost normal. So when Elena called, she fed them some bullshit story in hopes to get him back. They didnt know what to think. Angry son? or the old friend? Even if Ana didnt lie for him, Grace and Carrick would of ended up believing him. But I also wanted to show the building of trust in Ana and Christians relationship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I told a fib. I'm giving you this chapter today instead of Monday. So Monday will be a short one and you get to find out what they're having and Tuesday will be a bonus 'look back' chapter. Im not 100% proud of the chapter so let me know what you think. You're all awesome.**

 **12 weeks later… May 19** **th**

 **Christian:**

Ana is 18 weeks pregnant. You can barely tell she's pregnant she has the cutest little bump. We might be able to find out the sex of the baby at today's doctor's appointment. Just two days ago, I felt the baby kick for the first time.

Ana is lying in bed when I walk into her room to say goodnight. "Give me your hand." Ana grabs my hand and puts it over her stomach. I collapse on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her hand still over mine.

"The baby is kicking. Just wait." What seems like forever, I finally feel a small movement in her stomach.

"Was that?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling flutters for the last week, but tonight I really felt him."

"That's amazing." I lean over and kiss her, my hand remains on her stomach. I deepen our kiss, when I feel him move again. I laugh "This is crazy." I pull her towards me and lay down with her tight to my chest. We lay there together, totally content, feeling the kicks of our child. But I guess we must have fallen asleep because when I wake up my mom is standing over us with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing young man? You know the rules."

I glance over at Ana and notice she is still asleep. Looking at the clock on the night stand I notice its 8am. Opps. "The baby was kicking last night, and we must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry mom." I un-tangle myself from Ana and sit up. Thankful for the blanket is covering my morning wood.

"The baby was kicking?" She says ecstatically. "Well, I'll let it slide this time. Now get ready, breakfast is ready downstairs." She leaves the room. I nudge Ana to wake up.

"I'm awake." She mumbles up. "I just didn't want her to know that." She sits up next to me and puts her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "Just think only 10 weeks and we will be waking up together all the time."

"10 more weeks…ugh… its way to long. Do you think they'll let us move now?"

"Not without our high school diplomas in our hands first. Get out of my bed. I'm hungry." She shoves me away, nearing pushing me out of the bed.

"Gosh woman. You were just happy about me being here and now you're trying to get rid of me."

"Ah yeah. This pregnant lady has to eat! Plus you better go run to your room, you don't want your parents to catch a glimpse of this impressive morning wood, would you?" Her eyes shine bright as she grabs a hold of my cock and moves her hand up and down it.

"You don't play fair lady." I grunt at her, sadly removing her hand from my dick. "You and me tonight alone at our spot. I'm telling mom and dad we're going to the movies or something." I get out of the bed and walk out of the room, while she is laughing behind me.

Other than that the last 3 months have been pretty mellow. Ana decided to take a step back from cheerleading and gave her captain spot to someone else. She's still on the team, but no more tricky moves that might harm the baby. She had told her coach and team that she hurt her back. Only a select few know Ana is pregnant and we plan to keep it that way for as long as we can. We graduate in 2 weeks and in August were moving to Boston.

We haven't heard anything from Ana's mother since she moved to Texas. Even though she doesn't say anything I know she's still cut up about it.

Ana got lucky and her morning sickness only lasted till she was about 10 weeks along. She's been eating super healthy which I think is helping her stay small. I wish she would eat more, but my mom said she's fine. Although the last couple days all she wants to eat is what seems like gallons of ice cream.

Ana and I always try to go out every weekend, my parents are always on us. We have to be home right after school or practice. If we go on a date we have to tell them where were going, what we're doing, and be home by 11. Most of the time we use that time to sneak away and make love. So we fib a little. How much more trouble can we get into. I even asked my dad why they're so hard us and maybe made the comment "It's not like she can get anymore pregnant." Let's just say I got a slap in the back of the head for that one. His only reply was "My house, my rules." I can't wait to get to Boston!

Prom is this Friday and my parents are letting us stay out that night. They think we're going to Danny's for an after party. I mean we are, but only for a minute. I got us a room at the Fairmount and I plan to take advantage of it. Now I'm glad Ana talked me into going. When the topic first came up I told her no. Boy, did that cause some drama.

 **-3 weeks before-**

I'm standing at my locker after school with Ana and her best friend Kate. They're going on and on about prom and I can't help but groan and roll my eyes.

"What?" Ana raises her eyebrow at me.

"I don't understand why you would want to go. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's the big last ha-rah." Kate says "It's going to be so much fun."

"Ana I really don't want to go. We talked about this."

"That was last year. I was hoping you would change your mind. I brought it up a couple weeks ago and you didn't say no." I see the hurt in her eyes.

"No Ana! I'm not going. I'll meet you by the car." I start to walk away.

"I'll get a ride with Kate, we're going dress shopping." She calls out to me.

"Fine, do what you want Ana. But you're going to prom on your own if you really want to go."

What I didn't know was that Victoria Thompson and her little minions were listening. That girl has been after me since last year. Always trying to weasel her way into my life.

I know I'm an ass, but I really hate the idea of prom. The idea of being in a room full of people and the chance of someone un-knowinly touch me makes me sweat bullets. I know I'm a lot better than I was, but I'm still not 100% there yet. Football I wear pads, and other then that it's only Ana and my family that I allow to touch me freely. Of all people I figured Ana would understand that.

The next two days Ana and I aren't talking unless we have to. You can cut the tension with a knife. She's been staying out with Kate the last two afternoons. Then Thursday things were almost made a lot worse because of Victoria. And even if I don't tell Ana to her face, I believe the pregnancy hormones played into it as well.

 **ANA:**

I'm standing at my locker talking to Kate, we're making plans this afternoon to go shopping again. The last three days I've been doing everything in my power to ignore Christian. Not that he's been trying to talk to me either. I wouldn't really call this fighting, as more as avoiding.

He knows how bad I want to go to prom, and I want to go with him. Dance all night and hang out with my friends. This might be the last time we're all together. I'm going to Boston, and not to mention having a baby. I don't see myself getting out much come July.

I know how much he hates group gatherings. Making him sit through the Coping Together banquet was like pulling teeth. But I wish he could get it through his thick skull and admit that he had fun. I'll break him, even if I have to use the baby, and some tears to do it.

I glance next to me and see Victoria Thompson and she's standing there talking to her little minions. I hate to admit that she's pretty, but she is. She has long raven hair, tall, skinny, a pretty face and huge tits. But she's an uber bitch. My ears perk up to their conversation when I hear Christian's name. She's been after my man since we had that little 5 day break last year.

"I can't believe Christian asked me to prom yesterday." Victoria gloats.

"I know you're so lucky. He's so hot." Minion #1 says.

"We should just skip prom and go straight to the hotel room." She giggles. I slam my locker shut and turn to look her. She smirks at me. "Oh hey Ana."

"Hi Victoria." I grit out

"So Christian Rodgers asked you to prom?" Kate pipes up

"No Grey silly!" She laughs a fake laugh.

"Why would he ask you?" Kate sneers.

She shrugs "Why not? It's not like he was going with Ana or anything. Not that I blame him. You have gotten fat."

My jaw drops open, I have not gotten fat! I've only gained 5 pounds, but I guess my stomach is bigger, and the size of my boobs have doubled. However, Christian loves them, sometimes it's all he talks about. _Ana don't listen to the bitch._

I shake my head, there's no way she's telling the truth, right? I trust Christian. I know he wouldn't ask her. But then again we haven't been talking, maybe he's mad. No he wouldn't do that. Stupid hormones.

"Well obviously you haven't looked down at your cankles." I notice her look down at her feet, before turning around and leaving with Kate. I notice Christians car is still here.

"Hey Kate, I think I'm going to stay and go home with Christian. I think we need to talk."

"I understand sweetie. But if you need me to kick his ass let me know." I laugh at her.

"Oh you will be my first call." She hugs me and then pats my tummy.

"Just make sure you take care of my god-child"

I told Kate about the baby soon after we found out. I've known Kate since kindergarten. We're more like sisters. I trust her not to tell anyone. I'm going to miss her so much when I leave. She's moving to Portland to go to WSU.

"I will. I just need to talk to his hard-headed father."

"Well good luck with that." We part ways and I start heading back to the school. I pull out my phone to text him, when Danny passes me.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Christian?" Danny is one of are other friends that know about the baby. Danny is one of the best.

"Yeah he's down at the gym hitting the bag. Is everything ok with you two? He seems more of grouchy than usual."

I shrug "Just a little disagreement."

"Prom?" He asks me.

"How did you—"He interprets me

"I know the bone head and he might have mentioned something. I'm on your side Ana I've been telling him how great it will be. I'm throwing a massive after party it will be epic." He stops and smiles at me. "Plus the prom king and queen need to be there."

I look at him questionably. "What?" I'm shocked

"Really Ana? You've both been nominated. You do know you two are the power couple of this school right?"

I shake my head. I don't even think about or notice those things like that. I either have my nose in a computer or my mouth on Christian. I know what my priorities are. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks Danny. I'm going to go talk to the bonehead." I give him a hug and head towards the gym.

I open the door to the gym and I see him. He's alone, his back is to me while he punches the bag. His shirt is off and I can see the sweat dripping off his rippled back. The way his back flexes and the way he grunts after each hit is a major turn on. God, he's so sexy, I could never get tired of looking at him. I think about licking the beads of sweat off him, and jumping and down on his dick. I know my panties are soaked at the thought. How long has it been since we've had sex?

I'm thrown out of my daydream when he stops to look at me. His hair is wet, face dripping of sweat. I give him a small wave and smile. What was I hear to talk about again? Does it matter? Oh yeah Vic-tor-ia.

Before I know it he has stalked over to me, grabbing my arms and planting a hard kiss on my lips. His tongue asks for access and I allow it. I don't know how long were standing here, but when he finally pulls away from me, we're both breathless.

"Hi." He mummers, then brushes my hand against my cheek.

"Hi." I smile at him

He clears his throat as he realized something and walks over to grab a towel from the bench to wipe the sweat from his face. "I thought you were going out with Kate today?" He asks annoyed.

"I thought maybe we should talk instead." He grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head. _Hey. I was enjoy the view over here._

"Yeah, I guess we should. I just need to go and grab my stuff from the locker room. I'll meet you by the car." He quickly kisses my cheek and heads towards the locker room.

OOKAY-

I head over to the car and lean against it waiting for Christian. He finally comes out, when I notice that he's with Victoria. She's smiling and laughing, while touching the lower part of his arm. They're stopped at the top of the stairs, he's smiling and laughing too. I can't believe what I'm seeing, they look so cozy. Maybe Victoria wasn't lying. It seems like forever standing here, watching them, when Victoria looks at me and smirks. This causes Christian to look over too, with his famous poker face.

I quickly grab my bag and start walking away. Christian's house is about 5 miles from here, but I don't care and just keep walking. Maybe I can go to Kate's. I feel the tears prickle in my eyes, it's not long before I feel Christian grab my arm and turn me around.

"Where are you going Ana?" He's angry, but I don't care so am I.

"I'm walking home. Now leave me alone!" I try pulling from his grip, but he holds me tighter. "Let me go Christian!"

"I thought we were going to talk?" I look into those grey orbs and see anger and also a flint of hurt.

"There's nothing to talk about now. I got my answer." I spit out.

"What are you talking about Ana?"

"You and Victoria."

"What?' He looks at me confused.

"You asked her to prom. I didn't want to believe it at first but then I saw you acting all cozy and laughing with her. So I know it's probably true." He finally let's go of my arm and runs his hands through his hair.

"Are you serious right now? I didn't ask Victoria to prom. If I didn't want to go with you, why would I go with her?" He asks, staring at me intensively.

"Why wouldn't you? She's beautiful, and I'm fat and pregnant! You're probably sick of me and realizing I should have just gone to Texas." I start crying, I'm just rambling now.

Christian grabs my face to look at him. He looks at me with those gorgeous grey eyes, which are now filled with worry. "You are beautiful and definitely not fat! And if you had gone to Texas I would have fallen apart." He gently kisses my lips. "I would never go out with Victoria! She's an annoying bitch. You of all people know that."

"It sure didn't look like that. She touched you and you were both laughing." I pout.

He shakes his head at me with a small smile on his face. He brushes the tears from my cheek and strokes his thumb over my lips. "No pouting." He kisses the top of my forehead. "Listen, she came up to me and starting talking about Mr. Anderson. He tripped and fell on his face today. What he tripped on I don't know." He laughs. I love when he laughs he looks so carefree. "It was epic. He had a whole bunch of books in his arms and I'm guessing what was his lunch and it just went flying everywhere. He had to be taken to the hospital, I heard he was ok, well his pride might hurt. I was going to ask you to hack into the schools camera system so we could watch. Anyways, we were talking about that, then she asked me to prom. I told her no! The only person I would go with is you." He tells me pointedly. "Then I saw you start to walk away and came after you. Do you believe me?"

I nod my head. "I do. I'm sorry. She told me that you asked her yesterday, I didn't believe it. But I was going to talk to you about it. But then I saw you two and made up my own mind."

He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "It's ok, baby." He kisses the top of my head. "If it was the other way around I would have lost my shit too. Remember last year?" I nod against his chest.

We stand there for a few more minutes just holding each other. I hate that I doubted him. He's been nothing but supportive and loving to me.

"Let's go back to the car and go home." We stroll hand and hand.

We pile into the car and I put my hand over his on the gear shift. "Do you think we could go somewhere else before we go back?"

He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Somewhere private? Your mom thinks I'm out with Kate."

He looks at me wickedly and drives to our spot. It's one of the city parks, it has lots of trees and a small pond. We found a spot that's very excluded last year. This spot is surrounded by large pine trees and far away from the path. We've been here a lot of the last two months. I'm still sometimes surprised we've never been caught. Christian lays the blanket down and then pulls me down to sit between his legs.

He starts to nibble on my ear and kiss my neck. "You know I love you right?" I nod, as his hand starts to caress my belly. "That I would spend the rest of my life with you? And I would marry you right now?" I nod again, has his hand works its way up and pinches my nipple.

He starts to suck on my neck and I moan underneath him. We talked about getting married, but his mom and dad said we should wait, till after we live together alone for a while. They both said they had no doubts of us staying together, but we're only 17. We both agreed, well I did more than Christian. I told him it's just a piece of paper and we didn't need it to know that we're going to be together forever. For now the baby was enough of a commitment. I then told him I wanted a big fancy proposal.

I turn around and straggle his lap. We start making out hot and heavy, and I rub my crotch against his to get some friction. He lifts my shirt up and takes one of my breast out of my bra and starts sucking on it. We tend not to take off all our clothes, just in case someone comes and we have to make a quick exit. Glad I wore a skirt today.

My panties are soaked as he nibbles and sucks on both my nipples. I throw my head back enjoying the sensation. Ever since I've been pregnant my nipples have been so sensitive, I swear I could cum right now. And with one more pinch my orgasm comes, making me into a quivering mess.

"Damn baby, that's so hot." He grins and captures my mouth again. I then push him down to the ground and wiggle down his legs. I un-zip his pants and free his hard cock. I swirl my tongue around his tip, licking, sucking. He taste so good, I don't even understand how that's possible. I take him all the way in the back of my throat, and I'm so thankful for my no gag reflex. Especially when he grabs the back of my head and pushes me down more.

"Oh shit baby…. Stop." He grabs my hair and pulls my head up. "I want to cum inside of you."

I stand up and take my underwear off, and throw the pair of purple lace in his face. He bundles them up and puts them to his nose and sniff. "Mmm… wonderful." That just turns me on even more, then he shoves them in his jean pocket. I position myself over his dick and drop right on top of him.

"Ahhh… god baby you so hot and tight." I start bouncing up and down on him. He grabs my hips to help, pushing me down even harder.

I throw my head back in pure ecstasy. "Oh.. Christian…" I don't think I could ever get sick of having sex with this man, somedays I wish he could just stay inside of me all day. It's not long before we both find our release. I fall on top of him and kiss him. We're both quiet, just holding each other, he is still inside of me.

Christian moves his head to look at me. "Ana, will you go to prom with me?"

I blankly stare at him. "Christian?—I know you don't—"He places his fingers on my lips.

"I changed my mind. I do want to go. I talked to Danny, and even Elliot, they both called me a dumbass for not wanting to go with you. I still sometimes get nervous with being around all those people, always wondering if someone might touch me. I know I'm better than I was…"

I silence him with my lips. "I understand. But you know I wouldn't let anybody touch my man?"

"So does that mean you'll go to prom with me?"

"Of course I will go with you. I even found the perfect dress that will hide my belly." I smile.

"I can't wait to see it."

We head back home and luckily Grace and Carrick aren't home yet. They left a note that dinner was in the fridge and we could heat that up, and they should be home by 8. It was only 6 o clock now, Mia was up in her room, we decided to take advantage of the two hours we had, and hoped it wasn't a trap.

We headed to the boathouse where Christian bent me over the couch and slammed into me hard from behind. I love it when we make love, but sometimes nothing is better than a quick hard fuck.

"Your mine, Anastasia." He pounds into me relentlessly.

"Yes, Yours." I pant. He smacks my ass twice and the feeling makes me tighten up.

"Cum for me Ana!" He's breathless as he reaches around and plays with my clit. That's all it takes for me to cum around him, which causes his release. "I'll never get enough of you baby."

"Hmm…." I'm totally spent.

"Come on my sexy baby mama, let's get a shower and eat dinner before my parents get home."

"Hmm…." I don't move, which causes him to dress me, then carry me back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Present time- May 19** **th-** **It's a-?**

 **Christian:**

Ana and I are sitting in a room at the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Green to come in. I'm excited to see the baby again. Dr. Green arrives and asks how everything is going. Ana tells her she's been feeling good, just a little tired.

Dr. Green has Ana lie back and pull up her shirt. She puts some gel on Ana's stomach and gets out the probe and starts to run it around her stomach. The sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room.

"Heartbeat is good 151 beats per minute. Now I'm going to take a few measurements of the head, brain, kidneys, heart, and so on." I watch as she measures everything. It's pretty cool.

"Oh look at that. Baby Grey is waving to you." Dr. Green tells us. And sure enough he's moving his hand back and forth. "Everything looks good. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes please." We both say.

"If you look right here, you see where it looks like a turtle." We both nod. "It means you're having a boy. Congratulations."

"A boy?" I know the smile on my face is huge. I lean down and kiss Ana.

"I told you!" She giggles at me.

Dr. Green prints us out a few copies of the shot of the baby waving to us. And also a 4D shot that she got the perfect shot of his face.

When we leave the office I pick Ana up and spin her around. I'm so happy to be having a boy! A son.

We decided to go buy 6 cards that say it's a boy on them and place the picture of the sonogram in them. Elliot came home from college yesterday for summer break, so we are having a family dinner tonight. My grandparents are going to be there as well. My grandparents have also been so supportive of this pregnancy.

The last couple of weeks I've been talking to my Grandpa Theo about my business plan. He thinks it's a great plan, but needs some work. So when I finally have it all set and a company to buy he said he would help me with a loan. But he also reminded me that my new family comes first and don't let them come to the way side.

Ana is on board with my plans and wants to do anything to help. She's already helped by finding a few failing companies that will be ripe for the picking. If I'm going to do this, which I will, I'm going to do it with Ana on my side. She can manage all the IT stuff that I know very little about. She's way too smart to lose to anybody else.

Dinner is a hit with Elliot back. He's keeping everyone laughing with his stories and shenanigans he got into at college. When I told Elliot that Ana was pregnant he was really scared for me at first. He adores Ana, he likes to tease me and remind me of what I'm missing. However, recently he told me how lucky I was to have her and if I ever hurt her he would kick my ass.

We finish dinner so Ana and I decided to pass out the cards.

"What's this?" My mother asks

"Open them" I nudge

"I hope there's money in here. You did forget my birthday bro." Elliot says

"Oh me too" Mia agrees.

"Just open them" I sigh and roll my eyes. Everyone opens them and the room fills with excitement.

"A BOY!" They all shout.

My mom is the first to get up and hug us.

"Good job bro. But hopefully he gets Ana's looks, wouldn't want him to have your ugly mug." Mia hits Elliot upside the head.

"Shut up Elliot." I snap at him.

"I for one hope that he looks just like him," Ana says and brushes my hair back.

"You would!" Elliot laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh I can't wait to go shopping" Mia squeals and claps her hands.

Everyone finishes hugging us and congratulating us. My mom tells us when we get moved into our apartment that she'll help us with the baby's room and other things he might need. But will wait to buy everything till we get to Boston.

Ana was right, prom was fun. We danced all night, and hung out with our friends. Victoria ended up showing to prom alone. She tried a couple times to get me to dance with her, but Ana put her in her place.

"Come on Christian, just one dance. Please" Victoria begs, Ana is still wrapped up in my arms.

"Victoria!" Ana states. "He's told you no, countless times. When are you going to get it through your head he doesn't want you?" Ana takes a deep sigh and moves away from me to step closer to Victoria. "Listen, you're a beautiful girl and this desperate act doesn't suit you. You could get any AVAILABLE guy you wanted. So please stop trying with mine." Victoria looks down at her shoes and nods. Maybe she's finally getting it. "Look over there." Ana points to a group of guys standing at the punch bowl. Victoria looks up and follows the direction she is pointing. "Duke Morrison came alone. Why don't you ask him to dance? I heard he likes you."

"He does?" Victoria asks shocked. "How come he never asked me out before?"

"Because you were to busy trying to go after my man or someone else's man." Ana huffs. "And he knows that, but for some reason he was telling John that he still likes you."

Victoria takes a look over at Duke and smiles. "Really?" She says gleefully.

"Really!" Ana huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Ana." And with that Victoria goes and runs off and tries to make nice with Duke. Ana comes back over and puts her arms around me.

"Does Duke really like her?" I ask

"No. But he does like anything in a skirt. They're perfect for each other." She rest her head against my chest. "And it should keep her away, hopefully for good." I laugh and hold her closely in my arms, as the next slow dance starts.

Ana did keep her promise and kept people away from me. When we danced she made sure one of our friends were around us, keeping this distance of others so no one might bump into me.

"Can I have eveyones attention?" Principal Myers announces. The room quiets down. "I have the winners for Prom King and Prom Queen. Our Prom King..." A drum roll comes from the band. "Christian Grey!" Everyone cheers. I kiss Ana and make my way to the stage. I'm given a crown and a sash. "And our Prom Queen..." Another drum roll. "Anastasia Steele." The crowd cheers again, even louder then they did for me. I notice the shy blush on her face as she makes her way to the stage. She's also given her crown and sash. I take a hand and kiss her cheek. "Now if you would please make some room for our King and Queen's first dance."

We make our way to the dance floor and Lonestars "Amazed" plays. I hold onto her tight as the lyrics play. Everyone in the room is watching us, but i don't even really notice, as I can't stop staring at Ana. She looks so sexy in her peach colored dress with sweetheart cut with an open back. Her breast were partially spilling out, I just wanted to motor-boat them right there. The dress also hid her stomach pretty well to.

When the song ended I pulled her close and into a deep kiss. Everyone around us started cheering. It might have gotten a little to passionate, since our principal had to come break us up. Opps.

"I want to make love to you with nothing but our crowns on." I whisper in her ear as she starts grinding up against me, when the music changed to a more up-beat tone.

"Mmm… I can't wait."

"Maybe we should skip Danny's party?"

"No, we promised him we would come for a little bit."

"Fine. 20 minutes. Not a second longer."

The prom ends a little after 11 and we head to Danny's house. The boy always know how to throw a good party. The music is blasting and the alcohol is flowing, and since Ana can't drink, I don't either. Plus I wanted to stay sober so I can stay up and take care of girl. We end up staying at the party till a little after 1. We were having such a good time we lost track of time.

We head back to the hotel where I make good on my promise to make love to her in only our crowns.

Graduation comes and I'm so happy to be done with high school and move on to my next chapter in life. Kate's family invited Ana and I to go on their family trip to Barbados. Ana is really close to the Kavanagh family. Elliot is even tagging along after hitting it off with Kate a couple months ago. They met when Elliot was at home visiting in March. They started talking all the time. I have no idea if Elliot said celibate while he was at school, but lately he's been talking like she might be the one. Right now I'm not sure if I call what they're doing dating, but we will see what happens. They both seem pretty smitten with each other. The downside is that Elliot has one more year in San Diego.

Thankfully Linda and Eamon Kavanagh let Ana and I have our own room. As for Elliot they're keeping him as far away from their daughter they can. It's not like they don't approve of Elliot and Kate dating, but they're parents. I know when I have a daughter she's going to be locked away when she turns 16.

We got to have a lot of time alone on this vacation. We've made love on the beach, in the ocean, and every inch of our hotel room. I wish it could stay like this forever, but this time next year we're going to have an 8-month old.

We talked about college and how we know were going to be crazy busy with studying and a newborn. Ana told me she was going to take 30 credits in the first semester. Only 1 class she would have to go in for. The girl is nuts, but I know she can do it in her sleep. She was able to complete a lot of the GIR requirements during the school year, so she already has about 20 credits going in. She's looking in a way to test out of a lot of requirements. She wants to graduate quickly, so she'll have more time with the baby.

We both promised each other to make time just for us and keep the line of commutation open when things get rough. We both know it's going to be rough, but we like a challenge. With Ana doing mostly on-line courses she'll be able to stay at home with the baby. She found this wrap that she can wear that will hold the baby so she can still use her hands. She was so excited when she found it.

Ana's stomach is getting bigger all the time. She's still tiny, all her weight is in her belly and her boobs. Her boobs are huge, I love to use them as pillows and keep my face buried in them. They're so sensitive all I have to do is play with her nipples and it gets her to come like a freight train. Ever since she hit the 2nd trimester she can't seem to get enough of me and my dick. I feel kind of used, but I'm not complaining. I'm so thankful for this trip, just so I can be inside of her without having to sneak away all the time.

Tonight is our last night in Barbados. Ana and I are cuddled together on the beach wrapped up in a blanket with her between my legs. Kate and Elliot are with us, but they are far enough away doing their own thing.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?" She turns to look at me. I've been waiting for the right moment to do this, and now is the time. I reach in my pocket and pull out a ring box.

"I know we agreed to get married later, which is fine, cause when I purpose I'm going to blow you away, or at least I hope." I open the box to show a simple white gold band with the letters A&C entwined together engraved on the outside of the ring. On the inside it says A&C forever.

"This is a promise. A promise one day I will marry you. That we will be together forever."

"Oh Christian." She throws her arms around me so hard it knocks me to the ground, she starts kissing my face all over.

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it. I love it!" I grab her right hand and slip it on her finger. I raise her hand and kiss the ring. "I love you so much Christian."

"I love you too Anastasia" I pull her face to mine and kiss her. We are heavily making out with we are interrupted by Elliot.

"Ok you two come up for air. I don't want to see a full show."

We both quickly pull away and sit up. Ana is all giddy showing her ring to Kate. "Nice job Christian." Kate says smiling.

"Thanks Kate."

"Oh I'm going to miss you guys so much." Kate pulls Ana into a hug. Kate knows my feelings on hugging so she kindly avoids it.

"We'll visit and you can visit. We'll work out something I promise." Ana says getting all teary eyed.

"I promise after you have the baby I'll come and visit as soon as I can."

"Ok you two. No more tears. It's our last night lets go to club and have some fun."

We all agree and head to the club. It was a great way to end the vacation. In 3 weeks Ana and I will be moving to Boston. To start our new lives as a family.

 **A/N: To the guest review that is pointing out my grammar/ wording flaws. Thank you. I hope it's not making the story hard for you to read or for anybody else. I'm trying my best. Like i said in the beginning its not my strong suit. Be thankful for spell check:) I can only read it so many times and everything starts running together and sounds good. All I have is Word and even that is isn't perfect. It will help me when I finally go back and fix it. I just don't know what happens if I have to delete the chapter and re- up load. To all my other reviews and followers thank you too. Your positive feedback it helps me go on. I hope you liked Prom. I went back and changed it a couple times. Tomorrow... bonus chapter.*love D-C**


	8. Bonus chapter 2

**Bonus Chapter #2**

 **A/N: This takes place about 4 and half months after they started dating. This is one of my favorites, if you remember a couple chapters back I mentioned how they broke up for 5 days and Christian over reacted once before about a guy, the same way Ana did with Victoria. Well this is that story. I think it takes a look at Christian's insecurities and him learning a little more about trust. (Mr. Grey some of your shades are showing) This part of the story includes two songs. Sometimes music is the best way to express oneself. And the lyrics to these songs i think say alot to how they are feeling. I hope you enjoy, this is me trying to make drama. (No cheating! Ever)Let me know what you think.  
**

 **Christian:**

I'm heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Thankfully this semester I still have lunch with Ana, but also with Danny and Jenny. I haven't seen Ana in a couple of days, expect for lunch time. She's been busy with cheer practice and also her mom has been coming home early. It's putting me in a bad mood, not having my daily Ana fix.

When I walk in I stop in my tracks, at our table is Ana and Danny, but some new guy. A surfer looking guy, with wavy blonde hair. He's sitting on the edge of the table, his hand on Ana's shoulder and they're both laughing. My blood is boiling.

I quickly walk over to the table as he hugs her goodbye and walks away. I plop down next to Ana with a grunt. She turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Handsome." She kisses my cheek.

"Hey." I mumble and open my lunch bag. "Who was that?" I try to ask uninterested.

"That's Tony! He's been a friend since me and Danny were in middle school. He had to move away last year, but he's back for good now. He's in my math class and was bugging me for help. He's also in the football team with Danny." Ana tells me joyfully.

I take a bite out of my sandwich "I see so are you going to be helping him?" I know I shouldn't feel this way, but if she hangs out with him, without me, I'm going to be pissed.

"Don't know yet. Maybe tomorrow. We have a test on Friday."

I don't say anything else and finish my lunch quickly.

"Something wrong?" She puts her hand on my shoulder. "You're very quiet today."

"I'm fine." I shrug her off. "I need to go meet with Mr. Alkins. I'll talk to you later." I stand up and see the disappointment on her face, especially when I don't kiss her good-bye. But I have to leave, I can't stay here. She hasn't done anything but talk to someone, and I feel out of control. So I head to the gym to go work off this anger I'm feeling.

I know I should trust her, I mean we're always together. _Well you haven't been this week. And now she wants to hang out with him tomorrow._ I shake off the thought. I'll make it up to her after school for brushing her off at lunch.

It's after 6th period and I'm heading down the hall when I spot Ana talking to Tony. I hide myself behind a wall and listen.

"You need to be the one to tell him, not me. I've been keeping this secret for too long. It's time to come out." Ana tells him.

"But I can't. I think it would be better coming from you."

"No it wouldn't. You need to tell him."

"What if he gets pissed, you know for lying to him."

"You'll have to deal with it. No more hiding. I got to get to class. I'll catch you later." I watch as she gives him a hug and a small peck on the cheek, and then heads to class.

She's cheating on me. How could she? Has this all been a joke? Fuck this I'm going home.

When I walk in the door my mom is already there.

"Christian, what are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I just need to go lay down." I tell her as I head upstairs.

"Ok get some rest. I'll be up I a few to check on you." She tells me.

 **Ana:**

I'm walking out of school to meet up with Christian when I notice his car missing. That's odd. I pull out my phone and I don't have any texts or calls from him.

*Where did you run off to?*

*Sick. Went home.*

Ok… maybe that's what was wrong with him at lunch.

*Feel better. I Love you*

After 5 minutes I don't get a message back and walk home. I decided to make Christian some Chicken soup and bring it to him.

Around 5:30 I call a cab and go over to Christian's house. I ring the doorbell and Grace opens the door.

"Hello Ana, how are you?"

"I'm good Grace. I brought some soup over for the patient." I hold up the bag containing the soup.

"That's sweet of you dear. He didn't want dinner, so maybe he'll eat this. Go on upstairs. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks" I run upstairs and knock on his bedroom door.

"Go away." He yells.

I push open the door and put my head in. "It's me. I wanted to check up on you." I enter his room and close the door. "I brought you some soup." He's sitting on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest, giving me an evil look. _Okay?!_ "How are you?"

"I've been better. You can go now." He dismisses me. I look at his questionably.

"Did I do something?" I ask wondering what the hell is going on.

"Oh, don't try to act all innocent Anastasia. I heard everything." He yells at me.

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused right now.

"You and Tony" He spits out in disgust.

"Me and Tony? What are you talking about Christian he's just a friend."

"A friend? Ha! A friend you been cheating on me with." He raises from the bed and walks over to me. My jaw drops to the floor. What the fuck?

"I'm not cheating on you!" I scream

"Whatever, I heard you. After 6th period. You're tired of hiding this secret and you want him to tell me. Don't worry I know. So you don't have to lie anymore. Now you can go." He's in my face and pointing at the door.

"What you heard was part of a conversation and not the whole thing. We've been together for almost 5 months. I thought you trusted me." I can feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes.

"Then what were you talking about then? Hmm?"

"It's not for me to tell." I feel the tears to fall. I can't believe this. He has absolutely no trust in me.

"Don't start with the water works. I know what I heard and unless you can tell me differently. I want you to leave." He pulls open the door.

"Fuck you, Christian!" I turn around and run out of his room. I can't believe he thinks so little of me. I could just tell him what I know, but It's not for me to tell, and I would be betraying Tony if I did. Luckily there is nobody around when I get downstairs and I run out the front door, and jog home.

When I get home I drop myself on the bed. My mom comes into the room a little while later to say goodnight.

"Hey kiddo, I just got home. Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." I wipe the tears off my eyes.

She looks at me skeptically. "You sure? I can tell you've been crying."

"I said I'm fine mom." I snap, but I regret it immediately "Sorry. It's just been a long day."

"Ok. I have to work a double tomorrow so I won't be home till really late."

"Ok." And with that she closes the door, and leaves me to cry myself to sleep.

I feel like shit the next day at school. I still can't wrap my head around how he can't trust me. How quickly he just pushed me away. Are we over? It wasn't said, but it feels like it. When I get to my locker I see him talking to Victoria, she's twirling her hair and looking doe eyed at him. That girl has been after Christian for a while. She's always flirting with him. He usually brushes her off, but today he seems to be digging it. He turns around and notices me and looks at me with a devilish smirk. This ends now, if this is how he wants to play, I'll play.

I storm up to him and get between him and Victoria. "Do you mind?" Victoria scoffs. "We were talking."

"No I don't mind. What kind of game are you playing Grey?"

"I'm not playing anything Anastasia. Just asking Victoria here if she wants to hang out after school today. Since you're probably busy with someone else." His voice is dangerously cold.

I don't know what comes over me, but before I know it, I've smacked him in the face. His hand touches his cheek and he looks shocked. I'm shocked myself.

"You know what Christian, you got what you wanted. We're over!" I spit at him and turn on my heel and walk away.

"Ana…" I hear Christian call out to me, but I don't care. I run into the girl's bathroom and curl in a corner and cry.

 **Christian:**

I can't believe she hit me. Ok so maybe I had it coming, but I was only doing what she was doing. Right? She broke up with me. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean if she was cheating on me it would have happened anyways. But why do I feel so awful.

"So about tonight Christian?" I look over a Victoria. I wasn't asking her out, we were talking about John's party last weekend and how the cops were called. Nobody got into trouble, thankfully. I knew if I talked to her she would make it look like we were flirting with each other. I could have been talking about the gum on my shoe and she would have had her tits in my face. I just said all that to make Ana jealous.

"I don't want to hang out with you. I got to go." I walk away and shortly after the bell rings, and I head to first period.

Lunch time comes and I'm glad I'll have a chance to talk to Ana, but when I walk into the cafeteria she's nowhere to be found.

"Hey Christian. Can I talk to you?" I look up and notice Tony has approached me. My disappointment turns to anger.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I talked to Ana. She told me you guys had a falling out because of something we were talking about."

"I know all about you and Ana. You don't have to hide anymore. She's all yours." I sneer _No she's not she's MINE._

He starts laughing "Really? You think Ana and I are together?" He says between his laughter. "That's why you broke up? She didn't tell you what was really going on?" I must look really confused because he stops laughing. "You're an idiot! Ana is beautiful girl, but she isn't my type." He shakes his head.

"What are you talking about? I heard you both, you were afraid I would be mad at you for lying." I cross my arms over my chest. _How is Ana not your type. She's perfect._

"Well, I always knew Ana was a loyal friend. Only because I saw my friend go home in tears, I'll tell you this. I'm gay!"

My jaw drops open is surprise "What?"

"You heard me. We were talking about Scott Green. He's out of the closet and I've been lying about being straight. I've had a crush on him since freshman year. I don't know how to tell my parents. The thing is I really like Scott. Ana wants me to tell him. But I also don't know how anyone else would feel or treat me, especially the football team."

Fuck I am an idiot. I just blew the best thing in my life away because I didn't trust her. I let the green-eyed monster take over. "Shit!"

"Yeah. I told you this because I hate seeing Ana so upset and I would hope that it would wake you up. She didn't deserve the way you treated her. I hope you can work this out because she has told me how much she's in love with you. That's what she wants me to have. But if you hurt her again, I'll kick your ass. And if you would please keep this to yourself."

"Thanks and I will, I promise. I'm sorry that you had to tell me."

"It's ok. Thanks to Ana I think I'm ready. I just want to be able to be the one to do it."

"I understand. I hope it works out for you." We shake hands and he walks away.

After school I go straight to Ana's house. I can't believe how quickly I pushed her away and didn't trust her. I guess there was a part of me that thought this was too good to be true. I mean she could do so much better than a fuck up like me. She's never given me any reason to doubt her and the first chance something happens I hurt her.

I get to her door and knock and knock. Praying that she'll come to the door. After what seems like forever she opens the door. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's wearing one of my t-shirts and a baggy pair of sweatpants.

"What do you want?" She snaps at me.

"I'm sorry" I plead.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" She's angry and with every right. Her fist are clenched tight together at her side.

"I talked to Tony and he told me everything. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Sometimes I wonder why you're with me…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. The only reason you are here is because you knew you were wrong. Would you be here if Tony didn't talk to you?"

"I don't know.." I whisper. Would I be? Yes I would. I would be demanding answers out of her.

"Exactly. I need you to leave. Don't you need to go meet Victoria?" She says her name with such disdain.

"No, I was never going to hang out with her."

"So you were just trying to hurt me. Just go Christian." I see the tears pooling in her eyes. How could have been so stupid. "I need to be with someone that trusts me." The thought of her being someone else is like a dagger to my heart.

She starts to close the door and I put my hand out to stop it. "Ana, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I love you, baby." I beg

She shakes her head. "It's a little too late for that. Goodbye Christian." She closes the door on me. I feel tears fall down my face. I'm so angry at myself, that I'm boiling inside, I slam my fist into the brick wall of her house.

FUCK! I wouldn't be surprised if I broke my hand. But right now I don't feel anything but the pain in my heart. I get back to my car and drive home.

I'm thankful nobody is around and I quickly go up to my room and wrap my hand up. My knuckles are bruised, scratched up and bleeding.

An hour later I'm sitting on my bed looking at pictures on my phone. I've sent Ana a million texts all saying how sorry I am and how much I love her. But she hasn't responded to a single one.

*Knock Knock* "Christian?" My mother's voice comes behind my closed door. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach is in knots, the pain is eating me away. I knew I should have locked my door, because my mother comes in.

"Something wrong Christian? Are you still sick?" She comes and sits down on my bed putting her hand on my forehead. I shake my head. "What in the world happened to your hand? Have you been fighting again?" She seems really disappointed in me, and that's the last thing I need right now. I finally break down and my mom pulls me into her arms.

"Ana broke up with me and I punched a wall." I sob into her shoulder. When did I become such a pussy?

"What?" She says surprised. "What happened?"

I spill out my spineless guts and tell her everything that happened in the last two days and she listens to every word.

"Oh Christian, this is a pickle. You're going to have to give her a couple of days to calm down. Then try and talk to her again."

"And if she doesn't want anything to do with me? I love her mom."

"I know honey. Just give it sometime. I know she loves you too, but she's hurt right now, feels betrayed. In a couple of days write her a letter, telling her how you feel. Make it up to her. But right now I would like to get that hand X-rayed."

My mom takes me to the hospital to find out that my knuckles are badly bruised and my ring finger has a small fracture in it. They wrap my hand up and give me a note for school saying I might not be able to write for a few days. But it will more likely be better in a couple of days. Lots of ice. I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow.

 **ANA:**

I walk into school Friday morning feeling like utter crap and thankful it's almost the weekend. I'm going to have to do everything in my power to ignore Christian. If I see him I'll break down. I had to turn my phone off just so I could stop getting his text messages.

On top of not trusting me he went out to purposely hurt me. I still love him, but I don't want to be with him right now, even though it hurts. This has to be the longest day of my life. Lunch time comes around and I cross my fingers that I won't see Christian.

It fails, I see him sitting at a different table talking to John and Danny. He looks as bad as I feel. Good. I notice that his right hand is bandage up. I wonder what he did there. He looks up and catches my eye. He gives me a half smile, his eyes vacant and sad. I have to resist the urge to go and hug him. I nod at him and turn away. I sit next to Kate and Jen at our table.

"Hey Ana. How you doing?" Jen asks.

"Been better." I shrug. I can still feel Christian's eyes on me.

"We're going out tonight…" Kate interjects.

"Kate I'm really not in the mood."

"Well you are not staying home and crying." Kate says firmly.

"I was going to eat ice cream too, thank you very much."

"Anyways, we're going to Expose. Its karaoke night, your favorite. You need to do something to keep your mind off… things."

I sigh heavily and glance up to catch a glimpse of Christian, who is still looking at me forlorn. "Fine I'll go." I huff.

"Great. We'll pick you up at 6." I nod, looking away from Christian. I rather stay home and hide under my covers forever. But I know my friends are trying to help, but I'm not looking forward to it.

Later that night Kate and Jen come pick me up. It's teen night at the club so when we enter we have to get our hands stamped because we're underage. Kate and Jen are going through the book of songs, but I already know what song I want to sing.

An hour passes and I'm starting to have a good time watching people sing and butchering some great songs. That's when I feel the hairs on my back stand up and the charge of electricity that I only feel when Christian is in the room. Great!

I look to the door and I see him along with Danny and John. They sit at a table in the back. I have a feeling this was a set up.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Our next singer is Ana Steele"

Everyone claps as I get to the stage. I take the mic as the music starts. I'm a pretty good singer, so I know I won't make to much of an ass of myself. Although if Christian keep staring at me I might crumble. I look away and focus on the Miller Light sign in the back.

 **Christian:**

I can't believe I let Danny and John drag me out tonight. But here I am, going to listen to people sing karaoke. Another reminder of how much I miss Ana. She loves this stuff, she's always dragging me here. I put up with it because she has a beautiful voice, it makes my heart sore every time I hear her, a voice of an angel, my angel.

When I walk in, I can feel her, this pull that draws me to her. I don't see her when we sit down, until I hear her name called to the stage. I watch as he approaches the stage. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a Pink Floyd t-shirt.

Our eyes meet when she grabs the microphone, but she quickly looks away from me. I haven't touched her in almost 3 days. I miss her like crazy. When she starts singing, the lyrics and her face break my heart.

 _If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I'll see you _

Her eyes meet mine again, and I see nothing but hurt and sadness in them.

 _I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry_

I watch as she turns from me and shakes her head to keep the tears away. I just want to run over there, hug and kiss her. I feel Danny put his hand on my shoulder. I did that to her, I caused her pain.

 _If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not?  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

"Guys I'm going to head out." I tell them standing from my stool.

"Christian—maybe you could talk to her." Danny tries to reason.

"I can't. I gotta go guys. Sorry." I move to the doors and stand there watching her finish singing.

 _Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry_

 _I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away?_

 _Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry_

 _Cry_

Our eyes meet one final time as she finishes the song. She frowns. I mouth 'I love you' then turn around and leave.

 **Ana:**

I'm surprised to see Christian leave. I'm not sure how it makes me feel. I'm more surprised he didn't try and come talk to me. I walk back to the table, Danny and John have joined us.

"I was hoping they would talk…" I hear Danny whisper.

I clear my throat. "I know what you guys were trying to do." I tell them

"Sorry Ana." Jen mummers.

"It's fine. I know you guys are only trying to help."

The rest of the night goes on without a hitch. But in the back of my head I can't stop thinking about Christian. I do miss the giant jealous idiot.

The weekend passes and I keep myself busy working on some projects. On Monday I notice Christian isn't in school. I haven't heard anything from since Thursday night.

I decided after school to work out at the school's gym. I've been running on the treadmill for I don't know how long. I feel someone touch my arm and I pull out my earbuds and stop the machine.

"Mia? What's up?"

"It's Christian. I know you two broke up, but um…" She stutters and messes with her hands.

"Just tell me Mia."

"He's been locked in his room since Friday night. He's not eating and won't talk to anyone. Mom is worried and so am I. I was hoping maybe you could talk to him." She pleads with me.

"Mia, I don't know."

"Please Ana, you're the only one that can get through to him. I know you miss him as much as he misses you. Please." She begs. She is right I do miss him. I miss his touch, his kisses, his scent.

"Alright I'll go talk to him. But I make no promises."

She screeches and gives me a hug. "Thank you Thank you."

"Your welcome. Let me go get changed and I'll go with you."

"Yeah I'll wait here."

We run into Danny as we're leaving and he gives Mia and I a lift to her house. "Thanks for the ride Danny." I tell him getting out of the car.

"No problem Ana…" I know he wants to say something else but decides against it.

Mia and I walk into the house, it doesn't seem like anybody else is here. I leave Mia in the foyer and walk upstairs to his bedroom and knock.

"GO AWAY!" He yells out.

"It's me…"

Quickly the door unlocks and opens and standing before me is Christian, shirtless.

"Ana!" He says my name like a prayer.

"Can I come in?" I ask him

"Yeah, of course." He moves aside and I walk in. His room is a mess, clothes and papers are thrown everywhere. His face is pale and he has a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow. He doesn't looks he's showered, his copper locks are a little greasy. The man is a walking disaster and it breaks my heart.

"I would ask how you are, but I think I already know. Mia tells me you haven't left your room in days."

He shrugs and goes to sit on his bed. "I guess, whats the point. I don't have you." He puts his head in his hands. I notice his hand is still wrapped up. "I miss you Ana. I'm so sorry."

I sit down next to him and put my arm around him. "I miss you too Christian. But you hurt me."

"I know" he breathes. "I still have a lot to learn. I would do anything to get you back."

I brush my hands against his cheek and feel the stubble of his facial hair. He leans into my touch. "I know. One step at a time. How about we start with you taking a shower and shaving. Then clean this room. Your family is worried about you. I'm worried about you." He nods and looks around the room. "Now get in the shower and after we cleanup we will go get something to eat."

He stands up and heads to his bathroom. I start cleaning his room up, putting clothes in the hamper and picking up papers and trash. I notice a bunch of pictures on his bed. I pick them up and there are some of me and him and some of just me. I notice a picture of me sleeping on his pillow. _When did he take that?_ I place them in a pile on his nightstand.

I start organizing his desk and notice some sheet music. I don't get a chance to really look at it when Christian comes out of the bathroom, he smells good and is clean shaven. He is only wearing a towel that is wrapped around his hips his body still slightly damp from the shower. I stand there staring at him.

"See something you like?" He smirks. Damn, I was caught looking.

I shake my head and smile, turning away. "Get dressed." I giggle. "Help me finish cleaning, then we are going out to eat."

"You know you don't have to turn around. You've seen it all before." Cocky bastard.

I ignore him and let him get dressed. I might of sneaked a peek or two. We finish cleaning up his room and we decided to go to the diner for dinner.

We both order a cheeseburger and fries and either of us has barley said a word. He reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"I'm sorry I was such a jealous asshole. And I didn't trust you. I know I learned my lesson, and I promise to do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I know your sorry. I should have talked to you sooner, but I was just hurt. I kind of hoped you would of talked to me on Friday."

He shakes his head "Hearing you sing that song and the pain in your eyes, knowing I'm the one that caused that. I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I have by ruining your night."

"We will get through this one step at a time." I smile as our food is served and it looks delicious. I haven't eaten much the last few days either. "Have you really not been eating? The guys who is always on me about eating, making sure I ate all three meals. The same one who sneaks snacks into my lunch bag?" He shrugs at me. "I understand. Lets eat up because this looks good."

While we are eating we talk about everything and nothing, avoiding talking about the break up. There's really no need. Everything has been said. I think lessons have been learned. We both just want each other back.

"I keep forgetting to ask you what you did to your hand." I ask as I shove the last French fry in my mouth.

He puts his hands through his hair and sighs. "I punched the brick wall outside your house on Thursday. I bruised my knuckles and fractured my finger. But it's already feeling better. I have complete movement of it."

"Christian!" I take his hand and kiss it. "What did that wall ever do to you?" I smile.

"It came between me and you!." I lean over the table and kiss him. "Should I check the wall for damage?" I giggle and he laughs.

"No I think it survived."

After we finish eating he drives me back to my house. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there." He brushes his injured hand on my cheek.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." I'm about to step out of the car when he grabs my arm.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too, Christian. We'll get passed this." I lean over the center console and kiss him gently on the lips. I then hop out and go into my house. I turn back to him and wave good-bye and I see him touching his lips. He finally waves to me and then drives off after I get inside my house.

At school the next day I'm sitting in first period listen to the morning announcements. After the principal is done talking and signs off, someone comes over the speaker, interrupting the start of class.

"There's a girl out there that I hurt." Christian's voice echos through the room, causing everyone to look at each other. "I don't think I could tell you sorry enough for what happened. I love you and I told you I would be willing to do anything for you. Later today someone will give you a message on where to meet. I have something special for you after school. I love you baby. Thank you for my second chance."

My face is a flame as most people in class knew that message for for me. I hope he doesn't get in trouble for that.

"That was the sweetest thing. What do you think he's up to?" Amber, a girl in my class asks me.

"I don't know."

"So you guys are back together?" I nod. "That's great. You guys make such a good couple."She tells me genuinely.

"Thanks." I'm thankful she does dig for information to why we broke up.

In 3rd period, John hands me a note.

*My lovely Anastasia,

Would you do me the honor of meeting me in the music room today after school.

Love Always

Christian *

I smile and fold the note up and put it in my pocket. At lunch I don't see Christian, Danny or John. Which I find odd. But Jen told me they were helping Christian with his surprise. Luckily, only my 1st period class heard Christian's announcement. I tell Jenny and Kate all about it. There are both excited and are coming with me after school.

The rest of the day drags by as I wait for the final bell to ring.

Finally the bell rings and I rush out of class to meet up with Kate and Jen at our lockers. Mia also joins us on the way. I'm eager to see what Christian has up his sleeve. We make it to the music room and the door is locked, so I knock.

I'm surprised when Tony answers the door. "Tony! What are you doing here?"

"Helping your boyfriend beg for forgiveness." He laughs and ushers us inside. "I think your going to like this Ana. Its super romantic."

We turn the corner and Christian is sitting at the piano and next to him are John and Danny with guitars. "What's this?"

"I've written you a bunch of letters this past week to try and tell you how I feel. But this song I think says it best. And I know how much you love Bryan Adams." He winks as he starts playing followed by John and Danny.

* _It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holding on  
You're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer  
Do you still turn the fire on?_

I can't believe he's singing. I've never heard him sing before. He has a wonderful voice. And he's doing all of this is front of a group of people. He's usually so shy about these kinds of things. I can never get him to do karaoke with me.

 _So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it go  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me (oh believe it), every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

 _Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
Still getting closer baby  
Can't get closer enough  
Still holding on  
You're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all the moves  
I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights, you know I still do_

As he repeats the chorus again, I feel my eyes start to well up, he hasn't taken his eyes off me. And he's right I am a sucker for Bryan Adam songs, and this is the most perfect song. Is it possible to love him more?

"Damn Steele. This is the sweetest thing ever." Kate whispers to me. I just nod, keeping my eyes on Christian.

 _The one thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
The one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying_

 _Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Babe believe it, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you  
No, believe, I don't know what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you*_

Playing out the final notes, I run over to him. He stands and moves away from the piano bench and I jump into his arms, kissing his face all over.

"So do you forgive me?" He asks shyly

"Yeah. Water under the bridge. I love you." I kiss him which turns hot and heavy.

I totally forgot everyone around us, until they all start clearing their throats. Christian drops me to the ground, but keeps his arms around me.

"When did you guys set this up" I ask.

"This weekend. I planned on doing this even if you didn't come over yesterday. I talked to Danny and John, e-mailed them the music to practice. That's what we were doing at lunch today."

I leave Christian's arms and go to hug Danny and John. "Thank you guys."

"Hey I would have done almost anything to get you kids back together. You both were moody and sad. There's only such much we could all take." Danny tells me and everyone nods in agreement. I giggle. We were pretty sorry looking people this week.

"Did you guys get in trouble for the announcement this morning?"

"No. Tony helped me there. He hacked into the system for your class."

"Well, I learned a thing or two from Ana freshman year when she hacked into the security system." Tony laughs at the memory.

"Shh….nobody knows about that." I smile.

"Now that you guys are ok, go home and celebrate." Jen winks at us. "We don't need to deal with the backup sexual tension between you two. I think that's worse." We all laugh. If Christian goes two days without sex, he becomes my little lap dog till I give in. I think it's kind of cute. The guys clean up and we all head home.

"I think I'm going to have to hack the system again so I can record what happened today." I say as we walk into my house.

"Only if you promise next time your mad to watch it so you remember how wonderful I am." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I think we need to finish making up… in my bedroom."

"As you wish!" He lifts me in his arms and we make up over and over again.

 **Christian:**

I roll on my side next to Ana, propping myself on my elbow after a couple rounds of making love. "I love you." I lean over and kiss her "so much."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for forgiving me. I'm still so sorry…" She places her fingers to my lips.

"Enough. It's over and done. You know—since now I know you can sing I'm going to have to hear it more often." She smiles wickedly at me.

"Fine, but not in public."

"We'll see." I was about to push her down to have sex again when my phone rings. I moan and roll over to the nightstand and pick it up. I look at the caller ID.

"It's my dad." I groan. "Hey dad."

"Christian I was wondering when you were coming home. Where are you?"

"I'm at Ana's. I'll be home in 20."

He's silent for a moment. "Does that mean you two made up?"

"Yeah. We've been here "talking" I wink over at Ana. More like moaning then talking.

"Alright when you get home I would like to talk to you."

"Um sure. I'll see you soon." I hang up. "I have to get home."

"I figured. Plus it's getting pretty late." I look over at the clock and it's after 8. I lean over and kiss her passionately. Something to hold me over till tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I get out of bed and start putting my clothes back on.

"I'll be there." She smiles at me. God, I'm so lucky that she took me back. I wouldn't know what to do without her. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you too." And with one final kiss good-bye I leave and make my way back home.

"Hey dad, you wanted to talk?" I ask as I enter his office.

"Yeah sit down son. Your mom told me a little bit about what happened with you and Ana. That you were quite upset this week." My dad was away on a business trip last week and missed all the drama. I was hoping he wouldn't find out.

"It's fine now dad. We talked and worked everything out."

"Mia says you sang to her." He smiles.

"She has a big mouth." I grin. "But yeah I sang to her."

"Well I'm glad to hear things worked out. Now I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to take this the wrong way. You and Ana are pretty serious, you know she's not the only girl out there, and I guess I wonder if you have your eyes open."

"You mean like wanting to date other girls?" He nods. "No dad she's it for me. I know we're young and everything, but she's it." I say kind of irritated. "I mean you and mom met in high school and got married."

"I know son. I'm not against it at all. Ana is a wonderful girl. I just had to ask. You're young. I mean look at your brother."

"I'm nothing like Elliot." I say sternly.

"Well, thank goodness." He laughs. "Now I have to also ask if you two are being safe?'

"Dad!"

"Hey I'm not ready to be a grandfather. I'm just asking."

"Yes dad." I mumble

"Good. Now your mom saved you some dinner. I'm sure she's going to want to hear all about today." He grins at me causing me to roll my eyes. I can only imagine what will happen if Ana gets a hold of the footage.

I came out of my dad's office and my mom comes up to me crying. "Oh Christian." I look at her strangely.

"What's wrong mom? Why are you crying?"

"Mia told me what you did for Ana. I couldn't be more proud."

"Mom really?" Standing behind her is Mia with a huge smile on her face. "Mia really? Did you have to tell them?" I glare at her.

"Yes I did." She huffs and crosses her arms. "It was so sweet. I hope one day a boy does something like that for me."

I shake my head and hide my face in my hands. "Guys I did what I had to do. Now can we drop it?" This is so embarrassing, but I would do it all over again if I had to.

"Yes dear. I'm glad you two worked things out. Your dinner is in the warmer. And why don't you ask Ana over for dinner this weekend. I need her help with something." My mom tells me as I grab my plate out of the warmer. Yes! Mac and Cheese.

"Help with what?"

"I know she's really good with computers and I was hoping she would help create a site for Coping together."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she would. I'll ask her about this weekend."

"Thanks dear."

I'm finally left in peace to eat my dinner. I decided to text Ana

*Mia told my parents what I did today. My mom was in tears*

*LOL. It was pretty sweet.*

*Only the best for you. Mom wants to know if you want to come to dinner this weekend. She wants help making a site for Coping Together.*

*Sure, I would love to help*

*Great. I'll let her know*

*Also tell her I found the footage from today :op Love you*

Damn it!

*Songs: Cry by Kelly Clarkson and Please Forgive me by Bryan Adams


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: We are now on the way to college. Unless I can come up with more Ideas for their college life. I think it's going to go by pretty fast. How much can i write about them studying and raising an infant. No party animals here. I just want to give you a small insight to my Ana. She's going to take a lot of courses and fast, and most would say 'hey that's impossible, she won't have time for anything.' (Well this is fiction ) I like to think of her as having the smarts of Penelope Garcia who is a computer/IT genius who can do almost anything with a little bit of Reed (like his memory, but not his speed reading) mixed in from Criminal minds. Some have mentioned that they should get a nanny. Now I think my couple are a little bit of over-achievers and will want to do most of it on their own especially Ana. Now I don't think I wrote anybody in to help per say. So let's just say they do get someone to help when needed. Thanks everyone for their kind reviews and suggestions. I kindly take all help. And too all my followers your awesome. I try to check grammar and spelling the best I can and proof read, but hey I'm only human Now on with the show.**

 **College Bound and meeting new friends.**

 **Christian:**

Ana is now 28 weeks pregnant. We drove across country together with a tiny u-haul trailer attached to my Audi. We plan to get Ana a car when we get to Boston with the trust money her dad left her. I have to keep reminding her that she needs a safe and reliable car for her and the baby.

I'm starting to think she likes watching me lose my shit every time she points out some old piece of crap. She saw this old Volkswagen Beetle for and said "it's the cutest little thing." She thought it would be a great little vehicle that she even contacted the dealer.

I was so pissed at her and told her there was no way in hell I was letting her drive that car. That the two people I care most in this world would be caught in that death trap! After much debate, which she couldn't stop laughing through, she backed down. That night I got even and spanked that little ass red and fucked her hard. She kept telling me I didn't have to go all caveman on her after she already agreed, but she loved it.

She seems to forget that she has enough money in her trust that she can buy a new car, pay for school and still have enough money that she could buy a house or two if she wanted. I know part of it is because she's not used to having this kind of money at her finger tips. She tells me she wants to have enough so we don't have to worry about getting a job and we can just focus on school and the baby. But I think a half of million is enough to hold over for 4 years.

I can't use my trust till I'm 21. However my mom and dad gave me a credit card to use for the baby and emergencies. It's linked to my trust and has a monthly limit.

We luckily didn't need any furniture since the apartment came fully furnished. My dad's brother owns the apartment, which he rents out, so we got a good rate on rent. Free for the first year, just have to pay utilities.

We make it to Boston in 6 days. We stopped in DC and New York City for a night. Besides all the extra stops my girl had to make to use the bathroom, the trip was a blast. We only wanted to kill each other once when we got lost in DC and I refused to ask for directions. It's a good thing I did finally listen to her, because they had a lot of roads blocked off, and we would have been stuck in traffic for forever. We made up that night in the hotel over and over again.

My parents, Mia and Elliot are flying in tomorrow. My mom and Mia really want to help decorate the baby's room, buy a crib, and whatever other things the baby needs. I have a feeling were going to need a bigger apartment.

When we arrive I carry her over the threshold. "Christian, what are you doing?" She squeals as I pick her up.

"Carrying my future bride over the threshold." I keep carrying her to the bedroom and drop her on the bed. "And now I'm going to make love to her in our new home." I crawl on top of her and nuzzle her neck.

"What about our stuff?"

"The car is locked. I only need a couple of minutes. I've been dying to be inside of you all day." I pull down her pants and underwear and throw them to the floor. I rub my fingers around her clit and then insert two fingers inside of her. She's already deliciously wet for me. "I love that your always so wet and ready for me baby."

I kiss her belly and then remove my fingers and put them in my mouth. "And taste so good too." Standing up I remove my pants. She looks at me hungrily and bites her lip. "See something you like?"

"Oh I like it very much!" I lay back over her and kiss her. I know laying on her back isn't easy anymore, so I roll her over so she's on top of me. Picking up her hips I slam her into me. She throws her head back "Ahh." I then still inside of her holding her tight. "Christian… move…Please." She pants heavily.

I pick her back up so she hovers over my tip and slam her back down on me and stop again. "Like that baby?"

"Yes Christian… fuck me. I need you so bad."

"We aim to please Miss Steele." Keeping hold of her hips I start pounding into her. It doesn't take long for her to cum around me. "I want you to do the work now. Ride me baby."

She places her hands on my chest and starts bouncing up and down on me. I love the way tits bounce, I take both of them in my hands and roll her nipples. She cums again, then I follow behind her rapid sensation. She falls on top of me.

I pull her head to me and roll her over to her side. "Welcome home baby."

"I liked that welcome." She snuggles her head into my chest.

"Well there's plenty more of where that came from, but let's get our stuff first and do some un-packing."

My family arrives the next afternoon and my mother and sister kidnap Ana to go baby shopping. My dad, Elliot and I decided to go check out the campus and the town. I mention that I want to get Ana a comfortable computer chair that she can sit in while she works. I pick out a high leather back rolling chair. It's so comfy you could sleep in it. It also has a back massage. Maybe I should get 2.

When we get back to the apartment the girls are also back from their shopping extravaganza. There's a crazy amount of shopping bags all over the floor.

"How was it?" I ask as I wrap my arms around Ana.

"It was good. My feet are killing me. Grace and Mia got enough clothes for 8 kids." She smiles at me, turning herself around and putting her arms around my neck. "We also got a crib, it just needs put together. Your mom thought you would like to do that job." Smiling down at her I kiss her forehead.

"Yeah I would." The thought makes me happy. Putting together the crib my son will sleep in makes me proud. "Oh I got you something."

"You did?" Her eyes grow big in wonder.

"Yeah I'll need to put it together too." I tell her about the chair and how I got one too. She claps giddily.

"Thank you baby. It's perfect." She gives me a loud kiss on the lips and hugs me.

"Who wants dinner?" My mom asks coming into the room.

"Oh I do." Ana says rubbing her belly.

"Yeah I'm starving. I could eat a horse." Elliot mimics Ana by pushing out his gut and rubbing it. Ana smacks Elliot in the chest and laughs.

 **1 week later:**

 **ANA:**

Christian's family left 2 days ago. The baby room is finished, all ready for our little boy. Yesterday Christian and I went car shopping. He demanded that I get the safest car, so I settled on an Infiniti EX, its royal blue. I love it. I've never had my own car, now I have this freedom to go anywhere. I don't have to rely on other people, cabs or buses.

Christian is over at Harvard signing up for classes and getting his books. It's hard to believe the semester starts in 2 weeks. I've already started some of my courses on-line, so far it's been smooth sailing. I decided to go grocery shopping today, I think I'm going to make Chicken Parmesan for dinner. I really been craving it lately.

I'm trying to balance two paper bags full of groceries and open the door to the apartment complex, and failing miserably.

"Here, let me help you with that." A young woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes, takes one of the bags out of my hands, while I open the door.

"Thank you." She helps me carry the bags upstairs to my apartment. I let her inside to put the bag down. "I'm Ana by the way. I appreciate the help."

"No problem. My name is Maddie. I actually live across the hall from you. I've been meaning to come over and say hi, but I've been so busy at work I get home and pass out." She laughs

"Oh what do you do?" It's nice to finally meet someone around here. She seems nice enough. I would say she's at least in her late 20's early 30's.

"I work at Boston Gen. I'm a nurse in the ER." I offer her a drink, which she accepts.

"That must keep you on your toes."

"Yeah, the only down fall is I got crazy hours, sometimes I'm working nights, sometimes days during the week. It's the one thing they need to fix. But other than that I love it." I start un-packing the groceries. "When are you due?"

"October 20th. We're having a boy." I grin.

"Awesome. I'm guessing you and the hubs are college students?" She asks while looking at a picture of Christian and I at our high school graduation.

"Oh he's not my husband, well not yet." I blush. Husband. Why does that do things to me? "But yeah, I'm going to M.I.T and he's going to Harvard."

"A couple of smarties." she chuckles. We sit down on the couch and fall into an easy conversation. I have a feeling we will become good friends. She's down to earth and really funny. I don't know how long we've been talking when Christian gets home.

"Honey, I'm home." I snicker as his comment. Christian walks into our living room and stops when he sees Maddie.

"Babe, this is our neighbor Maddie. She lives across the hall."

"Hi Maddie, I'm Christian nice to meet you." They shake hands and joins us on the couch. He sits next to me and kisses my cheek.

"Nice to meet you too. I was just tell Ana here about Ms. Bentley who lives upstairs. She's a sweet lady and used to run a daycare. She babysits a few other kids in the building. Just in case you ever need someone. I also would help, depending what hours I'm working. And if you trust me enough." She offers.

"Thank you. We might take you up on that. Would you like to come back for dinner? I always make too much. My eyes are bigger then my stomach." I look down at my belly. "Sometimes." I chuckle.

"I would love to. I mean if it's not too much of an imposition. I usually just microwave a TV dinner."

"No we would love to have you." Christian tells her. "It's will be nice to get to know someone else around here."

"Thank you. I'll make dessert. What time?"

"Around 6. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you." She goes to stand up. "I'm going to get back to my place and I'll see you soon."

We say our goodbyes and she heads out. Suddenly, I'm pushed down onto the couch. Christians lips our on mine. "Hi" he mummers against my lips.

"Hi. How did it go?" We sit back up.

"Good. I got all the classes I wanted. I will have to go back sometime and get one of my books. They didn't have it yet. Maddie seemed nice."

"Yeah. I liked her. She works over at Boston Gen. She helped me with my bags, and we just hit it off."

"I'm glad. I'm sure it will be nice to have someone close to talk to." He snakes his arms around my waist. "Do you think we have a little time before you have to start dinner?" He nips on my ear, while his hand reaches under my shirt.

"Mmm. I think I can make a little time for you."

Dinner was a lot of fun. Christian and Maddie got a little tipsy off the wine she brought over. By the end of the night they were both rolling on the floor laughing. I'm glad they both hit it off. It made me miss Danny and Kate. I need to call them soon. Maddie made lemon bars for dessert, they were to die for. She promised she would bring over more baked goods whenever she could, she loves to bake, but doesn't get the time.

We learned that she was 30 years old and single, and plans to stay that way. She just likes being single and able to mingle. She's a female version of Elliot and Danny. Maddie is also that kind of person who loves kids, but there not for her. She likes to be able to return them when she's done. She offered again to babysit when we were ready, and needed some time alone. It's something I think we might have to take her up on.

 **5 weeks later.**

 **Christian:**

Classes started 3 weeks ago. Ana and I have been crazy busy with classes. Ana is trying to get all her assignments done before the baby comes. I can barely write a paper in a day and this girl in half way done with the semester. She had asked all her professors for the assignments a head of time because she was going to give birth in the middle of the semester. She said most were understanding, and thought if she could handle it and it get done, more power to her. One or two others gave her a hard time, but she knows she can handle those classes after the baby is born.

Ana is now 34 weeks pregnant. She really popped out the last few weeks. She's all baby, the doctor says she's only gained 18 pounds so far. After we moved here, we lucked out and were able to find the perfect doctor, Dr. Winters. Ana was so excited when we found her after the first two she tried were total nightmares. The both looked at Ana and me with total disgust when they found out how old we were.

Dr. Winters is a 55 year old woman who's been an OB-GYN for 25 years. She's been absolutely wonderful, Ana says she has caring eye that are warm and make you feel comfortable.

It's a little after 5 when I get home. I went for a workout at the gym after classes. The paper I have to write for my Business Administration class is stressing me out. I needed a good run and have a good hit to the punching bag. I know all this stuff, I just hate writing papers.

I get in the apartment and go straight to the fridge to get some water. Ana is standing over the stove making dinner. I go behind her and slip my arms around her.

"Mmm…barefoot and pregnant… and in my kitchen. I like it." I place feather kisses on her neck. She elbows me in the stomach.

"You're all sweaty." She turns the burner off and spins around in my arms. "Dinner is almost ready, you should go get changed."

"Why don't we go to the bedroom and get sweatier." I smirk at her and wiggle my eyebrows.

She pushes me away from her. "Go!" She points to the bedroom.

"Yes ma'am" I give her one final kiss before heading to the shower.

 **Ana:**

I'm putting dinner on the table when the doorbell rings. I have no idea who it could be. Maddie is went out of town for a couple days to visit her family. I go to answer the door to realize that I'm only wearing a pair of Christian's sweatpants and a t-shirt that barely covers my protruding belly.

When I open the door on the other side is a gorgeous girl with fire red curly hair, and brown eyes. She smiles at me. "Hi. Is Christian here? We were supposed to meet to go over his business idea."

"Oh yeah come in." I move aside and let her in.

She sees the dinner at the table. "I'm sorry. I know I'm early, but I had something to do at 7." Christian didn't tell me anybody was coming over tonight. "I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Ros." She sticks out her hand for me to shake.

"Ana" I say taking her hand.

"Yes Christian has told me all about you." She tells me sweetly. She takes a quick glance at my chest and stomach.

Just then the bedroom door opens and out strolls my sexy man. He's wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. How cute, we match. He's drying his hair with a towel. My eyes land on his sexy bare feet.

"Ros. What are you doing here?" Christian asks surprised.

"You told me to come over around 7 to talk remember?" She jabs at him.

"Oh shit I forgot, sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."

"It's ok. I'm early. Do you need me to come back?" She gestures between the dinner table and us.

"No, we can go over it now. Let me go get my stuff." He walks back to the bedroom.

"Would you like something eat or drink. We have plenty." I offer.

"No thank you Ana. I'm going out to dinner after this."

Christian comes back into the room with a stack of papers. He leans over and kisses my cheek. "Would you mind if I take and eat this in the living room while I talk to Ros?"

"Go ahead. I have some work to do." I'm still confused about who Ros is and why he didn't tell me about her. She seems nice enough. I shrug and let them work. I need to finish up some of my stuff.

An hour later I hear them both head to the door. "It was nice to meet you Ana."

"You too." I wave as Christian shows her out. I get up and walk over to Christian. "So you going to tell me what that was about?" He looks over and smiles.

"That was Ros Bailey. She's in my Advanced Business Strategy class. She's a junior. We got to talking one day about my ideas for GEH. She was interested in what I was telling her. So I told her to come over so we could hash some things out. Totally slipped my mind. Sorry."

He goes to pick up his lap top. "It's ok. Go on."

"We just clicked. She wants to help me with starting the business. She had some really good ideas."

"And you trust her?" I ask questionably. I would hate for him to give away his ideas to just anyone. His plan is great, I keep my eye out of companies ready to sell. Right now were looking at Greenfield Tech and Communications. It's about to fold and the owner is willing to sell. We just need the right price.

"Yeah. I got granddad to send me an NDA. She was more than willing to sign it. She said it showed how serious I was about this."

"He pulls me to sit on the couch and he plops down and opens his laptop."

"That's great. You could use the extra help."

"But if she doesn't stop checking you out I might have to send her on her ass." He gives me a sly smile.

"I knew she was checking out my boobs." I joke.

"We'll they are hard to miss." He bends down and puts his face in my breast and kisses them. "She made a comment of how you're the sexiest pregnant lady she's ever seen. And I should keep you locked up after the baby because everyone is going to look twice afterwards." He grins "I had to tell her to shut her trap after that."

"I think I like her even more." I smile. "Just don't get any ideas about tying me to the bed sir."

"Mmm. I might have too." He grabs my face and kisses me. "As much as I want to take you to the bedroom. I need to write this paper." He groans.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yeah write it for me." He pouts and bats his eyes at me.

"No. But let me see what you need to write about and I'll give you a hand" We spend the rest of the night working on his paper. By midnight he couldn't take it anymore and took me to bed and made love to me.

 **1 week later:**

 **Christian** :

I just got home after class, it's about after 4 when I arrive. I throw my bag down on the counter when I hear sniffling coming from the couch. I walk over and notice Ana, with a plate of cookies on her stomach, and tears in her eyes. I rush over to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just so sad. Why did Marley have to die?" She sniffs, and I notice a few tears on her cheek

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused.

"The dog in the movie. He was such a bad dog, but they loved him anyways, then he died." I look over at the TV and realize that she's watching 'Marley and me'. I pick up the remote and turn the tv off.

"Ok, no more of the sad movies. We've talked about this." I steal a cookie off the plate resting on her stomach.

"Hey, that's my cookie!" She tries to take it back.

"You have a whole bunch." I keep it away from her, causing to huff, and take another cookie off her plate. "Where did you get these from?" _Damn, these are good._

"Maddie made them for me. She knew I was having a rough day and dropped them off." She picks the plate up and sits in on the coffee table.

"Why are you having a rough day?" I ask wondering what could have happened.

"Look at me." She moves her hand up and down her body.

"Ok?" I'm not getting it.

"I'm huge. I'm so uncomfortable, my ankles are swollen, I'm eating my weight in cookies, and I can't stop crying over a silly movie."

"Baby…"

"And on top of that I went to campus today to drop off my final reports, and these girls kept staring at, and laughing at me like I was some kind of freak show. They were beautiful, and I'm so frumpy. I wonder why a hot piece of ass would want to stay with me. I've seen the way girls look at you, like you're a piece of meat."

I shake my head, trying not to laugh at her. But she has the cutest little pout going on. "Ana, you are beautiful, and to me the most beautiful, sexist lady, I've ever laid my eyes on." I caress her face.

"You're just saying that, so I don't hurt you." She sighs. "I just got to thinking about how much you have missed out on, since we've been here. You don't get to have that "normal" college experience. Like going to parties and stuff. I know last year you said you wanted to join the rowing team and now you can't do that because of me." She puts her head down, and rubs her belly.

"Ana." I lift her chin, "Baby. I don't feel like I'm missing out on any of that. I like what we have now. Plus most of the people I meet at Harvard, I can't stand. So, I wouldn't have seen me going to many parties anyways. I just need you." I gently kiss her lips, then stand up and turn on the radio to the soft rock station. Thankfully, there are playing a good song, "Then" by Brad Paisley. "Dance with me." I hold out my hand for her to take.

She looks at me like I'm crazy for a moment, then finally decides to take my hand. I pull her close to me as we sway to the music, as she lays her head on my shoulder. We just hold each other, not saying a word. This song is perfect for us. I think about dancing to it with her on our wedding day. The next song comes on "This I promise you" By N'Sync.

"I love you." She gently sighs into my chest.

"I love you too. Now no more sad movies, and no more thinking negatively. Just think in 6 more weeks our baby boy will be here."

"Doesn't that scare you, even just a little bit?" She asks looking back at me. "I know I'm petrified. Like right now, besides my huge belly, everything is pretty easy. Wake up, go to school, homework and etc. But soon, it's going to endless nights of no sleeping, crying baby, diapers, on top of everything else. I guess I'm just scared I won't be able to handle it." I'm nervous, but I'm not going to tell her that now.

"Well, for one you won't be doing it by yourself. I will be here to help. Like my mom keeps telling me, it will be hard, but we will find a way to make it work. And you." I take her face in my hand. "You of all people can handle this. I know it. Plus, if we need it, we will get some outside help. Ok?" She nods.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess today." Commercials come on the radio, and we sit back down on the couch. I grab another cookie. "But, if you eat another one of my cookies, I might have to hurt you. Get your own."

"You have like 10 more." I whine. These chocolate chips are the best I've ever had. I wonder if I could convince Maddie to make more.

"So? I'm sharing with the baby. You wouldn't take away food from your son, now would you?" _Little smart butt._

"No. But I'm helping his mom not get a stomach ache." I smile, finishing the cookie.

"Back off Grey." She stands up and takes the plate of cookies to the kitchen. I'm just glad she's back to normal now. "Do you think we could watch the 'Notebook'?"

"NO!"

 **A/N: I know i post a lot of author notes, but hey. I don't know if I really have a direction im taking this story. Im just doing this for fun, and the story is just that fun. Something if you need a break from those awesome angst stories or cheating ones. I know after i read them, i have to turn to an old happy favorite:) I have a couple things I want to happen and im still working on how to end it. If you don't like this story, dont read it. I'm not making you. If you want to help and give ideas, be my guest. I know I could use the help. To all my great followers who stand by me. Thank you. I write for you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Since yesterday i got so many wonderful reviews I decided update. Thank you all so much!Hope you like it. Should be back Monday with more.  
**

 **ANA:**

 **Oct 1** **st** **.**

I'm 37 weeks and 3 days today. I can't wait to have this baby, just so I can see my feet again. I get out of bed and stretch when Christian comes out of the bathroom. He's wearing a gray suit with matching tie. He has a huge presentation for his merger and acquisition class. He's been working relentlessly on it the last couple of weeks.

He walks over to me and gives me a kiss, then bends down to kiss my belly. "You be good for your mommy buddy." Christian is given a kick in acknowledgement. "Good boy." He kisses my belly and me again. "I love you baby. I shouldn't be too late today. I might stay a little behind to talk to Professor Ryan, but then be home."

"Ok we'll I'll be here. Good luck with your presentation." I follow him out to the front door.

"Oh before I forget, Ros might come over later so we can discuss Greenfield Tech." With one final kiss he opens the door. "Love ya babes."

"Love you too." I close the door behind me.

A few hours later I'm sitting at my desk, putting the finishing touches on my assignments. I decided that I'm hungry and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. All of a sudden, I feel this gush of water between my legs. Crap I just peed my pants.

I hastily walk to the bathroom, and a sharp pain goes across my belly, it last about a minute and it's gone. After I go to the bathroom and clean myself up, I notice I didn't pee myself, but my water broke. I get changed and call the doctor and tell her what happened.

Dr. Winters wants me to head to the hospital now, since my water broke I'm at risk of an infection. I pack a hospital bag, which I was going to do this weekend, and try and call Christian.

All his calls go to voicemail. I guess he turned his phone off for his presentation. I'm somewhat ticked because he promised to always have it on him, in case something happens. Figures today would the day he turns it off.

I have another contraction, I would say it's been about 15 minutes or so. Since I can't really drive myself, I head over to Maddie's apartment and knock on the door. I'm hoping she is home today. After a minute of knocking Maddie comes to the door donned in her pj's and messy bed hair.

"Hey Ana, you ok?" She rubs her eyes.

"I'm in labor and my water broke about a half hour ago. I can't get a hold of Christian. Do you think you could drive me to the hospital?"

"Yes of course sweetie. Let me get dressed real quick."

"Thank you, I know you probably just got off work."

"It's ok Ana. I got home at 9 last night and have tonight off. I've had plenty of sleep. Sit down, I'll be right back." She rushed to her bedroom to get dressed.

I try calling Christian again, still nothing. I send a text telling him Maddie is taking me to the hospital and to meet me there. Maddie comes back out dressed in yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. She grabs her keys and purse off the end table. We stop back at my apartment to grab my bag and head off to Boston Gen.

On the way there I try calling Ros to see if she can find Christian. "Hey Ana. What's up?" She greets me.

"Hey, Ros. I was wondering if you've seen Christian or know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since class this morning. Is everything ok?"

"Umm…kind of…not really." I chuckle.

"Spit it out little one" I can hear her smile over the phone. I've grown really close to Ros. She's a spit fire. I love that she always says what's on her mind, and doesn't take shit from Christian.

"I'm in labor and I'm headed to the hospital. His phone is off. So if you see him can you rely the message?"

"Oh crap really? Aren't you early?"

"Yeah, a little less than 3 weeks. But this little boy has a mind of his own."

"Sounds like his father." I giggle. "If I see him I'll let him know. You know I'll go stand outside his last class. He'll be there honey."

"Thank you, Ros."

"No problem little one. You just take care of yourself and bring that little one into the world safety and I'll handle getting Christian there. I look forward to meeting him."

We hang up and Maddie and I arrive to the hospital. We go straight to labor and delivery to check in. My room is ready and they start to hook me up to all the monitors. A nurse comes in to check my cervix and tells me I'm only dilated to 3, so it's going to be awhile.

Maddie made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere till this baby was born. I'm so glad she's here. She's keeping me laughing telling me stories of her crazy patients while we watch "Stories of the ER."

An hour later the door burst open and Christian comes stumbling in. His tie is lose around his next and his jacket is missing. He rushes to my side.

"Baby?" He checks me over before kissing me all over my face. "I'm so sorry baby. Ros found me and yelled at me about my phone." He laughs and shakes his head at the thought. "I came right away. Sorry it took so long. How are you doing?"

"Breathe honey." I place my hand on his cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Maddie stands up and exits the room.

"I'm ok. I'm only dilated to 3 so it's going to be a long night." I brush my hands through his hair.

"Did they say anything about you being early? Is he ok?"

"Yeah Dr. Winters said it's a good chance he'll be ok. But we will just have to wait and see."

"I love you so much Anastasia"

"I love you too Christian."

He leans over and kisses me pouring all his love into it. We're so engrossed with each other, we didn't hear Maddie come back in.

"Ok you two I don't need to see how you made the baby. Why don't you guys have this one first before you start working on the next?" She drops back in the seat next to me. Christian separates himself from me.

"Hey Maddie, thank you for getting Ana here."

"No problem. I'm glad I was home."

 **Christian:**

 **4 o clock Oct. 1** **st** **.**

4 hours go by and a nurse checked Ana's cervix again and she was only at 4 centimeters. Ana isn't any closer to delivering. Ana and Maddie are resting now, so I decided to go into the hall and call my parents.

"Hello?" My mother answers.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh Christian it's so good to hear from you. I was going to call you later tonight. How is Ana doing?"

"Well that's why I'm calling. Ana's water broke this morning and she's been in labor for over 5 hours now."

MY mom squeals. "CARRY! Come here!" She yells in the phone trying to get my dad's attention. I pull the phone back from my ear. "Ana's in the hospital having the baby…" She tells my dad. "How's she feeling?"

"She's in some pain, but she's resting now."

"Oh that's good. What about you son? How are you doing?"

"I'm excited and a little nervous. It's going to be so different from now on." I sigh. Really different! Dirty diapers, late night feedings, crying, and vomit. And I'm going to have to share my woman with my son. _My son._ That makes me smile. I'm scared shitless, but I know he's going to be worth it.

"Yeah, but you two are really smart and you got your head on straight. I know you'll both will be able to handle what comes at you."

"Thanks mom."

"Well your dad and I are going to book the first flight out there and should be there by tomorrow."

"OK just keep me updated. Hopefully we will have this baby tonight, but it's not looking that way." Dr. Winters walks by me and enters Ana's room. "Mom I got to go, the doctor is back."

"No problem dear. See you soon."

"See you soon mom, love you." I hang up and go back into the room.

"How are you doing Ana?" Dr. Winters asks.

"I'm okay. Just waiting for him to make his great escape." She giggles.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I would like to start you on Pitocin. It will hopefully strengthen your contractions and move this along." She smiles and pats Ana's foot.

"Whatever you think is best" Ana utters and then yawns.

"Great. I'll get a nurse to hook you up and I'll be back to check on you in a few hours or so."

Dr. Winters leaves and a nurse soon follows to hook up the Pitocin.

"I called my parents while you were napping. They're hoping to get out here by tomorrow." She nods and smiles, but the smile fades as another contraction rips through her.

 **8pm:**

Another 4 hours go by and Ana had only dilated another 2 centimeters. Dr. Winters made a comment that Ana's cervix might be too small to deliver and we should think about a C-section. Ana automatically shut down the idea and wants to deliver naturally. Dr. Winters says if it doesn't progress by early tomorrow morning it will be something we might have to do. She doesn't like to wait to deliver after 24 hours after the water has broken, because it raises the rate of infection.

With that Dr. Winters leaves to get some sleep, since we are still hours away from giving birth. But she is on call if anything happens.

"Maddie you should go home and get some sleep. I promise to call you right away when we get close." I tell Maddie, she looks wiped, but I'm glad she's been here with us.

"You sure? Ana if you need me. I'll stay."

Ana takes Maddie's hand in hers. "No go get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long while before anything happens. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep too."

"Ok" She says reluctantly. "Promise to call me as soon as she reaches 9 centimeters. You got it?" She points her finger at me.

"Yes ma'am." I salute.

"Stop with the ma'am crap." She smacks my arm, then leans over and hugs Ana. She goes to shake my hand, but I pull her into a hug.

"Thanks again for being here Maddie."

"No problem Grey. Get some rest. You're going to be mommy and daddy soon!"

She leaves and I go sit down next to Ana. She has tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You hugged Maddie. I'm just so glad to see it. I wasn't sure if that would ever happen."

I smile at her and kiss her hand. "It's all thanks to you baby. Plus Maddie has been a great friend to us. In this short amount of time, she's almost family." Her outrageous dessert make her instant family in my book.

"I know it just doesn't feel that long ago that I couldn't even do this." She spreads her fingers along my chest.

I smile, we have come a long way. I remember the first time she touched me. The first time I told her I loved her.

 **Flashback:**

I'm waiting for Ana outside her house. We have been together for 2 months now. Tonight we are going to Danny's for the entire weekend. He's throwing a party and he's letting Ana, Kate, Jenny, John, and I spend the night. Kate and Danny have been hooking up for a while, but refuse to make it official.

I haven't seen Ana in 4 days, she had to go to LA with her mom for her grandmother's funeral. Ana said she wasn't to upset about it because she wasn't really close to her, only seen her a few times her whole life. Something about her mom not getting along with her, but she doesn't know the whole story.

I see Ana and she comes running out of the house at full speed. She's wearing a pale pink summer dress. It shows off her killer legs and is just long enough to cover her butt. If I wasn't so turned on I would make her change. Not that she would. Her wavy brown hair is blowing in the wind, she looks like an angel.

She drops her bag, and I flinch slightly when she jumps in my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist and throws her hands in my hair. Ana realizes what she did and tries to get down, but I hold onto her tighter.

"It's ok baby." I mummer against her lips and plunge my tongue into her mouth. I have missed her these last 4 days I don't know how I survived not being able to kiss her this long. I can feel the heat between her legs on my stomach. This is the first time we've ever held each other this close. She's always respected my "no touch rule." I feel no burning and no pain, as her breast touch my chest. Actually the feeling is pure bliss.

Before Ana had left I finally told her what happened before I was adopted by the Grey's. How my mother was a crack whore, and her pimp took great joy in burning me with cigarettes. Then, how my mom died when I was 4 and I was left with her body for days before anybody found me. Grace saved me and then I was adopted by the Grey's. I told her how I didn't talk, till they adopted Mia and until I met her I survived from nightmares. I still get them once in a while, but now they are far and few in between. It was the first time I told anybody else about my horrid beginnings.

We finally break away from our indecent kiss and I put her down on the ground. Our faces still close to each other. I've fallen for this girl, I've fallen hard!

"I've missed you!" I tell her gently kiss her lips again.

"I've missed you too. I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me either baby. Let's get going." I slap her butt as we head to the car.

This will be the first time Ana and I will be spending the night together. Sure we've had sex countless times since we started dating, but this will be a first sleeping together. I'm looking forward to holding her while she sleeps. I just hope tonight isn't one of those nights I have a nightmare. I wouldn't want to hurt her, I've been known to get violent. However, lately my dreams have been filled with Ana- and she's usually naked. Just the way I like her.

The party is in full swing when we arrive. Danny's dad is always away on business, so every time he's away Danny has a party. He claims his dad doesn't care as long as he cleans up, the cops aren't called, and nobody gets hurt.

There's about 30 people here and as I look around the small crowd I only recognize half of them. The music is blasting through the stereo speakers and the drinks are flowing. Everyone is have a great time.

Ana and I spend a bunch of time dancing- well more like dirty dancing with each other. We also teamed up for beer pong, surprisingly Ana has good aim and we win a couple of times. Throughout the night I notice this blonde chick staring at me, she's partially eye fucking me every time I glance at her. It's pathetic.

Ana gets pulled away to go talk to some of the girls on the cheer team and I decided to go gab another beer from the kitchen. It would be just my luck that the blonde girl is there too. Blondie is wearing a tank top that's two sizes two small and shows way to much cleavage and a pair of tight jean shorts. She's a good looking don't get me wrong, but nobody is hotter than my Ana.

I grab a beer from the fridge when she approaches me. "I'm Brittney."

And right now I could curse my mother for showing me manners. "Christian" I say sharply.

"I saw you dancing with that little mousy girl. Thought maybe you would like to try those dance moves with me? Even better you could show me between the sheets" She tries to touch my arm but I back away.

"No thanks. I only do that with my girlfriend." I grit out.

"Oh please! There's no way that little girl could satisfy you. We won't even have to tell her." She goes to reach up and touch my chest. I jump back, and about to lose my shit when…

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ana shouts behind me. I turn around and smile at her. She comes up to me and puts her arm around my waist.

"Who are you?" The blonde tramp bites out, giving Ana a dirty look.

"His girlfriend. And I would appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself."

"What are you afraid of? That I might show him what being with a real woman is like?"

"Hardly. He already knows what a real woman is like. That's why he's dating me. Right babe?" Ana looks up at me and bats her eyelashes. She is so hot right now, telling this bitch who is in charge. It's making my dick hard, and using all my self-control not to take her right now.

"Oh that is so right baby." I nuzzle my nose in her hair. Oh god, she smells so good.

"That's not what he was saying when he was asking me to go upstairs with him." The tramp smirks. Trying her best to rile Ana up.

"I think it looked like he was trying to get away from the blood sucking vermin trying to leach on him." Blondies' smirk fades. "Oh, and by the way you have something in your teeth." Ana takes her finger and points to her tooth. "Right there." Ana sneers and the blonde tramp runs off with her tail between her legs.

I spin Ana around and enclose her in my arms. "That was hot! Thank you for having my back."

"Always!" She reaches up and kisses me.

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

"I would love too…" I take her hand and lead her outside. We walk to the dock, and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"I want to try something."

"We're not having sex out here Grey." She raised her eyebrow at me.

I laugh at her, but I like the idea. "No, baby." I grab her hand and pull it up to touch my chest, midway she pulls it away.

"Christian!" She says clearly shocked. "What are you…?" I put my fingers to her lips.

"I want to. When you jumped into my arms this afternoon. I didn't have a full on panic attack. It didn't even cross my mind till you were in my arms and I could really feel you against me. It felt amazing. And tonight when we were dancing, you were so close. I really wanted to pull you even closer. I kept thinking how nice it would have you pressed tight to me."

"But I saw you flinch."

"You were coming at me full speed. I was preparing for impact." She flushes. I grab for her hand again and put it against my chest. I release the breath I was holding. There's no pain, only a slight tingle. I then take her hand and place it under my shirt, so she's touching my bare chest. Still no pain… It feels right. I lean down and kiss her, keeping her hand on me.

"I love you Ana." I whisper. "I didn't know I could ever love someone, then you came along and turned my world upside down."

She takes her hand from my chest and for a moment I think she's rejecting me. Then she reaches to put her arms around my neck and kisses me. "I love you too Christian. You've made me the happiest girl in the world."

I pick her up and swing her around. I've never felt this good before. "Let's go upstairs and show each other how much we love each other." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Oh lets." We run past everyone at the party, it seems like most have left. We head to the room Danny gave us and I lock the door. Before I know it Ana is already naked on the bed.

"Come here stud" She wiggles her finger at me in a come hither movement.

"Yes ma'am." I run and jump on the bed causing Ana to giggle. We showed each other over and over again how much we loved each other.

The next morning Danny told us he was just going to burn the sheets instead of trying to clean them.

 **END FLASHBACK**

It's 3am now. Ana has been in labor for 17 hours. They stopped the Pitocin earlier because it was making Ana to sick and causing a spike in her blood pressure. A nurse came in a few minutes ago, looked at the monitors, and then quickly left without a word.

The doors open again and Dr. Winters comes in followed by 2 nurses. "Ana we're going to have to do a C-section. You haven't dilated past 6. It's been 17 hours and the baby is now in distress."

"Distressed?" I asked worried.

"His heart rate has slowed… it's time to get him out."

"There isn't any other way?" Ana asks starting to cry.

"I'm afraid, not."

"Ok" I grab Ana's hand and kiss it.

"It'll be ok baby."

"Nurse Morgan can you please page the anesthesiologist. The OR is prepped, we're going to move you there now." The nurses start taking all the monitors off Ana and one nurse hands me a pair of scrubs.

"Sir, you'll need to change into these to go in the OR. Wait outside the corridor and we will grab you when we are ready."

I get dressed and wait outside the OR. What seems like forever a nurse comes and grabs me. Ana is laying on the table with a sheet in front of her face, blocking her view. I go sit by her head. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I'm scared." Ana looks at me.

"No baby don't be scared. You're my strong Ana. It'll be ok. We're going to meet our son really soon." I take her hand squeeze it.

"I love you." She whispers

"Oh Ana I love you. So, so much."

"Let's get started. You both ready to meet baby Grey?" Dr. Winters interrupts us.

"YES!" We both say. The doctor and nurses get to work and I can't help but look over the screen. I blanch when I see what they're doing. But it's like a car crash and I can't stop looking. I see them pull and push Ana's stomach and then grab my son out. His piercing scream fills the room. It's the most wonderful sound in the world. He's a little purple and pink and covered in goo. They cut the cord and wrap him in a blanket.

"What's his Apgar?"

"Apgar is 9."

One of the nurses comes over with the baby. "Can I see him?" Ana asks.

She smiles and puts our boy next to Ana's head so she can kiss him. "You did a good job Ana. He's perfect." I feel myself wanting to cry.

After we said our 'hellos' the nurse carries him over to the warmer. "We are going to take him to the nursery and clean him up. Mr. Grey you can follow us. They're going to finish stitching Mrs. Grey then take her to recovery, where you can join her."

"Go with our son Christian. I'm ok." She must have saw the worry on my face, because I really didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be back with you soon…" I lean down and kiss her. "Mrs. Grey." I whisper. I really can't wait to make her my wife.

I leave the room to follow the nurses to the nursery. They look him over, weigh him, measure him and clean him all up. They told me his lungs look good, and he doesn't need any NICU time. They let me hold him. I think my heart just grew 3 sizes. Just looking at this perfect tiny boy makes my heart swell.

An hour later Ana is back in her room. She was able to breastfeed for a little bit while in recovery. It's almost 6am now. Shit! I forgot to call Maddie. Ana is now passed out and the baby is sleeping in the bassinet next to the bed. I'm glad she is finally resting.

I call Maddie to tell her the baby was born and that we didn't have time to call because she was rushed into the OR for a C-section. She only gave me a little grief, but understood. She told me she'll stop by later and let us get some sleep.

Yeah, sleep sounds good right now. I lay down on the pull out bed in the room. I first decide to mass text everyone.

*****Theodore Raymond Grey

Born at 3:33am on Oct 2nd.

7lbs 9oz 21 inches

Mom and baby are doing well*****

I attach a picture and silence my phone, so try and get some sleep. However sleep doesn't come for long. The nurse is in almost every hour or two to check Ana's pain and blood pressure. Also to wake Teddy and try to feed him. I guess there's no rest for the wicked.

At noon my parents have arrived along with Mia. Maddie showed up a hour before and has been hogging Teddy since she got here. Ana has been asleep since then.

"Let me see my grandson..." My mom is so happy she's been smiling since she walked in. Her face has to hurt. Maddie hands Teddy over to my mom.

"Oh my goodness, he looks just like you Christian."

I'm beaming. It makes me proud. I tell them about the C-section and everything that has happened since I last talked to them. My parents are going to stay in Boston for a couple of weeks to help with the baby. We'll need all the help we can get.

Elliot and Kate arrive 2 days later to visit. They're going to stay for a couple of days, but have to get back for school.

Ana stays in the hospital for 3 days before we could go home. Thankfully, she isn't having too much pain from the surgery.

The only downfall of having a baby is the 6 week wait till I can be inside Ana again. My mom overheard me talking to Ana about it and she told me to get over it. Ana laughed, while I pouted. When she left the room, Ana turned to me and in all seriousness said "My mouth still works." And then she winks before taking Teddy to his room. Have I ever told you how much I love that woman!

 **A/N: I used some of the birth scene from Fifty shade freed, by E.L James. But some was also from my own experience. I hope you enjoyed meeting Teddy and also the little flashback. I only have one chapter left of them in college. I told you it would be quick. But there's a reason. Thanks for everyone's support.**


	11. Chapter 10

**1 month home with Teddy:**

 **Christian:**

*WAH* *WAH*

"I'm coming Teddy." I say to myself, as I get up from the desk, where I was writing my final paper for the semester. Ana is in the shower, so I have Teddy duty. I walk into our room, where Teddy is crying in his bassinet. "What seems to be the problem little man?" I go to pick him up, and that's when I feel it, and see it. Teddy is covered in, dare I say it, shit. His onesie is covered in fecal matter. It's on his hands, and in his hair. How did he do that?

I decided to carry him to the bathroom where I can wash him off. I wonder if we can clean the bassinet? It looked like a war zone. Maybe just get a new one. How can something so tiny, shit so much? I place Teddy in his baby tub, strap him in, and wipe him down with some baby wipes. Oh gross it's on my hands. Ana hops out of the shower. I can't even think how sexy she looks right now, my son's ass exploded.

"What happened? You look panicked?" She asks me wrapping the towel around her.

"Your son, not only pooped, but got it everywhere!" She laughs and walks to Teddy who is sitting nicely in his tub without a care in the world. She scrunches her nose and looks at me. "Well, I'll let you handle this." She starts to walk away. I grab her arm.

"Oh I don't think so. Please. I don't know where to start. Should I just throw away his clothes?" I start the water, checking the temp before I start filling his tub. Ana slips on a robe.

Ana takes off his outfit, and picks him out of the tub. "Let's rinse him off before we fill his tub." Checking the temp again, she takes a wash cloth and starts cleaning him off in the big tub. "You can throw away the outfit. We have plenty." Teddy is making little cooing sounds. I think he's proud of what he did. "Now, fill his tub just with an inch of water. We'll get you all nice and clean won't we? You little bugger. Then mama will feed you." I take off my shirt which I now see is covered in poo.

We get Teddy all washed up, and dressed again. Finally Ana sees what he did to the bassinet. "Oh good lord."

"I told you it was bad." I cradle Teddy in my arms, as Ana starts taking apart the fabric around the bassinet.

"Well, it's washable. I'm just going to take it and rinse it out, then put it in the washing machine." Ana goes back into the bathroom. I plop down on the bed, and hold Teddy against my chest. He's still wide awake.

I hear him pass gas and I jump a little making sure nothing comes out. It's safe. "Who do you think you are young man, your Uncle Elliot? From now on, let's keep things in the diaper shall we." He makes a small gargling sound in response. "Thank you!" I hear a camera click and I look up and see Ana smiling at me.

"It was too cute to miss." She lays the camera down and comes and snuggles next to me. "He might have to sleep in his crib tonight, if the cover doesn't dry by tonight. Do you want me to take him and feed him?"

"Just give me another minute." I kiss the top of her head. I sit back and enjoy the quiet and my family.

 **2 weeks later:**

I'm wrapped around Ana like a vine. We finally got the ok to have sex again, and as soon as Teddy was asleep for the night, we put him in his room, and I ravished Ana for hours. Finally passing out a couple hours later, Teddy's cries come through the monitor.

"Mmm…it's your turn." Ana mumbles and snuggles closer to me.

"My turn?"

"Please. You wore me out." I sigh sarcastically, pull myself off Ana, and put on a pair of boxer shorts. Oh Teddy, I can't wait till you sleep all night.

I walk into his room and pick him up. I change his diaper, and carry him to the kitchen. Ana pumped last night, so I go to the fridge and warm up a bottle. He's not crying anymore, but he's sucking on his little fist, staring at me. "Thank you for sleeping buddy, so I could spend much needed time with mommy." He coos and continues to suck on his fist. "Are you hungry?" I check the temp of the bottle, it's good. And go sit down on the couch. Teddy latched onto the bottle likes it's his last meal. "Slow down Teddy."

I must have dozed off because next thing I know I'm awake and Teddy is no longer in my arms. I start looking around everywhere for him, crap what if I dropped him. What if he's hurt? My heart is about to explode out of my chest. That's when I feel Ana's hand in my hair.

"It's ok I took him back to the crib. I woke up and noticed you weren't back yet and saw you both sleeping on the couch." She pushes back the hair on my head.

"Thank god, I thought maybe I dropped him." My heartbeat starts going back to normal.

"I figured that. I pass out holding him all the time. Instinct, I think will wake you up if something like that was going to happen. Come back to bed." She holds out her hand. I almost had a heart attack, I can't think about sleeping now.

I stand up and hold her to me, un-doing the slash on her robe. "Christian!" she protests.

"I can't think about sleeping right now, my heart is pumping to fast. I think I need something to work off the energy." I push the robe off her shoulders. She still has a little pouch from Teddy, and a light scar on her bikini line, but her body is perfect. Her hips are only slightly larger, and her breast are even bigger now, then they were doing the pregnancy. "You're so beautiful. I want more of you. What do you say?"

She looks up at me blushing and biting her lip. Oh I know she wants this. "We can sleep when were dead." She throws her arms around my neck and jumps into my arms.

 **Christmas Eve:**

 **Ana:**

Teddy is a little over 2 months, and he has been the most perfect baby. He looks so much like his father, if he didn't have my blue eyes I would think he just cloned him. For the most part I take care of Teddy during the day, while Christian is at classes. Christian decided to take 2 winter classes to get some of the credits out of the way. I am also taking winter courses, which have been really easy. Plus, with this wrap I bought, I'm able to breastfeed and type at the same time. On top of all that, Christian and I, including Ros, have been working on building GEH. Christian is in for a bit of a surprise tomorrow.

I'm cuddled in the warmth of my bed, when the smoke detector goes off, and a nasty smell fills the room. I grab a now screaming Teddy out of his bassinet and go into the living area. There stands my boyfriend! He's using a dish towel to blow away the smoke that I notice is coming from our kitchen.

"What's going on?" I ask when the smoke detector stops going off. I enter the kitchen and notice the pan with something really brunt in it.

"I was trying to make you breakfast…" He says shyly. "Well…I think I messed up."

"What in the world were you trying to make?" Teddy has finally stopped crying and I sit him down in his bouncy chair. I walk over to the pan, taking a spatula, and start messing with the burnt blob.

"Pancakes…" He scratches the back of his head. _This is pancakes. What in the world did he do?_

Before I can ask, there's a knock on the door. I wonder if it's the fire department? Christian goes to answer the door, it's Maddie. Her hair is a total mess, and she's in her pj's. She must have had a rude awakening.

"What in the world is going on here? And what is that smell?" She asks entering the kitchen, waving her hand in front of her face.

"That would be Christian trying to make me breakfast. Even though the thought is sweet. He knows he doesn't belong in the kitchen." I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. I notice that he has flour in his hair, on his face, and on his clothes. Oh my sweet man.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are ok. I'm going to back to sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow night. Merry Christmas, ho, ho, ho." And with that she's out the door. Maddie will be spending Christmas with us after her shift at the hospital.

"Let's get this cleaned up. And maybe we can go to IHOP for breakfast." I put my hand through his hair, he looks so sad.

"I was trying to make it special this morning. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, let you relax this morning and take care of Teddy." He pouts.

"It's the thought that counts. But what happened?" I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know I followed the recipe my mom gave me. I went to go finish wrapping your present, and next thing I know, its smoking."

"Well, you probably just cooked it too long. That's all." I walk over to his extra batter and put my finger in it to taste it. I notice it's kind of lumping. I taste it and it makes my face scrunch up. It's really bitter. "How much baking powder did you use?"

He looks at his written down recipe, "Umm... 1 cup?"

"1 cup? Your mom told you 1 cup of baking soda?" I asked shocked.

"I think so, she was rambling off the ingredients so quickly. I think I miss understood her. I'm sorry baby. I really wanted our first Christmas as a family to be special."

"It is special. I have everything I could possibly want right here." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. "Next time we will make them together." I notice that Teddy has fallen back to sleep. "Let's get this cleaned up and go out to eat. I just have to feed Teddy first."

We clean up the kitchen, and I managed to get the brunt blob out of the pan. How long was he away from it? I shake my head and giggle. The man is too perfect anyway, he needs one flaw, and this is it. We go to IHOP for breakfast, and laugh about his adventures in cooking.

Christmas day is finally here. Christian's family will be coming out in a couple days. We decided that we didn't want to take Teddy on a plane this soon, and we kind of wanted our own Christmas. Grace and Carrick were having the whole family over, and it was planned for months, so they couldn't change their plans.

We got ourselves a little 4 foot tree and decorated it, along with the whole house. Christian decided we needed to have mistletoe in all parts of the house. He wanted an extra excuse to kiss me all the time. Maddie will be coming over later tonight for dinner. She couldn't go home because of work, and no way, any one should be alone on Christmas. We invited Ros, but she went home for the holidays. I can't wait to give Christian his gift.

 **Christian:**

Ana and I are in our pajamas sitting in front of our tiny Christmas tree while Christmas music plays in the background. I have Teddy curled up on my chest as he sleeps. I never thought I could love someone else like this. He makes my world feel complete.

I reach under the tree and hand Ana her gift. We both decided not to go overboard this year, because we both agreed the best gift we have is in my arms.

"I hope you like this." I say handing her the small gift box.

"I'm sure I'm going to love it." She unwraps the gift, reveling a red Cartier box. It's an 18k white gold necklace, which has three rings hanging from them. One ring is pink gold and has tiny opals in it. On the inside it has Teddy's name and birthday. The second is white gold with tiny sapphires in it. It says mommy with Ana's birthday. And the final one is a gold band with tiny pearls with daddy and my birthday. "Oh my god, Christian I love it!" She puts it down gently and reaches over to kiss me.

"The beauty of it is, we can add to it later, whenever we decided we want more kids."

"Thank you so much Christian. This means the world to me. Now I have yours, but I think you should put Teddy down before I give it to you."

I get up and go put Teddy down in his crib. I bring the monitor out and sit back next to Ana. She hands me a thick manila envelope. I look at her oddly, wondering what this could be. Opening the envelope I pull out its contents. I'm pretty sure my eyes go wide, and my jaw drops to the floor. _How the hell did she manage this?_

"Merry Christmas baby." She wraps her arms around me and I pull her into a deep satisfying kiss. However, I think I'm still in shock.

"How?" Is the only word I can get out. She bought Greenfield Tech. We have been working for a while to get this, but the owner would never want to sell for what we were asking.

"Ros, Grandpa Theo, and myself worked together and bought it. So it's from them too. Old man Tanner was finally ready to sell. Sadly, it was because his wife's cancer turned for the worse. So he really wanted to get out from under it and spend time with his wife. We managed to get all the kinks knocked out this last week, I used my trust to pay for it, so now the company is ours."

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Well I had help. You and Ros should be able to sell of this company quickly." She smiles at me and crawls into my lap. "Grandpa said when he comes up that he will help you finish all the legal and corporation paper for GEH. So, the company is officially up and running."

"Baby," all other words have left me. I grab her face and pull her in a deep passionate kiss. Pushing her to the ground, I position my body over hers. "When is Maddie getting here?"

"At least not for a few more hours." Thank god.

 **March 20** **th** **:**

 **Christian:**

A month ago Ros and I closed our second deal with Richmond Marketing, and now were working on the 3rd. We sold off Greenfield Tech for a huge profit. My dream of GEH is really taking off. Ana and I have been talking about moving back to Seattle for the last month or so. She wants us to both finish this semester, that way if something were to happen with the company we would have something to fall back on to. It makes sense since we're this far into the semester why lose our credits. No matter what happens, Ana wants her degree. I on the other hand, could care less.

GEH is already on its way to making its first million. Forbes put out an article of up and coming new entrepreneurs, and I made the list. In just a few months, the company is making a name for itself. After the article came out, I called my dad, to tell him about our plans to move back home.

"I saw the article in Forbes today. I'm really proud of you son. Are you still able to handle your classes' on top of managing a business?"

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Oh?" My dad ask curiously.

"Yeah, Ana and I have been talking and we are thinking that in May we would move back home. GEH is blooming, and I really want to start hiring staff, find an office building. But I really want to do that in Seattle. "

"What about college son? I think it's really important to finish and get your degree. And what about Ana? I know she's been putting in so much time so she could finish early. And now you want to leave before she can do that?"

"Ana will finish college. She's already on track to finish next year. And we both know that girl can multi-task. As for me I don't see a point of finishing. I'm already doing what I want to do, and succeeding at it. I need to focus on GEH now and not some pointless classes." I huff.

"I'm not happy about this son. I don't think you're thinking clearly. What if it the company fails in a year or two? And you're left without a degree. What about Teddy? Do you have a fall back plan?" I can tell he's concerned, but I'm doing this no matter what.

"That's why we're staying till the end of the semester. I'll keep my credits and if I have to I'll go back to school. It might not be Harvard, but it will be something. But, I know I'm not going to fail. There's no if's and's or no's about it. And Teddy will be fine. It will be better for him to be close to family in the long run anyways. Plus if it does end up falling apart, Ana will be my sugar mama." I feel Ana slap me on the chest and I laugh.

I hear my dad chuckle too. "I want you to send me your business plan. I want to see where you're going with all this. I know your grandfather is helping you and he's told me a bit. But I would like to see what you're leaving college for. I'm not happy about this. However, knowing you I'm not going to be able stop you. Just promise you'll think about this some more."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Just did, we're moving.

"Alright. Send my love to Ana and Teddy. Send me that business plan, and we will talk later." We both hang up and I turn to Ana, who is typing relentlessly at her computer, next to me.

"Well, he's not trilled." I tell her.

"Did you expect him to be?" She asks me not looking up from her screen.

"No, but he knows this has been my dream. I have to send him the business plan. I think once he's sees everything that is projected in the next year, shoot next couple of months, he'll be onboard. If not mom will be happy that Teddy is in the same area code."

"Happy is an understatement." She pauses from her typing. "Oh I got you and Ros a tele-conference with Mr. Talbet on Tuesday at 9:30. Ros said she was willing to skip class for it." She tells me before going back to her laptop.

"How did you manage a meeting? He's been adamant about not wanting to sell to a bunch of teenagers."

"Ah, if I tell you how, I would be giving away my secrets. Let's just say I did a little digging on Mr. Talbet, and he is now more willing to talk." She smiles mischievously at me. I shake my head at her. The woman is amazing. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"One day you'll tell me how?"

"Maybe, I long as there is something in it for me. Now stop bugging me I got things to do before tonight." She shoves me away gently.

Ana has been working as kind of my personal assistant, also doing all the IT work, and digging into failing business. I don't know how she does it, on top of her classes and taking care of Teddy. We do now have Mrs. Bentley that helps us watch Teddy sometimes during the day, so Ana can get stuff done. It's amazing what a little help can do.

Maddie is coming over tonight to watch Teddy, so mommy and daddy can have a little time to ourselves.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, but tonight you're all mine." I gather my papers, and give her another kiss.

"I look forward to it Mr. Grey."

 **July 15th:**

We moved back to Seattle in May. My dad finally approved of the idea, it took a lot of sweet talking. He saw the direction GEH was going in, and knew he couldn't hold me back. Ana and I found a great 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom condo in Escala. I told Ana one day we will own the penthouse in this building. She looked at me with a no nonsense attitude, and said the next place we move to will be a house! I had to agree with her on that. A family home on the sound. At the rate GEH is growing we should be there in no time. I still like the idea of owning the penthouse, maybe we could make it into our little sex retreat. A place we can go to and just have dirty, kinky sex. _Where is that woman? I think I need to take some stress off._

Soon after we moved here we found a great little office space in the heart of downtown. We have hired a small staff, just about 20 people. I have been working all hours of the day and night. If I'm not at the office, I'm in our home office. I try my best to make free time on the weekend, but there's so much to do. Ana also works all the time, and is still working on her degree. However, she likes to make sure she's home no later than 5 or 6 to be with Teddy.

We hired Gail Jones a couple weeks into moving here. My mom recommended her, telling us we needed a help, and we can no longer do this on our own. I was dead set against sending Teddy to daycare. So we interviewed Ms. Jones and she was perfect. She has been a total god-send. Not only does she watch Teddy, but cooks and cleans. Ana is in love with her, and her cooking is out of this world.

Ros won't be able to move here officially till next May or so. She wants to finish her degree first. She's here now working for the summer, and also will be back during winter break. While she is gone, she still works by tele-commute and skypes all the time. She's already been appointed as my COO. Ana is my head of IT, but also co-CEO, even though she refuses to use the title.

Also by the end of the year Maddie will be moving here. My mom found her a job at her hospital and will be able to start in January. Maddie is looking forward to it because she will finally be able to have some set hours and days. When Maddie had talked to mom on the holidays, she was telling her how Boston Gen was stressing her out and she needed a change. So my mom promised to keep her ear to the ground about any openings.

It's after 11pm and I'm at home working in my office, on some spreadsheets and financial projections, when my office door opens.

"Mr. Grey, your next appointment is here." Ana tells me standing at the door way, wearing nothing but a sexy lacy red bra and gartered panties with stockings. She looks absolutely sinful.

"Oh, I didn't know I had anything on my schedule." I scoot my chair back, and watch her come over to me.

"This was really last minute." She perches herself on my desk. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all Miss. Steele." I take my hand and rub it up and down her leg. "Do you want to tell me what this meeting is about?"

"Well, you see your girlfriend was lying in bed all alone, and she decided that she needed 'help' with something. An itch she couldn't scratch so to speak." She says seductively. She pushes her hand through my hair. "So Mr. Grey do you think you could help me?"

"Oh Miss Steele. We aim to please." I stand up and capture her mouth with mine. I quickly remove all the stuff from my desk and lay her down.

I unhook each the garter hook from her stockings and slide them down her legs. Her pussy is glistening in arousal. "Miss. Steele, what seems to have you so excited?" I bend my head down and take a slow lick.

"You, Mr. Grey." She pants and bucks her hips to my face. I take my time and kiss the outside of her inner thighs. Slowly torturing her. My tongue finally reaches its destination and works its way between her folds. "Oh god Christian." After I have enjoyed her taste, I insert two fingers inside of her while my tongue works on her clit. My other hand reaches up to massage your breast. I can feel she's close and I stop.

"Stand up!" I demand. She does as she's told. "Turn around and bend over my desk." She bends over putting her ass in the air. I smack it once making her groan. I unclip her bra and toss it across the room. I bend over her body, my fingers still playing with her, as I start to kiss and nibble her neck. "Do you want to cum baby?"

She moans, "Yes please."

"Well, you're going to have to wait till I'm inside of you." I remove my fingers, slapping her ass one more time. I quickly remove my belt and pull down my pants and boxers and ram myself inside of her. She comes instantly around my cock. I pump into her relentlessly. "Baby, you feel so good." She bucks into me trying to match my rhythm. "Ana, no!" I try to still her, I don't want this to end yet. But she keeps grinding and thrusting against me. I lose all control and cum inside of her.

After we both catch our breath, she stands up and turns to me. "Thank you, Mr. Grey. That really helped me with that itch I was having." She looks so beautiful standing in front of me with nothing but her stockings on. My dick is already getting hard again.

"Well, I can help you some more. Why don't we move this meeting to the bedroom?"

"I don't know I'm quite sleepy now." She fake yawns.

"Well, that's just too bad Miss Steele, because I'm wide awake." I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and carry her to bed, where I make love to her till we pass out.

 **A/N: Thanks to malugargula and Karen773 for letting me bounce ideas off you. I really appreciate the help. Also to ramanireinee for the idea in the beginning of this chapter and all the other reviewers and followers it means a lot to me. And everyone at FSOG fanfic obsessed facebook page. Without them I wouldn't of started writing. I think I will be updating on Monday's and Thursday's. Unless I feel like doing more  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jumping ahead…**

 **May: (10 months later... both Ana and Christian are 19 going on 20)**

 **ANA:**

GEH is growing at rapid speed. We have over 20 companies under our umbrella, including a shipping company. This doesn't include the companies we have sold off.

Now that we have a shipping yard, Christian is really excited to start sending food to other countries. I call it is 'Feed the World plan'. I love it! He doesn't want anyone to be hungry like he was. On top of that, we give to the local food banks, homeless shelters, and woman shelters. Christian has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. He'll just never admit to it.

Since the word got out about GEH and the young 19-year-old CEO people have been all a buzz about it. Although it's sometimes hard for people to take him serious as a business owner, he holds his own, doesn't take any crap and keeps on going. Forbes has projected that GEH will be a multi-billion company in at least 2 years.

Ros is finally here after she got her degree, and I was able to finish my degree about a month ago. Last December and January, we started hiring like crazy. We needed people for Accounting, Financial, legal, PR, HR, Marketing, and etc. I hired Barney Samson and Fred Welch for the IT department. They have been a great addition and have qualms about working under me. We went from having only 20 people working for us to over 200.

In February, since we hired so many people, in which we'll keep hiring, so we decided we needed a larger building. So we bought one, a 20 story office building in downtown, very close to where we were before. We dubbed it 'GREY HOUSE'. Elliot was our lead contractor and got the building done quickly. By April we were moving in. Elliot was also bitten by the business bug and started his own construction company when he got out of college. We supported his start-up, and his business is booming- The Grey name gets places.

Teddy is 1 and a half and a little ball of energy. Teddy started walking when he was 11 months old, and now there's no stopping him. Now that we have hired more staff, I now try to get home at 4 o'clock to be home with Teddy. Gail has been wonderful, and Teddy adores her.

It was really hard in the beginning with Christian working all the time. He does his best to fit in Teddy as much as he can. If he's home for bedtime, he'll tuck him in and read him a story. By February, Christian started taking Sunday's off to spend with us. He might take a couple phone calls or check some e-mails but he's pretty much a hands on daddy and boyfriend come Sunday.

We're still going at it like rabbits, the sex gets better and better every time. We're always having sex in the office, either during lunch, or he'll text me when he needs me when he's stressed and I'll come up and relive the tension. Luckily the new office at Grey House is sound proof. _I do wonder sometimes how we get any work done._

Today I'm interviewing PA's for Christian and maybe Ros. I finally convinced my hard-headed boyfriend to get a PA after months of telling him we needed one. We have a temp right now that takes phone calls and messages. But other than that it's either me or him that schedule meeting, plans business trips, etc. We both no longer can handle it. Our load is already too big.

Why am I doing the interviews and not HR? Well, let's just say Christian doesn't trust anybody else's judgement but mine. He knows I'll get someone that will be able to work and do their job.

I have 15 interviews lined up today. I've done all their background checks and had them sign NDA's. However, I'm ready to bang my head against the wall. So far all the interviews have been the same, short skirts and reliving blouses, were the first clear sign the interview was going down the drain. I would start to interview them, and once they found out Christian wasn't going to interview them, it all went in the crapper.

Even with all the media attention, Christian has gotten, nobody has linked us together. Which is odd because we're always together. I've been just labeled as an 'employee' or joint owner. We keep the PDA down to a minimal when the paps are around. Christian would like it to keep it that way, so the media stays off mine and Teddy's back. He also refuses to comment on his private life. He doesn't get why anybody cares, he's just a business man.

I take a deep breath and head back to the waiting area and call the next applicant.

"Tina Davis?" I call out to the sea of babbling woman.

A blonde with a tight bun and a sharp suit approaches me. I notice right away that the top two buttons are un-done to show off more of her cleavage. I roll my eyes, great another one.

"I'm Ms. Steele." I shake her hand and lead her to the conference room. After we sit down, I ask about her work experience, and what she has to offer GEH. She answers and speaks well, but her eyes keep shifting to the door.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"I thought Mr. Grey would be doing the interview?"

"No, Mr. Grey is was too busy to conduct interviews. So that's why I'm here."

"Oh…" She's crestfallen. "Would I be working closely with Mr. Grey? I'm willing to work looong hours." She says in a sultry voice. _Oh geez, I bet you would._

"Yes, you would be taking phone calls, setting up meetings, scheduling, and so on. Mr. Grey expects perfection. Sometimes he can be hard to work with. A bit of a hot head and a grouch." I smile. _I love my Mr. Grouchy pants, especially when he bends me over and rams his cock into me._ I quickly shake off the thought and squeeze my legs together. _Later Ana!_

"You think you should be talking about Mr. Grey that way?" She says defensively. "From what I read he seems…wonderful." She says dreamily.

"I've known Mr. Grey for a long time. He's very mercurial. But he's fair. But when things are wrong he could eat you alive." I giggle quietly. _Like when he goes down on me._ God, I'm horny.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis- we'll be in touch." I go to stand up. She's disappointed, she knows she blew it.

"Thank you, Ms. Steele." We shake hands and she leaves.

Before I call out the next interview, I decided to watch and listen to the security cameras in the waiting room. Maybe I could save time, if I can weed the ones that might be more after Christian, then after the job. I fire up my laptop and listen in.

There's 9 women left, but there's 7 of them huddled together talking. I zoom in and notice none of them are dressed professionally. The other two ladies are well dressed and sitting quietly. The group is going on about how young and rich Christian is, how sexy he is and they bet he has a huge package.

"If I get this job, I plan on screwing him all over this place. There's no way he could resist me." The one I match up as Leila Williams says. "I can tell by looking at him that he's a kinky one and likes it rough. Don't worry ladies I would share." They all begin laughing. Is this girl for real?

All the woman I have interviewed are between the ages of 20-24. All expect the two that don't seem to be mingling with these desperate girls. I'm not one to judge on age, but these girls need to grow up a little.

I match the two ladies photos from their background checks, I have Andrea Parker, 30. She has a great resume and worked for Mr. Gladstone for 6 years until he retired. And then I have June Summers, 32, who worked in DC as a PA and advisor for Congressman Rodgers.

The rest have positives, but I think there here for more. I tried giving everyone a shot, but I don't have time for anyone pointless dribble. I close my lap top and head back to the waiting room.

"Andrea Parker and June Summers?" They both stand up. "The rest of you can go."

"But we haven't been interviewed yet." Leila pipes up.

"I understand that, but I was listening to your ladies conversation a few minutes ago and I wasn't impressed." I see a couple of the ladies pale. "I need someone who is going to work and not spend time trying to sleep with Mr. Grey. So thank you for your time, but you won't be needed. Good luck to you. Ms. Parker, Ms. Summers, follow me."

I interview both women and was impressed with both. I decided to hire Ms. Parker for Christian, and Ms. Summers for Ros. They both will start on Monday. They were both excited.

It's 2:30 now and I'm exhausted. I head over to Christian's office to tell him the news. I enter his office and he's staring down at a bunch of spreadsheets. His hair is a mess, probably from running his fingers through it, and he has a pencil in his ear. He looks incredibly sexy right now, and I want him, Bad!

He hasn't noticed me yet so I decided to act like those slutty woman and seduce my boyfriend. I lock the door, and un-button my top to show off my blue lace bra, and hike up my skirt. I walk to his desk, placing my hands on it and bending down so he gets a full view of my cleavage.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Grey?" I purr.

He finally looks up at me, well at my chest and smiles cheekily at me.

"Yes, Ms. Steele there is something you can help me with." He rolls back in his chair and then pats his leg. I go to sit on his lap and he nuzzles his head in my chest. I grab his tie and start playing with it.

"What is it you would like me to do Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, I think you know Ms. Steele." He looks down at his dick, then back to me.

"MR. GREY!" I say in mock protest, putting my hand on my chest. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kind that likes to please her boss." His eyes grow dark and filled with lust.

I smile before standing up and then falling to my knees in front of him. I unhook his belt, then unzip his pants. I pull his throbbing hard member out of his boxers. I lick the tip and clean up the little bit of pre-cum. "Is this what you want Sir?"

"Oh, very much Miss. Steele." I circle my tongue around his tip before putting him all the way down my throat. He groans and grabs a bunch of my hair, and pulls me deeper. "Oh, Ana… fuck baby." I swirl, suck and lick. He tastes so good. I love hearing him fall apart because of me. It makes me so wet. I can tell he's getting close, but then he pulls my head away. He picks me up and carries me to the couch. "I need to be inside of you." He practically throws me on the couch.

He quickly removes his pants, hitches my skirt around my hips and rips my panties off. Damn it, I really liked that pair. "You're soaking wet baby. Does sucking me turn you on?"

I nod while biting my lip. He growls at me and pounces at me. He puts his arms on the side of my head and slowly eases into me. "Baby, you're so tight." He breathes out. I wrap my legs around his back. He captures his lips with mine and he pumps into me, ever so slowly. It's not long before I feel myself build and explode around him. He picks up his pace, as he starts to kiss up and down my neck. His one hand starts playing with my covered nipple. "I feel you, baby, I want you to cum with me." He kisses me hard, and we come together. "Thank you for your help, Miss. Steele." He says still panting over me.

"Anytime, Mr. Grey."

We go to his bathroom to clean up, when we come back, he goes behind his desk, and I lean against it in front of him.

"So how did it go?"

"Once I got rid of the ones just looking to sleep with you, I was able to find someone for you, and also for Ros."

"Am I going to like them?" He asks skeptically.

"I think so. Your PA is Andrea Parker. She used to work with Mr. Gladstone. Who I hear is a bigger jerk than you." I grin smugly.

"Jerk huh? You think I'm a jerk?" He starts to tickle me and pulls me back on his lap. Sometimes it feels good to act our age. "Stop! Stop!"

"Take it back then!"

"Never!" I shout. He keeps tickling me, and I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe. "Ok, Ok. You're not a jerk. You're wonderful, amazing, and super-hot." I get out between laughs. He stops.

"That's better." He kisses me again, and before I know it we're lost in each other again. I don't think I could ever get enough of this man. "I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian. So much." We sit cuddled together for a little bit longer before we put ourselves back together.

"Are you heading home?" Christian asks brushing his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I got everything done for today."

"I'm going to leave in an hour. I have to leave for Portland early to meet with Mr. Daniels about the new merger. So I want to spend time with you and Teddy."

"Good. I'll make your favorite for dinner. And I'm sure Teddy will be glad to see his daddy." I put my arms around his neck and gently kiss him.

"I do miss my little dude." He smiles. "You know what, let me grab my stuff and I'll go with you."

We arrive at the house a little after 4. Teddy and Gail are in the living room. Teddy is playing with his toys as Gail watches over him. Teddy must hear us and comes toddling over. "Dada, mama." He lifts his little arms, asking to be picked up. Christian bends down to pick him up and kisses his cheek.

"How's my baby boy?" Teddy doesn't say anything, instead, he buries his face in his neck throwing his arms around him. We sit down on the couch and Teddy hops back down to play with his toys. We send Gail home for the night, but not before he gives her a hug and kiss.

I let Christian hang out with Teddy while I cook dinner. I decided to make Mac and Cheese, it's my two favorite guys, favorite meal.

We sit at the table, Teddy in his high chair between us, making more a mess with his food. He's getting more on his, then in his mouth. I love when it's just the three of us, spending time together as a family. No phones, no work.

"So I had an idea?" Christian states

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about moving to a bigger place? Like a house on the Sound with a meadow?"

"That sounds really nice, but wherever would we find such a place?" I ask, already knowing he's found the perfect place.

He stands up and grabs his briefcase. He pulls out a couple of papers and pulls up a chair next to me.

"Tell me what you think." He says handing me the papers.

I look over the specs of the house. It's almost 12,000 sq. A mansion on 6 acres of land. It has a music room, a library, a study, indoor, outdoor pool, and an exercise room. 6 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms with 2 half baths. There's even a 3,000 sq ft. guesthouse.

"Don't you think it's a little much for us?" Such a big house for a couple of teenagers. I giggle at the thought.

"What are you giggling at?" He looks amused.

"Who would have ever thought a few years ago that we would be looking at a house like this? Two 19-year-olds buying this house. The Realtor is going to think there being punk'd."

"I thought this would come later in life, but it got here quicker than I ever imagined." He leans over to kiss me. "Plus it's a good investment. It has a good price because it needs a lot of work, which we can hire Elliot for."

"It's a lot of house for us."

"I know. But Gail will be able to move in. Plus it will be perfect whenever we decided to expand our family." He says wispily.

"What are you planning to have 10 more or something?" I laugh.

"No, but maybe 2 or 3." I shake my head at him and smile. "One day, when things aren't so crazy, couple years or so. Anyways I made plans to go look at it Sunday, if you hate it, we'll keep looking, but I have a feeling the view is going to sell you."

"Mama." I look over at Teddy, he finished his food, but he's sticky and covered in cheese.

"We can look at it Sunday, but right now we need to get this little guy in the tub."

Christian goes to take Teddy out of his highchair, while I clean up the mess he made.

"Who's ready for a bath?" Christian holds Teddy out like he's flying making zooming noises. Teddy is giggling, loving every minute of it.

After we get Teddy to bed, Christian and I go to bed as well, but definitely not to sleep.

 **Sunday:**

Christian was right, the view of the house did sell me. It was breathtaking. Overlooking the Sound, you can see Bainbridge Island and Olympic National Park. Sail boats bob up and down in the water. Then there's the meadow, I can just see myself laying in it.

The house is nice too. The entrance way has a beautiful curved, sweeping staircase. French doors that open to a large stone terrace, which also had a fantastic view. The great room was huge, it had a balcony above for the landing of the 2nd floor. A huge fireplace I can picture myself cuddling with Christian in front of.

The master suite was my favorite room. Full- height windows that open to a balcony that overlooked the sound. Two walk-in closets, and a huge master bathroom. Christian wants to put in a bigger shower and tub, so there's plenty of room for both of us. Teddy loved it, he was so busy running in and out of every room.

We finally finish touring the house and head back to the car. Christian places a sleeping Teddy in his car seat. I put my arms around Christian's waist and lay my head on his chest.

"It's perfect. Maybe a tad too big, but perfect." He kisses the top of my head.

"I told you, you would like it." He tightens his hug around me. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself to tell me it's all real." He mummers.

"Oh trust me it's very real. Tomorrow morning will remind you how you earned all this."

"US!" He says firmly. "We, together, earned this."

"Yes, sir." He leans down and kisses me.

"But I was also thinking how I have you and Teddy. Freshman year, I thought I would die a virgin and alone. I was so angry at the world, and nobody could touch me. Then junior year, you came into my life and turned it upside down. I was no longer a virgin, no longer alone, no longer fighting, and I could finally be touched. There are times I think I'm going to wake up and be in my old bed at my parents' house. And it was all a dream."

I have tears in my eyes "I'm not going anywhere. And you changed my life to. I never thought I could be happy like this, till you came into my life."

We're kissing now hot and heavy, when he backs me into the car. He separates his lips from mine. "If we didn't have Teddy with us, I would be taking you against the hood of this car."

I shiver, and not from the chill in the air, but from the delicious thought. All I can do is nod as he opens the door for me. I get in the car while he gets in the driver side. He starts the engine, leans over the console. Grabbing my face gently to look at him.

"After we move in and Teddy is with Grandma and Grandpa, I'm going to first take you over the hood of this car, and then we will christen every room in this house as well." I squirm in my seat at his intoxicating threat. My panties are soaked.

"I look forward to it," I whisper. "But, I can't wait that long to have you again. I need a preview of what's to come."

"Oh, you'll be coming baby. Let's get home and when we get the stinker to bed tonight, I'll give you a preview over and over again." He kisses me again and drives out of the gate of our future home. I can't wait till we get back to our home now, and get dirty with my man. Too bad it's a couple of hours to bed time.

 **A/N: I know nothing about starting a business or business in general. So please just keep that in mind. I'm trying my best to make it sound realistic, but it is fiction and in this world, unicorns exist. The house description came from Fifty Shades Darker by E.L James. I have one more chapter for today. It's short, but I think you're going to like it. I enjoyed writing it. Two for Thursday!**

 **I had a guest review and since I can't reply to it here it is and for others who might want to know... I know it moved fast, but there's not much to write about with them in college and having a baby. I mean I could write a book about dirty diapers and feeding. But I live that every day and well it's boring And I think there's already so many good stories about Ana & Christian with the kids (like Ana and Christian having a baby and also stories by AshBax) And with them not wanting to get married. It's not that they wouldn't or don't want to. But there still only 18/19 years old. Plus, you can be happy and in love without being married. And it's my belief you should live together first I think you'll like the next chapter. Thanks for the review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**June 18** **th**

 **Christian:**

Today is my 20th birthday. So much has happened in the last couple of years. GEH is now worth over 500 million dollars, by the end of the year its worth will be in the billions. It's hard to believe it all started in our college apartment.

Teddy is growing like a weed, I can't believe he's almost 2. He's talking up a storm, and getting into everything. Then there's my Ana. Tonight, I'm proposing. With everything going on with the company, it fell to the wayside. I've been wanting to do this since Senior year, even before I found out she was pregnant. However, time just flew by with Teddy and the business. Plus it already feels like were married. I'm hoping this proposal will be everything she hoped for.

This morning Ana got me helicopter flying lessons. It's something I've been wanting to do for a while. I think one day I'll get my own helicopter. It would make it so much easier getting around to out of town meetings. I had to promise Ana that she would be the first one to go up in it.

Tonight my parents are throwing a party for me at their house. Only some people know of my plans tonight. My grandparents, my parents, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Danny, Maddie, Ros, a few of my employees, and some old high school friends will all be in attendance. To think I once didn't like my birthday and a party like this I would loathe. However, tonight this will be my favorite birthday ever.

 **Ana:**

Christian's party has been a lot of fun. Teddy is enjoying all the attention, and my man has been smiling all day. Christian got Teddy a suit that matches his tonight, with a button that says 'future CEO'. It's so adorable, I took so many pictures of them.

This morning I woke Christian up with a blow-job, then we had crazy hot sex till Teddy got up. He loved his gift of helicopter flying lessons. Teddy drew him a picture. It was mostly just squiggly lines. But Teddy confirmed it was cake because he said "me eat cake toda" We both had a good laugh over that, he's been bugging us about cake all week.

I look around the room, unsure of where Christian ran off too. I'm chatting with Kate, Maddie and Ros, talking about all and nothing. We are interrupted when Elliot comes and hands me a pink rose.

"My lady" he bows and kisses my hand before walking away.

I look at the rose and it has a small note attached to it. I read it

**I admire you! Your gentle and you bring me great joy and happiness**

I look up and see Danny in front of me. He hands me a yellow rose with another note.

**You're my best friend**

Carrick hands me an orange rose. He kisses me on the cheek before walking away. What is going on? I read the note.

**I desire you! I'm passionate about you. You drive me wild.**

Grandpa Theo is now standing before me and wraps me in his arms. "I'm so glad you're part of this family."

I brush the tear away. "Thank you, I'm glad too." He hands me a peach rose and walks away. The girls are looking at me in awe. I can tell there wondering what is going on too.

**I could never thank you enough for loving me.**

I hear the laughter of my little boy. He's walking up to me holding Mia's hand, with a huge toothy grin.

"Here mama." I knell down to him and take the red rose from him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, baby boy." I hug him tightly.

"Me have cake?"

"Yes, baby" I laugh as he runs off screaming. "cake, cake, grammy, cake."

I look back down at the note and read it.

**I love you, Anastasia Rose…. Meet me in the boathouse. **

I'm softly crying now. I now know where Christian ran off too, I tell everyone I'll be back and head to the boathouse. I go up the stairs to the attic, where soft music is playing.

I gasp at the sight of the room. It's covered in flowers. All different color rose petals cover the ground. There's little tea candles placed all around the room, and white Christmas lights strung from the banisters. Then there stands, in the middle of the room, my man. He's holding a white and red rose, entwined together. He walks up to me and hands me the roses and softly kisses my lips, before dropping to one knee. My hands fly to my mouth and I drop all the roses to the ground.

 _Oh, my god, this is it._ I think to myself. The tears are pouring down my face as he opens the ring box, he pulled from his inner jacket pocket.

"Ana, ever since I first met you, I knew you were the only girl for me. We've been through so much together these last 4 years. You gave me your love, gave me a son, and also your trust. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I scream. "Yes,yes,yes."

He slips the platinum 3.15 carat princess cut infinity twist micropave diamond ring on my finger, then stands up. I jump into his arms and kiss his face all over. "This ring is beautiful, and the proposal was perfect. I love you so much, Christian."

"It's not as beautiful and perfect as you." My lips attach to his and our tongues invade each other's mouth. We fall to the floor, tearing each other's clothes off, and make love on the bed of rose petals.

I don't know how long we spend laying in each other's arms on the ground after our love making. All I can think about is I'm getting married. I'm going to be Mrs. Christian Grey. This man is all I want, forever.

We finally get back to the house, everyone is still waiting for us. "She said yes!" Christian shouts pulling me close.

"What took so long?" Mia asks. Christian gives her a death stare. "Nevermind!" She blurts and blushes.

Everyone comes around and congratulates us. All the girls want to see my ring. Teddy comes running up to us, with cake icing all over his suit, and Christian picks him up. "Did you hear that buddy? Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be living in sin anymore." Everyone laughs, but Teddy looks at him funny.

"Me have cake dada" Teddy smiles, proud of himself. We laugh at him and I shake my head. Could my life be any more perfect?

 **A/N: I know this is a short one, but I felt this chapter stood alone. I hope you liked it. See you Monday.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is just a little bit of fun and a filler to the wedding. I wrote this based off the picture of Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson kissing during the filming of Fifty Shades Darker. The one where they're standing under the umbrella kissing. I'll also use an idea from a picture when it's time for the honeymoon. If you're wondering now it's the CK Ad with Jamie and Eva Mendes laying down in their underwear. (I adore her, and that picture is hot) Look them up. I have them on my Pinterest page. www dot Pinterest dot com /cdiamondru. I have no idea how to really make one. So I have pictures from there high school/college years, Teddy, and some future chapters. So don't look at those if you don't want to yet. Like I said before I have no real direction for this story. Just ideas that popped into my head and I blended them in here to make it work. I take all help and ideas. jms-83 thank you for your insight. Karen77 for the help.  
**

 **July- 1month till wedding.**

 **Christian:**

The paps have been going crazy lately. I have no idea why they find me so interesting, I'm just a businessman. Ana keeps telling me it's because 'I'm so young and sexy.' Her words. They have it in their mind that I'm single, even though I'm always with Ana. We've been able to keep Teddy out of view of cameras. Ana and I really don't want his picture out there, and I hope when they find out about him they respect that he's only a child.

People magazine tried to label me as the most eligible bachelor. I had to have my PR department nix that in the bud. I was livid. Thankfully Ana was around that day, because I took her against the window in my office, to show all of Seattle who I belonged to. We should just release a statement, but I really want to wait till after the wedding. So we can just enjoy our special day without the vultures circling. We decided we wanted to get married as soon as possible. So in one month we will be married. We are doing the ceremony on my parent's property.

I get countless letters from women telling me how much they want me, a few send me their panties. Well, this is what security tells me. I don't want or need them, so I told security to do whatever they wanted with them. Ana gets the e-mails that filter through, she finds it funny. She can't believe how desperate some of these women are. She doesn't get upset about it because she knows she's the only one riding this ride.

I had to stay in Portland last night because I had a 7am meeting and I didn't feel like leaving at the crack of dawn. Ana stayed home with Teddy because she had a lot to get done today.

It's shortly after 1 and I just got back to the office. I'm standing outside Grey house, trying to decide if I want to grab lunch. That's when I see Ana across the street in the huge open windows at the deli. My dick stirs at the sight of her. I know it's only been a day since I've seen her, but it feels like forever.

I make my way across the street. It's raining now, thankfully I had my umbrella on me. As soon as I get to the deli, Ana walks out the door, with a brown bag, I'm guessing is her lunch. I grab her arm and pull her to me. She squeaks.

"God, Christian, you scared me." She says startled.

"Sorry, baby," I smile down at her and brush my hand down her cheek. We move over to the side of the building, standing under my umbrella. "I missed you. I saw you across the street and decided to come and get my hello kiss."

"Umm…well.. hello" she purrs. I grab her hips and pull her lips to mine. She moans against me as I push her into my hard erection. I reluctantly pull her away, before I take her in the middle of the street.

"Hi." I brush my thumb over her lip. "So are you willing to share your lunch with me?" I say, eyeing her bag.

"I got something you could eat." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you do? Well, we better get back to my office, because I'm starving." My voice is low and lustful. I see her squeeze her legs together and bite on her lip.

"Lead the way."

We head up to my office, where Ana shares half her sandwich with me. And for dessert, I had my fiancés delicious pussy, which I brought her to multiple orgasms. She was about to return the favor when Andrea buzzed.

"Mr. Grey, I have Margaret from PR. She said she needs to talk to you right away." Ana quickly makes herself decent and sits in the chair, that's next to mine.

"OK. Send her in."

Margaret Whitman is the head of our PR department. She enters with a pad of paper and a tablet in her hand.

"What is so important, Ms. Whitman?" I say sternly. I'm just a little upset now that I missed out on my happy ending.

"Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele, I'm glad you're here because this concerns you too." She clears her throat. "I'm guessing you haven't seen the pictures."

"No what pictures?"

"The Nooz and TMZ have spotted you and Ms. Steele outside the deli, kissing."

"What? I didn't notice anyone." Or maybe I was too busy leading my dick to his owner. I fire up my computer and go on the Nooz's website first. Ana is now leaning over me.

There on the homepage are pictures of Ana and me kissing and smiling. I could kick myself for not tilting my umbrella to block people's view. Under the pictures' is an article.

*Has Seattle's youngest millionaire found love? Christian Grey was spotted outside Tastebuds, locking lips, with who appears to be Ms. Anastasia Steele. GEH's head of IT and Co-owner. I don't know how we never noticed this relationship before. But judging by the looks on their faces and the large rock on her left hand, I'm guessing they have been hot and heavy for a while. We are on the hunt to find out more about these lovebirds. Hearts are breaking everywhere.*

Under the article is a close up picture of Ana and I kissing, her hand in my hair, and there's a circle around the ring.

TMZ has the same pictures at different angles. The article is a lot of the same. Expect asking why we hid our relationship, or maybe Ana was pregnant after an inter-office romance that's leading to a shotgun wedding. Stupid fuckers.

"So I'm here to ask if you guys would like to make a statement," Margaret asks after we finish reading.

"Yeah, I guess we have to. I just wanted to wait till after the wedding." I sigh. "Keep it simple. Ms. Steele and I have been together since we were 16. We started GEH together, along with Ros, while attending college. And that we're engaged to be married. Please respect our privacy, and so on."

"What about your son? Should I mention him?"

I run my hands through my hair. "We probably should. I mean if they see him with us, there's no deny he's ours." I groan. "Don't mention his name, but say something vague. And I want to read it before it goes out."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks, Mags," Ana says while she leaves.

I lean back in my chair, covering my face. "This is frustrating."

"Maybe we should have said something sooner, but maybe it will die away soon."

"We could only hope." I sigh

"I think it's time to get some CPO's like your grandfather suggested. We have Teddy to think about and with the wedding, I'm sure they'll be after us till then. And we are getting threats on a daily basis. Now I know most of them are harmless, but it's better safe than sorry." She looks away from me and shrugs.

"I guess you're right. I just hate the idea of being followed everywhere…" I shake my head and rid myself of the dark thoughts passing through. "If anything happened to you or Teddy…" She puts her arms around me.

"Stop it! Nothing is going to happen to us." She kisses my cheek. "I need to get back. I need to finish the Kintech report tonight before your meeting tomorrow. I did a couple of background checks on a couple CPO's that were suggested to me. We can set up interviews soon."

"Sounds good baby. Now get back to work. You don't want to upset your boss." I smirk.

"No, I wouldn't want to do that, unless my boss wants to punish me?" I growl at her as she turns to leave. I quickly get up and go after her. I reach her before she gets to the door and spin her around.

"Oh, honey. You're going to get punished for leaving me horny and desperate to be inside of you." I spin her back around and slap her ass. "I hope you're ready for me when I get home baby."

She turns her head around to look at me. "I'm always ready for you." She winks and quickly walks out the door. I shake my head and laugh. That woman is going to be the death of me.

The statement came out later that evening. Simple and straight to the point.

*Christian Grey would like to announce his engagement to Anastasia Steele. The couple has been together since high school and while they were both in college (Grey Harvard Steele M.I.T) they started GEH together, along with the help of Ros Bailey. The couple also has a son together. Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele ask to please respect their privacy at this time.*

Of course, it didn't stop the media from going after us. In the last weeks, the media has been outside Grey House and outside of our apartment. They want to know when the wedding is, how old our son is, and so on. We had to make another statement stating our son was 20 months and wouldn't give out his name, and also not to take pictures of his face. We reminded him that he's a child and doesn't need cameras in his face or his face splattered everywhere. They seemed to understand and respect that.

We also announced that the wedding would happen within the year. It died down a little after that, but there's always a couple crawling around Roaches.

By the end of July, we have hired 6 CPO's, to start with. Jason Taylor was the first hired. He has a 6-year-old daughter, divorced, and was a U.S Marine. What really got him hired was he was in the same squad with Ana's father Ray Steele back in the 80's. Ana said she remembers stories her dad would tell her when she was a little kid about his times in the Marines. She said he would always talk about a Taylor and a Sawyer.

And wouldn't you know it Luke Sawyer was also hired. Taylor and Sawyer came to the interview together. They have been doing private security for the last 10 years. Their last job ended when their charged died of a heart attack.

They both agreed to living at the new house when it was ready and also had no problems working with a couple of 20-year-olds. The other 3 we hired, will rotate being Teddy's CPO, till we figure who is best matched. They will also rotate around Grey house or for bigger events.

Never thought I would need bodyguards. We will need all the help we can get when it's time for the wedding to keep the paps away from my parents' house. So we will hire more guards for that day.

 **2 weeks later before wedding….**

I'm thankful we hired the CPO's when we did because Ana had a run in with one of my admirers and the paparazzi when she was at lunch the other day. She was having a lunch meeting, with Barney and Welsh, about designing a new system for the office. She comes walking into my office, with Sawyer afterwards, with a coffee stain on her lap.

"What happened to you?" I walk up to her and examine her. Sawyer told me a little bit of what happened. But I want to hear it from her.

"I was sitting at the table, talking to Barney and Welsh, when this crazy lady came up to me and spilled her coffee on me. All she said was a sarcastic 'oops' before Sawyer got rid of her. Thankfully it wasn't hot."

"Sir, I had no idea the lady would have done something, as soon as I saw her approach I went to the table, but she had already poured the coffee on Ms. Steele. I was able to pull her out of the restaurant, she was kicking a screaming, how someone like her shouldn't have a guy like you or some bull, she was hysterical. I was able to call the cops, but somehow the paparazzi were already on site."

"So I should be on the cover of some trashy rag by tonight." She rolls her eyes. "I should have waited for Sawyer to come back, but I just wanted to get out of there. As soon as I walk out, all these flashes started going off. Barney and Welsh flanked me till I got into the car. The police came, and I told them what happened. The lady started going nuts on the cops, so I think they took her away. I just think she needed some help. One cop mentioned taking her to the hospital for observation." There's a knock on the door. I tell whoever it is to come in. It's Andrea.

"Ms. Steele, I have your change of clothes." She hands Ana a pile of clothes that I know is from her office. She always keeps some in her office, just in case. However, I don't think one of the reasons was because of what happened today.

"Thank you, Andrea." She smiles and leaves. "I recognized the girl."

"What?" I asked confused. She knows who did this.

"It wasn't till I got a clear look at her when she was going crazy with the cops. I interviewed her for the PA job. Leila Williams. She was the one going on about getting "under" you, and would share you with the others. She wasn't too happy when I dismissed her. But hopefully, she's getting some help now." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Oh, Ana." I engulf her in a hug.

"I'm fine Christian. I have a feeling I'm going to have plenty of run-ins with your fan club." She giggles. _Why does this girl find it so funny?_ "I'm sorry. I just feel like were in high school, and high school wasn't even like this."

"Well, hopefully, you won't have to deal with it again. That's why we have Sawyer with you. It could have got a lot worse if he wasn't there."

"I know. But it's over now. Now as much as I would love to stay in chat. I need to finish helping the guys with the software." She kisses my cheek and makes her way to my bathroom to change.

"Thank you, Sawyer. Just stay close to her, especially when she leaves tonight. I have a feeling the paparazzi will be in full force."

"Yes, Sir." My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see a google alert. And wouldn't you know it, it's about Ana. They got a picture of her coming out of the restaurant with a coffee stain skirt. The only thing it says is how some crazy lady 'attacked' Ana and was takin away by the cops. I roll my eyes. Don't they have anything better to report?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I leave Grey house, the media seems to have died down thankfully. We were able to find out that Ms. Williams was put on a 72-hour psych hold for evaluation. I get home that night just a little after 5. I don't know where Ana is, but Teddy is in the living room with what looks like lipstick all over his face and on the carpet. I quickly throw my bag down and go to him. "Teddy what did you do?" He just looks at me and smiles. That's when I notice the contents of Ana's purse are all over the floor. I take the lipstick out of his hands. "NO Teddy, bad." He puts out his bottom lip and starts to cry. That's when Ana walks back into the room.

"What happened?" She asks, it only takes her a second to see what happened. "How?"

"Where were you?" I say sternly, picking Teddy up into my arms.

"I had to use the bathroom, I was only gone for a couple of minutes." She starts to shake her head looking at the disaster we call our son.

"How did he get in your purse?"

"I left it where I usually put it, but I guess he either can reach that high now or climbed on something. Listen why don't you get him a bath and I will clean up out here." Ana starts picking up the stuff that was pulled out of her purse, when she walks over to the table that's on the side of the room and picks up a toy firetruck. "I'm guessing the stinker used this to stand on." I shake my head, and I can't help but laugh. Teddy grabs my face and kisses my cheek. Ana comes up to me and smiles "You got a little something on your face." She tries to rub it off, but Teddy moves her hand and kisses my cheek again.

"Alright, booger let's get you in the tub." I tickle him and cause him to fall into a fit of giggles. After I get Teddy all cleaned up we come back to out and have dinner.

"How would you feel if the 3 of us go out this weekend and go sailing?"

"Really? Like the whole weekend? Just the 3 of us?" Ana's eyes grow big.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for us to spend time as a family. Plus getting away from all this media attention."

"Oh, I would love too."

That Saturday we borrow my parent's boat and go sailing out on the Sound. I think I only had about 3 heart attacks when Teddy would get close to the edge, but one of us was always in arms reach. We took him out swimming in the bay. He loves playing in the water.

"Hey Teddy, you want to help me drive?" He smiles and comes toddling over to me. I place him on my lap and put his hands on the wheel undermine.

"Vroom Vroom…" He says as he tries to turn the wheel erratically. "Vroom…"

"Teddy we have to go slowly or we'll run into land."

"Uh-ah… vroom…" I laugh. We won't hit anything but I think he thinks were in a NASCAR going 100 mph instead of just 5.

After a full day, the 3 of us are resting on the dock in a lawn chair and I have Teddy curled up on my chest fast asleep. I love just being able to hold him. Sometimes I wish I could spend all my time with him. I move his cooper curls from his face.

"This was a wonderful day," Ana tells me.

"Yeah, it was. I think it's what we needed. Not having to worry about work or the paps. Just us. I think I'm going to start coming home earlier during the week."

"Yeah?"

"I know I can't do it all the time because things come up, but I think we have a great team in place that can start taking more of the load. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out." I tell her sincerely.

"I think we would both like that." She smiles at me. "I know you do everything you can to spend time with us. You're around a hell of a lot more than my mother ever was. You were around for his first steps and first word. You're a great daddy, Teddy worships you." Ana comes over and tucks herself under my arm. I kiss the side of her forehead.

"Thank you, baby. You're pretty good at this mama thing too."

The rest of the weekend went by wonderfully. I tried to show Teddy how to fish, but he ended up just tangled in the line. When I did catch a fish, he got so upset that I hurt it, and I had to throw it back so it could be with his mommy. It was so nice just to spend this time just the 3 of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The media is still hounding us, but nothing more eventful has happened since that day with Ana. I can't believe I'm getting married in 4 days. Ana and I were able to get a lot of work done so we can go on a honeymoon. I know Ros will be able to handle it, but I'm still nervous about leaving for 10 days. Then I remember that I'm going to have Ana all to myself, alone in a villa on the beach, naked every day without anyone to bother us. I still plan to have my phone and laptop on me, but only hoping to use it in emergencies, or down time. _When I'm not buried deep inside, my wife._

Wife. Great now I'm hard as a rock. I need Ana. My next meeting isn't for another hour. I pick up my office phone and dial Ana's extension. After a few rings, she answers.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" She purrs and it only makes my dick harder.

"I need you NOW."

"Yes, Mr. Grey.' She hangs up and within minutes, I have my future wife pressed against my office wall. Fucking her, kissing her, till we explode around each other. We both pant heavily standing against the wall, I hand her my handkerchief to clean up. She fixes her skirt and hair, while I pull up my pants.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey" I smirk. I can't wait to call her that for real.

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey. Anything else I can assist you with?"

"No that's it for now," I grin. I take her face and kiss her forehead.

"Very well Mr. Grey. I should get back to work. Till tonight?" She runs her hands up and down my chest.

"Looking forward to it." She nods and leaves.

I look over and notice her torn panties on the floor. I grab them and put them against my nose, before stuffing them into my pocket.

FUCK! Now all I can think about is Ana walking around with no panties on. And… I'm hard again.

I snap out of it when Andrea announces my next meeting. I go sit behind my desk to hide my hard on and rid my dirty thoughts.

 **Next up the wedding...**


	15. Chapter 14

**August 15** **th** **\- Wedding Day.**

 **ANA:**

Today is the day I become Mrs. Christian Grey. After four years together, and a son, our union will become official. Kate's mother Linda Kavanagh designed my dress. It's a strapless, floor length, sweetheart dress. It's off white silk with Chantilly lace. Underneath I'm wearing a pale pink corset with garter straps and stockings. I also have a pale pink throw away garter.

We're getting married in Grace and Carrick's back yard overlooking the sound. I couldn't begin to tell you all the times Christian and I have spent out here. It holds a lot of good memories. Grace has been with me through every step of planning the wedding. She and Mia did most of the work putting it together, while Christian and I just approved their choices. There could have been clowns here, and I wouldn't care, all I care is I'm marrying the man of my dreams. Since my mom isn't here, Grace has been filling that void.

I just wish my dad could be here to walk me down the aisle. Carrick offered to walk me down, and as thankful as I was for his offer I decided to do it on my own. I have a strong feeling my dad is walking me down in spirit.

There are huge tents set up for the ceremony and reception. All our closest friends and family, well Christian's family will be in attendance. We have a good 100 people with us today.

Kate is my maid of honor, Maddie and Mia are my bridesmaids. Elliot is Christian's best man, Danny and Ros are the groomsman/woman. Ros said she looks better in a suit than a dress. And with Christian's lack of guy friends he needed someone on his side. But the girl is right; she makes a suit look good.

Teddy is our ring bearer, and looks so adorable in his suit. Beautiful pink and white roses are decorating the tent, and a white runner spanning the length of the aisle, with chairs on each side. The archway has light blue wildflowers hanging off of it. Reverend Walsh is performing the ceremony today.

"You ready for this Steele?" Kate touches my shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's finally happening, and I'll be Grey very soon Kate," Kate laughs.

I have butterflies in my stomach, and I'm trying not to cry today, so I don't ruin my make-up.

"It's almost time. You look lovely Ana; Christian is going to pass out when he sees you," Maddie chimes in.

"Especially when he sees what's under the dress."

"Kate! Sister in the room. I don't need to hear that," Mia jokingly scolds.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I would say I'm getting a sister, but you've always been one." She hugs me.

"Thank you, Mia, Thanks, guys." I hug them all. I look over and see Grace and Carrick walking over with Teddy and my bouquet. Teddy spots me and comes running over. He's holding his pillow that has two fake rings on it. Elliot has the real ones.

"Mommy!" I bend down to him. "I ready mommy! I have biggggg job." He stretches his hands to show me.

"Yes you do, and I'll know you'll do a great job. Remember to stay with Grammy and Pop-Pop."

He nods, and I give my baby boy a big hug and kisses which cause him to giggle.

"It's time. Everyone ready?" Grace asks. We all nod and line up.

The wedding party will be coming down to Mendelssohn's "Wedding March". Carrick and Grace walk down together followed by Teddy. He gets nervous when he sees all the people, so Kate walks over to him and tells him to get daddy. He nods and then runs to Christian. The guests laugh and coo at Teddy. I see Christian bend down and hug him and then points to where Grace and Carrick are now sitting. Teddy nods and runs over to them. I'm glad I can see all this without Christian seeing me.

Maddie and Mia walk down first, followed by Kate. I take a deep breath as the music changes to "Here Comes the Bride." I decided to have traditional music; I didn't need something crazy when I walk down the aisle.

Everyone is standing as I make my way to the alter. I lock eyes with Christian. I'm sure we both probably have the biggest and goofiest smile on our faces. He's so sexy in his tux. The man is sinful, and he's mine for the rest of my life. I finally reach Christian and hand over my bouquet to Kate, and take Christian's hands.

"You look stunning, baby," He whispers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He winks at me and kisses my hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" We look over to see Teddy excitedly calling for us, causes us both the laugh, along with everyone else.

"Please, everyone be seated. We are here to celebrate the union of Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan-Grey…" I stare into Christian's stunning gray orbs, we both haven't stopped smiling. Two smiling fools lost in our own world.

We're snapped out of it when Reverend Walsh asks Christian to say his vows.

"I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. You've always had my heart and love, and it will continue as long as we both shall live."**

Christian wipes the tears from my face. I turn to Reverend Walsh, and he nods for me to say mine.

"I give my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. To stand by your side in good and bad. I want to share your joys as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, support your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you. I knew since the moment I met you; I would always love you. We've shared so much over the last years, and I plan to keep sharing every moment with you and cherish you as long as we both shall live."**

"Now for the rings." Elliot hands Christian my ring.

"Christian place the ring on Anastasia's finger and state your vow," Reverend Walsh says.

"Anastasia, I give this ring to you, my beloved, my friend, my wife. Whenever I see this ring, I will remember the cherished bond we have created here tonight." He slides the ring on my finger.

Elliot hands me his ring, "Christian I give this ring to you, my beloved, my friend, my husband. Whenever I see this ring, I will remember the cherished bond we have created here tonight." I slip the ring on his finger.

"With the power vested in me and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Christian grabs me and bends me down before planting his lips on mine. It's quick but filled with love. He stands me back up, and we turn to all our guests.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Everyone stands and claps for us. Teddy runs to us, and Christian picks him up, while we walk back up the aisle hand and hand, with our wedding party behind us.

We're taking some photos before the reception, so we're all gathered around the edge of the sound. When it's finally just me and Christian alone for pictures, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me with such passion and love it makes my knees weak. I can hear the cameras clicking like crazy in front of us. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead to mine.

"You're absolutely stunning, Ana. Don't let anyone take off this dress but me, understand?" I nod and goddamn if my panties aren't instantly wet.

Hundreds of pictures later we head into the reception.

"Now for the first time as man and wife, Anastasia and Christian Grey." The DJ shouts, and everyone goes crazy.

Christian pulls me onto the dance floor and into his arms, while everyone looks on. The music starts to play our song, "Then" by Brad Paisley. I remember that day it became ours. I was still pregnant with Teddy, I was having a crappy day, I was swollen, tired, and a hormonal mess. Christian had just turned on the radio when the song came on. He made me dance with him; I remember how loved, and safe he made me feel. From that moment on, it became our song. I still remember too, him trying to steal my cookies. I smile at the memory.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," He whispers as the lyrics start.

**I remember trying not to stare

The night that I first met you

You had me mesmerized**

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." He kisses me gently as he moves me gracefully around the dance floor.

** And three weeks later

In the front porch light

Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight

I hadn't told you yet

I thought I loved you then**

Christian starts to sing the song in my ear; boy can this man make me swoon.

**Now you're my whole life

Now you're my whole world

I just can't believe

The way I feel about you girl

Like a river meets the sea

Stronger than it's ever has been

We've come so far since that day

And I thought I loved you then

I remember taking you back

To right where I first met you

You were so surprised

There were people around

But I didn't care

I got down on one knee right there

And once again

I thought I loved you then**

"You changed my life for the better when I met you. You're my forever,"

Christian tells me as the chorus repeats.

"And you're mine." He dips me backward; kisses me and then continues to sway with me on the dance floor.

**I can just see you

With a baby on the way

I can just see you

When your hair is turning gray

What I can't see

Is how I'm ever gonna love you more

But I've said that before**

We are so lost in each that we didn't notice Teddy until he's pulling on my dress and Christians pants.

"Up, Up," Teddy says, stretching his arms up to us.

"I dance." Christian picks up Teddy, and he lays his head on Christian's shoulder while trying to reach his tiny arm around me. Christian pulls me closer, and Teddy is almost sandwiched between us. It's more hugging now then dancing, as the song finishes.

**Now you're my whole life

Now you're my whole world

I just can't believe

The way I feel about you girl

We'll look back someday

At this moment that we're in

And I'll look at you and say

And I thought I loved you then

And I thought I loved you then**

The song ends, and I look up to see the photographer, I know he captured this perfect family moment.

After dinner, we danced some more, and then it was time for speeches. Elliot gives his best man speech first.

"I remember the first time Christian told me about Ana. I was away at college, but I don't think I ever heard my brother so happy. Every phone call from that point on was Ana this and Ana that. At first, I was nervous for him. It was his first girlfriend. Then I met Ana, and I understood why he was head over heels for her. Christian was always a loner and sometimes angry. But I knew that he had a good heart, even though he didn't want to show it. He was my brother, and I loved him, even though he drove me crazy. For the longest time, the guy didn't get my sense of humor; I felt he didn't understand me at all."

He smiles, and Christian rolls his eyes.

"Then Ana comes into his life, and he's an entirely different human being. I remember asking my mom if she replaced him with a robot. He was smiling, had a bunch of friends, and love of a good woman. The two were inseparable. Then enter Teddy. It's hard to remember they were young when they had him. Most couples fall apart, can't handle the pressure of being a young family. But these two overcame all of those obstacles. Not only did they raise him while in college, but also started a business that blew up overnight. And if you have met Teddy Bear, you know he's an awesome child."

"ME!" Teddy yells from his seat on his grandpa's lap. Everyone laughs at his antics.

"Yes, you buddy. I know that sometimes it was hard for them. Working all hours and doing what they could to be together. But they made it work. And I know they will continue to make it work. To Ana and Christian." He raises his glass, and everyone raises it with him. "I wish you to nothing but happiness for the rest of your life."

Kate gets up to deliver her speech next.

"Ana has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. We have been through alot together. I remember when Ana got her first computer, I thought I lost my friend forever that day." Everyone laughs. "From that moment on, she knew what she always wanted to do. Most people never knew what a computer geek Ana was, she hid it well, especially when she entered high school; she was like some weird superhero with a secret identity. I had met Christian before Ana; he won't remember, but I ran into him in the hall I think it was our sophomore year. He made me drop my books to the ground and the only thing he said to me was 'watch where you're going.' He walked away. He was that bad boy your mom told you to steer clear of. I listened that time. Then junior year, Ana comes and tells me of this boy she just met. You could take one look at her and knew she was smitten. That guy that I ran into in the hall was now this friendly guy who was totally in love with my friend. Not only now did I have to compete with a computer for attention, but now there was Christian too. However, it wasn't long before Christian became a part of our group and one of my dear friends. Now look at these two. Married and with an awesome little boy. Their kind of love is what Nicholas Sparks writes about. I'm so glad to have them in my life. To Ana and Christian."

Everyone clinks glasses and claps. Kate and Elliot both come over a hug us as I try my best to keep my tears at bay.

After the speeches, Christian and Grace have their mother and son dance to "A Mother's Song." When the song is over, I'm called to the dance floor for the father/daughter dance. I pale. I think I'm going to be sick, how could they forget that we weren't doing this. Then I see an arm stretched out to me. I look up and see Carrick standing in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" I can only nod as I'm taken by surprise. I look over at Christian, who now has Teddy on his lap. He waves his hand to tell me 'to go' and smiles. I grab Carrick's hand, and he takes me to the dance floor as "My Wish" by Rascal Flatt's starts.

"I just want you to know dear that you are like a daughter to me. You've brought a lot of light to this family. Starting with Christian, and even though you both were young when you had Teddy, he's been a ray of light. I'm proud of both of you for raising such a good child along with everything else you both have accomplished. I know your dad is looking down at you with so much pride," He pauses. "I love you, sweetie."

I'm crying and so overwhelmed by what he said. I know he always cared about me but never said it. Sometimes I would think he was ashamed that I got pregnant at 17, even though he never said it.

"I love you too, dad." He smiles at me. "Thank you."

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you wanna go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.

But more than anything, more than anything

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.**

"May I cut in?" Grandpa Theo asks. Carrick nods and hands me over to him.

"Carrick and I set this up for you. To help remind you that you're very loved in this family. I'm very glad that I gained you for a granddaughter. You're very wise beyond your years, and I know you have many great things coming your way. You've brought peace to my grandson and gave me a rambunctious little great-grandson, who carries my name. I couldn't be more proud."

I'm crying so hard. I can only hope that my waterproof mascara holds up. I hug him tight. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a grandfather. "Thank you so much grandpa." I sniff in his shoulder.

"Ok no more crying little one. This is a happy day," I nod as we keep dancing.

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you live,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**

As the chorus finishes up, I feel my weight transferred to someone else. I don't even have to look up to know it's my husband. I'm a complete mess. Christian lifts my head and wipes my tears. He kisses my eye, my nose, my mouth.

"You ok baby?" I nod.

"They're happy tears; it was just so unexpected."

The music morphs into a dancing beat, and everyone joins us on the dance floor. I notice a lot of the woman and Elliot wiping their faces.

Christian laughs.

"I'm sure it was; I only learned about it tonight. They wanted to surprise you. Are you ok?"

"Never been better," I smile brightly. Christian pulls my face to him to give me a very indecent kiss. For the first time in my life, I feel 100% whole.

Around us, there are hoots and hollers, but we're lost in our own world.

We finally break from each other when Elliot yells, "Save it for the honeymoon." We both laugh and kiss one more time.

We cut the cake and stuff it into each other's faces; then Christian proceeded to lick it off. Our little Teddy was jealous of us getting to play with our food, so we stood him on the chair, and Christian and I stuffed a little bit in his face. My boy likes his cake.

The garter toss was almost an X-rated show. I'm sitting in a chair out in the lawn when Christian kneels down and pretty much puts his whole body under my dress. He kisses up my leg, while his fingers tease around my clit and folds out of my panties. I hear him growl, and I'm too busy trying not to moan.

"While we're young Christian!" Danny shouts out.

He finally grabs my garter and pulls it down with his teeth. I kick off my Jimmy Choo's and lift my leg to help him take it off. He has it between his teeth when he comes out from under my dress. I know I'm blushing so hard. I must look like a tomato.

Christian puts the garter around a football and tosses it to the crowd of single guys. Danny jumps up and catches it. I guess years of football paid off for something.

Right before we leave I toss my bouquet to all the single girls. There's a dodge for it, but Maddie comes away the victor. We wait to watch Danny put the garter on Maddie's leg. I think I see sparks flying between the two.

Christian and I are staying at the Fairmont tonight. We leave tomorrow afternoon, for ten days, so we plan to meet up with the family for breakfast and to spend some more time with Teddy. Teddy seems excited about staying at Grandma and Grandpas. I know everyone will visit him to keep his mind off mommy and daddy being away. I think it will be harder for me to leave my baby for so long.

After saying our goodbyes, we get into the limo to take us to the hotel for the night.

 **A/N: Thanks to MrsCTGrey for being my beta. Read her story Random Acts of Ana  
**

 **daytonalay and JB thank you for your very kind reviews. And all my other followers and reviewers thank you so much. It really helps keep me going  
**

 **guest review Gg to answer your question, I have something in the works down the road.**

 **** Wedding vows and some wedding details came from Fifty Shades Freed by E. L James. I just changed the vows just a little tad. I did my best with the speeches, hope they weren't too bad.**

 ****Songs/ lyrics by Brad Paisley and Rascal Flatts. I know some people don't like reading through song lyrics. But I love music and I like what these songs represent.**

 **Next up the honeymoon. Like I said in the chapter before, I got the idea from the CK ad with Jamie Dornan and Eva Mendes. I needed something, instead of just one big lemon, because come on they're on their honeymoon. It's nothing big and exciting just a little filler. I'm not proud of the chapter but I had a hard time coming up with something.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is a little bit of the honeymoon. I think it's kind of corny, but I really was drawing blanks. Like I said before it only came about because of the CK ad. And I'm not the greatest lemon writer so I didn't want it to be one big lemon, because you would all fall asleep . I have a pintrest page (type in the url then /cdiamondchildru), I still have no idea how to really make one. So I Just posted a bunch of 'honeymoon' pics, along with some others. Plus Jamie Dornan is nice to look at. Thanks to my beta MrsCTGrey.  
**

 **ANA:**

We get to the Fairmount where Christian carries me over the threshold of our suite and stands me up in front of the bed. "I can't wait to have you any longer Mrs. Grey" His words make me blush. "Turn around; I'm going to peel you slowly out of this dress." I happily oblige.

He moves my hair out of the way and starts leaving little kisses along the back of my neck, shoulder to shoulder. He starts to undo each one of my buttons on my dress, making it pool around my feet. I hear a deep inhale of breath from Christian.

"Baby, you look sensational." He walks over in front of me and looking me up and down like I'm his next meal. Well, I guess I am. "You're finally mine!"

"I've always been yours Christian. Now it's just legal." I smirk. He gives me a hand to step out of the dress.

He leans down and ever so gently kisses my lips.

"But now you're Mrs. Grey. I've wanted this since high school. So tonight I'm going to love and cherish you. I love you, Anastasia."

His lips work their way down my next to the swell of my breast. "I love you too Christian."

"I want you to lay down." I do as I'm told, propping myself up on some pillows. He climbs on top of me. He runs his nose down my corset, to my panties. He unhooks each of my garter belts and nips between my thighs. Grabbing one of my stockings he pulls it down slowly kissing every inch of my leg and does the same with the other leg. He pulls down my garter belt and panties.

"Sit up. I want you all the way naked." His eyes are dark and filled with lust.

I sit up so he can unclasp my corset, when he's finished he throws it across the room. He captures my lips and entangles in his hand in my hair.

"There has never been a more amazing sight. My wife naked, and ready for me." His voice is husky and filled with desire, it only turns me on more.

"What about you?" I start unbuttoning his shirt and push it off his shoulders. I rid him of his belt, and he helps me finish taking off his pants.

"I will have to agree with your sentiment. There's no better sight than my naked husband, ready for me." I stroke my hand over his hard dick. He smirks.

"I need to finish tasting you. And then I'm going to have you." He trails his lips back down my neck, grabs one of nipples, pinching it between his teeth and sucking. He does the same with the other one. He kisses his way down my navel to my sex. He takes long slow licks, and I cry out in pleasure. What this man can do with his tongue. He stops, and I groan missing the sensation. He crawls back up to me his face hovering over mine.

"I'm going to be inside of you when we first cum together as man and wife." He sinks himself inside of me. I moan out with the feeling of him filling me. Our tongues clash together, and I'm lost to his ever slow torturing rhythm. "Baby, look at me." My eyes fly open as I look into his intense gray eyes. He kisses me hard, his eyes stay locked on mine. I can feel my insides clenching. "Let it go, baby." He murmurs.

"Ahhh." I shatter around him, as he follows.

"I love you, wife." He says collapsing in a heap on the bed.

"I love you too husband."

 **August 21st- Hawaii… somewhere near Waikiki**

 **Christian**

We are five days into our honeymoon, the half way point until we have to go back to the real world. It's been an incredible trip so far. We have a private villa out on the beach; there's nobody around for miles. It's been paradise; we spend 90% of our time naked. We've done a little sightseeing here and there, but we are both pretty much content in our own world. That was until this morning.

I woke up to a phone call from Taylor who is back in Seattle with the rest of the security team. Nobody knows where we are beside our family, or so we thought.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but I thought you would want to be aware."

"What is it, Taylor?" I look over at Ana who is still asleep, her arms tucked under her pillow.

"It seems you were papped yesterday at the beach. My guess is they used a telescope lens. If you log into TMZ, E! news, or the local news outlets you can see them." He clears his throat as I get out of bed to grab my laptop. "It appears you and Mrs. Grey are in your underwear and kissing."

I load up TMZ, and there we are in black and white. One picture is Ana lying next to me, head on my chest, with her hand reached down my underwear. The second one is her straddling my lap, bending down to kiss me, my hands grabbing her perfect ass. The other four are much of the same.

"Wow, we look hot," Ana says behind me, causing me to jump. I put Taylor on speaker.

"I have Barney working on trying to take them down, but he told me it would be almost impossible to pull them all down since they have been up for a while. He has no idea of how many people copied them." I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I understand Taylor. Let me talk to Ana and see if she has any ideas." We hang up.

"Good thing we decided to go inside to have sex." Ana murmurs.

"Yeah, have any ideas of what to do?"

"I say leave them up. Barney's right it would be impossible to get every picture off on-line. We're not naked, or having sex; we look damn hot!" Ana takes my mouse and scrolls down and the reads the article.

*It seems the newlywed millionaire couple was a getting hot and heavy on the beach of Hawaii. They both look amazing and happy.*

"There are no negative articles, so let it go. We could release a statement asking people to respect our privacy. But you know how well that goes over." She shrugs, unaffected by it all.

"I hate everyone seeing what's mine. You look so sexy; now I have to worry even more about guys wanting you." I groan. I'm frustrated at the thought of other guys drooling over my wife, probably even jacking off to those pictures. Ana places her hands on my shoulders.

"Will you calm down? You don't think I have to worry about all the females looking at you. I mean it's bad enough reading all those e-mails they send to you." She brushes her hands in my hair. "Maybe I can find out who took these pictures. See if we can pay him off and get copies. Because we know there's more than these six.

She grabs her laptop and starts doing whatever she does. "Who would have thought a tickle fight would end up getting us on the cover of tabloids."

 **Flashback- less than 24 hours ago**

Ana and I are getting dressed to go out for dinner tonight. I'm wearing a pair of white boxer briefs, and she's standing in front of me in a pair of black lacy underwear and matching bra. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck with my beard. I decided to let it grow out to see what it looks like. Ana says she likes it as long as it doesn't get long and scruffy. She giggles as I keep tickling her with my beard.

"Stop it Christian." She giggles as she tries to get away, but I'm holding her pretty tight.

"Stop what?" I move to the other side of her neck and do the same thing.

"Stop tickling me." She's laughing hard now. I pick her up and throw her to the bed and start tickling her sides. "Christian…" She's trying to catch her breath. I get up and tickle the bottoms of her feet, which I know drive her insane.

She quickly gets up and runs from the room. I quickly go after her. "Where do you think you're going?" I chase after her as she rounds the couch. We are on opposite sides of the couch, swaying back and forth to see which way the other will go. She darts and heads to the French doors and runs outside. I'm behind her in a flash as she goes to the beach. I catch up to her, grabbing her hips and spin her around. We're both laughing so hard, that we fall to the sand.

"No. More. Please." She says in between breaths. She moves to lay closer to me, placing her hand on my chest. Her breathing steadies. "You don't play fair, Mr. Grey." Her hand brushes up and down my chest, then finds its way to reaching inside of my boxers.

"Who's not playing fair now Mrs. Grey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She sits up and then moves her body to straddle my hips. I sit up and grab her ass, feeling her lace panties on my hands and her wet sex against my hardening bulge. Our tongues clash together, in a deep heat of passion that leaves us both panting. "Let's going inside… I don't feel like finding sand in all the wrong parts again." She giggles.

We both get up and race each other back to the villa, forgetting about dinn **er.**

 **-End flashback-**

"Okay, I found out who photographed us yesterday." She looks at me triumphantly.

"That was quick." I stand over her.

"It was easy when TMZ named the source. I traced him near Pearl City. I have his number, he's a freelancer, and he probably just got lucky and heard about some wealthy couple staying here and took his chance."

"I might kick his ass," I mutter.

"No, you won't. We will go to see him, ask for the copies and pay him off. Shoot, maybe we can get him to take some pictures of us, which aren't in our underwear. Because he did get some great shots of us." I'm glad someone is optimistic.

When I called Taylor back, he tried to advise us to find another location on the island to be safe. Ana was able to search all the news outlets and said our location was never given. So we're just going to stay put. Taylor said he would feel better if he joined us and stay close to keep us safe. I already booked the other villa, to make sure we had no one around. So we told him to bring Gail with him. They both hit it off right away, but they both had met years ago when they both were married. We know we won't need Taylor around so might as let the two enjoy their time. We owe Gail the most for everything she has done.

Ana called the photographer whose name is Kaholo. He is willing to meet with us nearby. Ana said he sounded nice. She didn't tell him the real reason why we wanted to meet, but to hire him for a job.

At 4:30 we meet Kaholo. He's an Islander, in his mid-30's, tall and in really good shape. We are at a little coffee shop when he comes in with a camera around his neck.

"Hi, Kaholo, I'm Ana, and this is my husband Christian." They shake hands, and it dawns on him who we are.

"I'm guessing this meeting is about the pictures?" He asks with no malice as he slides into the booth across from us. I decided it would be best to let Ana handle this, so I don't lose my temper.

"Yes and no. We were hoping to talk about the digital copies or hard copies you might have. We would be willing to buy them from you, as long as you sign something to promise you will no longer sell them. I was able to find out you're a freelancer. Did you know where we were staying before you took our pictures?"

He looks down, "No, I didn't even really know who you were. I was told there were important guests staying at the villa." Ana looks at me with an 'I told you' look.

"A lot of celebs stay in one of the three villas at any time. I took a chance. I sent the pictures out to a friend of mine who was able to tell me who you guys are. I was impressed when he told me I was able to sell the pictures. I'm sorry, but I needed the money." He does look sincere.

"When you sold them did you tell them our location?"

"No ma'am. I never usually sell the location, it means a chance only my pictures will be used, which gives me more jobs. I said it was off one of the Hawaiian Islands."

"I appreciate that Kaholo. I spent a lot of time searching and was glad to see no locations listed, only some guesses."

"The part of the island you're staying on isn't known by many people. That's why it's so popular with the rich and celeb folks. It's a like a black hole on maps, and you need an exclusive membership to get in." He laughs.

I finally step in. "We would like to buy the digital copies from you and then have you sign an NDA stating you can no longer sell our pictures or story to anyone. We're very private people, and have a young son, who we hope when he gets older doesn't see those pictures." I smile a Kaholo laughs again.

"Yes, I understand, I wouldn't want my kids to see anything like that of my wife and me…" He stops and bows his head. "The pictures, do I dare say, are hot. I didn't think before I sold them, and wonder what if it was my wife and me. I'm not usually one of those kinds of photographers." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I'll be happy to sell you the digital copies and sign the NDA. I don't have them on my computer, because if my wife saw them, she would kill me. Since I already got paid for the photos, I'll just give you the SD card." He reaches into his bag and hands us an SD card that's labeled ACG. "If you have the NDA I'm willing to sign."

I think Ana and I are caught off guard. Is he just giving it to us? I'm really good at reading people, and unless he's a great actor, he's been nothing but truthful. I look at Ana, and she believes him too. I get the folded copy of the NDA I got faxed over and had Kaholo sign it.

"Thank you both and for not kicking my butt." He chuckles and stands up.

"Kaholo wait!" Ana and I blurt at the same time. He sits back down and gives us a questioning look.

"We would like to hire you. Your pictures were really good. We were hoping you could take more pictures of us, to help us document our honeymoon, and the first vacation that we've taken in two years," Ana says

"You want to hire me? After everything?" Kaholo asks confused.

"Yes, like Ana said the pictures were good, you've signed the NDA, and also if nothing else we believe you have been more than honest with us. We could use some better pictures of us, then a few selfies we have."

"Yeah, sure. It would be dumb of me not to turn down work." He genuinely smiles.

"Great!" I write down an offer of $20,000. It's a lot, but it's a guaranteed to our privacy (well, not always) However, with the signed NDA if we were to sell or say anything he could lose more the 20 grand.

Plus, Ana did his background check, and found he has four kids under 8 and has been married for 12 years. Not once did he say anything to make us feel like the bad guys, most tabloid reporters will. He also never made it seem okay with what he did. Just needs to earn a living.

He looks at the paper with the price and his eyes go wide in disbelief. I'm starting to think he had a stroke. $20,000 for a day's work is pretty good, I think.

"Don't you think this is a little much, maybe an extra zero?"

"No, I believe that you will earn it. Since you won't be able to sell them, it should help with any lost commission. Also, maybe when we come back you'll work with us again, or if you're ever stateside. Consider it like a retainer." Ana encourages him. He thinks about it for a second, before he's smiling brightly. I saw a tear in his eye, and if I looked away, I would have missed it.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you, so much. You don't understand how much this will help. When did you want to start?"

"Would you mind taking some in front of the waterfall tonight and maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"Definitely."

We get back to the villa, and will meet up with Kaholo in a couple of hours. "Well, that turned out well." I pull my shirt off as we walk into the bedroom.

"Yeah, it did." She smiles, undoing the buttons of her shirt. I'm about to attack her when my phone rings.

"What now?" I growl. Looking at the caller ID, I see it's Elliot, "What do you want Elliot?" I snap.

"Hi bro, it's so nice to talk to you too." He jokes.

"Whatever Elliot, I'm busy, what do you need?"

"Oh, I bet you're busy," He hoots. "I saw the pictures today… all I have to say is damn! You should've seen mom's face; boy did she turn red," I groan.

"Elliot, was there something important you needed? Is everything okay with Teddy?" I roll my eyes; I should have known this would have been about the pictures.

"No, Tedster is good. He's having a blast. We took him to the zoo today. Now all he can talk about is elephants. How you doin?" He says like Joey from friends.

"Like I said, I'm busy, if that is all. I'll see you in five days." I hang up and toss my phone on the bed.

"How's Teddy?"

"He's good. They took him to the zoo. I figure we'll call mom later." I stalk over to her and unclip her bra. Latching my lips onto her neck, she lets out a satisfied moan. "But right now, I have more pressing matters." I throw her down on the bed and have my wicked way with her.

 **Ana:**

Kaholo's pictures of us under the waterfall, the surrounding area, and the next day at the beach were perfect. After both sessions, he would hand us the SD card from the camera, his way of telling us he's not keeping them, without saying it.

Christian and I looked at the pictures he had taken without knowing there were 100's of candid shots. They started when Christian spun me around till we ran back into the house. He didn't even sell the raciest ones. There were some with Christian's hand on my boob and one hand down my panties. Christian said he didn't even remember doing all that; I told him it was so normal for us, he was basically on auto-pilot. The pictures were so hot that when we finished looking at them, we had to have each other right away.

Inspired by all the pictures Kaholo had taken we had our own little photo sessions. We took a lot of intimate pictures, us in our underwear, or naked. I was able to set up the camera on a delayed timer burst to take a bunch of us together. My favorite "burst session" was when Christian ripped my panties, picked me up, and slammed inside of me, with my back to the camera, until the last frame where my head is thrown back in ecstasy.

My favorite photo of Christian is of him by the fireplace with one thumb gently pulling down his shorts, revealing his 'v'. His hair is just fucked, and you can't miss his sexy feet. Christian said his favorite picture was of me in an oversize sweater, just barely covering my privates.

After all the pictures we decided to make our own sex tape. Spending almost all day modeling for each other we were so turned on, we had to most erotic and mind-blowing sex we've ever had, all caught on video. Thankfully, I'm really good at encrypting files, all the pictures and video are on my external hard drive, when we get home will erase the SD cards and put the drive in the safe. If anyone does get it, it'll be hard to bypass.

"Ana, get your butt back over here!" I turn to look at him as he's stroking his dick, laying naked on the bed.

"Haven't you had enough?" I giggle.

"Never, baby. Get your tight little ass over here. Your husband needs you."

How can I resist him? I run over to the bed and jump on it and straddle my husband as he takes me once again.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I did my best to make up for the lack of lemons on the honeymoon in this chapter. Just a filler here. The second half of this chapter, you might think, why would this happen? Well this is one of the many ideas I had pop in my head. But when I first wrote it, it didn't turn out the way I had planned in my head. (it's hard to think straight when twin toddlers are always grabbing at your pen.) I was just having a little fun, because that's all this story is. I hope you enjoy it. (just remember it's fiction, anything is possible) I have something big about to happen in about 2 chapters, and I only hope I do it justice.  
**

 **Ana:**

We moved into our house just a couple of weeks after we got back from our honeymoon. I'm totally in love with this place. It's more than I could have dreamed for. When I get home from work Teddy and me, use the indoor pool. I hired a swim teacher that works with toddlers so Teddy can learn to swim. He's like a fish to water and would spend all day in there if he could. At night Mr. Grey and I use it for our own recreational use.

My favorite room is my office. My desk has three 24" inch monitors with a lighted keyboard. My laptop sits below the raised monitors. I have two glowing-water cooled computer towers with 10TB hard drives with Linux operating system. There is also a 50" screen on the wall in front of my desk that easily connects to any of the computers or for watching tv. On the outer walls are bookshelves filled with all my favorite novels and manuals. My office chair is the one that Christian got me back in college. Then next to my desk is a tiny desk for Teddy with a laptop that's filled with educational games, so he can "work" with me. When Christian first showed me this room, I nearly came at the sight.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed anymore," Christian mutters and half laughs.

"Oh, I think I still need you. Teddy is napping. Gail is keeping an ear out for him." I un-do this tie. "Plus didn't you want to christen every room in the house?"

I work the buttons of his dress shirt and push it off his shoulder. I lay little kisses on his chest, as my hands work on his belt. I stand on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I think we should start here." I bite down on his earlobe, causing him to moan.

Before I can blink again, he grabs my wrist and pushes me down on the couch that sits in the corner of the room. He pulls my head, pulling me to his lips. "Is this what you want Anastasia?"

"Yes, please I need you to fuck me, Christian," I beg. He bunches up my skirt around my waist.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Why don't you find out?" I smirk at him. His hand skims the outside of my panties over my now drenched folds.

He doesn't say anything as he rips open my blouse and sends buttons flying everywhere. He pulls my bra cups down and starts feasting on my breast. He takes one of my nipples in my mouth and sucks hard.

"Ahh." He moves his way down, kissing down my stomach around my hips until he reaches the start of my panties. He puts his nose in my crotch and takes a big whiff.

"God, baby. You smell incredible." He takes my underwear between his teeth and pulls them down part way, before pulling them the rest of by hand. "You're glistening. Is that for your new office or for me?" He raises an eyebrow at me as fingers toy with my now throbbing sex.

"For you, only you!" I moan.. "Christian I need you inside of me," I beg.

"But I'm still wearing my pants, Anastasia. I think I need help removing them." He stands and I push myself up. I finished undoing his belt and push down his pants and boxers. He steps out of them and kicks them across the room. His dick is so hard, and I can't resist it. I take ahold of it and put it in my mouth. He never ceases to amaze me how good he tastes. I swirl my tongue around his tip before putting him all the way back to my throat.

"Oh, baby!" He moans above me. I don't know long I'm enjoying him when he pushes me back.

"Enough."

He pushes me back on the couch and hovers over me.

"This is going to be hard and fast baby. Wrap your legs around me."

I do as I'm told as he slams into me. The instant feeling of him filling me, makes me cum instantly.

"Christian!" I shout out as I peak, and he pumps into at a hasty pace. He captures my mouth again greedily, and our tongues battle for dominance. I feel myself starting to build again.

Christian breaks away from our heated kiss.

"I want you to cum with me, baby. I want to hear you." His words are my un-doing, I scream out in pleasure. As I start to pulse around him, he cums with me. We catch our breath, and he places feather kisses on my face.

"Well, that's two rooms down." We've already made good use of our bedroom.

I giggle at him. "I look forward to the rest of them."

By the end of September Christian and I have christened every room, staircase, and the meadow, well Teddy's room was the only exception.

 **October 13th**

 **Ana**

Last weekend we had a birthday party for Teddy. It was really low-key, just family and close friends. We grilled hamburgers and hotdogs and spent the whole day in the pool, where Teddy showed off his swimming skills. I can't believe he is two now.

We were going to have a party on his birthday, but we had to make a trip to New York. We always go on business trips as a family. Christian refuses to be away from us more than he already is. We were there for three days to have meetings with a communications company we have been trying to take over. Thankfully by the second day, we settled, and we are now the new owners of Ann Harbor Communications. So on the third day, which was Teddy's birthday, Christian and I took him to FAO Schwartz. He was in seventh heaven, and I know we spoiled him. We also had a helicopter tour over the city. I'm not sure who was more excited Teddy or Christian. We also spent some of the days at the Children's Museum.

Thankfully in New York, we're not as well known. Some people know who we are, so, of course, we had to bring Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan with us. I saw Sawyer and Ryan's eyes light up when we went to FAO, I saw them buy a couple things for themselves. You can never take the kid out of you.

We then finished up the day in our suite, with a large chocolate cake, that looked like Marshall from Paw Patrol. We lit two candles and put it front of him and sing happy birthday.

"It's Marsh-loe," Teddy screams excited.

"Yeah. Blow at your candles." He blows them out without putting too much slobber on the cake. I take out the knife to cut it, and Teddy starts crying.

"No Mommy, no."

"What's wrong baby boy."

"Don't hurtie marsh-loe mommy," He tells me with these little tears running down his face.

"This Marshall is special Teddy. He's made of cake." His little eyes grow big. "Yeah he's not the real Marshall, he's made so you can eat him." I now wish I just got a simple cake, the child wouldn't have cared.

He seems to think about what I'm saying as he sniffs and rubs his face. "I like cake mommy."

"I know you do." Instead of using a knife, I use a fork to cut off a piece of his hat. I think I'll cut the rest when he's not looking.

Forgetting all about why he was crying, he tears into his piece of cake. "Marsh-loe yummy." I giggle at him.

Christian puts his arm around me and kisses my temple.

"He's as mercurial as you."

"Me?" He asks innocently.

"Yes, you." I turn and put my arms around him.

"But it's one of the reasons you love me right?" He presses his forehead against mine and rubs his nose on mine.

"Yeah, one of about fifty." I kiss him and know it was about to turn to more when Teddy reminds us we're not alone.

"Mommy, daddy, I play now?" I wipe the excess frosting off his face.

"Yes, baby boy, go play." He runs off to play with his new toys.

"Laters, Mr. Grey." He smirks at me as we go join Teddy.

We flew home the next day in a rented private jet, but Christian kept going on and on about how one day he will buy his own. However, ours will have a bedroom in the back so we can become frequent members of the mile high club. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last two days Teddy has been sick with an ear infection and has been miserable. I stayed home with him and worked remotely when Teddy wasn't lying all over me. He didn't want anybody else to hold him, but mommy. I could tell it kind of hurt Christian's feelings, but sometimes you just need your mom.

Teddy is finally feeling better today, but Gail ended up sick, so I'm dropping him off at Grace's. I have to get to the office today. I have the Dennison project I'm working on, that needs to be done today and also a meeting with my IT team and the head of finance today.

My meeting starts at ten a.m, it's eight now. I'm trying to leave Grace's, but Teddy won't stop holding onto me for dear life. He's crying and screaming for me not to go. It breaks my heart. Finally, Grace gets him to stop by asking if he wants to make cookies. He instantly stops crying and runs off to his Grammy.

By 8:45, I'm finally walking into Grey House and heading for the elevators when I'm stopped.

"Ma'am? You can't be here without a pass or being escorted." The blonde at the reception desk tells me. I've never seen her before, maybe she's new. I go to grab my badge from my purse and notice it missing. Teddy must have taken it out, he's always playing with it. Whatever, this is my building, she should know who I am.

"I don't need to be escorted, thank you, I know my way around the building pretty well."

"Ma'am those are Mr. Grey's rules. No pass, no escort, now go." She huffs and crosses her arms together.

"Not to sound egotistical or anything, but don't you know who I am?"

"No should I?" She smirks at me.

"Not going to happen. It's my building, I'll go where I please." I start walking back to the elevator banks when she yells. "SECURITY!"

Oh for fucks sake.

Two of the Grey House uniformed guards come out from the office behind the reception desk. Great, I've never seen these guys either. Did we restaff the whole lobby these last two days? I know we have hired about a 1,000 people this last month, that might explain this lady, but these guards are outsourced. Of all the days Sawyer isn't with me, he needed the day off. I had Ryan, who is Teddy's CPO this morning, but he stayed with him. I decided I would be fine to drive myself to work. It figures. This day already sucks, and it's only nine.

"Ma'am we're going to need you to come with us." Officer #1 says. I sigh and just decide to follow. I get my phone to dial Taylor's number, I know Christian is in a meeting. Taylor doesn't answer, oh this just gets better and better.

"We're going to need to see some ID ma'am." I snort when Officer #2 talks. I dig into my purse and hand them my ID. They don't even look at it. Unbelievable. Is there a hidden camera somewhere?

"Listen guys. I work here, In IT. Anastasia Grey, you know Mr. Grey's wife, co-owner." I tell them exacerbated.

"Yeah, sure lady." They both laugh at me. What the hell is going on? Am I in another dimension?

"Why don't you type my name into the database, my picture is in there. If you would just look at my ID, I can be on my way. I would hate to see you both lose your jobs for not following procedure."

Officer #2 snorts. "Like that would happen. Ms. Davis said you were causing a scene, so were detaining you, till we figure what you're up to. Can't be too sure these days."

"Are you for fucking real? I have a ten o'clock meeting I need to get too. Now type my name in and look me up!" I'm pretty much yelling at this point, I'm fuming. How hard is it to type my name in the system? I hear them murmur to each other, but don't understand them. I think I make out 'she's hot but crazy.' I roll my eyes. I can only hope this hasn't happened to anybody else. Having more than enough, I go to stand up, and Officer #1 pushes me back down quite harshly.

"Sit!" He snarls

That's when Ms. Davis pops her head in and says she's going upstairs. She looks at me and smiles, but there's something evil about it. What the hell happened these last two days? I try calling Taylor and Christian again, but no avail. I could call Barney or Welsh, but I have a feeling their word wouldn't work with Beavis and Butthead here. Ros is in LA. Five minutes go by, and I call Christian again.

"Hey, baby. Taylor and I just noticed you called. Sorry, we were in a meeting, and heads were rolling."

"I bet they were. I need you to come to the lobby security office and get me. You'll even get to fire a couple of people." I stare at the two idiots, but they're ignoring me, typing at the computer. Maybe now they figured it out.

"What's going on?... wait hold on…" I can tell he moves the phone away. "Mr. Grey?" I hear someone else on his side.

" _I've noticed you've been quite stressed these last couple of days, and I wanted to see if I could help?_ Who the hell are you?" I hear Christian bellow at the woman.

" _I'm Wanda Davis, I worked in PR, but I've been at reception for the last couple weeks. I've been watching you. I know that little wife of yours can't be satisfying you. You've been so tense these last couple of days. Let me help relax you_." She purrs.

Oh that bitch.

"How in the hell did you get in my office?" He shouts.

" _Andrea wasn't at her desk, I saw her leave, and I know your wife is busy at the moment_."

"You're FIRED! Get the hell out of my building."

" _But Mr. Grey you were just talking this morning about how stressed you are. I really can help. I have excellent oral skills. It will help with the tension_."

Wow, the bitch doesn't give up. I look over at tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. They're both staring at me with their mouths hanging open, and almost looked shocked. I'm too busy listening to give a damn.

"TAYLOR," Christian shouts loud enough for me to have to move my phone away from my ear. It's quiet for a moment.

"Yes, sir?" I hear Taylor say. "Get this thing out of my office. She's been fired, please get her stuff and make sure she's put on the proscribed list."

" _But Mr. Grey. It's only fair for you to cheat. Your wife is downstairs sucking off the guards_."

What the hell? Was this whole thing planned?

"Then why is my wife telling me to go downstairs to get her? Hmm… I'm not dumb Ms. Davis I can smell desperation a mile away. I would NEVER cheat on my wife. She keeps me very satisfied, I love her, and I wouldn't dare lose what I have with her for some bleach blonde lipo hussy. NOW OUT!"

I hear a bunch of commotion and yelling before Christian comes back on the line.

"Hi, I guess you heard all that?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it explains a lot of what happened this morning. Are you on your way down with Taylor? We're going to need a couple new guards ASAP."

"Yes baby, we're on our way. Taylor should be there with Ms. Davis to clean out her desk. Be there in thirty seconds, baby."

The two officers look at me with regret written all over their face. "We're sorry Mrs. Grey. Ms. Davis told us there was a lady causing a bunch of issues this week by trying to get into the building and saying she was you. So this morning she asked us to detain you if you came in again."

"So you just believed her? With no proof?"

"You see, we are just filling in today. We don't usually work here. We just assumed what she told us was true."

I shake my head. I wonder if the stupid tramp gave them blow jobs to do what she says. I'll look it up later.

"It would have saved you a lot of time if you just checked my ID and looked me up."

"Yes, we know. She also told us you had a fake and not to believe anything you said," Officer #2 says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well you both will not be working here anymore that's for sure. And I will be informing your supervisor that we contract with. To what lengths I don't know yet. I'm going to watch some video and decide later."

"We understand." They start packing their stuff when my sexy husband walks in. I didn't get to see him this morning since he left early. It's amazing how much I have missed him. He comes and pulls me into a hug.

"Did you handle it here baby?"

He looks over at the two guards, and the looks he's giving them, you would think they would turn to stone and blow up.

"Yep. We'll talk more later, but they're no longer working here."

"Good."

Taylor walks in without a word and escorts them out. Christian and I are behind them with his arm around me. I see that Davis woman crying, but when she looks at me, she's throwing daggers. I'm trying to do everything not to act like a child and stick my tongue out at her. Good bye to bad rubbish.

It's nine-forty-five now. That's an hour of my life that I'll never get back.

"You ok?" Christian looks at me, pushing my hair back.

"I'm fine just irritated. Something that could have been solved with a click of a mouse. I have meetings to get to, so I can then work on the Dennison project."

"Oh, yes the solar power farm. I'm looking forward to seeing what you find. I actually could use it to help with my Going Green project. How was Teddy this morning?" The elevator finally arrives, and we enter alone.

I sigh. "He's better, but grandma had to bribe him with making cookies to get him to stop crying and hanging on me so I wouldn't leave." I smile.

Christian laughs. "I know the feeling. I hate pulling myself away from you too. Oh before I forget Caroline Acton is bringing a bunch of dresses tonight so you can pick one for the Coping Together ball."

"I'll have to call Maddie and Kate to help me. Maybe let them pick out one too."

"Sounds good baby. Do you think you'll have time to meet me for lunch, I'm in desperate need of you." He pushes me back against the elevator wall, kissing my neck.

"I think I can manage fifteen minutes of my time." I moan as he nips my earlobe.

"The way I feel I won't need fifteen minutes. Maybe I should take you now. You still have ten minutes till your meeting." He growls in my ear.

What the hell. I'm their boss, and if I learned anything from Mr. CEO here, you could get away with anything. And after the morning I have had. I could use a pick me up.

"Yes, take me" I moan.

Christian reaches over and pushes the stop button. Oh, it's good to have our own private elevator. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around him. I didn't know he undid his pants, but he moves my panties to the side before ramming inside of me. I scream at the sudden feeling of him filling me. He starts pumping into me at a feverish pace. "You're so hot and so tight baby. It's home." He grunts out.

My hands pull his hair as I bring his face to mine and kiss him. I'm so close, but I don't want this feeling to end.

"Oh Christian. You feel so good." He makes a growling sound as his lips move.

"Cum Ana, I feel you. I want you to cum all over my dick."

And with his command I fall apart, turning into a quivering mess. He soon follows me. His head rests on my shoulder as we catch our breath.

"Does this mean I can skip our lunch break?" I smile widely at him. He shakes his head and bites my neck lightly.

"No, I think I'm going to need you again." He drops me back to the ground. We fix our clothes and Christian starts the elevator again.

"I love you baby, have a good meeting." He says as we reach the fifteenth floor. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and tell him I love him and make my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. I'm only five minutes late.

The meeting goes well. I fill in the IT guys about upcoming and pending projects. I then meet with Mr. Daniels from finance. The statements and reports being sent in were a total mess. He told me he was having trouble with the program and that he didn't understand the new software. I laid into him that we should have been notified about his problem before he approved statements. I had him go meet with Barney so he could teach him the new program.

I was able to finish with the Dennison project. It looks like it will be a go. I even fit in a 20-minute 'lunch' with Christian. We should just call it sex o'clock instead of lunch. I email my report to Christian and Ros and finally end this day.

 **Since I'm really excited about getting to my drama chapter (maybe I've spent to much time writing it lately for those reading 'The Beard' know what I mean) I'm giving you one today and one tomorrow. Then Monday is the big one.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: We are at the coping together ball. You'll notice I use a lot of details and lines from Fifty Shades Freed by E.L James. I just put my own twist into it.. I think I changed enough to make it my own. (I hope. It's one of my favorite scene in the book.) Next chapter hint: "the bitch is back" I hope you have stuck with me through this, I know they haven't been to exciting, but I hope the next one is for you. And it's a lot longer.  
**

 **Oct 16th- Coping Together Ball**

 **Christian**

 **I** still can't believe one of my employees would be so desperate and think I would cheat on my wife. After some digging, we found out Ms. Davis was working in PR handling the phones. Claire, our regular receptionist, went on maternity leave, and Ms. Davis was recommended to take over for the three months she was out. What nobody knew that she was working on a plan to get to me. When I jogged my memory, I remembered that she used to always flirt with me when I was on the PR floor. I would just ignore her like I do with most of the woman that bat their eyes at me.

I guess she overheard my phone conversation with Ros on Wednesday. I stood at the front desk to take the phone call. I was telling her how I was stressed out, and only been getting a little of sleep the last couple of nights, since Teddy was sick and up all night. It kind of hurt that he only wanted Ana, but I understood.

Ms. Davis had arranged for new guards to come in, telling the company that we needed a change of routine. It's not unheard of so when the substitute guards came in on Thursday Ms. Davis told them of a woman that was coming in every day causing problems in the lobby. That she was pretending to be Mrs. Grey, and that she was to be detained in the back till proper "arrangements" could be made. She was able to steal Ana's ID badge last Friday. With Ana being so exhausted; she just thought Teddy had taken it. It helped with Ms. Davis' plan when Ana came in that day, and she would appear to be the crazy lady.

She also convinced the guards that her ID was fake, and Ana was totally unstable. When she saw Andrea leave to grab me some breakfast like she does most mornings, she took her opportunity and tried to seduce me. The woman undid almost all of the buttons on her shirt to expose her bra and hiked up her skirt way too high. I can't believe she would think that would be sexy. She walked into my office as soon as my meeting was over, put on her show, and ended up fired. Disgusting!

The two guards felt bad after they found out the truth. While Ana was on the phone, they had googled Ana's name. They found our papped honeymoon pictures and our photos we did for Forbes and People shortly after we were married. They'll no longer be allowed to work at Grey House, in fact, we have now hired our own private security team, but they got to keep their jobs at their firm.

Tonight is the Coping Together ball at my parents' house. Ana and I have been going since we were sixteen. The only one we missed was after Teddy was born. Gail is watching Teddy at my parents' house, and we will be spending the night there.

The girls have spent all day getting ready. I brought the spa to them today, while the guys, drank beer and watched football. Danny is taking Maddie this year, and of course, Elliot is with Kate. At four-thirty the girls descend the stairs ready to go. I think I stopped breathing when I see Ana.

"Damn!" Elliot says from behind me.

"My thoughts exactly," Mutters Danny.

Ana looks beautiful in her strapless, floor-length, silver satin gown. Her hair is in waves around her face and spilling over her shoulders and breasts. She stands in front of me, and I'm at a loss for words. "Hi," I barely get that out.

"Hi." She reached up and fixes my bow tie. "Anastasia, you look breathtaking." I bend down and kiss her.

"You're pretty hot yourself Mr. Grey."

"Come with me Mrs. Grey. I want to try something tonight." I tell everyone else we'll be right back, but there to lost in their own worlds. I lead Ana to our bedroom. "I want you to wear the Ben-Wa Balls tonight; I thought we could have a little fun between dinner and dancing." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "You game?"

"Bring it on." I bought these to try on our honeymoon. Ana got so horny while wearing them she was begging me to spank and fuck her. That was a good night.

"Bend over." I make her lubricate the balls with her mouth. I stick a finger in her and find she's already soaking for me. I play with her for a minute to loosen her up, then slowly insert the balls into her. I pull her dress back down and spank her once. I notice her whole body shake with excitement. "How do they feel?"

She turns to look at me, and her face is flushed. "Wonderful."

Oh, I can't wait for later. I plan to take her to my old bedroom and have my dirty way with her. It's like our tradition to run away during the event and have each other. My parents were always so pre-occupied they didn't ever notice us missing.

We all arrive at my parent's house in the limo I rented. As we get out, there's a red carpet that leads around the house to the large tent set up. Our pictures are taken, and no doubt will be in the Seattle Times tomorrow morning.

There will be over 300 people at tonight's event; I plan to make some more business connections. Mia comes running over to us and throws her arms around Ana and me.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I want you to meet my date, Shawn." Elliot and I exchange looks. We'll be giving this guy a hard time when Mia is not around, but for now, we will play nice.

It feels good as Ana, and I walk around talking to everyone that I can call her my wife. I strike up a conversation with Mr. Wallace about how he's using new energy sources to run cellphones and computers. Ana leaves me to it, while she mingles with the girls.

Finally, we hear the call to take our seats for dinner. I sit down next to Ana and wrap my arm around her and lean into her ear. "How are you holding up?"

She turns her head, looking around to see if anyone is paying attention to us. She sees its safe and whispers in my ear while moving her hand up and down my leg.

"All I can think about is you bending me over this table, and ramming your hard, throbbing cock into me." She gently moves her hand over my now hardened bulge. I'm about to slam my lips to hers when my dad comes to the microphone. Ana moves her hand away, giving me a smirk, before turning her attention to my dad. She's such a tease. You think anybody would notice if I just take her right now? 'Don't worry folks it's all part of the show.'

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have planned for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart and mine." Ana leans over and kisses my cheek. She knows my parents started this because of me. "I hope you all enjoy your night."

We elect Mia to be the head of the table. We all sign our names to our highest denomination bill and put it in an envelope. At the end of the night, someone will win a prize.

We eat our three-course meal and go through the auctions. I can't help but run my hand up and down her leg and I see the goosebumps on her arms. I'm affecting her. She will occasionally play with the hair on the back of my head, her nails scratching my scalp every once in a while.

Elliot leans over to me. "Will you two stop canoodling? The sexual energy coming from you two is starting to heat up the whole room."

"Fuck off Elliot," I whisper as the auction begins. He leans back over laughing and whispers something into Kate's ear causing her to giggle.

Ana bids $5,000 for gliding lessons for me; I couldn't help but kiss her, deep and hard in front of everyone. You could hear the hoots from Danny and Elliot until my mother told them to stop. I'm excited about it; I always wanted to try gliding. Only two weeks ago I got my helicopter pilot license. This is just icing on the cake.

It's now time for the dance auction. So I decide this will be the time to make our great escape. I know Ana is suffering next to me as she keeps wiggling in her seat.

"We're going to check on Teddy. We'll be back shortly. We promised to put him to bed." I grab Ana's hand. I hear Elliot cough 'bull shit very softly' and I give him the evil eye.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Mia pipes up, and I stare her down.

"He doesn't need all the excitement before bed Mia." Elliot winks at me and Danny whispers something in Mia's ear, which causes her face to scrunch up.

We make our way back to the house and to where Teddy is sleeping. We see Gail reading a story to him. He hears the door close and looks at us. "Mommy, Daddy shhh. GG read." He puts his fingers to his lips.

"Would you like us to finish reading to you, while we tuck you into bed?" He nods eagerly at me. Gail has already bathed him, and he's in his pj's already. It's after nine now, so he has to be sleepy. "Say goodnight to Gail."

He sits up and throws his arms around her. "Nigh GG. Luv yous." He kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight little one, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Gail. The fireworks should be starting soon. I'm sure Taylor would love your company," Ana says.

"Your welcome. Goodnight." She smiles and leaves the room.

We get Teddy tucked into bed only having to read half of "Hop on Pop" before he passed out. Ryan is staying in the house with the monitor for the rest of the party. More than likely Teddy will stay asleep; the child can sleep through anything. So Ryan shouldn't need us.

I pull Ana into my old bedroom where we will be sleeping tonight. Nothing has changed in here since I left for college.

"Sneaking away during a party hoping not to get caught. Makes me feel 16 all over again." Her voice is sultry. I'm sure she's thinking about our first ball together. I come behind her and rub my hands up and down her arms.

"Those are some great memories," I whisper in her ear. "But let's make some new ones. Turn around and let me get you out of that dress." She turns around and lifts her hair off her back as I unzip her dress, and it piles at her feet. The only thing she has on underneath is a tiny silver thong. Lord have mercy. I slip off my coat jacket and sit on the bed. "Come here. Lay over my knee" I see her eyes light up. She slowly walks over to me and lays her stomach across my lap. My girl has always liked a little light spanking. While we were on our honeymoon, we discovered how well the balls worked when I spanked her.

I pull down that barely-there thong, so they are around her ankles. Her silver Louboutin pumps still on her feet. I spank her once, and she moans.

"I think I'm going to spank you five times for teasing me at the table and for having to do everything in my control not to take you right there." She giggles at me. Giggles. I spank her again on the other cheek, and she groans in pleasure. That's better. "Do you like this baby?" I trace my fingers against her folds. She's already so hot and wet for me.

"Yes, Christian!" She pants out. I spank her three more times, in between each time playing with her and teasing her. After the last one I pull the balls out quickly, she convulses and screams out in ecstasy. I pick her up by her hips to move her off of me. She stands up and looks at me almost with a pout. My baby wants more.

"Get on the bed, and put your ass in the air. I'm going to have you now!" I growl at her. Her underwear is still tangled at her ankles as she crawls onto the bed. I slide two of fingers in her and move them around slowly torturing her more.

"I want you!" She begs.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to fuck me." She grits out. I undo my zipper and take out my rock hard cock that's throbbing in anticipation.

"Hold on baby; this is going to be fast and hard."

I line myself up before slamming into her causing her to scream out. "You need to be quiet baby you wouldn't want my parents to hear you all the way outside would you?"

I love the feeling of slamming into her, in and out, in and out. She starts backing into me and trying to match my pace. "No, baby. I want to last a little bit longer." I try to stop her.

"Harder!" She demands. Harder? Is she trying to kill me? I grab onto her hips and pound into her even harder. Using all the energy, I can muster up.

"Oh, Christian! Yes!' She hisses it. I feel her muscles start to contract, and I can't hold off any longer as I spill into her, which causes her to let go.

"Ana!" I grunt before we both topple to the bed. I pull her into my arms and hold her against me chest. I don't know how long were lying there before I decided to get up and get a towel from my bathroom to clean us up. I clean her up and pull her thong back up around her hips.

"Shall we get going back out there? I would like to dance with my wife." She doesn't move. "You ok there baby?"

"Mmmm. More than ok." She slyly smiles at me. After a beat, she finally gets off the bed. She reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"Just what the doctor ordered." She slips back into the dress, and I help zip her back up. I slide on my jacket as she walks over to the bulletin board and pulls off a picture and smiles.

"I remember this. The camping trip we went on the summer before senior year with Danny, Kate, John, and Jenny. I ended up twisting my ankle after we had our tryst in the lake."

It's a picture of the group, I'm holding in my arms, bridal style, her ankle wrapped up. We're all laughing at God knows what, and standing behind a camp fire.

"That was a good time." I kiss behind her ear. "We should try to do something like that again. Teddy would love it, and I'm sure we can talk everyone into it."

"You mean, le gasp, take time off." She mocks me and puts her hand on her chest.

"I'm sure we could work something out. Let's get back before they send a search party."

I slap her ass before we head back to the party. Most everyone is out on the dance floor, so I pull Ana to me, and we start swaying to the music. Ana is resting her head against my chest when Elliot and Kate come next us.

"Soo…you guys were gone for a while." Elliot wiggles his eyes at me.

"Teddy wouldn't go down."

"Sure he didn't. Don't worry Kate and I disappeared to the boat house." Kate smacks Elliot on the chest, but she's smiling.

"What?" Elliot says shamelessly.

"Have you seen Maddie and Danny? Danny hasn't stopped drooling over Maddie all night?" Kate interjects.

Ana and I both look over in their direction, and they're sitting at the table together, making goo-goo eyes at each other. They get along great as friends, like to 'hang out', and neither is looking for a commitment. There's an 11 year age difference, not that it matters. I can only wonder if they would start dating each other.

Maddie and Danny notice us and head our way to the dance floor.

"This has been wonderful you guys. Thank you for inviting me," Maddie says as Danny takes her in his arms.

"I'm glad you can be here," Ana says as she reaches to hug her. Who would have thought we would bring two good friends with us from Boston to Seattle?

"You guys sure took your time up there and don't blame my boy Ted," Danny chimes in.

I just shrug and smirk, while Ana's face heats up. They know us.

"You missed Elliot and me having a betting war on Mia. I ended up winning when that Shawn dude gave up. Mia was so pissed; I could see the steam coming out of her ears." Elliot and Danny are both laughing at their antics.

"That wasn't cool you guys." Kate tries to be serious but is failing miserably.

"Shawn is a giant tool anyways. When he lost Mia, he bet on Lilly for a whopping $1,000. Too much if you ask me. We did Mia a favor."

"I hear you guys—and thank you." Mia toddles over and joins Maddie and Danny in their dance, now becoming this little dance circle.

"When we were upstairs Ana, and I had an idea…"

"Nobody wants to hear about that Christian," Elliot remarks.

"Fuck off Elliot." I laugh. "Seriously, we should all go camping this summer like we did before senior year."

"You mean when Miss Clumsy USA twisted her ankle after your little pow-wow." Danny laughs. "I'm in!"

"Shut up Danny!" Ana blushes and smacks his shoulder.

"It was worth it, though." She smiles at me and kisses my nose.

"Sure was," I agree and nuzzle her neck.

"Really you guys? Don't make me get the hose out," Maddie says playfully. "I'm in I haven't been camping since I was a kid." She adds.

"If you guys take the time off work, I'll be there." Elliot quips. "Kate?"

"As much as I hate the outdoors, I wouldn't miss it. Mia?"

"Yeah, I could bring Lilly."

"NO!" We all shout at her, causing almost everyone around us and look at us. My mother is giving us a look to behave.

"I was just kidding." Mia puts her hands up defensively.

"Good! I'll get something planned ahead of time for this summer. That way is booked in advance and on my calendar."

"Meaning you're making Andrea do it," Elliot says. I just ignore him. But yes, Andrea will probably do most of the work.

After dancing, everyone makes their way outside to watch the fireworks. This year Coping Together was able to raise 2.5 million dollars. GEH's million dollar donation was a big part of those earnings. My mother couldn't stop crying when Ana and I gave her the check. It's going to help a lot of people.

I have my arms curled around Ana's body as we watch the fireworks over the sound. It has been a marvelous night.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to say first that this chapter is a little darker then all my other chapters and it's the longest one yet. I don't know if it needs a trigger warning. It's not super dark, cry in the corner or anything like that. But I don't want someone to read and wish they had a warning. I don't think it's bad, but that's me. If you have questions before you read PM me. I'll answer them for you… With that said. "The bitch is back…"**

 **Monday before Thanksgiving**

 **Ana**

It's 11 am, and I'm sitting at my computer going through final reports for a new telecommunications company we just acquired when the phone rings. There's no number or name on the caller ID.

"Ana Grey," I answer

"It's about time, I didn't think I would ever get through."

"Who is this?"

"It's your mother dear. I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while. I always get hung up on. I used a fake name to get me through."

My blood runs cold, and I'm totally silent. I haven't seen or heard from her in almost three years. I had her name added to the no-call and proscribed list along with Steven's. She had her chance with me, and never once tried to get in touch with me after she left, I just accepted she was gone, so why now?

"What do you want Carla?" I say with certain hostility.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother young lady." She snaps at me. Really?!

"Well, considering I don't have a mother the point is moot."

She sighs. "I just want to talk Anastasia, make amends."

"I think the time to talk was three years ago." I scoff.

"Ana, I was forced to give up my rights to you. Grace and Carrick said I would lose everything if I didn't."

"Bullshit!" I yell. "You called me a whore and told me to get rid of my baby." I'm seething, my blood now beginning to boil.

"You were too young for a baby Ana. I didn't want you to throw away your life…"

I cut her off. "I was going to college in a few months, you told me I had to move to Texas before I finished my senior year and forget about MIT. That was before I told you I was pregnant." I'm shaking I'm so mad.

"Listen, Ana, I made a… mistake." She's lying. I can tell by her voice and the way she had paused before she said mistake.

"I just want to try and make it right."

"Funny how now you're trying to make it right. Is it because you found out that Christian and I stayed together, got married, and now worth millions? Would that be the reason you're coming around now?"

Now she's silent. I knew it.

"Fine, you're right. I have nothing and need help. I was hoping my daughter would help me." She's crying. The award for worst actress goes to...

She can cry all she wants, I don't care. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Carla. Dad gave you money when he died, you had your share of the house, but you blew it all didn't you? If you stayed and tried to be my mom, love and support me, you could have been a part of my life, and you wouldn't be suffering. Sucks doesn't it?" I hang up.

I would cry, but I'm too angry. I want nothing to do with this woman. I take a couple of deep breaths and decide that there's only one person here that can make me feel better.

I head up to the 20th floor, go straight past Andrea, and into Christian's office. His hair is an untamed mess, he has the phone between his ear and shoulder and is tapping a pen on his desk. When he sees me, he smiles but looks at me questionably.

He pushes out his chair when I start walking to him. I curl into his lap, putting my face in his neck. He smells so good, coconut body wash, cologne, and Christian. It's heaven.

"I'll call you back," He says to whoever was on the phone and hangs up. I start kissing his neck.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but I have a meeting in five minutes." He brushes my hair back.

"I know, I just needed to see you." I pull his face to mine and kiss him. Even though he hesitates slightly, our tongues battle feverishly.

"Ana," He mumbles against my lips and pushes me back a little. "Stop."

I stop, leaning back and looking at him.

"Babe, I have a meeting, I don't have time for this today. I have so much to do if I hope to get out of here before midnight."

"I know. I wasn't looking for sex, I just needed to see you." I lean back down back in the crook of his neck. He sighs and runs a hand through my hair.

"Ana?"

"Mr. Grey," Andrea interprets. He reaches for the intercom with me still clinging to him for life.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"Ms. Davidson is here to see you."

"Thank you, Andrea, just give me a minute."

"Yes, sir."

I reluctantly stand up, when Christian pushes me off his lap. I fix my skirt that was pushed up. Christian gathers papers from his desk.

"I really need to start this meeting Ana." He says not looking at me, sorting out papers. I don't understand why he's so distant.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I question quietly.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to be here late. I'll let you know." He's still not looking at me and waves me off. Is he serious right now? He never treats me like this.

"Did I do something wrong?" I'm trying not to cry, but between my mother and his cold shoulder, I just want to curl up in a ball somewhere. He stops what he's doing and looks at me.

"Of course not. I'm just really busy now. With the holiday, the Taiwanese, the shipyard, my time is stretched. I don't have time for office rendezvous." He all but snaps at me. Then goes back to what he was doing.

"Yes, Mr. Grey" I sass him.

"I don't need your smart mouth, either."

I ignore him and walk to the door.

"Send her in Andrea." I hear him bark behind me before I close the door.

On my way to the elevator, I pass a beautiful leggy busty brunette. She looks at me up and down and smirks at me, then enters Christian's offices. For the first time, in a long time I'm jealous.

I head back to my office and after much debate with myself, I spy on my husband. Today isn't the first day he's been distant and moody. Since last Monday he's been holed up in his office either at work or at home. He doesn't come to bed till one or two in the morning and is gone before I'm awake. I think we've had sex twice since then, both times quick, and filled with no emotion from him. Wam, bam thank you, ma'am.

Even Sunday he worked all day. He hasn't missed a Sunday since the early days of GEH. Teddy hasn't been going to bed without throwing a fit because he wants his daddy. I had to demand on Friday that Christian spend some time with Teddy. He grumbled at me but thankfully did it. I've brushed it all off till today. I know he's been crazy busy. With the holidays, finalizing four new companies, and a mole in the legal department. I know he's overloaded and almost drowning. I shake my head and load the security cameras in his office and watch.

Ms. Davidson is leaning over Christian at his desk pointing to papers on his desk. She's lightly touching his shoulder, pushing her hair back, and laughing. What the hell could be so funny about a shipyard? And I don't know how I feel about the bitch touching him.

I decide I've had enough watching this 'lovefest.' I trust him. I think just right now my emotions are a mess, and I'm making something out of nothing, and this woman has all my man's attention, something I really needed. Don't be a child Ana. He loves you. He's allowed to be distracted in his own world once in a while. I know it was just Carla's phone call that has me worked up. I never dealt with the issue, and I put her on the back burner, out of my mind. I had better, more important things to deal with.

I shake my head trying to rid myself of any doubts and thoughts of my mother out. I just need some fresh air, and time to myself. I don't alert Sawyer that I'm leaving. It's not like he can't track me. I just want to be alone, so I go for a walk around Pike Place Market and walk around, maybe get some retail therapy.

I feel as someone is following me and figure it's Sawyer. I'm standing at a craft stand, when I feel something pressed against my back and a voice I hoped to never hear again.

"Well, well, well, you're even prettier than I remember." Stephen Morton, my mother's husband. "Now I wouldn't make a sound and come with me. Your mother missed you."

"I know you wouldn't kill me because I'm the one who can get you what you want," I say calmly, as we start walking out of the market. I touch the panic button on my watch. It should alert the security team that I'm in danger. I could scream out and alert the small crowd that is around, but I don't trust that he wouldn't shoot me.

We get to a Dodge Caravan, and he opens the side door. There's no seats in the back and pushes me in.

"Give me your purse." He demands and points the gun that was on the back of my head. I willingly hand him my bag. He finds my phone, throws it on the ground and stomps on it. Smashing it to a hundred pieces. Takes my money and cards out, then leaves my purse with the now smashed phone on the ground. He slams the van door closed and gets in the driver seat. That's when I notice my mother is the passenger side.

"Hello, mother," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, so now I'm mother? What happened to Carla?" She sneers at me. Stephen starts driving, I look around and notice all the windows blacked out.

"Whatever do you guys want from me? If it's money you want, I'll give it to you."

"Oh, it is money we want. Three million dollars," Stephen says.

"Fine go to the bank, and I'll get it for you." I'm doing my best to act calm and disinterested.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? I think we should get that husband of yours to bring it to us."

"Steve, she's willing to give us the money. The quicker we get it, the quicker we get out of here." My mother tells him, almost pleading.

"Shut up Carla. I'm in charge here. Don't you think she's way too willing to give up the cash? She'll go in that bank and have them call the cops."

"I'm willing to give you the money because all I want to do is go back to my family," I say. "Carla can come with me."

"NO!" He shouts. "I want that boy that ruined you to bring me the money. That way I can show him how to really take 'care' of a girl like you."

I pale, and my stomach turns. He wants to rape me? My mother looks at him with her mouth open, which he doesn't notice. She quickly shakes her head and looks out the window. Maybe this wasn't part of the original plan.

I don't know how long we drive for when we arrive at an abandoned factory, in the middle of who knows where. The van door opens, and Stephen pulls me out of the van by my hair.

"Walk bitch!" He points the gun at me as I start to walk inside the building.

"You don't need to point the gun at her Stephen, she's going," Carla says. I hear him hit her in the face.

"Shut up Carla," He growls.

I'm pushed into the room and then thrown onto a dirty mattress.

"If you move from this spot I will blow your head off, understand?" I nod. "Good."

He leans down and brushes my face with his hand. I try to move away when he grabs my face and holds it tight. He leans his head into my hair and sniffs. "God, you smell good." He then licks my face, "taste good too."

It takes everything in my power not to vomit. He finally moves away. "It's time to call that husband of yours. Carla watch her. If she moves, she won't be the only one on the way to the morgue." He leaves, and I look at my mother who is white as ghost and tears falling down her cheek.

 **2 hours earlier…**

 **Christian:**

I'm trying to finish this meeting with Ms. Davidson. She's driving me crazy, with all her touching and flirting. I'm trying to smile and laugh in all the right places to be polite, but I just want to bang my head against the wall.

If I didn't need her father's shipping yard so bad, I would have kicked her out. After what seems like hours, we're signing the papers to close the deal.

"I think we should have dinner tonight, Mr. Grey, and celebrate." She looks at me fluttering her eyes and twirling her hair at me acting like she's 16.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Davidson."

"Sonya." She interrupts me, trying to get me to call her by her first name for the 100th time today.

"Ms. Davidson. I have way too much work to get done this week and don't have time for social dinners." I stand up and move to my desk.

"Well, there are other ways to celebrate, Mr. Grey." She purrs and walks closer to me.

"I'm going to stop you right there," I say sternly. "I'm married, everyone in America knows it, and I don't step out. So please thank you and your father for the business, but I need you to get going because I have another meeting." I don't understand these kinds of woman. I just smile in their direction, and they think I want them. It gets so annoying.

"Nobody ever turns me down." She scoffs.

"Well, there's a first for everything. Like I said it was a pleasure doing business with you, but we're done now."

"Oh come off it, Mr. Grey. You were flirting…" She's cut off my Taylor flying into my office.

"SIR!" His face is alarmed. "We have a situation." He looks at me and then to Ms. Davidson.

"Please get Ms. Davidson out of here and then we can talk." Taylor starts walking to her.

"I can do it by myself" She snaps and walks out of my office.

"What is it, Taylor?" I ask when the door closes.

"It's Mrs. Grey sir." My heart drops in the pit of my stomach.

"Her panic alarm was activated ten minutes ago at the Pike Place Market." Barney and Welsh and two other security guys enter my office. This can't be good. I fall into my chair.

"Mrs. Grey left Grey House about thirty minutes ago and didn't inform Sawyer. He quickly noticed her missing and tracked her down at Pike Place. When he arrived, that's when the panic alarm went off. He found Mrs. Grey's bag and her phone was smashed."

I put my hand through my hair. "Oh God."

"Her watch is still on her. Sawyer got into his car and started following her location, which is going down the I-5. I have alerted the police, and we have three more guys heading down now. We have to be careful, though. We have no idea who had her, what they want. If we just.." He trails off.

I know what he's saying if we just go get her they could kill her. "I get it, Taylor. So we just sit and wait?"

"Yes, sir."

I shake my head. This can't be happening. Maybe I'll wake up, and it will be all a dream.

"I want to follow behind."

"I figured sir. We need Barney with us, so if they call for ransom, we can trace it, maybe find out who has her."

I quickly tell Andrea to cancel everything today and if anything can't wait give it to Ros. We head out to the cars and head down the I-5 towards Portland. About forty minutes later Taylor's phone rings.

"Sawyer?" He puts it on speaker.

"They have stopped outside of an old factory, outside of Portland. I had to pull over so I wasn't noticed, and so I wouldn't alert them. They are driving a Dodge mini-van."

"Do you have the tags?"

"Yes, I have already notified Welsh for the trace."

"Thank you, Sawyer, keep us updated." He hangs up, and Taylor's phone rings again.

"Welsh, what do you have?"

"The van is a rental. According to Enterprise, it was rented to a Carla Morton."

"Ana's mother," I gasp. The bitch is back.

"Yes, sir."

"What the fuck?" Before I know it, my phone rings from an unknown number.

"Grey!" I snap.

"Well, if it isn't Christian Grey. I'm not sure if you remember me, we only met once. You stopped me from getting what I really wanted when you knocked up my step-daughter."

"Morton," I spit. "What do you want? Where is my wife?"

"Well, first we'll start with three million dollars. I will text you the drop-off location. The second thing will be your beautiful wife," He laughs.

"You son-of-a-bitch. If you touch one hair on her body." I'm seething.

"Did I ruffle your feathers, Grey? Come on you need to learn to share your toys. You have two hours to bring me my money. No cops! I'm not afraid to blow her brains out. Later."

He hangs up. I'm shaking with fear and anger.

"Sorry boss it's a burner," Barney tells me.

"I know who it is. It's Stephen Morton, Ana's step-dad. He's texting me the address." My phone beeps notifying me of the text.

*1438 SE Spokane St. Portland. 3 mill 2 hours*

Don't worry baby, I'm coming. Please God, don't let anyone hurt her.

We finally arrive at the factory location and meet up with the police. The plan is to hopefully lure him out with the money, which we don't have, and make the attack. The address Stephen sent me is two blocks away from the factory. I don't think the dumb fuck knows that we are aware where he is. I'm sweating bullets, waiting, to make the phone call, and get Ana back.

 **ANA-**

Stephen has left to make his call, and I make his call. I take this time to talk to my mom.

"You can't let him do this mom. If it's money you want, you can have it, but you can't let him do this." She says nothing and won't look at me. "You were a good mom, till you met him. I know you had a hard time when daddy died, but you worked hard, and you tried."

"But your father left you everything. I read about your trust fund that he gave you a half of million dollars, and I got pennies." She sniffs. "I broke my back to pay for everything."

"You spent the money he gave you right away, on what I don't know. I couldn't touch mine till I left for college. I would have helped you mom, but you pushed me away." Great, now I'm crying. "If I didn't get pregnant and I went to Texas with you, what would have happened? He would have raped me then mom. I bet he's already been in trouble for stuff like that. He's your husband mom, and you can't let him do this." She's still staying quiet. However, I feel like something dawned on her. "I did love you mom, a part of me always will. I just want you to know that." I whisper.

Before long Stephen comes busting through the doors.

"I talked to your husband. He's bringing me my money. You better hope he listens."

He starts walking around me like I'm his prey.

"I wonder if your body is still as good after having a baby. I did see those tabloid photos a few months back." He touches my arm, up and down. "You looked nice and tight."

"Stephen, leave her alone. Let's just get our money so we can get out of the country before they find us."

He bolts up and grabs Carla's arm and pulls her to the side of the room. I hear him yelling at her, but I can't really understand them. I know I hear if she didn't mess up years ago they wouldn't be in this mess and he could have had me years ago. I cringe at the thought. I hear a loud smack and see my mom crash to the floor.

He comes storming back over to me. His eyes are filled with something I can't place, he almost looks murderous. He pushes me down on the mattress and takes a hold of my blouse and rips it off me. Then starts pulling down my skirt. I try my best to fight him, but he's too heavy. He smacks me across the face and ends up just ripping my skirt off. He leaves my underwear on and gets off me to sit in the chair across me. He's just staring at me, plotting, waiting. I don't know how long he does this. Christian where are you? I just want to go home to him and Teddy and put this nightmare behind me. I look over at my mom who still hasn't moved since Stephen hit her.

Breaking the silence Stephen's phone rings.

"You're early Grey." I wish I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Leave the money at the door. I'll release your wife after I have my money, and have a little fun with her first. Tell me is her pussy nice and tight?"

Even though I can't hear what Christian is saying, his voice is booming through the receiver. Stephen lets out an evil laced laugh.

"Now that's not the way to talk to someone holding a gun to your wife's head." He laughs again before hanging up.

"I don't trust that husband of yours for a minute. I know you have a security team that is with him. Maybe even the cops."

He crawls over to me.

"So after I have my way with you, I'm going to send Carla out. While she is distracting them, I'll grab the money and shoot whoever gets in my way.

"You're not going to get away with this," I mutter.

"Maybe not, but at least I'll have you first." He grabs my face to kiss it while trying to reach down my panties.

Then everything happens in a flash and before I know it I feel his body collapse on top of me. He's not moving, but bleeding from his head. My mother standing over him, with a heavy metal pipe. I move quickly to get out from under him. He starts to groan and move. My mom starts to hit him again, and again.

"Mom, Stop!" I scream, tears falling from my face. She drops the pipe to the floor, zoned out on Stephen's now lifeless body. "Thank you!" I yell at her trying to get her attention.

She finally looks at me, her eyes lost and filled with unshed tears. I start to walk out of this place and pray someone is out there.

"ANA!" my mom calls out, and I stop and turn around to look at her.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Ana. I do love you. Take care of that boy of yours. I know you'll always be a better mother than me. I'm proud of you. Now Go! Get out of here!" She's pushing me now to the door. She's now crying.

"I love you too, mom." I quickly pull open the doors...freedom. I look ahead of me and see a large group of people in uniforms in front of me. Then the gun shot. It stops me in my tracks. Mom? No…

I'm pulled into someone's arms, and my body crashes into them. I know his scent anywhere. Christian.

"I got you, baby. Everything will be ok." I finally break down and start crying, uncontrollable sobbing. I barely notice someone wrap a blanket around me, or Christian picking me up in his arms and carrying me away. I just stay wrapped in his arms, my face buried into his chest, where I know I'm safe.

 **Christian:**

Everything happened so fast after I hung up with Morton. We're standing around, about 300ft back from the factory, waiting for him to leave to get the money. When he comes out, we plan to take him down.

In a flash, the doors open and Ana is running out the doors in only her underwear.

"Stand down," One of the officers shouts as Ana comes running to us. Then bang, a gunshot echoes through the air. It stops Ana in her tracks, and she turns around. I run to her along with a team behind me. She's in shock when I approach her, and I pull her into my arms, where she breaks down. A large team of officers and the swat team enter the building.

Taylor walks up to me, carrying a blanket. I pull her away long enough so Taylor can wrap her in it, and pull her back to me.

"We should move her out of here so EMS can look her over."

I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the waiting ambulance. I sit on the back of the truck, as Ana won't budge from my arms. She's holding onto me with a death grip. I do my best to look her over and only notice a slight bruise on her right cheek.

Officer Wilkins comes up to me. "Mr. Grey, it seems both suspects are dead. When Mrs. Grey is ready, we will need to talk to her."

"I'm ready," Ana mumbles into my chest.

"Honey, you don't have to do this right now."

"Yes, I do." She finally lifts her head up and looks at me. The pain in her eyes breaks my heart. I just want to make it all go away.

"If I don't do it now, I'll just have to replay it late. I want it over with."

"If you need to stop at anytime Mrs. Grey let me know." Officer Wilkins states. "Can you tell us what happened today?"

Ana recalls the story of being taken at the gun point at Pike Place Market to everything that occurred in the factory. If the guy wasn't already dead, I kill him again.

"Stephen was about to rape me when my mom came behind him with a metal pipe and hit him. I managed to get out from under him when he started to move, she hit him again over and over. I had to yell at her to make her stop. I thanked her in an attempt to try and pull her from the haze. She then told me that she was sorry, and I'll be a good mom and that she loves me."

Ana starts crying again. It takes her a few minutes to relax again.

"She told me to get out, and I told her I love her too. When I did get out, I heard the gun shot. Is she?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"And Stephen?"

I guess Ana wasn't listening during the first part of our conversation.

"Yes, ma'am."

"She saved me," Ana whispers then hides her head back in my chest. I brush her hair back and kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey. If we need anything else, we'll call you."

He gives me his card.

"But this looks pretty much like an open and shut case, Mr. Grey. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you." I reach out and shake his hand, which he accepts.

"You're welcome. Take care of her."

"I will." With everything I have.

It's after 10 pm when we finally get home. While we waited at the scene, Sawyer had picked Ana up some clothes and some food for everyone. Ana refused to eat anything and passed out on my lap. The EMT said she probably lost consciousness due to shock and the adrenaline. We were able to lay her down in the backseat with her head on my lap. We buckled her in around her hips.

I carry Ana into the house and lay her own in our bed. I lean down to kiss her when she wakes up.

"Christian?"

"Yeah, baby? I'm here."

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's sleeping. It's late." She nods at me and looks really lost.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Of course." I strip out of my clothes and leave my boxers on. I climb under the covers and pull her to me, kissing her, breathing her.

"I love you, baby. I died a thousand deaths today. I'm so glad you're safe." She doesn't say anything as she snuggles up to me and falls back to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I then hear the shower running. When I enter the bathroom, the sight in front of my stabs me in the heart. My wife on the floor of the shower, her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Without taking my boxers off and I get in the shower with her and collect her in my arms. "Ana? Talk to me."

"I tried washing Stephen off of me. I could feel my skin crawling when I woke up. Then I started to remember everything else. How my mom stopped him, now she's dead. I wondered if I didn't leave without Sawyer yesterday because I was upset would this have happened."

I turn off the water and pick her up so she stands and I hug her.

"Why were you upset yesterday?" I gently rub her back up and down. She shakes her head.

"Baby, talk to me. I want to help you. I'm here for you."

"I needed you yesterday, and you dismissed me. I left upset in part because of you." She pushes me away and gets out of the shower.

Me? I try to rack my brain about what happened yesterday. As she dries off, it clicks. She was curled in my lap, needing me, and I pushed her away because I was so busy. Trying to focus on the next deal. I don't think I've ever done that.

I follow her out of the bathroom, still partly damp. She's throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't even pay attention that something might be wrong."

"It's fine Christian. I know you're busy, and you don't always have time for me." Ana sits on the bed and sighs.

"This is week has been rough, you haven't been acting the same. I mostly let it go. I know what your job is like, but even when things are crazy, you're never this closed off." She shakes her head, and I sit down next to her.

I take her hand in mine, "I'm sorry baby. I couldn't even tell you where my mind was this week. I've just been so worried about all these deals, trying to get everything done. Looking back, you're right I have been kind of out of it."

"I know. My mom called right before I came to you. Then you just brushed me off, for not the first time this week. Then Ms. Davidson goes into your office." She gives a tiny laugh.

"I admit I was jealous. All crazy thoughts came into my mind. I spied on you."

She spied on me? Well, that's a first.

"Watched as she touched you, leaned so close to you, and you were both laughing having a grand old time. I stopped watching, and I remembered that I trust you, and it was just my mom making me nuts. I figured I would talk to you later after I cleared my head."

"Baby! I would never cheat on you!" I say forcefully. She just shrugs.

"I know that, but I was just so worked up. I wasn't thinking straight. I haven't seen you all week. Then watching you look like you're having a good time with someone else was hard."

"I wasn't having a good time. I was just really trying to be polite. She made me what to gouge my eyes out."

"Well, I didn't know that at the time, and it was hard to watch when you couldn't even be around me. So I left without Sawyer to clear my mind. I knew he could figure out where I was. I just wasn't worried about it. Now I'm angry at myself."

"Ana, don't be. I'm only a little upset you didn't tell Sawyer. But we will never know if it might have still happened." I pull her close to me, and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I know," She whispers. We sit there a little while longer in silence. I so badly want to kiss her, make love to her, but I know I have to wait till she's ready.

"I'm starving. Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Is she crazy? I'm not going anywhere.

"No, I'm staying with you."

"You don't have too. I'll be okay. You have things to do. Shoot, even I need to get things taken care of."

"No Ana. The only thing I have to do is be with you and Teddy. I might need to make a few phone calls, but nothing I can't do at home. As for you Barney, Welsh and the rest of your team have it taken care of."

I can tell she wants to say something, but instead she gets up and leaves the room.

I'm so confused about what to do right now, but I know I have to be here, even if it seems she doesn't want me here. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt and decided to make a call to Ros before going out there.

"Hey, Christian. How is Ana?"

"She's doing as good as expected. Will you be able to handle the conference call with the Taiwanese today and also the department management meeting?"

"I got it covered boss man. I have Ralph helping out with both. You know how the Taiwanese feel about a woman in charge." She laughs.

Ralph is fourth in command. He's the head of the legal department, who came highly recommended by my grandfather. He's in his 50's and sharp as a tack. He has no qualms about working for three 20-year-olds. He's our go-to guy when we are slammed and need an extra hand.

"Oh, I know. I'll be available if you need me. Tomorrow I'll teleconference Arbor United and tackle them. I need them to shape up before I start firing people."

"Got it boss. Take care of that hot mama of yours. The place isn't going anywhere. Also tell her I love her and if she needs me to call me. I'll see you guys on Thursday."

"I will Ros, thank you." I hang up and head to the kitchen. I see my wife and son at the breakfast bar, eating pancakes. Ana sees me and whispers something in Teddy's ear. He spins around to see me, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"DADDY!" He jumps out of his chair and leaps into my arms.

"Hey, champ!" I hug him and kiss his cheek. Did he grow this week?

"You stay with me?" He holds onto me tighter as if I might disappear. God, I can't believe how stupid I was. Not only did I ignore Ana, but Teddy too.

I sit down on the stool where he was sitting and keep him on my lap. "Yep, I'll be here all day. Actually for the rest of the week. Do you remember what Thursday is?"

"Thanksgiving!" He cheers. "I love turkey!"

"That's right, and everyone is coming here."

"YAY! I wanna see Unke Lelliot, grammy, pop pop, Auntie Mia, Auntie Maddie, oh-oh Unke Danny owes me a dollar."

"For what?" Ana laughs.

"I made a basket." He smiles and shoves a large piece of pancake in his mouth. Gail sets another plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. I move Teddy off my lap and put him back in his seat, and I go to sit next to him. My son is full of energy this morning.

"I remember that. You're going to have to show everyone how good you are on Thursday," Ana says while ruffling his hair.

The rest of the morning we spent with Teddy showing us how good he is at basketball, using his child size hoop in the gym. Then we watch "Finding Nemo" before his nap time.

While Teddy is down for his nap, I decide to use this time and talk more to Ana.

 **ANA:**

I sit on the couch and wrap the blanket around me. I don't know how I'm really feeling right now. It's not so much the kidnapping that's making me feel this way…lost. It's when Stephen touched me when my mom saved me and then killed herself. I actually never thought about having a relationship with my mom in three years. Now, knowing that there will never be a chance, stings a bit. Even if she went to prison, maybe we could have talked and tried, now I'll never know.

Christian comes and sits next to me, he's close, but not touching or talking. I knew when I left the office yesterday that he wouldn't cheat on me. I feel kind of dumb for even thinking it. I mean if I really did think that I would have stormed into his office pulled the bitch out by her hair and kicked my husband in the balls.

He was just so cold to me. I needed him, and I was dismissed without a second thought. I can't help but wonder if he didn't do that would all of this have happened. Even I know it would have. I turn to look at Christian and see the pain in his eyes, he looks helpless. We sit there staring at each other what seems like forever.

"Why did you take the rest of the week off?" I know why. I just need to hear it.

"Because you need me, as much as I need you. I can't say sorry enough for acting the way I did this week. I still can't believe how I acted. I love you, Ana. I would move heaven and earth for you. I'm so mad at myself that I couldn't protect you."He runs his hands through his unruly curls. "I'm here for you always. I know some bad shit happened yesterday and I'm more than willing to talk to you, or if you need someone else to talk to, I understand. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I know you've been crazy busy Christian. It didn't even really bother me until yesterday. I've seen the stuff you need to get done. Shit, I even brushed off the quick unattached sex we had. Even with Teddy on Friday, I let it go because you've never done anything like this before. I knew you were lost in your own little world. Shit, I didn't get all jealous and insecure until Ms. Davidson sized me up. You know me, I'm not one to stay mad forever, but this incident just shook me up. I'm hurt, confused, angry, and sad."

I play with my wedding rings and look away from him. It won't do me any good to stay mad at him. I need him, he's my rock. Compared to the incident yesterday, what he did was minor. I mean the man runs a billion dollar company. I'm lucky I ever see him. If anything I'm mad at Stephen for even coming into my mom's life. I'm mad at my mom too, for picking him over me, for taking the easy way out.

"I'm going to hug you, Ana, is that ok?" I nod and let myself be taken into his arms. Right now I just want to forget everything, forget about Steven touching me, my mom being dead.

I reach up and run my hands through his hair and pull him to me and kiss him. Our kiss is slow and hungry. We're lost in each other when I climb onto his lap.

"Let's go to our room. I need you to show me how much you love me." I whisper against his lips, and I rub my core against his harden member.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to push you."

"I'm sure. I need you."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey."

He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around him. We're still kissing as he carries me to our bedroom. He lays me gently on the bed, kissing every inch of my body as he carefully removes my clothes.

"I love you so much, baby." He lips lock to mine, and he removes his pants. His lips never leaving mine.

"I love you too." I mummer against his lips. He reaches down and plays with my clit before inserting his fingers inside of me. I buck against his fingers, enjoy the feeling of him.

"Tell me what you need baby," He whispers in my ear; biting and sucking on my earlobe, moving his way down to my neck.

"I need you! I need you inside of me. Please," I beg. I grab the back of his hair and pull his lips to mine again. I need to taste him. I need to feel him. He slowly enters me. Our lips never leave each other has he pumps in and out of me slowly. Oh, it's been too long since I really had this man. This is my safe place. I never want this to end. I can feel and see just how much he loves me. As much as I never want to come down from this high, I can feel us both starting to build, as we both find our release together.

"Christian!"

"Ana!" He rests his forehead against mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths. "

God, I missed you!" He kisses my lips and smiles.

"I've missed you too." He pulls me in his arms as we lay curled up in our bed.

"That's what I needed to thank you."

"Anytime baby." He kisses my hair. It was nice not to have to think about anything and just be lost in my husband.

"Mama, Dada. Up. Up!" Our son beckons from the monitor.

"I think we're being hailed." I giggle.

"I love that sound." He groans and kisses me before getting up to get dressed to grab our son.

The rest of the day Teddy keeps us busy with activities. We took him swimming and played basketball with him. I get calls from everyone asking me how I'm doing. They only know a few minor details of what happened and who was behind it. I told that I was doing ok, and I would see them Thursday. The media has been reporting how I was involved in a kidnapping, and my mom and stepdad were the ones behind it. After I saw one report, I refused to listen or read anything else. We plan to make a statement but are going to wait until tomorrow. I'm going to let Christian and Maggie handle it.

Christian stayed close to me all day, light kisses, light touches, and I love you's. Teddy was so happy to have his mommy and daddy to himself all day. We sent Gail home after breakfast and let her spend time with Taylor.

I cooked lasagna for dinner with a Caesar salad. We decided it would be fun to eat in the media room on the floor, picnic style, while we watched a movie. I stayed so busy it kept my mind off everything that happened yesterday.

I wake up the next morning wrapped in Christian's arms, my head resting on his bare chest. My hand rubs against the slight stubble on his face and place a kiss in the middle of his chest.

"Morning'," He says sleepy, tracing his fingers up and down my naked back.

"Morning." I sit up so I can lay my body on top of his and kiss him. I can feel his erection between my legs.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asks with a slight concern.

I smile mischievously at him. Sitting up, I line myself up with him and drop myself onto his dick, pushing myself all the way down so he's deep inside of me.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask as I start to bounce up and down on him, throwing my head back in pure pleasure.

"Oh, very much." He pants. He grabs onto my hips, helping me move.

"I love watching you tits bounce. You look so sexy riding me, baby."

It's not long before my orgasm tears through me. He flips me on my back, slamming into me hard and fast.

"I want you to cum again baby. I want to feel it."

He pinches one of my nipples between his fingers and sucks on my neck. I think he's going to leave a mark. I feel myself start going over the edge as Christian picks up speed.

"Cum with me Christian," I moan. I start to cum again, and he grunts as he starts to spill inside of me.

"Ahh. Yes."

"Good morning." He tells me after a beat.

"That it is." I smile at him.

After breakfast Christian had a conference call with Arbor United, so I decided I that I need to get a few answers about Stephen and Carla Morton.

"Hey, Teddy do you want to go to mommy's office and help her work?" He nods at me, taking my hand and leading me to my home office. I set him up with his toy computer, some paper, and crayons. I put on the TV "Paw Patrol" his favorite cartoon.

I don't know why I never did a background check on Carla and Stephen sooner. I guess I just figured them out of my life, why worry. Boy, was I wrong.

I start back to when they met each other. It seems my mother had a $100,000 in gambling debts. I always believed she was working, but it looks like she was at the casino instead. She had borrowed money from a loan shark and needed his payments when she met Stephen.

He had just inherited over 6 million dollars when both his parents died in a car crash. His family appears to come from old money. A great grandfather that was in the oil business. Stephen had paid off her loans and shortly after they moved to Texas and were married.

The house that I grew up in, that my dad paid off, had been agreed to be split between my mom and me. Carrick told me shortly after they left, instead of charging Carla the penalty of leaving before I was going to college, that we could split the cost of the sale of the house. It was supposed to go to my trust, but I decided to donate my half to cancer research in my dad's name. I can't trace what happened to Carla's half, but it wouldn't surprise me if she gambled that away too.

The money was gone within a couple of years. It seems that Stephen and Carla both had records in Texas. Carla had a couple D.W.I's. and public intoxication charges that had to be paid off. He also had a couple D.W.I's. However, last year he was accused of sexually insulting a 16-year-old neighbor, but the charges were dropped. However, 3 million went quickly missing out of his bank account. I guess there was a payoff. I went back years into Stephen's police records, and he has had a number of sexual assault charges, that all seemed to have been dropped. I wonder if my mom was blind or brainwashed when it came to him. Everything changed so quickly in her when he came along. Maybe it was the money he put in front of her face. I guess it's something I'll never know.

They had only about $20,000 left before they kidnapped me. They had been in the Seattle area for over three weeks, according to the report Welsh e-mailed me. They rented a van and have been staying at a Motel 6 off the highway. I guess maybe they have been watching me, and the other day just got lucky that I was alone. Who knows?

Strong arms wrap around my shoulders and a kiss is planted on my cheek. I look at the time on my laptop and realize I have been sitting here for over two hours.

"Hey, champ. Gail is making cookies in the kitchen, you want to give her a hand?"

Teddy turns away from his coloring book and looks at Christian with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yep, yep, yep! I want sugar cookies" He rubs his little belly. I can't help but laugh at him.

"I don't know what's she's making, why don't you go find out and mommy and daddy will be right out."

"Ok daddy." Teddy runs excitedly out the door. Christian pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"What have you been up to?"

"Investigating." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, a lot," I explain everything I found out about them. He looks pretty shocked.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Well, Dr. Phil…" He slaps my arm teasingly and smiles.

"I don't know how I really feel. I guess I now know the why this might of all happened. I keep feeling like this whole thing should be messing with my head that I should be in some corner crying. Somehow, I feel free. They're out of my life. It's over. It hurts a little knowing I'll never get to know my mom. In her own fucked up way, she loved me and proved it when she stopped Stephen. I plan to live by her final words and take care of my son and be a good mother. I can't do that if I let this eat me up inside."

Christian smiles and kisses me. "You're very brave. My brave girl."

I crawl into his lap, my head in his neck, smelling his aftershave.

"We should go find Teddy before he eats all the cookies." I giggle.

"Just one more minute." He tells me pulling me tighter to him.

"Promise me, no more going off without Sawyer."

"I promise!"

 **To my guest reviewer Gg since I can't respond to you to answer your question... the answer is Chapter 20! :) So it's soonish...**

 **A/N: See that wasn't too bad. Now I know what some of you are thinking, Ana sure got over that fast. Maybe she did. She's still going to be upset for a while, but I'm not going to drag it on. Remember the last thing she said is she feels free and wants to live by her mother's last words. Plus if I start writing about a depressed Ana, well this story would get to dark and that's not what this story is. I want to show her being strong and overcome this obstacle. Next up some fluff with Thanksgiving and a short about Christmas.**

 **.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's just a little fluffy family filled filler to get us to the next update which is the camping trip. I try my best to make Teddy sound and act like a 2 year old. But it's hard (my two year olds talk a lot but it's in twin talk). Sometimes he might act older than he is. But it's ok, right. It works for the story. Plus he has two intelligent parents, so who says he can't talk well.**

 **Thanksgiving**

 **Ana**

I get out of bed around seven this morning to help Gail get the turkey ready and start prepping everything. I leave Christian to sleep because he got up in the middle of the night. He says he had a nightmare when I caught him playing the piano at 2 am. It's something he only does once in a blue moon. I know the kidnapping is still weighing heavy on his mind. It's still on mine every day, but it's getting better. He told me he was still angry with how he treated me that day, and also he couldn't do anything to protect me. I had to keep reminding him he did protect me. It was his idea for the panic button on my watch.

After I had dragged him to bed and a round of sex, he told me about his nightmare, how he couldn't save he and me lost me forever. I promised him I wasn't going anywhere, and I'm safe now. We held onto each other as we drifted back to sleep a little after 4 am.

I'm excited about today. We will be hosting our first Thanksgiving at our house. The whole family is coming over today, including Taylor's daughter Sophie, Sawyer's girlfriend Hannah, and Gail's sister Vivian.

A little before nine Christian comes into the kitchen carrying Teddy. They're both rubbing their eyes, it still never ceases to amaze me how much they look like each other, especially after they just wake up.

"Good morning sleepy heads."

"Mommy!" Teddy reaches out to me, and I take him in my arms. Christian gives me a kiss on the cheek before going to get a cup of coffee.

"You ready to eat your weight in food buddy?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to eat the whole turkey" He stretches his arms out wide.

"The whole turkey? What about everyone else?" I ask him. He looks at me, Christian, then Gail and then shrugs. He smiles at me, the same smile Christian gives to me when he's up to no good.

"All mine." I sit him on the ground and start tickling him.

"Oh yeah, all yours huh? We'll see about that," He's laughing wildly. Christian kneels down and starts tickling him too.

"Stop. Stop," He says between laughs.

"Not till you say you'll share the turkey." I look up and notice Gail recording the whole thing on her phone.

"Never" He screeches, still laughing and trying so hard to get up.

"Never huh?" Christian picks him up with one arm under his belly and tickles behind his knees, while I tickle his feet. He's laughing so hard; he's having a hard time catching his breath. We ease up a little bit.

"Ok, Ok I share."

Christian and I stop tickling him. Teddy finally calms down from all the laughing. Christian picks him up and sits him on the barstool.

"You know the best thing about turkey on Thanksgiving is the leftovers. Turkey sandwiches, turkey soup…" Christian tells him.

He nods. "Just tell un-ke Lelliot. He says he eat it all too."

"Oh, he did huh? Well, no worries, mommy will set him straight. Now, what would you like for breakfast."

"Waffles! With straw-burries." Teddy cheers.

"Christian?"

"That sounds good," he says sipping on his coffee.

After breakfast, we finish getting the house ready, the table set, and the finishing touches on dinner. Around noon, Kate, Elliot, Danny and Maddie come in.

"Happy Thanksgiving. I brought the liquor and the beer." Elliot calls out, making his way through the great room.

"I brought the wine," Maddie says, putting the two bottles on the table.

"Thanks, guys, but you know we have a full stock here…"

"We're going to need that too." Danny says jokingly "Have you met my dad, he'll dry you out." He laughs.

We invited Danny's dad to join us. The man was a hoot the last couple of times we hung out with him. You would think the guy was 20 and not 50. He parties harder than all of us. After all the parties he let Danny have in high school, I think it's only fair. Plus they have no other close family.

"Oh yes, I know. Do you remember our wedding when he got in the middle of the dance floor and started break dancing?" Christian remembers which makes us all laugh.

Teddy comes running over to Danny and pulls on his pants.

"What's up Tedster?"

"You owe me a dollar!"

"That's right I do." He pulls out his wallet and looks through it. "Do you have change for a five?"

Teddy shakes his head no. Christian bends down to him and whispers something in his ear. "It's in—intrust." He smiles and holds out a hand.

"Interest." Christian whispers. Teddy gives him a look, saying "that's what I said."

"Really dude?" Danny looks at Christian who smirks while handing Teddy the five dollar bill.

"Got to get him started early if I want him to take over GEH one day."

"Uh-uh. It's highway robbery that's what that is."

Kate and Maddie pull me away to the kitchen, while the guys talk and play video games.

"So how are you really doing Mama?" Kate asks while pouring us all a glass of wine.

"I'm fine guys. I know it's hard to believe, but I am. I can't explain it. Having Christian and Teddy around has been a big help," I tell them. Yesterday, we video chatted, and I explained more of what happened on Monday. They were both shocked and outraged, to say the least, but mostly worried about me.

"Ok good. We just wanted to double check." Maddie smiles sipping on her wine.

"Thanks, I do appreciate it. I just want to move past it. It's over, and I survived."

"Damn right!" Kate lifts her glass, and we clink our glasses together.

"Oh Kate, I need you to give Elliot a hard time in front of Teddy for telling him he's going to eat the whole turkey."

"Ugg, he probably could." Kate bites out. "The man is a bottomless pit." I giggle. It's true Elliot could eat a horse, or two.

"I know, but I promised Teddy I would say something," I tell them about what Teddy said this morning and they're both laughing. After another glass of wine, we head to the game room where the guys are playing a game of 'Mario Kart' with Teddy.

"Elliot Grey!" Kate shouts. Elliot turns around with a worried look on his face.

"What is this I hear about you eating all the turkey today?" She asks with a fake, exaggerated tone. "You know you're trying to watch your figure."

Danny and Christian sniffle a laugh. "Yeah, Un-ke Lelliot you have to share," Teddy tells him pointing a finger at him.

"You're right Teddy," Elliot says, catching on. "I won't eat it all."

"Good. Because it's mine," Teddy giggles.

"Teddy!" Christian and I both say.

His eyes get wide. "NO tickles! I share." He runs and hides behind Maddie.

By two o'clock everyone is here. Grace, Carrick, Mia, Danny's dad Mike, Grandpa Theo, Grandma Cici, Grace's brother Josh, his wife Tiffany, their teenage boys Adam and Eddie, Carrick's sister Angie and daughter Emily, Gail, Taylor, Sophie, Sawyer, Hannah, and Ryan. It's quite the full house.

The guys go outside to play football while the girls mingle and watch the game. It's Christian, Elliot, Danny, Teddy (who gets carried on someone's back) Andy and Eddie vs. Jason, Luke, Mike, Josh, and Ryan. Thank goodness it's flag football because I have a feeling these guys would end up bruised and bleeding if it wasn't. A few times there's been tackles to the ground but in all fun. I know all of them can be quite competitive.

Christian tossed the ball to Danny and looked over at me and winks. It makes me feel 17 again. It makes me weak in the knees and the moisture pool between my legs. All those great memories of Christian playing high school football and how we used to celebrate after a winning game come flooding back.

"Okay lady, dry the drool off your chin."

"Shut up Kate." I giggle. "You should look in the mirror."

"You're right, they both look hot out there." I look over at Maddie who seems to be fawning over Danny.

The game is tied, when Christian tosses the ball to Teddy. He starts running down the field with Andy and Danny blocking him. The other team "pretend" to try and go after him. Then Elliot zooms by picking up Teddy and runs him to the end-zone.

"TOUCHDOWN TEDDY! Now spike the ball".

Teddy does and goes running up and down the field cheering.

"And Teddy wins the game," Carrick calls out since he refereed the game.

"And the crowd goes wild," Elliot shouts and everyone cheers and claps. Christian picks Teddy up and puts him on his shoulders.

After everyone settles down, the guys get cleaned up for dinner. Grace takes Teddy to get changed. He demand for Grammy to help him only. Christian grabs me around the waist on his way upstairs.

"You're all sweaty." I laugh trying to push him away.

"Never bothered you before." He nibbles at my ear.

"No, you're right it doesn't." He spins me around and kisses me. Thankfully we're in the hallway away from everyone.

"How wet are you right now?" He says in my ear.

"Very!" I say above a whisper. I don't know how we got here but were now in our bedroom and Christian has me pushed against the wall. He slides his hands up my dress, his fingers touching the outside of my panties. His kiss is needy and filled with desire. He moves my panties to the side and inserts two fingers inside of me.

"You weren't lying baby, you're soaking. Does watching me play football turn you on?" He says. His lips still against mine, his fingers pumping in and out of me.

"Everything you do turns me on." I moan as he crashes his lips to mine again. He's pumping in and out of me harder while his thumb plays with my clit. I feel myself start building.

"Cum for me, I want you to cum all over my fingers."

And with that, I find my release. "Oh Christian…" I moan while I fall limp against his body. When I finally come back down to earth, Christian removes his fingers, sticking them both in his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Delicious. The best thing I'll taste all day." I blush. I go to reach for the hem of his pants, but he stops me.

"What about you? Don't I get a taste?" I practically whine.

"Laters, baby. That was for you, plus we better get back down, or they might come looking for us." He brushes his lips against my forehead. How did I forget about the house full of people?

"I guess you have a point." I pout. "I'll meet you downstairs." I turn to walk away, and he takes the opportunity to slap my ass. I swiftly make my way downstairs and lucky for me nobody noticed I was gone.

Dinner was a lot of fun; mostly all the adults are buzzed, laughing and having fun. The kids, even with the age difference, are all getting along and watching Danny and Mike make fools of themselves on the karaoke machine we have. Their version of "Single Ladies" was the highlight of the night.

With all the talk about eating all the turkey, Teddy only had three pieces and a mountain of mashed potatoes before he passed out on Christian's lap.

We played some Pictionary where we all remembered what a dirty mind Grandma Cici has. She had us all dying laughing on the floor.

It was Grandpa Theo's turn, and his word was skateboard park. Well, when he was drawing the skateboard, Cici kept yelling out "Penis, It's a Penis." He kept yelling at her telling her it wasn't one. She got so mad and said she knows what a penis looks like, and that is one. "A little small… but it's a penis."

Grace was so embarrassed, but the rest of us couldn't stop cracking up. It all fairness, it did look like a penis.

It's after ten before almost everyone starts heading home. Kate, Maddie, Mia, Danny, Mike, and Elliot are spending the night. Us girls are going black Friday shopping in the morning. Christian wanted to fight me on it, telling me we could buy whatever we want and don't need a sale to do it.

He knows it's not about that, to me especially, it's fun and gets me into the Christmas spirit. However, he made sure I was going to be flanked by bodyguards. I will have Taylor, Sawyer and two other security guys with me at all times.

The guys are planning on having "man time." which I guess translates to drinking beer and watching football. Although I'm sure Teddy will keep them busy, by wanting them to play with them.

 **Christmas memories**

"Mommy, Daddy… Santa came. Santa came. Get up get up!" Teddy says jumping up and down on the bed.

"Teddy!" Christian whines.

"You get him; I'll get the coffee." I look over at the alarm clock, and it reads 7 am. I make my way to the kitchen still in my red and green flannel pjs. Christian and Teddy have the same ones. I think we look like a catalog family, but I do have to say we look cute. I start making the coffee when Christian comes carrying Teddy upside down on his shoulder.

We spent Christmas Eve at Bellevue, and we will be going back over there this afternoon for Christmas dinner. We have a huge 8-foot tree in our living room. It's decorated entirely with white lights. When we first got this tree all, I kept thinking about was "Christmas Vacation" and wonder if it was going to blow all the windows in the house and start a fire from all the plugs we were using. We also got Teddy a tiny three foot fake tree to put in his room. He loves it and wants to keep it up all year around.

I hand Christian his cup of coffee.

"Presents. Presents," Teddy shouts.

"In a minute Teddy, let mommy and daddy wake up first," Christian tells him. We didn't get home till after 11 last night, and Christian and I didn't go to sleep until after two this morning. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, but that isn't anything new.

Teddy runs to the Christmas tree and kneels down in front, eyeing all the gifts. I get down with him and start pulling the gifts out. We didn't go crazy on Teddy's gifts, well I had to talk Christian down on most things and remind him he's only two. We got him a bunch of Mega Blocks, Paw Patrol action figures that come with a plane, toy cars, planes, and trains. There was one gift that Christian didn't know I got for him.

I go behind the tree and pull out a huge box. "Where did that come from?" Christian eyes it suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe Santa brought it. It's for Teddy."

"For me?" He's so excited as he looks at the big box in front of him.

"Yep, open it up. I know Daddy wants to know what it is." I smile over at Christian.

"Yeah, he does." Christian narrows his eyes at me. Teddy rips open the wrapping paper; it's flying across the room.

"It's just a big box." Teddy pouts.

"Open the box goofy." I help him pull back the tabs and inside is an Audi R8 Power Wheel. I had Sawyer help me put it together the other night and place it in a big empty box. He brought it into the house while we were at the Grey's.

"It's a power wheel!" I help him pull it out of the box and put it on the floor. Christian comes up behind me.

"When did you do this? I thought we weren't going overboard." He whispers in my ear.

"It was a last minute decision, and this isn't overboard, plus all kids need a power wheel." I wink at him.

"Hey, Teddy why don't we take this outside to the garage for a test drive."

"YAY!" He's jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, let's get our shoes and jackets on and you can take it out for a spin." He runs to the foyer, and I help him get his shoes on.

After we get ready, I carry the toy R8 out to the garage, while Christian carries Teddy out.

"Holy sh—"Christian shouts "Smokes." He quickly corrects himself. In front of him, with a huge red bow on the hood is a full-size Audi R8 in black, with all the upgrades. I place Teddy's car on the ground next to it.

"Daddy they match." He hops down from his arms. Christian is still in shock with his mouth gaping open. I walk over and close it for him.

Teddy starts driving around the four car garage that right now is empty besides the R8. I had Taylor move all the other cars outside when he brought home the R8 last night.

"You got me an Audi R8?" He stutters.

"Yeah, you've been talking about wanting one for forever. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, baby." He wraps me in his arms and spins me around. "Thank you, baby." He leans down and kisses me, which gets interrupted by a tiny car horn.

"Hey champ, you want to check out daddy's new car?" Teddy shakes his head no and keeps driving around the garage.

"Well, then. I suppose not since he does have his own." He smiles and hops in the driver seat. I get in the passenger side and watch him play with all the buttons.

"You can go for a test drive after breakfast." He grins from ear to ear. "You just have to come back before we leave."

"Thank you so much baby." He leans over and kisses me again.

When we finally get back inside, I make blueberry pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Christian gives me his gifts. He got me a pair of diamond earrings, a new Coach bag that I've had my eye on for a while. He also printed out all our pictures from the last two years and put them in photo albums for me.

"Thank you, I've wanted to do this."

"I know. I had some help from Maddie and Gail." I kiss his face all over.

"It's perfect." I also got Christian tickets to a couple of Seahawks games in a private box and got the same for Danny and Elliot so they could all go together.

Even though I love spending the holiday with family and friends, I enjoy it more when it's just the three of us.

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer whose reviews I never post: Stop reading! I've never done anything to you. This is just a story. It's ok that you don't like what I write or do. You're allowed to feel that way, but we are 18 or so chapters in and each time you say you don't like something. I'm sorry I don't have hours and hours of story line about Teddy if I did I would write it. Since I can't respond to you I'm doing it here. I won't be hurt if you don't want to read this story. I hope you find something that you do like. Have a wonderful day**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry Gg I wasn't lying to you... I forgot my chapter order is different than what I have uploaded (because of the bonus chapter)… It's the next one! I promise...** **And thanks again to MrsCTGrey for being my beta**

 **Posting early because of the holiday weekend.. enjoy**

 **Memorial Day Weekend- May Camping Trip**

 **Christian:**

It's the Friday before Memorial Day, and we are at Salt Creek near Port Angeles. It's a three-hour drive from Seattle, so we left a little before nine this morning and arrived around 12:30. Even though it's one of their busiest weekends, I was able to rent out about 80% of the campground, early this year. I couldn't get the other 20% of the grounds because some people had made reservations years in advance. However, they are on the opposite side of us. I hired a full team of security, 15 on during the day and 15 on during the night. Taylor will be supervising the 30-man team, but he is also here to enjoy camping with Gail. Sawyer has the week off.

Ana and I, along with Teddy, have a ten-person tent. It's nice because it splits the area from Teddy and us in the middle of the tent. This way mommy and daddy can have some private time, and Teddy isn't too far away. Plus once Teddy is asleep, he sleeps like the dead.

Mia had brought her friend Jess and watching those two set up camp was hilarious. They had no idea what they were doing and kept stumbling over the poles. The first time they got it they put up inside out, have no idea how they managed that. We all finally took pity on them and helped them out. They laughed about it later.

"Oh man, this weekend is going to be so much fun!" Danny cheers. "I just hope I brought enough beer."

"I think the three coolers full will be enough" Maddie tells him, patting his arm.

"Maybe." He gives her a sly wink and kisses her on the cheek.

I swear those two just to need to make it official already. It's been almost six months already since they started doing whatever they're doing.

"What should be done first?" I ask

"Swimming!" Teddy calls out. "I wanna swim."

"Ok, swimming it is then."

We head off to the beach and get Teddy in a life jacket, even though he knows how to swim, we're not taking any chances out here. Elliot quickly scoops him up and carries him into the water. Teddy is laughing his head off as Elliot tossed him in the water next to Danny.

I take off my shirt, about to join them when Ana pulls off her cover up. Holy shit. She's wearing the tiniest blue bikini I've ever seen.

"Hey, Ana?" Kate asks her, my eyes still glued to the little triangles that barely cover my wife's breast.

"Yeah?" She asks, starting to put sunscreen on her arms.

"I think you're giving Christian a stroke." She chuckles.

Ana turns to look at me; I'm pretty sure my eyes are still bulging out of my sockets.

"Christian, close your mouth, you're catching flies."

I walk up to her and put my arms around her so I can whisper in her ear, "When did you get this little number? I should be upset that you're showing all of this…" I rub my hand up and down her body "to everyone. This is mine."

"I got it this week for this trip. Don't you like it?" I nod. "And considering we are the only people out here I think the point is moot."

"DADDY!" I hear Teddy call out to me.

"What about all the security guys that are enjoying the view right now?" She just shrugs at me as Teddy calls out to me again.

"I think your son is calling you." She smirks and lays down on the blanket next to Kate. I groan.

"We'll talk about this later." I give her a pointed look as I run off to the water, with Ana laughing behind me.

Danny, Elliot, Taylor and I are throwing Teddy in the water or throwing a ball around while the girls sunbathe. I don't know how long were playing when someone comes up to me, putting their hands on my head, trying to pull me under. It only takes me a second to realize it's Ana. I notice that Maddie and Kate are trying the same thing with Danny and Elliot. Gail and Taylor are holding Teddy watching the show.

"Get him mommy!" Teddy cheers Ana on, and I let her take me down. She releases me when I get under the water, so I take that chance to swim under her and put her on my shoulders. I lift her up and then throw her into the water. Teddy is cracking up as his mother lands in the sea. She comes back up spitting water.

"I should have seen that coming." She sputters out and comes swimming over to me, putting her arms around my neck. "Truce?"

"For now." I smile at her and kiss her cheek. Teddy comes swimming over to me and tries to dunk me.

"Hey, I thought you were on my team?"

"Nope. Mommy's team." He keeps trying to dunk me, and I finally let him take me down. I feel a little ganged up on now.

After we had enjoyed the beach, we went to go check out the Marine Sanctuary. They had this little water table that you can pet some of the sea creatures. Teddy loved that but got a little freaked out when it came to touching the stingray. After that, we go back to the campsite to start dinner.

"I want S'mores for dinner," Teddy says.

"Oh, me too," Elliot agrees with him and gives Teddy a high five.

"Ok, kids, we can have S'mores after dinner," Ana tells them sternly.

"Oh, mom," Elliot whines and puts on his best pouty lip. Ana shakes his head at him, trying not to laugh.

We made hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. We all have our camping chairs around the fire, while we drink beer, laughing, and talking.

"I'm looking forward to the bike ride tomorrow," Danny tells us.

"Ugh…you are. I would rather sunbathe," Kate whines.

"Oh, you'll be fine Kate. You complained last time, and it was fun," Ana tells her.

"But that was forever ago. I was younger then."

"Oh, suck it up, Kate." Danny hollers at her. Kate sticks out her tongue at him.

"So is this how camping will always be now, with these "trees," as Ana calls them, watching us?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, can't be too safe Elliot. The bigger GEH gets, the more threats we get. We're out in the open, never know what could happen."

"Anyways, did anyone see that new Marvels movie?" Ana changes the subject quickly. I know with all the new threats coming in and what happened months ago still weigh on her mind. I made one of her other IT guys take over investigating threats. At first, they were harmless, but now they're starting to get more aggressive. She got one right after the kidnapping. Threatening her and Teddy about how the last guy messed up and he would make it right this time. We ended up tracing the e-mail to some frat boy at Udub. He ended up being harmless and just wanted to start shit, but ended up with six months in jail and five years' probation. It was at that point I made sure Ana would not deal with that ever again, and she more than agreed.

After making S'mores and playing "Would you Rather?" Teddy is curled in my arms sound asleep.

"So when Ana sprained her ankle all those years ago, where was it that you sneak off too?" Kate asks.

"The same place we plan to sneak off to tomorrow while you guys watch Teddy," I smirk.

"Come on you guys…I want to know the story." Elliot complains.

"The beach…When we were running back after an older couple caught us, I tripped over a damn tree root and twisted my ankle," Ana tells them

"Wait you never told us you got caught," Danny asks intrigued.

"Not really caught. We were in the water and thought we were alone. When this old couple who were probably in their late 60's were walking along the shore. They stopped and laughed at us. The lady yelled out to us and said: "I remember those days." Or something like that and then they walked off. Ana was embarrassed, so we came back. Good thing we were already finished." I wink at Ana who buries her face in her hands.

Mia who was covering her ears during that conversation joins in.

"So when am I getting another niece or nephew?" She asks looking at me.

"Don't ask me, ask Elliot." I wave off the question.

"Oh, no dude, that's all you and Ana. Plus Teddy needs a sibling." Ana looks away from me sipping on her beer.

"Maybe in like five years or so. With work being so busy it wouldn't be fair to add another one to the mix." I tell them. Ana is still not looking at me, nodding her head.

"You're not going to be busy Christian," Elliot says. "Plus you did great with Teddy."

"Elliot, have you ever thought maybe I want to have some time to ourselves. That I don't want to worry about working long hours so I can spend time with them more than I do? Plus we're only 20, give us a break." I dismiss him and lay Teddy down. If they want another kid around, why don't they have one?

I lay Teddy down, wrap him in his sleeping bag, and kiss the top of his head. There's not a single day that I regret having Teddy. He's brought so much light and love into my life I thought I could never feel. He's finally getting to the age where I feel more comfortable about leaving him with his grandparents for an extended period. I was thinking after our year anniversary, Ana and I could go on a second honeymoon.

I'll only be 21 next month what's a couple more years like when we turn 25 or 26. Only last week my mom was asking the same thing. What's the hurry? I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts and head back out to the campfire.

I notice Danny and Maddie have run off somewhere. Ever since the Coping Together Ball they have been inseparable but neither one wants to say that they're together. They both seem to have 'relationship phobia', whatever it is they both seem happy.

Taylor and Gail retired a while ago to do their own thing. Elliot, Kate, Mia and Jess are huddled together having their private conversation. Then I notice Ana is missing. "Where's Ana?" They all stop talking and look guilty.

"She said she was going for a walk and that she had one the 'trees' with her," Kate informs me.

Maybe my girl wants to have a little tryst on the beach. "Could you guys listen out for Teddy while I go look for her?"

"Yeah, no problem." I'm brushed off by them and ask Thomas, one of the security guys where she went. Just as I thought, she went to the beach. She's laying down on a blanket, hands resting behind her head, gazing at the stars. I go and lay down next to her.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Wanted to clear my head" She responds, not looking at me.

"About what?" I ask concerned.

She sighs, "Nothing."

"Really?" I rest my hand on her breast and nibble her ear.

"I have ways of making you talk Anastasia." She quickly moves away from me to sit up and wrap her arms around her legs. I sit back up, confused by what's going on.

"Did something happen? Because you were fine thirty minutes ago." She still won't answer me. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"Who's with Teddy?"

"Everyone but Danny and Maddie." She nods

"I don't like how you assumed what I wanted." Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I'm so thrown off with her change of mood.

"About having another kid. You decided for both of us that we wanted to wait. You never once talked to me about it."

"Oh, come on Ana. For one they were practically hoping that you and I would make another baby tonight. Shit, even mom got on me the other day. You know better than anyone how busy we are. You know it's not time."

"So you made the decision on your own?" She questions finally looking at me her eyes empty and filled with no emotion.

"No Ana, I didn't. I gave them my thoughts. I'm not ready for another one yet."

"And if I was?"

"Are you?" She shrugs. "See you don't even know, so the point is moot."

"Moot?" I see a tiny half smile. I don't know what it is about that word that we both find funny.

"Yes, moot. Can we shelve this discussion for another day and go back to having fun?"

"Fine, I just wished you would have talked to me first before telling everyone your 'thoughts'. You should have just told them to back off and said we don't know." I sigh, she's right I should've talked to her first, but it doesn't change how I feel.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I put my hand out.

"Always do." She doesn't sound believable, but I let it go, and, she shakes my hand. After a couple of minutes of silence, I push her down onto the blanket and get on top of her. I capture her lips to mine, putting my hand up her shirt, massaging her right breast. I push my hardened member into her as she lightly moans below me. I'm about to reach down her pants when she stops me.

"As much as I like this, do you think we can take this to the tent where we're not being watched?"

"Mmmm…" I say against her lips. "It's never bothered you before."

"Shut up!" She pushes against my shoulders for me to get up.

 **Ana:**

I finally manage to get Christian off of me, and we head back to the campsite. I'm still slightly upset with Christian for taking it upon himself to make the decision to wait to have more kids. When the subject comes up once in a blue moon, he's never said anything like what he did today. I don't want to wait five years, I don't want there to be a huge age gap between Teddy and his siblings. I sighed and decided just to shelve it for now. There's no point of arguing, and plus there's time for him to change his mind.

We get back to the site, and Elliot and Kate are the only ones left by the fire. Kate gives me a worried look and mouths 'are you ok?' I nod and smile at her. I knew they could tell I was upset with the conversation.

"Thanks for keeping an ear out for Teddy you guys," Christian tells them.

"No prob, C. Kate and I are going to hit the hay. If the tent is a rockin' don't come a knockin,'" Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really Elliot?" Kate says

"What? There gonna do the same thing… come on lovely, let's go. Night"

I shake my head at them, and Elliot pulls Kate to their tent. "Night."

"Shall we?" Christian gestures to our tent.

"We shall."

We enter the tent, and I go over to Teddy who's sleeping soundly and give him a kiss on the head. Then make my way to our side of the tent. Christian and I have a small mat underneath our double sleeping bag.

Christian undresses in a flash and standing before me gloriously naked. I gulp in anticipation. He moves inside the sleeping bag and pats the spot next to him. I pull my shirt over my head and unhook my bra, his eyes watching my every move. I decide to remove my sweatpants and panties at a snail's pace.

"Ana," Christian groans "You're killing me."

I giggle and kick my pants off, and they land on his face. I notice he sniffs my panties as I climb into the sleeping bag. His lips crash to mine, while he pulls me on top of him.

"We need to be quiet," Christian whispers against my lips.

I nod as I go to kiss him again. I rub myself against his massive hard cock. He moans, and I line myself up and slide him into me.

"Ahh…" I know that was loud, but I don't care, it's always an amazing feeling when he fills me. It's the best feeling in the world.

"Shh…" He tells me, smiling behind those grey orbs. "You feel so good, baby. I want you to ride me."

He captures one of my nipples in his mouth. I bounce on top of him, his hands grabbing my ass, helping me along. He then pulls my head down to his, kissing me hard, taking over the pumping action. It's not long before we both go over the edge at the same time.

Sated, I lay my head in the crack of his neck, with him still inside of me as we fall asleep. I don't know what time it is when I wake up, in the same position I fell asleep in. It's still dark, but I can tell the sun is starting to come out.

"Babe, if you keep wiggling like that I'm going to have to take you again," Christian says sleepily and thrusts into me.

"I'm not stopping you..." I kiss him, and we make love once again.

When we're done, I quickly get dressed so I can run to the bathroom. I really have to pee now. Teddy is still sleeping soundly when I go past him.

On my way to the toilet, Kate catches up to me.

"You're up early," I tell her. She looks like a zombie, her hair is a total rat's nest.

"I would have slept longer but was woken up by 'faster Christian, faster,'" She moans.

"You're full of shit! We were really quiet," I say shocked.

"Maybe, but you do realize there's no other noise out here. So you guys came through pretty clearly."

I blush, I didn't think of that. It is pretty eerie quiet out here.

"It's ok. I made Elliot take me so I could block you guys out."

We enter the bathrooms, and I relieve myself, then go to the sink to brush my hair and teeth.

"You could have told me how frightful my hair was," Kate complains pushing the brush through her hair.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." I shrug.

Maddie comes waltzing in a few minutes later and pulls out her toothbrush.

"Thanks, Ana, for the 6 am wake up call."

"Shut up. I tried to be as quiet as I could."

"Sure you did… then Kate and Elliot…" Maddie is cut off my Mia

"Ugh, then you and Danny" She sticks her finger in her mouth and makes a gagging noise.

"How I wish I had a boyfriend with me. Jess and I our moving our tents as far away from you guys." She shakes her head grossed out. "My brothers… eww."

"Sorry Mia," I say.

"I thought it was hot." Jess quips. "It made me miss Cole."

"Really Jess? I'm going to go clean my ears out of all this filth."

Mia walks to the showers, Jess just shrugs and pulls out her brush.

"Was Teddy the only one not to wake up this morning?"

"Oh please you know Teddy could sleep through an earthquake and a rave going on. He's been like that since he was a baby," Maddie answers. "Good thing too, because I'm sure mommy and daddy were always shaking those walls back in Boston." She laughs.

"Those walls were paper thin." I shake my head the memory.

Next thing I know Gail comes walking out of the showers with a towel on her head and dressed for the day. I didn't even know she was in here.

"At least you guys don't have to stay in the same house as them. I mean who do you think gets to watch Teddy while they go 'wash up' for dinner." She winks at me and laughs.

I know she doesn't mind I've asked her before. That's why she's the best, she's been like a second mom to me. And it's not like it's all the time.

"I'm going to get breakfast started." And then she's gone.

When we're all finished getting ready, we head back to the site. The guys are setting up the picnic table, while Gail makes eggs on the griddle over the campfire. Teddy is at the table eating his weight in watermelon. I walk up to Christian and wrap my arms around him resting my head on his chest. His hair is still damp from a shower.

"What took you guys so long?" He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"There are only three showers, and we were busy talking. Did you know everyone heard us this morning?" I bury my face more into his chest. God, he smells good.

"Yeah, that's what the guys told me." He chuckles. He lowers his head to mine so only I can hear. "What was I supposed to do when I woke up inside of you?"

I look up at him and smile "I guess you're right." I kiss his cheek and go sit down next to Teddy, who is covered in watermelon juices from his head to his toes. Well, I guess we're going to need to hose him off.

"You are a mess, little man," I tell him, and all I get is a little toothy grin as he goes back to chowing down on his watermelon.

After breakfast, we rent the bikes for our biking adventure. Christian's bike has a small trailer attached to it for Teddy to ride in.

"Teddy is so lucky. He just gets to sit back and enjoy the ride," Kate complains.

"You'll survive Kate," Danny yells at her.

After a 10-mile bike ride we're all exhausted, expect for Teddy. After lunch, the guys decide to play basketball, and we girls are going to go lay on the beach and relax.

"I could use a day at the spa after this," Kate says, putting her sunglasses on and laying down.

"I'm with you on that," Maddie agrees.

"I'm sure we can work something out on Monday when we get back." I offer.

"Sounds like heaven." Mia chimes in.

"So, Ana, are you really okay after you ran off yesterday? After the whole baby thing?"

"Yes, Kate I'm fine. I agree in part I want to wait, maybe not as long as he's thinking but in time."

I really don't want to talk about this right now.

"I don't know what you guys are worried about, your wonderful parents," Mia says.

"Guys, it's up to Christian and me. What we want. Plus it would mean more work for Gail. She's part of the reason Teddy is so great."

"When you guys are ready I have no problem watching another little one..and thank you, Ana." She smiles at me and pats my arm. I'm not looking forward to this conversation when we get home.

"Let's talk about something else, please," I beg

"Okay, Maddie? You and Danny what's going on?" Kate asks making Maddie moan.

"Really? Let's talk about Jess and Cole…"

"Oh no. I want to know what's going on just as much as everyone else," Jess jibes.

"We're just having a good time. I really like him. Sometimes I forget that he's younger than I am, by a lot, because he makes me feel so young." She's blushing, she's as red as a tomato.

"Well, knowing Danny as long as I have, I can tell he feels the same way. You two are perfectly matched," I tell her, trying to reassure her.

"I don't know…"

"She's right, he's never been like this with anyone. I mean you know we were—whatever—in high school, he was never smitten with someone like he is with you. His face always lights up when you come into a room. It's almost blinding. He's always making googly eyes at you. It reminds me of Ana and Christian."

"Oh like Elliot doesn't make goo-goo eyes over you." That was Gail.

"They're right Maddie. He asked me just last week how to make almond crusted chicken," She adds.

"Oh, with those cheesy potatoes?" Gail nods.

"Yeah, he made it for me Thursday night. I was taken aback about by it."

"See the man cooked for you, he doesn't even do that for himself." I laugh. "Maybe he could teach Christian something."

"Ana, I would like to keep my kitchen in one piece and not burned down., thank you," Gail chastises me.

"Yes, Gail." I bow my head a pout.

She does have a point. It is pretty scary whenever Christian is in the kitchen. I still remember that time he tried to make pancakes for me. The apartment didn't smell right for weeks afterward.

Later when we get back to the campsite, Danny whisks Maddie away. When they come back an hour or so later there holding hands and making eyes at each other.

"We have decided to become an official couple," Danny announces.

"It's about time," Elliot says.

Everyone cheers and gives them hugs. I'm so happy for them.

That night was almost the same as the night before, drinking, games, talking. Before it really got dark Christian and I took Teddy on a nature walk. He loves looking for animals and different kinds of bugs.

Sunday we spent the day hiking and swimming. While at the beach, we built this huge sandcastle with the help from one of the security guys, Nolan. He told us used to competitions building sandcastles when he lived in Ocean City, Maryland. He is now Teddy's new best friend.

We left early Monday morning to go home. As promised the girls went to the spa. It felt so good to get pampered. I feel like a brand new woman.

That night after we got Teddy to bed, and after an intense round of love making and fucking, my head rests against Christian's chest. I decided it's the time to bring up the elephant in the room.

"How long were you thinking of waiting before we have another baby?"

"You want to talk about this now?" He groans frustrated.

"Yeah, might as well. I let it go two days ago, but it's weighing on my mind. So yes now." I sit up and wrap the sheet around me. He runs his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"I don't know Ana. Like five years or so. I'm hoping things will slow down a little at work. I know I'm home more now, but I really would like to be around even more if we have another one. I mean we've been talking about expanding to New York. Maybe by then you can stay home…"

"Stay home? That's not something I want Christian. Maybe cut back my hours more, but you know I like to work just as much as you do."

"You could work from home…" I raise my hand to cut him off.

"Just stop. You know working isn't the problem Christian, and you know it."

"I would like just more time just you and me. Teddy's getting older and we could leave him for longer periods of time with my parents. We never had that chance to be just me and you."

"It will never just be you and me. Even if we run away for a week or two, we're both going to think about Teddy while we're gone. Call and check in. I don't want a huge age gap between the next one and Teddy. Plus if we have more kids now we will only be in our 40's when they are eighteen. GEH should run itself, and we can do whatever we want then."

"Ana. Please. Maybe I'll change my mind later, but I'm not ready yet. I want to spend more time at home. I would love just to see Teddy more than I do. Can we come back to this at a later date?"

"Just understand I am ready. Maybe not this minute or this year, but definitely before I'm 25." I lay back down and look at the ceiling.

"Do you wish sometimes we didn't have Teddy?" I say dreading the answer. "That maybe he should have come later in our lives?" There's not a day that goes by for me that I'm not glad to have Teddy in our lives.

"No!" he yells. "No, Ana I don't!" He quickly gets out of bed, still deliciously naked, pacing the floor. He's angry. I guess I should have seen it coming.

"Christian…"

"No Ana. Is that what you think? Because I'm not ready for another baby right now. For Pete's sake, we're only 20." He slips on a pair of pajama bottoms and continues to pace.

"No, it's not what I think. I'm just confused Christian, I was just asking."

"Why would you ask then?" He stops pacing and stares at me.

"Because of the way you're talking like 'it's never been me and you, we never have any time.' So excuse me for wondering." I tell him crossing my arms.

"Fine, sometimes I wish he came later in life. Is that what you want to hear? But I NEVER regret having him. EVER!" I can feel the heat of his anger coming off of him.

"Okay." I put my hands up defensively. "It was just a question."

"A pretty stupid one. I need to go get some work done." He grabs a t-shirt to put on.

"Don't walk out of here just because you don't like my stupid question. All I did was try to understand why you have such a reluctance to another baby."

"I'm just not ready Ana. Drop it. I'm going to go get some work done. You should get some sleep we have an 8 o'clock department head meeting. He's calmed down a little bit.

"What about you?" I ask willing him to come back to bed. I don't like going to sleep mad.

"You know I need less sleep than you. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, he's gone. I finally get myself to sleep sometime after midnight, to be woken up by Christian playing the piano. I look over at the clock on the nightstand where it reads 2 am. I know he hasn't been to sleep yet. I wander into the great room and watch him play. It's a sad tune.

I do understand some of his reasons for wanting to wait. I just want him to know why I don't want to wait as long. I could drag this out, stay mad at him, but I won't. It's not who I am. I think I could work on changing his mind with time. Let him see the positives of having one sooner than later. I go and sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder, while he finishes playing the song.

When he finishes, he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer kissing the top of my head. "I don't want to fight with you about this. All I ask is you keep an open mind." I tell him circling my arms around him.

"I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry for just leaving. I'll keep an open mind, but right now…" He shakes his head.

"I get it. We'll shelve this for now."

"I could never regret having Teddy…" He whispers.

"I know. I'm sorry. You show it to me every day. I was confused, and it's something we never really talked about." He nods.

"Let's get to bed…" He stands up taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. I know my question is still weighing on his mind, but there was a part of me that needed to know. I knew it wouldn't change a thing. Christian is a great father to Teddy. They have a bond that can't be messed with.

Getting under the covers, Christian pulls me to him like he does every night. "I love you…" I whisper as I start drifting to sleep.

"I love you too baby." And I'm out.

The next morning we wake up late. We asked Gail to get Teddy up, so we could quickly shower and dress to get to the meeting. Teddy was up eating breakfast so we kiss him goodbye. Oh, those pancakes look good.

"Don't worry I had Andrea order some pastries, croissants, and bagels," Christian tells me reading my mind. "I saw you drooling." He smiles at me.

"Thank God, I'm starving." Christian opens the door to his R8 for me. On the days he drives the R8, Taylor, and Sawyer follow behind.

We arrive at Grey House at 7:45 and go straight to the 20th-floor conference room. Andrea comes in and hands us both coffee. She's even got my favorite Mocha latte.

"Oh, you're my lifesaver, Andrea." This woman is worth her weight in gold. And only one of the few people that can put up with my husband's moods.

"No problem, Mrs. Grey." She leaves while I grab a cherry Danish. Ros comes in and sits down next to me.

"How was the camping trip? I'm bummed I couldn't make it. It had to be better than visiting Gwen's family all weekend." She groans.

She and Gwen have been together for six months now. She's as spunky as Ros.

"It was good. Teddy had a blast, and it was relaxing not having to worry about work." I tell her.

"Next time I'll be there. If we can ever get Mr. Mogul on another vacation," She says looking at Christian who isn't paying any attention to us, going through e-mails on his blackberry.

"I'm sure we'll work something out."

Soon enough everyone comes in so we can start the meeting. I hate these meetings, they're boring, and everyone but Ros is afraid to speak their minds. Don't they know Christian is just a puppy in wolf's clothing?

So, we have Mike from accounting. He's 38 years old, a little on the heavy side, with jet black hair that's greased back, and a full bread. He just started working here when Joe Mitchell our former head of accounting left to move to D.C with his family. I liked Joe, he was brilliant at his job. This guy, I'm wondering how he even got this far. He always looks at me like I'm gum on his shoes. Well, he's about to hate me even more.

"Mr. Anderson, I need to address your team. The latest tax forms were a mess, filled with errors. Then there's the bookkeeping for Coltech, I have no idea where you got any of your numbers from, but you have them in $75,000 in the red when they should be in the black. I would like you to recheck all your books, starting with Coltech."

He looks absolutely positively annoyed with me. If I weren't looking right at him, I would have missed the eye roll.

"You have something to say, Mr. Anderson?" Christian snaps. I guess he didn't miss the eye roll.

"No Sir. I'll get right on it," He says taken aback.

"Good, because if it's not fixed by the end of the week, it will be your job. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." He nods and I roll my eyes this time. I glance over his way and see him throwing daggers at me. Whatever. You can look at me like that till you're blue in the face. You're the one that got yourself in this mess, not me. Have I mentioned how much I love these meetings?

The meeting finally ends, and I decide to go to the break room for another cup of coffee. I stop at the entrance when I see Mike and Henry from marketing talking.

"Who does that girl think she is? I've been doing this job for almost 15 years. I know what I'm doing. I don't need some little girl riding the coattails of her husband to tell me how to do my job."

"You know she helped him build this company right? If you didn't want to work with her why did you take this job?" Henry asks him.

"I needed the job, and I thought I would be working with Mr. Grey, not Mrs. Grey. Shouldn't she be downstairs filing or answering phones? This is a man's world. She might be a hot little piece of ass, but she needs to know her place."

I decide now is the time to walk in.

"This might be a man's world, but I'm as good as or even better than any guy in my field of work. For one I know you're lazy and don't do half the work you need to do to get things done on time. I know Sheila is the one doing most, if not all the grunt work. I know when you were hired your resume was remarkable with glowing recommendations. Which is why you were hired, but I have no idea what you are doing. Maybe it's that affair you're having with your wife's sister that has you slacking."

Chew on that.

"How did you know about that?" He's shocked and if anything a little scared. I see Henry trying hard not to laugh.

"I have my ways. It's what makes me good at my job. Plus it helps I remember everything. You know that your e-mails at GEH are monitored, and certain words are flagged. Especially when e-mails look like they belong on some porn site. Now, it's none of my business what you do at home, but when it affects your work here, it does become my problem. Now instead of whining about working for some woman who seems to know a lot more than you. Why don't you fix the problem? Then maybe you'll be able to keep your job. Have a nice day gentlemen." I turn around to leave, and I can hear Henry laughing.

"Oh, you got told."

When I turn around the corner, I run into a brick wall of muscle.

"Hey, baby. I was starting to worry about you." Christian smiles at me, holding me in his arms.

"I was just having a pep talk with the staff," I smirk.

"Yeah? I wanted to see you before my next meeting. I realized that I haven't kissed you all morning, really kissed you." He leans down and smashes his lips to mine, my hands going straight for his hair. Usually, we don't show PDA in the middle of the office, but besides the gentleman in the break room, nobody is around. I could care less if they catch us.

"Children." I hear murmured behind me. I pull myself away from Christian's lips and look over at Mike and Henry. Henry has a small smile on his face. He's who I call my work Elliot. He's serious when it comes to doing his job, but is always good for a laugh.

I narrow my eyes at Mike. "Can I help you, Mr. Anderson?"

"No Mrs. Grey."

"Good then I suggest you get back to your department and fix the issues that I told you about."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." He says biting the inside of his cheek and turning to walk away. As soon as he leaves, Henry cracks up.

"Sorry. That was brilliant Mrs. G. I'll see you guys later." He walks towards the elevators.

Christian is looking at me confused. "Can I see you in my office, Mrs. Grey?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey." I purr and sashay my butt to his office. I get into his office with Christian right on my tail.

"Do I want to ask what that was about?" He says with a smile.

"Oh, just another day in the office. Trying to keep the staff in line. You know." I wave my hand.

"I guess it had to do with Mr. Anderson. Well, you can bet he will be on his ass come Friday. Even if he gets everything fixed which I know he won't I have Sheila Jensen ready to take over his spot."

"Good." I walk over to him and fix his tie. "Don't you have a meeting?"

"I do, but it's Arnold. He can wait. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night. Your question about Teddy just threw me. I hope you know how happy I am with our life…" I put my finger on his lips.

"I get it. It's over with." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. Next thing I know my butt is pressed against the desk, my skirt hiked up, and my panties were torn. Bastard, I liked those too. Good thing I started keeping spares in my office.

"Sit on the desk" I hop on the desk, he pushes me so I'm hanging off the edge. He kneels down and puts his face into my core. His tongue lapping up my juices.

"God baby, it's been too long since I last tasted you." He works his magic until I cum all over his face. While I'm busy coming down from my high, he thrusts himself into me with one fluid movement.

"Oh, baby, you always feel so good so tight." He pounds into me at a relentless pace as I wrap my legs around him to hold on.

"Oh, God, Christian…" I grip my hands into his hair and pull while he's kissing and sucking on my neck.

"I feel you baby, cum for me… I need you to cum…"

"Christian!" I scream out as I explode around him.

"Ana!" He calls out as he shoots his load deep inside of me. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too… animal." He releases me and puts himself back in his pants.

He smiles at me wildly. "I couldn't help it. Everything felt off this morning. We didn't have our usual makeup sex or morning sex."

"I feel you there. I guess this counts as both?" I smile, making my way to his bathroom to clean up. "I still wonder sometimes how we ever get any work done."

"We work all the time. Just we function better when we both don't have built up frustration." He calls out to me.

I get myself put back together and notice Arnold is sitting in front of Christian's desk.

"Mrs. Grey." He says sarcastically at me and smiles.

"Arnie, how's the wife and kids?"

"They're good Ana. I was just telling Christian that we have to get together and have dinner. Jenny will be home from London next week. She's dying to see you two and the little one."

"That sounds like a plan. I miss that girl, e-mails aren't enough."

Arnold Puffenbarger is our friend Jenny's father. I've known their family since middle school. I was bummed when Jenny couldn't make it to our wedding. She couldn't get away, she had a huge fashion show that weekend. Being an up-and-coming model she couldn't miss it. Arnold is the CEO of Seattle Independent Publishing. He started struggling last year trying to keep the company afloat. We decided to come in and help we bought the company from him while he remained the CEO. Together we turned the company around. Now it's the most profitable publishing company in Washington.

"Great. I'll let you know guys when." I walk over to kiss Christian's cheek. I smell myself slightly on him.

"Sounds wonderful. I got to go get some work done. I wouldn't want my boss yelling at me."

"Oh yeah, I hear he's a real pain in the ass," Arnie rags on.

"You have no idea." I smile and wink at Christian, making my way out of the office.

"I guess I set myself up for that one." Arnie laughs. I look back at Christian and notice him blushing.

"Bye Ana." He waves me out the door, to avoid me from saying anything else.

By Friday Mr. Anderson is fired. He didn't even try and fix the problems. I found out later through the grapevine that his wife caught him cheating and kicked him out. Then the wife's sister dumped him because he wasn't able to support her anymore. Sometimes I'm such a gossip.

 **Also the next chapter is a bit of drama… not too much.. Just enough to keep us on our toes… (and don't hate Christian too much from this chapter and the next.. he's still growing and learning.) that update is coming Thursday I hope. After that the updates will maybe only be once a week... I'm running out of ideas:) So if you have any send them this girls way...  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Before you come after me come with pitchforks. Read this chapter all the way through... no cliffhangers here. Then at the end I have an author's note explaining where my mind went when I wrote this chapter (or you can read it first)… now on with the show.**

 **September 8** **th**

 **Ana-**

Today is my birthday weekend and to celebrate Christian, and I are enjoying some rare alone  
time and downtime. We dropped Teddy off with Grace and Carrick Friday evening, and the only thing I wanted was to stay in bed naked the whole weekend.

Also earlier this week GEH is now worth over 6 billion dollars. It's crazy. We now employ over 25,000 people and will be opening an office in New York by the beginning of next year. So not  
only are we celebrating my birthday but also being stupid, crazy rich, by having lots of hot sex.

On top of that, I have a huge surprise for Christian that I only hope he likes. I plan to make him a  
special dinner that will lead up to the surprise.

We're cuddled naked in bed; it's now a little after 12, and we just finished making love for the  
umpteenth time. I have my head on his chest, while he plays with my hair, not saying anything and totally content with each other.

All of a sudden we're pulled out of our sexual haze when Danny, Elliot, and Kate bust into our room. Thankfully we're both covered by the sheet.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Christian snaps at them and pulls the sheet tighter against us.

"Mom told me that you finally let her have Teddy for the weekend,so we decided to come over and celebrate your over the top wealth and Ana's 21st birthday," Elliot tells us.

"You guys are always working or spending time with a little man when was the last time you two had any real fun?" Danny says.

"For your information, we were having plenty of fun." Christian smirks and I hide my face in his side.

"By the way, the room smells, I say you've been playing hide the sausage long enough." Elliot snickers and Kate smacks him.

"Come on and hang out. Maddie and Mia are in the living room. It's hot today so we should totally go swimming," Danny adds

"Fine," Christian groans. "Get out, so we can get dressed."

"Why? We've seen it all before." Danny jokes as a pillow goes across the room and smacks him in the face. He's right though how many times have they caught us in the act? Danny was always known for his bad timing.

"OUT!" Christian growls, trying not to laugh. After they leave the room Christian and I start getting ready.

"You ready for this?"

 _No_ "Yeah." I'm  
kind of mad they didn't call first. I  
hope they leave by dinner time, but I have a strong feeling they're all going  
to get drunk and stick around. I know they all mean well but I wished they  
asked before coming over.

We both hop in the shower and get dressed before joining everyone  
in the living room. Everyone is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer.

"It's the super fucking rich  
couple," Elliot yells out to us as we enter the room. Danny gets up and hands  
us each a beer.

"A toast—to all your hard work and dedication. For earning, more money than 99% of the population will ever have, and doing it before most people finish college. And still being able to raise my awesome nephew. On top of that happy birthday Ana! To Ana and Christian."

We all clink glasses, and  
everyone takes a sip but me.

"Thank Elliot." Christian hugs his brother. "Thank you, everyone."

We're sitting on the couch chit chatting;  
everyone is drinking beer, and then Kate comes in from the kitchen with  
her famous "fruit punch." She hands everyone a drink and they all throw them  
back. I guess everyone decided to get drunk at one in the afternoon.

"Come on, Ana, drink. It's your right of passage. You only turn 21  
once."

"I'm not 21 yet." I giggle trying to brush them off.

"Never stopped you before. Come on…" Danny pushes me.

"It's early for me." I shake my head.

"Suit yourself." He replies and takes another swig of his beer.

We decide to go swimming and grill for lunch. I walk out of my closet wearing my new green bikini that I picked up in London last month. Christian whisked me away for our first anniversary for a week. Granted we had a couple of meetings while we were there, but we were still able to sightsee and get a chance to get closer. It was a magical time. Before we went I had just gotten over a case of strep and bronchitis. I was sick for almost a month, and I didn't think I was ever going to get over it. Luckily no one else got it.

"Wow, baby…"He seems lost for words as he stalks around me like I'm prey. "You look hot."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself." He's wearing a pair of blue board shorts; his shirt is off showing off his six-pack, and the shorts are hanging low enough that shows his "v" and part of his happy trail.

"Do you think they would notice us missing for a little bit longer?" Christian says wrapping his arms around me, playing with the strings on the bottoms of my bikini. He's about to kiss me…

"Yes, we would get your butts out here," Danny shouts to us, poking his head into our room. As always bad timing.

"Fuck off Danny; we'll be there in a minute." He walks away laughing.

"I should have locked the door to keep the children out."

"It wouldn't have mattered. He would have found us somehow." I laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay with everyone being here? I mean you seem a little out of it, and I'm surprised you're not drinking. I mean it is your birthday."

"It's fine Christian; I'm having fun." It's not a lie; it's been pretty fun hanging out with everyone. I'll just do my surprise tomorrow night. "I'm just not ready to drink yet, is that ok?"

"Of course it is baby. I just wanted to make sure you were having fun. I would throw them out in an instant and go back to naked time." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"ANA, CHRISTIAN. NOW!" Danny comes back in our room and grabs our arms and drags us out. _Buzz kill._

By the time we finish lunch, everyone is pretty buzzed. I'm thankful for when I had to run to the bathroom and empty my stomach after eating a hot dog that nobody noticed.

Danny, Elliot, and Christian keep trying to get me to drink. I keep telling them no, but they're not  
listening. Are they always so pushy when they're drunk?

Kate, Maddie, Mia and I are lounging around the pool catching the sun. The girls have slowed down on the drinking waiting till later to pick up again. The guys are throwing around the football.

"So, Mia, I hear there's a new guy in your life?" I ask.

"Who told you?" She asks shocked.

"Your mother. Don't worry she didn't say anything to Christian."

"Oh thank god. His name is Will. I met him at the gym. He's a total babe and really nice. He's taking me out tomorrow night for dinner."

"How old is he?" Kate asks.

"He's 20. He's going to the University of Washington, studying to be a social worker." She's grinning from ear to ear.

"Go Mia; you'll have to tell us how your date goes," Maddie tells her.

"Oh, I will. How are you and Danny?"

"Wonderful," Maddie says wistfully. "I didn't think I could ever be this happy."

We continue to talk, Kate tells us about her new job at the Seattle Times and complaining about Elliot, all playful of course.

It's after six p.m. when we come back inside and decide to order pizza and chicken wings for dinner.

"We should get Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer over here to help us party," Danny suggests.

"Yeah I want to get Gail trashed." Elliot declares.

"I would like to see you try," Kate says.

I call over to the guesthouse and invite them over. They all agree to come and hang out with us. We play Pictionary, girls vs. boys, in which the girls kicked ass. Danny lines up a bunch of shot glasses and fills them with Vodka.

"Alright Ana, it's getting late, and you have a lot of catching up to do. Luke, Jason you want one?" Danny asks.

"No, thanks we're still technically working," Taylor tells him.

"At least have a beer. Is that okay Christian, these guys work just as hard as you do."

"I have no problem with it. I'm sure we're not going anywhere tonight."

"Good." Danny nods and Elliot hands them each a beer. "Alright, Ana you need to take all these." He points to the six shots on the table. Just looking at them makes my stomach turn.

"No, I'm good you guys."

"Oh, come on party pooper. You can drink all of us under the table." Kate tells me, she's pretty smashed now.

"Where's the girl that could do unlimited shots and still recite the alphabet backward  
while walking in a straight line. Oh and the keg stands!" Danny hoots.

"Come on baby. Show them who's boss." He leans over and kisses me with the smell of beer and whiskey on his breath. It takes everything for me not to vomit on him.

"Loosen up and have some fun. It's your party. You've been mopey all day."

"Yeah, Ana how many times do you get to let loose." Maddie chimes in.

I know that no one is trying to be mean. I mean it's supposed to be my 21st birthday, what else do you do on this day besides drink. It's really starting to piss me off though. I said no, but they keep pushing me. _A bunch of pushy drunks._

Soon enough Danny, Elliot, Christian, Maddie, Kate and Mia start chanting "Drink, Drink, Drink Drink."

I stand up, ball my fist together, and finally, snap. "I DON'T WANT TO DRINK" I scream. I take a deep breath and try to relax. "I can't," I say below a whisper, so at least I thought I did.

"Babe, there's no reason you can't. You've been working just as hard as I have. Teddy is with mom and dad; it's your birthday. Come on and take a load off." Christian tells me.

"I can't." I wrap my arms around myself, willing myself not to cry.

"Why not?" Christian asks then takes a sip of his beer.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" I yell. Christian spits out his beer, and everyone is looking at me wide eyed. I run off to my bedroom in tears. This isn't how I wanted to tell him.

After a minute or so, Christian comes into the bedroom and sits next to me. He doesn't move to touch me or say anything.

"I'm sorry that's not how I wanted to tell you." I look at him the tears now running down my face.

"I thought we decided to wait?" Really?

"No, you decided you wanted to wait forever. I was somewhat ready. Okay, maybe not at this second. But I thought you would be fine since it just happened."

"Don't tell me your birth control failed again because I won't believe it." He looks at me, his expression blank, then slowly looks away from me. I think I'm in shock. I quickly stand up to move away from him.

"Really? That's what you have to say to me?" My tears are now gone, and now I'm pissed. What the hell is going on?

"We talked about this, not that long ago. We're busy right now. I mean we're about to open an office in New York for Pete's sake." His words are slurred. He's quiet for a minute, then looks at me, his eyes now dark.

"Did you forget? I know you didn't entirely agree with me on waiting. So did you do this on purpose?"

I feel like I just got punched in the gut. I can't believe he said that to me. The tears are back and again pouring down my face, but I'm also fuming inside.

"Fuck you, Grey!" I grab my purse off the dresser, slip on my flip flops and rush out of the room. I know he's drunk, but he still had no right to say those things to me. I pass everyone in the great room as I go by, and grab my keys, and leave.

I know I should have Sawyer with me, but at this moment I don't care, as I drive away with no destination in mind. I notice a while later Sawyer behind me, so I pick up speed. Everything hurts and the tears keep falling.

 **Christian:**

I'm sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. I don't know what made me say those things. I know she didn't do it on purpose. I was just hoping to wait till we were at least 25 to have another kid. GEH is expanding, I might have to be away from home more often.

Then my heart warms. I'm going to be a father again. I smile. I get up to find Ana and apologize. When I get to the great room, I notice Ana missing and I'm getting death glares from the girls. I also see Taylor on the phone and Sawyer missing as well.

"Where's Ana?"

"She left. She didn't say anything, but she was pissed. I think Sawyer went after her." Elliot informs me.

"What did you do?" Kate hollers at me with a look that could make me turn to stone.

"I've might have said some things." I wave them off.

"Like what Grey? She was really pissed." Maddie says.

"That's between us."

"I bet it was something stupid," Mia says.

I ignore her and go to address Taylor. "Do you know where she's going?"

"Yes, sir. She's driving towards Portland. Sawyer is a couple of cars behind her, but she's going at least 20 miles over the speed limit."

"Is she crazy?" I push my hands through my hair, and he says nothing. "Tell him to keep her safe and let me know where she ends up."

"Yes, sir."

I walk out to the patio and sit on one of the chairs. I would call her, but I noticed her phone charging on the nightstand after she left. I know she's mad, but I wish she weren't speeding down the highway. It's not just her anymore. God, I fucked up. I just want her to come back and hold her and tell her I'm happy about this. The patio door opens, and Elliot and Danny come and sit down in front of me.

"What happened man? I thought this was supposed to be a happy moment?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, the girls are trying to figure a way to cut off your balls. They tried calling Ana, but she's not answering," Danny adds.

"That's because she left her phone here." I sigh.

"Well, give her some space, you know she'll be back." Danny pats my back trying to reassure me.

"I'm not too sure."

"Please, you guys are like magnets." I stop Danny from talking.

"I asked if she did it on purpose. Because I wouldn't believe her birth control failed again. As much as I wanted to wait she didn't." I tug on my hair and pull. Now it sounds even more stupid repeating it.

"Oh man, for a smart guy, you're an idiot."

"I know it's no excuse, but I am pretty drunk, I was taken by surprise. But I know I'm an idiot."

"We'll give her time to cool off and then get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I know when we went camping, she wasn't happy you blew off the idea of more kids. She was trying not to cry when she walked off. I figured you guys made up, especially when you woke everyone up at the crack of dawn the next day." We all laugh.

"She'll be back, and you'll talk get down on your knees and say you're sorry. As long as you don't say anything stupid again, you'll be fine."

"I hope so," I say not too sure.

"You guys are awesome parents if anyone can do it…"

"SIR!" Taylor yell, panic on this face. Last time I saw him like this Steven and Carla had taken Ana. I was a jerk that day too. My heart starts beating fast. "It's Ana."

I jump to my feet in a flash. "What do you mean it's Ana?"

"Sawyer just called, Ana was down the road from your parent's crossing over 26th when another car ran the red light and sideswiped her. Sawyer called 911 right away, and she's on her way to the hospital."

My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. My babies, my angel.

"Is she ok?" I barely get out and pray to the man above.

"I don't know sir; she was unconscious at the scene. Sawyer thinks she hit her head pretty hard on the window."

"I need to get to the hospital, now!"

"We're coming too," Maddie says, and I have no idea when the girls came outside.

"Gail and I will drive you guys there. None of you are in any condition to drive."

"Yes, Yes. Let's go" I push everyone out the door. We all pile into two cars and head to the hospital. I decide to call my mom so she can meet us there.

"Mom," my voice cracks.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Ana was in an accident. She's in the hospital, can you meet us there?" My voice is wobbly trying hard not to cry.

"What about Teddy? He was just on his way to bed. Do you want him there or leave him with dad?"

"Let dad watch him for now, till we figure out what's going on."

"Alright dear, let me get him to bed and I'll be down there."

We hang up, just as we arrive at the hospital. I run into the ER and go to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Anastasia Grey." The nurse types into the computer. "Are you family?" She asks looking at all of us.

"Yes, I'm her husband. Where is she?" I'm panicked I need to see my wife, make sure she's ok.

"She's in the ICU which is on the next floor. Room 3. When you get up there, let the nurse know."

"Thank you."

We all hurry upstairs. The nurse lets me go in and tells the others to wait in the waiting room. Sawyer is outside of her room; I nod at him before I enter. I walk in and notice Ana hooked up to a couple of machines, she's sleeping, and a doctor is looking her over.

"Mr. Grey?" He asks, I just nod.

"I'm Dr. Stewart, head of neurology. We were just about to take her down for a CT."

"How is she?"

"She seemed to knock her head against the window, according to the EMT. She's been unconscious since she arrived. We need to look for any swelling or fractures, other than that is seems mostly scrapes and bruises." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Does your wife have any medical issues we need to know about? Allergies? I didn't see any on her charts."

"She's pregnant." I blurt out.

"Do you know how far along?" I shake my head.

"I just found out today."

"Okay, I'll call OB and draw some blood. I'm going to take her to CT now, and I'll come and get you from the waiting room when we're done."

"Thank you… can I?" I point to Ana, and he nods his head.

I walk up to her bed and brush the hair out of his face. I notice her left side of her head has a bruise on the forehead and a bunch of scraps. I kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry baby; I love you so much."

They wheel her off, and I head back to the waiting room. On my way back I say a silent prayer, asking for my wife to wake up and my baby to be okay. I told Sawyer to follow her to CT and wait. I'm thankful he was behind her and called 911 right away. I'll have to talk to him later about the other driver.

"How is she?" Kate jumps up as soon as I enter the room.

"They're sending her to CT to check for swelling, other than that she's okay."

"Oh thank God." I nod. I'm still lost. I need my Ana to be alright.

"Do you know if the baby is ok?" Maddie asks.

"Baby?" My mother screeches behind me. "Ana's….?"

I turn around to face my mother. "Yes mom Ana is pregnant, but I don't know yet. There sending up the OB when they're done with the CT."

"Do you want it to be okay?" That was Mia's snide remark.

"Mia!" My mother warns. "Why would you say that?"

"I was a total jerk when she told me and said some mean things. Yes, Mia, I want our baby. More than anything now. I changed my thoughts right after she left the room. I was coming to apologize when I found out she left. I'm just scared."

"Oh, Christian," My mother says.

"I know, I'm sorry. I would do anything to change what happened, but I can't." I fall into the chair and start to cry. I never cry. I feel my mom's arms go around me.

"I need her to be ok mom." I sob into her shoulder.

"She'll be okay son."

"And the baby? She'll never forgive me if she loses it. I couldn't forgive myself."

I don't know how long I sit here with my head on my mom's shoulder. I finally stopped crying, but my thoughts are dark and weighing me down.

"Mr. Grey?" Dr. Stewart calls out.

"Yes. How is she?" I stand to address him.

"She has a small hairline fracture with just a small amount of cerebral swelling, but all brain activity is normal."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Mrs. Grey has had a significant contusion; she'll wake up when she is ready. Just give her some time. Dr. Green is on her way up from OB to check on the baby."

"Thank you, doctor. Can I go see her now?"

"Yes of course, but only two at a time please." I nod. The doctor leaves and I turn to everyone.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some rest. I'm sure she will be here for a while."

"We're not going anywhere till we at least know about the baby," Maddie says, and everyone agrees.

I don't say anything and leave the room. I bet they all want to stay to know rather there going to have to kick my ass or not. Before going into Ana's room, I decide to talk to Sawyer.

"Thank you, Sawyer, for getting to her."

"It's my job sir; I wish I had caught her before she drove away, but she was gone before I turned my head."

"It's alright. It's my fault that she ran off." I sigh, "Any word on the other driver?"

"Drunk sir. He ran the red light and hit Mrs. Grey on the driver side. The police came, and they took him in. I didn't get the driver's name, but I got the officer's card."

"Alright. If you and Taylor could find out more information and send it to Barney or Welsh, that would be great. Do you want someone to take over so you can get some rest?" I offer. He looks beat.

"No sir, I would like to stay here."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

Behind me, Dr. Green comes to the room with an ultrasound machine. I follow her in.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. I'm already aware of your wife's pregnancy when I saw her on Wednesday. We estimated she would be about 4 to 6 weeks along. We might not see a heartbeat, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong. Her HCG levels have tripled since Wednesday. That's a good sign."

She smiles at me, but it does nothing to fix my nerves. I take Ana's hand as Dr. Green uses the transvaginal probe to get a look inside. I remember this from last time.

"If you see look right here, that's the yolk sac, and there's the baby." She does some measurements, while I stare at the screen...at my baby. "Ana is about seven weeks along. See this tiny flicker?" She asks pointing to the screen. I nod.

"That's the baby's heartbeat. Around 120 bpm which is good."

She prints out a picture for me and removes the probe.

"She was on birth control when she got pregnant. Is there a reason it could have failed again?" I ask. I know Ana wouldn't do it on purpose. But it blows my mind that it could fail twice.

"Yes, Ana told me she was taking antibiotics for strep throat and bronchitis. It makes the birth control ineffective. She said she wasn't aware of that. Her doctor should have told her to use a backup method," Dr. Green tells me.

I nod my understanding. It would have happened regardless; there's no way I would go back to using condoms. We only have a handful of times. I just love how she feels bare on me, so slick and warm. Snap out of it, Grey.

"I want you two to come and see me when she's released from the hospital so we can make sure everything is still okay."

She hands me the sonogram and tells me she'll see me later. I can't help the smile on my face. My baby is okay.

"Baby..." I bend down to her, moving her hair out of her face. I will her to wake up.

"Our baby is alright Ana. I love you, and I'm sorry, please wake up. I need you, Teddy needs you, the firing squad outside needs you." I lean over and kiss her. "I'll be right back; I'm going to tell everyone the news so that they can get some sleep." I leave the room to go back to the waiting room. Everyone stands up when I enter.

"The baby is fine. There was a heartbeat." I show them the sonogram.

"Oh, thank fuck," Elliot says.

"Why don't you guys get home and get some rest. I'll call you when she wakes. I feel like it's going to be awhile."

They all agree to go home, but will be back early tomorrow morning. I asked Gail if she could get me some clothes when she comes back tomorrow. My mom hangs around after everyone is gone.

"She's going to be fine son. She just needs rest. So do you, so try to get some sleep."

"I will mom." I hug her tight. I didn't think at 21 I would still need my mom.

"I think we should keep Teddy away till she wakes up. He's not going to understand why mommy won't wake up."

"I agree. But when she does, I know she'll want to see him right away."

 **Monday:**

It's early Monday morning; around 3 am when I feel a hand in my hair. I had fallen asleep with my head on Ana's bed.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Baby!" I'm quickly up and pressing my lips to her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? How are you feeling?" She's finally awake.

"I have a headache. How long have I been out for?"

"About two days. Happy birthday by the way." I try to smile, I've missed her so much. "I'm going to get a nurse." She nods and closes her eyes again. I run out of the room and grab the nurse. She comes in and checks her vitals.

"Would you like some pain meds for the headache?" Ana nods.

"Are they okay for the baby?" I ask. Ana's head snaps at me questionably.

"Yes, they're fine. I'll be right back." The nurse leaves.

"The baby is okay?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, Dr. Green was here Saturday night. He or she had a heartbeat, but she wants us to come in and have another look when you get out." I pull the sonogram out of my bag and show her.

"I'm so sorry baby, for everything. I didn't mean anything I said, I went after you, but you were already gone."

"What are you so scared of?"

"We're just so crazy busy now. With starting the New York office, I might have to be gone more if you can't come with me. I feel like I don't get to see Teddy enough as it is. Even though I try so hard to, and then fit another kid into that time and you too. I don't want to feel like I abandoned someone. At least when Teddy was born, I had so much extra free time to spend with him. I loved just being able to hold him, and I was able to give you a break. I don't want to be that dad that my kids never see." I ramble out. I've been holding it in for what seems like forever.

"But you won't be. I won't let you, and you won't let yourself." I nod. "I didn't do this on purpose." Her voice cracks. "It hurt so much that you said that, that you thought that." I wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

"I know you didn't. I was an asshole. I don't think I'll ever be sorry enough."

"Yes, you were." She gives me a tiny smile.

"Where were you going?" I ask curiously.

"To our park. I just wanted to clear my head." She turns and looks away from me. I know still hurt by what I said to her.

The nurse comes back in and gives Ana her meds with some water, and leaves again.

"Where's Teddy? Is he still with your parents?"

"Yeah, they kept him. I'm sure when I tell my mom you're awake she'll bring him right over."

"Does he know?" I shake my head. "Good."

"Everyone's been worried about you; I'm sure you'll see them all later. They all yelled at me and told me how stupid I was, and the girl's threatened to cut my balls off. You know everyday stuff." I smile and kiss her forehead. She snorts.

"There's a part of me of me that wants to be mad at you, thinking I always forgive you right away." She pauses and takes my hand. "Then when I saw that car come at me, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was about to lose everything in an instant."

I lean down and wrap my arms around her body.

"So as always I forgive you, bonehead. I can see it in your eyes, and your face, and it tells me you're sorry." She smiles "But, I'm still going to make you work for it."

I lift my head up, resting in on her forehead, and I see her smile. "Oh, and what do you have in mind, my lady? I am at your service." I wiggle my eyebrows which make her laugh. Oh, I missed that sound.

"I'll make you a list and give it to you. You can start by kissing me, then going to sleep for a while longer."

I kiss her with everything I have. It's filled with love, passion, lust, and want. The nurse comes back in and removes Ana's catheter. After Ana uses the bathroom, she makes me crawl into bed with her. I wrap my arms around her, and she lays her head on my chest. I kiss her hair.

"I'm so, so sorry baby," I whisper to her. I know she's only here because of me.

"Stop! I can hear your thoughts. We can only go forward from here. Go to sleep. You look like you need it."

 **ANA:**

I awake a couple of hours later still wrapped in Christian's arms. My head is pounding, and I feel nauseous. I'm starving too. I look up and see my nurse smiling at me. She comes to my side of the bed.

"The doctor should be in shortly to talk to you. How is your head?" She whispers.

"Still hurts, and I'm hungry."

"Well, it's time for another dose, and I will check about getting you something to eat." She starts to check my blood pressure and my IV bag.

"I'm so glad to see him sleeping. He was so worried about you." She smiles at me. I brush Christian's hair back; he looks so peaceful.

"Always the worrier." She finishes checking me over and then leaves. Christian stirs next to me. "Morning."

"Morning. How are you?"

"Head hurts. The nurse is getting me more pills and maybe some food."

"What do you want? I can get Taylor to bring you something?" He asks still half asleep.

"Let's see first what I can have." Soon enough the doctor comes in.

"It's good to see you awake Mrs. Grey. I'm Dr. Stewart. How are you feeling?"

"My head slightly hurts, a little nauseous, but hungry."

"Well, you can eat just very light. I'll get you something ordered. I would like to run another CT and check the swelling. Yesterday it was almost back to normal. I think if everything looks good we can send you home tomorrow. I want you to rest for a few more days. Then if you're feeling better, you can resume regular activities."

"We have a trip to New York next week will she be okay to fly?" Christian asks.

Oh yeah, New York.

"It should be fine as long as the headaches have lessened. I want you to see me before you go for a checkup, and I can better decide then."

"Can I work from home?" I ask.

"Ana," Christian say sternly.

"I would just rest for now. Looking at a computer screen wouldn't be good right now."

"What if I hook it to a TV Screen that's far enough away?" I pled.

"Ana. Drop it. Work can wait." Christian grits out. Dr. Stewart laughs.

"Most people look forward to the rest. Just three to four days. Mrs. Grey give yourself a break."

I pout. I'm going to be so bored. I guess I do have my energizer bunny; I call Teddy to keep me entertained.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm going to go order the CT and check on you later."

"Thank you, doctor." The doctor leaves the room, and I turn to look at Christian.

"I wish you wouldn't worry about work. I have it covered."

"I know that, but I'm going to get bored just laying around."

"Well, right now you need it." He snaps.

"Alright, Alright. Slow your roll Mr. Grey. I'll behave." I bat my eyes at him causing him to smile.

"Good girl." He leans down and kisses me.

Two hours later I've eaten, got my pain pills, had my CT, and moved to a private room from the ICU. The swelling is gone, so I'll be able to leave to tomorrow.

"Mommy!" The shriek of my little boy breaks the quiet in the room when he comes running in with Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia, Maddie, and Danny. Good thing this room is huge for my welcome wagon. I notice Mia is holding a cake and Maddie holding several balloons.

"Happy Birthday Mommy."

Christian picks Teddy up and sits him next to me on the bed.

"I made this for yous." He shoves a piece of paper in my face.

"Thank you, Teddy Bear." I look at his 'card' and it's a picture of everyone he knows as stick figures, wearing party hats. On the bottom, it says I love you, mommy. Which I know he had some help with.

"I love it" I kiss his head.

"Do you have a boo-boo mommy?" He asks pointing to my head.

"Yes, but it's okay. The doctor took good care of me." I smile at him and brush his hair back.

"Auntie Mia made a cake, and I helped."

"You did?" He nods excitedly

"I bet it tastes extra good then." I kiss his cheek.

"Happy birthday Ana. We decided to bring the party to you. Hope that's ok." Mia tells me.

"Of course, thank you guys."

For the next couple of hours, everyone mingles and have some cake. Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer join in as well. After a couple of hours, everyone leaves so I can rest.

"I wanna stay with mommy and daddy." Teddy pouts.

"Teddy mommy needs to rest, but she'll be home tomorrow," Christian tells him.

"I wanna stay with mommy." He crosses his arms and makes his cute little mad face. Such his father's child.

"Christian why don't you go home with him. I'll be fine here." I tell him.

"No, I'm not leaving you," He snaps.

"Christian…" I try to reason.

"No, Ana I'm staying. Teddy, can you go with Grammy for one more day? Mommy and Daddy will be home all week, I promise. Please?"

He makes a pouty face at Teddy. Trying to make a deal with a two-year-old. I wonder if this is how he does it in the boardroom. Please, sir, may I buy your company I promise to take care of it. The thought makes me giggle quietly. Teddy nods at him and asks Christian to pick him up and Teddy curls around him.

"Only one more day. Can you say bye to mommy."

"Bye mommy." Teddy reaches down to give me a hug.

"Bye baby boy. I'll see tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too mommy." He gives me a wet kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back I'm going to take him to the car."

"I'll be here."

Christian returns 20 minutes later, and I'm watching some entertainment channel. It's mind numbing.

"Why are you watching this crap?" Christian asks, sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's the only thing on. What do you have there?" I point to the magazines in his hand. He places them on my lap. Displayed in front of me are our pictures on the cover of "Forbes" magazine. A few weeks ago we had taken pictures and gave an interview to them. Since "Forbes" is a business magazine, we decide it would be good to do. 'People' wanted an interview but they wanted more personal information, so we declined.

I flip through the pages and glance at the articles. It's still hard to believe we're billionaires.

"The photographs turned out well." There's one of me, and Christian holding hands, standing apart, and a black and white one with me cuddled into his side. We're dressed casually in that one. We look so young and carefree.

"Maybe you should grow the beard back?" He snorts.

"Oh, I should huh?" He crawls up to me and kisses me on the cheek. "You always complained how rough it was between your legs. Or how much it tickled." I laugh.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean I didn't like it."

"Oh, I liked it too. It was a great flavor saver. I could smell you on me all day." He grins wildly.

"Christian!"

"What?" He gently kisses my lips. Then he places his hand on my belly rubbing it with his thumb.

"I love you baby, but you need your rest." With his other hand, he brushes back my hair.

"I don't want to." I pout. "It's my birthday." He laughs and stands up and goes over to his duffle bag, and pulls out a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"I forgot to give you your present. I was thinking of waiting till you got out of here, but I feel like a terrible husband not giving you a gift. I peel off the wrapping paper, and I gasp in shock.

"Where did you find this? I thought I lost it."

It's the music box my dad made for me when I was a kid. I open it up, and the little ballerina dances and the music play inside. It works. The music and the ballerina stopped working when I was a kid when I dropped it on the floor after my dad died. I cried so hard that day. I packed it when I moved to the Grey's, but I was never able to find it after that. I figured it got lost somewhere. "It works." Tears are starting to pool in my eyes.

"Well, my dad found it. It was in a box of your stuff that somehow made it to the attic. It was under a bunch of other boxes. It had like your bedding in it and some old clothes. So maybe that's how it got up there. I don't know. When I went through it, I saw the music box and remembered you telling me about it, and how you thought you lost it. So I took it somewhere to get fixed." He shrugs like it's no big deal. I put the music box on the table. It's the sweetest thing ever. Something I never thought I get back. A piece of my dad.

I grab his head and pull it to me. Our lips meet, and our tongues tangle together. I tug on his hair and moan lightly against his lips. I want him so bad, I don't care that I'm in the hospital. My hands reach for the hem of his shirt.

"Babe." He pants against me. "What are you doing?" He backs away slightly, and my hands drop to my side.

"I want you" I plead.

"Baby, you were in an accident, and we're at the hospital. You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine Christian. It's just a bump on the head. The rest of me is fine." He's shaking his head, almost lost in an inner battle of wills.

"I need you. Plus we always have makeup sex." I grin running my hands up and down his chest. "Please," I pout sticking out my lower lip.

"But a nurse could walk in…" I cut him off.

"Not if you lock the door. Plus they already gave me my meds for the night; they won't be back for a while, and they took the IV out... Please… I need you." I don't think I've ever begged this much to have sex. He usually just jumps at the word.

His grey eyes bore into mine. I watch as they get darker. I think I won him over. He turns away from me and heads for the door and locks it. Jackpot!

I gulp as he walks over to me predator like. He lifts his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor.

"This has to be quick. I don't want to risk anyone catching us."

He slides his hand up my shirt and grabs my breast, rubbing and pulling on my nipple between his fingers.

"I wonder if these will be as sensitive as when you were pregnant with Teddy." He goes and pulls my shirt over my head, as his lips latch onto my nipple and sucks.

"Oh God." Yep, I think they will be. He pulls down my sweatpants and panties, his mouth never leaving my breast. I kick them off when they get around my ankles. His left-hand reaches down and rubs my clit, and he inserts two fingers inside of me.

"God baby. Are you excited?" I nod and moan as his fingers pump in and out of me, it doesn't take me long to cum. He pushes away from me and steps back and takes his pants off. Christian then hops on the bed, putting his knees between my legs, as I wrap them around his waist. He gently slides himself into me. At a leisurely pace, he pumps himself into me.

It's slow and sensual as I feel every inch of him fill me over and over again. "Ahh," I moan. He puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh…" He smiles as he smashes his lips to mine. It's almost torture, sweet torture how slow he's going. I buck my hips trying to get more of him.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispers.

I shake my head as he starts to nibble at my neck. I thought he said this had to be quick. Guess someone changed their mind, but I don't care. It feels so good. Our eyes lock together as he rests his forehead on mine. I see so much love shining in his eyes. I feel myself building. "Let it go, Ana."

My orgasm rips through me as Christian's mouth is on mine again, kissing me hard as he releases into me.

He collapses on top of me, trying to catch his breath. He then rolls off of me pulling my back into his chest. "Is that what you needed, baby?" He kisses the back of my neck.

"Yes, just what the doctor ordered."

"I love you so much, Ana. I don't know what I would do without you." He tightens his hold around me. I can tell he's still worked up about the accident, and about what he said.

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so scared that I lost you. When Taylor told me you were in a car accident, my world stopped. That if something happened." He pauses briefly. "My last memory of you would be me breaking your heart. I don't know if I deserve your forgiveness."

I roll over to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly.

"You're not going to lose me. There's no point of staying mad at you because you know you were wrong. I forgive you because I love you and staying angry has never been my forte."

"If I didn't act like a shit head you wouldn't be laying in the hospital bed, with a fractured skull."

"Stop," I beg and run my hands through his soft curls. "Look at me." His eyes meet mine now sad and filled with anguish. "It's over. I just want to move on." I take his hand and place it on my stomach. "I love you, Christian Grey, even when you act like a bonehead. I'm still madly in love with you. Have been since I was 16 and I don't see that changing anytime soon. We made a new life together because we love each other. I'm not going anywhere. Now turn that frown upside down and kiss me."

I see a hint of a smile as he leans over and kisses me.

 **A/N: I know Christian was very supportive of Ana when she got pregnant the first time. However if you remember he never really expressed any of his fears. He kept them inside because Ana needed him. I mean her mother just left her. So he kept it all inside. Now, in the last chapter he finally told her how he was feeling about another baby. He was scared he had his reasons. So if you factor in; when she tells him the way she did and she didn't lay it on him easy. She also knew that she was going to have to tell him in a total different matter. She had it planned. But things changed. She just kind of blurted it out and he was really drunk. He let his fear over take. He said stupid things. We've all done it. Now he realized better and well you know how it ended. He's only human and he's not perfect. This is about the worst of the drama. … so please don't kill me** **The fluff is back next chapter.. promise…**

 **And if you want to read something just a little bit darker, a mystery, but also filled with kinky fluff I have another story called What happened to Elena?_ Saving Ourselves that i'm writing with Stargazer93. So if you want check it out. And if you want a little laugh try Little CG.  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**1 week after accident:**

 **Ana:**

I was finally told by the doctor that I could go back to normal activity. My headaches still come and go, but I'm hoping the worst of them is over. We put off going to New York for another week so I could have more time to recover. I also had a checkup with Dr. Green, and she said that the baby looks good. I immediately saw the tension in Christian's shoulders and his face crumble. Christian has also decided to stay home not only this last week but also the coming week. He's been following me around like a lost puppy this week. Waiting on me hand and foot, and never leaves my side. I almost wanted to send him back to work, just so I can get some space. I know he means well. I think he's trying to make up for what happened when I told him I was pregnant.

No matter how many times I tell him I forgive him and move on, I can see he is still ashamed by his words. He's always touching my belly, giving it kisses, and telling me how happy he is. Last night when we were at the Grey's, and everyone was over for dinner I reminded him of that 'list' I said I would make so he can make it up to me. I told him I wanted him to sing to me again. Like he did in high school. So, in front of Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Danny, Maddie, Grandpa Theo, and Grandma Cici he sang to me "I Don't want to miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. I made sure I recorded it...boy can my man sing. He still makes me swoon. I showed him that night just how much I love him and what it meant to me.

It's now Sunday afternoon, and I'm on my way to the kitchen to get a drink when Maddie and Danny walk in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask grabbing a Diet Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. Oh, I love this stuff.

"We've come to babysit Master Theodore," Danny tells me.

"Why?" They both shrug at me and smile. That's when my sexy husband walks in.

"They're watching Teddy while you and I go on a date."

"A date?" I ask him shocked

"Yes, a date. Don't act so surprised." I smile at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask wondering what he says up his sleeve.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He kisses my cheek. "Go get ready. We need to leave in a couple hours."

Two hours later Christian and I are out the door in his R8. We haven't replaced my car yet, not that we really had a chance. I don't know how to tell him I'm nervous about driving again. I know I just have to get back on the horse and face my fears.

We pull up to Escala where we used to live. I look at him questioning,

"Please don't tell me you bought the penthouse to make into our little sex dungeon," I remember him telling me all these ideas he had for one when we were looking for a house. The man is one kinky bastard sometimes.

He looks over at me laughing and kisses my cheek "No. At least not yet." He winks and walks me into the elevator. Christian enters a code, and we ascend to the roof.

"What are we doing?" I ask him as we step off.

"Patience my lady." He guides me to the center of the roof. It's chilly and quite windy up this high. I'm thinking how much I wish I would have brought a coat when I see it. A helicopter! It has Grey Enterprises written on its side.

"You bought a helicopter?" I think my jaw just hit the ground.

"Yep," He says popping the 'p.' "I figure since I have my license now, it will be great for getting around in, and as promised you get the first ride."

I squeal and throw my arms around him. "This is so exciting." The man needs to stop adding to his list of sexiness. There's only so much a girl can take.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to Portland. Ros told me about this up and coming photographer Jose Rodriguez. I figured we could check him out, then have dinner. After that, we will be staying at the Heathman." He grins "Then tomorrow we will fly back home in Charlie Tango."

"Charlie Tango?"

"It's the helicopter's call sign. I nod as he helps me into the seat. He straps me in, very tightly.

"Think of all the things I can do to you while you're strapped up like this and can't go anywhere." He lightly kisses my lips before closing the door. He walks around and gets in his seat. He hands me a pair of headphones to put on. He does all his pre-checks before the rotor blades start.

Before I know it, the helicopter rises into the air. I look at him, and he has the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm glad my first time flying this is with you." He tells me through the headset.

"I'm just glad you can fly this thing," I reply back. I think my stomach is in my throat. I trust him, I've seen him fly before during his lessons, but being inside while he's piloting is another.

The ride was perfect as he lands at the heliport in Portland. After the rotors have stopped Christian gets out and runs to my side and helps me out.

"How was it?" He asks me, undoing the harness.

"It was wonderful." I lean and kiss him. He smiles showing me all his perfect teeth.

"I'm glad you liked it." He takes my hand and helps me down. "Taylor is waiting for us."

"You made Taylor drive all the way down here? Why didn't he just come with us."

"He informed me that you needed to be the first and secondly, he more or less said that he didn't quite trust me yet and that he gets air sick." He smiles and shrugs.

"Oh, so he puts me at risk. I see. I'll remember that." I laugh as we make it to the Audi Q5. Taylor comes around and opens the back door for us.

"So Taylor, you left me alone in the hands of my husband's flying skills? You should've come with us it was fun."

"Ana, I thought you two would like the time alone," He says smugly trying to get out of this.

"Sure. We'll get you to join us one day, Jason."

He just nods at me as we get into the car, and he drives us to a little warehouse. There's a lot of people here tonight as we walk in. We're greeted by the hostess and offered a pamphlet telling us about the photographer. Christian is handed a glass of champagne by the waiter walking around, I kindly turn it down.

"Oh, this stuff is horrible."

"Okay, Mr. my taste are too rich. We probably drank worse stuff when we were in high school." I smile at him as he downs the flute of champagne.

"Maybe, shall we look around?"

We walk around and admire the landscape pictures that this photographer has taken. I think I want to buy the one of Crater Lake. It's breathtaking.

"Ana...Christian? Is that you?" We hear a shrill of a voice from behind us. We turn around and come face to face with Victoria Thompson.

"Oh my god. It's been forever how are you guys?"

"Victoria," I say leery. She hasn't changed much, but I do sense she's had a boob job. There practically falling out of her dress.

"We're good. How are you?" I feel Christian's grip around my waist become tighter.

"I'm great. I'm here to support my boyfriend, Jose." She turns around behind her.

"Jose sweetie, over here. I want you to meet some people." A Hispanic guy says something to the gentleman he was talking to and walks over to us. Victoria puts her arms around him.

"I would like you to meet my friends from high school."

Friends? Umm… sure.

"This is Christian and Ana Grey."

Shock mirrors Jose's face. "The Grey's? Wow, what an honor. Thank you for coming to my show." He sticks out his hand for us to shake. He shakes my hand and stares just a little too long and Christian notices. Christian clears his throat, and Jose lets go.

"You didn't tell me you knew them?" He looks at Victoria questionably.

"Yeah. I just haven't seen them since we graduated. I heard you guys had a baby how is he?"

"Not so much a baby anymore, he's almost three," Christian tells them smiling down at me.

"As much as we would love to stay and chat. We need to finish looking around, we have other plans tonight. It was nice seeing you again Victoria. Jose nice meeting you. Your work is brilliant."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." We walk away and continue to walk around for a little bit longer.

"I have to use the bathroom," Christian tells me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks to the men's room leaving me to look at some pictures of the Grand Canyon.

"Mrs. Grey." I turn around, and I am met with Jose.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say that you are more beautiful in person. The pictures of you don't do you justice."

"Oh, thank you?" I ask with uncertainty.

"I know I do mostly landscapes, but I would love to take some of you. Your one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I would love to be able to share that with the world."

Huh? Has this guy lost his marbles? I look up and see Taylor walking closer to us. He gave us some space today to enjoy ourselves. This was an unexpected trip so nobody knows we would be here.

"That's kind of you to say," I respond politely.

"I think I will have to turn down your offer. Should you be saying things like that to me with your girlfriend only a few feet away?"

"Victoria? She's not my girlfriend. I just let her say that. We're just having fun." He shrugs.

"Come on we can do some private photos, and you can give them to your husband." He winks at me, as Taylor approaches.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Grey?"

"No." I decide to take the high road. If Christian gets wind of this, I can only picture what he would do. That day I met him comes to mind.

"Mr. Rodriguez was just leaving and going back to attend to his girlfriend," I say sternly.

"I heard what you said Jose," Victoria says from behind me.

"How could you? You told me I was special."

"What seems to be going on?" Christian asks approaching the impending throwdown.

"My now ex-boyfriend was hitting on your wife."

"Excuse me?" Christian's voice goes deathly cold. I can see Taylor holding him back slightly.

Jose now looks a little scared.

"I was just telling her she was beautiful, and I would like to take her pictures. That's all."

"Liar!" Victoria snaps. "He wanted to take "private photos" of her."

I think the girl is going to blow, and I feel sorry for her.

"You told me I was your muse and that you loved me. Now you're hitting on Ana. Who would never look at you twice?" She all but screeches.

"V, baby. Calm down."

"I will not calm down, you slim ball." She pushes him, and he falls back into a waiter carrying drinks.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, it's time to get out of here." Taylor ushers us out, as I watch Victoria throw down on Jose. You get him, girl.

Christian puts his arm around me as Taylor moves people out of the way so we can get out. I can feel the tension in Christian's body. We get to the car, and he punches the back seat.

"That bastard. If I didn't think Victoria wasn't beating him to a pulp right now, I might. What the hell is wrong with that guy? Thinking that he could say that to you?"

"He's a tool." I shrug. I don't even have a reason for it. I feel sorry for Victoria, no matter what happened in high school she shouldn't have to deal with that.

"You're mine." He growls and grabs my face and kisses me hard. He pushes me down in the seat, attacking my lips. "I need you." He pants above me, and I nod. "Taylor to the hotel."

He sits me up and pulls me close to him. We buckle up, and Christian's lips are on mine again as we start moving.

We somehow make it to the hotel and up to our room. We're all hands and mouth as we make our way to our room. Poor Taylor I can only imagine what he's thinking right now.I'm sure he made his great escape as soon as he could. Christian tosses me on the bed and crawls up to me. He grabs the bottom of my dress and pulls it over my head then throws it across the room. He unclips my bra and sends that flying. He kisses me down my neck over my breast, he works his way down my navel and gives my belly button an extra kiss before making his way down to my core. He takes hold of my underwear and slips them off my legs.

"You're so beautiful, baby." He dips his face into my core and goes to town. I buck into him wanting more of him. He knows how to make me cum like a freight train! I'm panting so hard. I see him start to remove his pants, but I stop him.

"I want to do that." I somehow get myself to sit up on my knees and grab his buckle to pull him closer to me. "This is mine," I smirk at him. I un-do his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. He kicks them off to the side. "Mine." I grab his rock hard dick, moving my hand up while swirling my tongue around his tip.

"Yes, It's all yours baby. What are you going to do with it?" He looks down at me wildly.

I lift my head to look at him. "Oh, I don't know." I have one finger just gently stroking his member up and down. "I have a few ideas," I grin and bend my head down and take him all the way down my throat. He grabs my hair and pulls it back while trying to push me closer. I love how he tastes as I twirl my tongue around him and move him in and out.

"Christ Ana, you feel so good, baby." He thrusts his hips into me, and I take a moment to look at him, his head is slightly bent back, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. I love watching him lose control. I pick up the pace and massage his balls with my left hand.

"I'm so close baby." He says breathlessly. I suck harder and then nip my teeth into him gently, and it sends him over the edge. "ANA!" He cries out as the salty liquid goes down my throat. I swallow all of him and lick him clean. I pop him out of my mouth and look at him.

When his eyes meet mine, his eyes are dark, and he half-grins at me as he pushes me back to the bed. We make love for hours and totally forget about dinner for the night. It's after midnight when we are cuddled together in each other's arms. I feel his hand caress my belly.

"When do you think we should tell Teddy?" He asks me.

"I think we should wait till I'm a little further along. He won't really understand, so maybe when we know what we're having."

"What do you think it'll be this time?"

"I think it's a girl. Or at least I hope." I smile at him, putting my hand on his.

"A girl huh? Well, when she's 16 I'm putting her on lockdown. And she's not dating till she's 30."

"Oh, that will go over well." I snort. He pulls me closer to him as we both start to drift to sleep.

"I could hope." We both fall asleep.

 **1 week later… New York bound…**

 **Christian:**

Since the accident Ana continues to get better. Her headaches are now few and far between, and her pregnancy is going really well. Expect for the fact that you can't put peanut butter or hot dogs anywhere near her. Other than that it's been smooth sailing. We finally put what happened the day she told me she was pregnant behind us. If anything we've come out stronger. I know I was an idiot for even thinking I wanted to wait longer and saying what I did. I couldn't be happier now about having another baby. Ana's right neither of us will let the other fail.

Today we are on our way to New York. We will be looking at office space in lower Manhattan so we can expand Grey House. Grey House NY will have about a third of the staff the Seattle office has, and we have already got the ball rolling on hiring. Now just a place to put them and open up. I also have my eye out on a penthouse that's in the middle of Times Square. We will need the place for the first few months because we will need to be in New York while we get it all up and running.

We will have Gail, Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer with us on this trip. We need someone to watch Teddy while we go look at buildings. He would get too bored. And there might be a chance Taylor proposes to Gail on this trip.

"I have a surprise for you when we get to Sea-Tac, I lean over and tell Ana on our way to the airport.

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," I grin when I hear her moan in displeasure. Taylor drives us to the private area of the airport.

"We're going the wrong way," Ana tells me.

"No, we're going the right way." I smile and point out ahead of us as we approach a white jet. On the tail, it reads GEH with smaller letters that read 'Grey Enterprise Holdings.'

"Surprise."

"You bought a jet?"

"We bought a jet. But yes, with all the upcoming travel I figured it would be a good investment. Give Teddy and us the room to walk around and relax without other travelers. It's a Falcon 50. It seats 13 plus crew and has a bedroom. It's also fully stocked."

"First the helicopter. Now this. When did you do all this?" She asks still amazed by the sight in front of her.

"A couple of weeks ago. I picked it out when I got Charlie Tango."

"Like a two for one deal?"

"No. When I was buying the helicopter Thomas Thornton approached me and asked if I had any interest in buying his jet. He was looking for an upgrade and wanted to know if I would buy. I had some things re-done inside. Let me show to our home in the sky".

I grab Teddy out of his car seat, who remains asleep as we board the plane.

"Wow!" Ana gasps. "It's beautiful."

The seats are a cream color, and the table tops are dark wood. I place Teddy in one of the seats and buckle him in, he doesn't even flinch.

"Let me show you the bedroom… where hopefully we can join the mile high club again."

I slap her ass, and she yelps. She's wearing the tiniest pair of jean shorts that just barely cover her ass cheeks and show off her incredible long legs.

"I don't know what I was thinking letting you leave the house in those." I grab her ass hard. She's also wearing a simple white t-shirt that's just a little too big for her.

"Letting me?" She raises her eyebrow.

After we check out the bedroom where I resist having my way with her, we walk back to the seating area.

"You just look so damn sexy. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you." I curl my arms around her and kiss her neck. "Maybe after takeoff we can go break into the bedroom…"

I'm about to tell her all the things I could do to her when Taylor clears his throat.

"Mr. Grey Mrs. Grey. We will be taking off in five minutes. Stephen has asked us all to take our seats." He smirks at us before taking the seat next to Gail and Sawyer. I take Ana's hand and pull her to the seats. I sit next to Teddy with Ana on my other side.

"You know he's going to wake up when we reach altitude. He always does. I think your plans are going to have to wait." She rests her head on my shoulder.

"He might go back to sleep." I kiss the top of her head, running my hand up and down her thigh.

"We'll see." She smiles.

Sure enough when we reach 15,000 feet Teddy wakes up. The booger. "Good morning Teddy."

"Are we flying?" He asks sleepily.

"Yes, we are. This is our new jet. What do you think?" I unbuckle him since it's now safe to walk around.

"I like it!" He walks around and tries every seat, but stops when he sees the TV. "There's' TV?"

"Yep, it should have all your favorites," I tell him

"Paw Patrol?" His eyes light up. He looks through all the videos.

"Just for you little buddy. You need to have breakfast before you start watching."

We arrive in New York a little after 1 pm. Ana and I didn't get to use the bedroom for our special adult time activities. But we did use it for all three of us to take a nap.

We're staying at the Plaza Hotel. Ana always tells me she wanted to stay here and order a huge amount of junk food like Kevin did in Home Alone 2. Maybe I can make that happen tonight.

I'm checking in at the front desk, while Ana and Teddy are busy looking around the lobby with everybody else.

"I have you in the Presidential Suite and the Regal Suite for six nights. I just need your credit card and…" The kid, okay not a kid, the guy is probably my age, becomes distracted by something behind me.

"Damn." He all but whispers.

I look behind me, and there's Ana, bending over, her ass hanging in the air as she says something to Teddy. Of course, the kid, excuse me, guy is staring at her. She's still wearing those itty bitty shorts. I make a note to hide those or burn them. I look back at the guy and give him a dirty look.

"I know she's beautiful, but could you stop staring at my wife," I say as calmly as I can.

The guy's eyes go wide, and he clears his throat. "I'm sorry sir." He apologizes sincerely.

"It's fine," I grunt out. I hand him my credit card and ID, "Just know it isn't professional for you to ogle your guests."

"I know sir, I apologize again." I nod at him. I can't blame him too much, if I were in his shoes, I would be drooling over Ana's ass too. Oh wait I do. Ana comes over to me with Teddy in her arms and slides her free arm around my waist. She gives me her winning smile to the guy and me. The guy makes quick eye connect and looks away.

"Will you need help with your bags sir?"

"No. We should be good thank you."

"Have a wonderful stay at the Plaza. Sir, Ma'am" I notice the guy, who I now see on his name tag is named Aaron give a quick peek to Ana, and blushes before looking back at his computer.

Taylor and Sawyer load our bags on the bell cart, and we go to our separate rooms, once we unload. As soon as Teddy runs to his room, I grab hold of Ana's ass.

"Can I help you?" She giggles.

"Come with me." I drag her into our room and throw her on the bed. I pull off her shorts in one rapid motion.

"Christian! We can't do this now!"

"We're not! I'm taking these a hiding them from you." She sits up on the bed as I start to rummage through her bag. I pull out another pair of shorts that I know aren't so short and toss them at her.

"Really Christian?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes really," I say calmly. I'm not mad at her, but we're not walking around the city with her wearing those. "Listen to the desk clerk down stairs was totally oolging your ass when you were bending over. It took everything in me not to give him a piece of mind. Could you please put those others one on for today." She hops off the bed and kisses my cheek.

"Only because you said please." She smiles and slips on the less revealing pair of shorts.

We spend the rest of the day walking around Central Park and Times Square. I show Ana where the penthouse that I was looking at is located. She loved the idea of living in the middle of Times Square, and if we end up buying it, she wants to spend New Years here and bring the whole family. Don't worry baby, I'll make it happen.

When we get back to the room, that night the room is filled with all kinds of desserts, candy, and ice cream.

"Christian, you didn't," Ana asks surprised.

"It's' what you said you wanted." I look down at Teddy, and he looks like he's in seventh heaven.

"I would start with the ice cream. I think everything else should be able to keep for the next few days. I told the guys and Gail to come over and help."

She wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. "You're the best husband in the world, but if Teddy barfs from all the candy, you're cleaning it up."

She hops away to answer the door for everyone else. I look over and see Teddy with a handful of M&M's.

"Woah Teddy. Don't eat too much, you don't want a stomach ache." I tell him and make sure he only gets a limited amount.

The next day we meet with the realtor. We leave Teddy with Gail and Ryan at the hotel. Sawyer will be standing outside while Taylor is inside with us.

Ana and I are seated in the waiting area, playing with each other's hands and making faces at each other. Today she is dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a navy blue blouse. I'm wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-down dress shirt, sans the tie.

A lady and a gentleman come out of the office. They both look to be in their early 40's from what I can tell. They look at us questionably and start to whisper to each other. Finally, the woman approaches us.

"Are you two Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" She asks looking at her paper.

"That would be us." We both stand and I offer her my hand. She raises her eyebrow and turns to her partner before shaking my hand.

"Is there a problem?" I ask her.

"Well, I was just wondering what kind of game you two are playing?"

"Excuse me?" Ana snaps and Taylor moves in closer to us.

"What? You two can't be more than 19 or 20, and you're looking for millions of dollars in property?"

"What does our age have to do with anything?" I shout. I'm finding it really hard to keep my temper in check. Ana places her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

"What seems to be the problem out here?" An older gentleman comes out of another office.

"Nothing, Mr. Hall. These children were just leaving." She says with such disdain.

Children? I've done more work then she has in her whole life. I think even Mr. Hall is shocked by the amount of venom coming out of her mouth.

"We might be young, but we know better than to ever work with incompetent and judgmental people. I guess you don't mind that large commission you're about to be missing on, walking out the door. We will be taking our business somewhere else where they don't mind working with children." I take Ana's hand about to leave when Mr. Hall calls out to us.

"Mr. Grey please." He pleads. "Let me help you. I promise that Ms. Jaminson and Mr. Tucker are dealt with appropriately." Both of their mouths drop open.

"I don't know if I want to be doing business where I'm disrespected."

"I'll cover all closing costs, please we can discuss this in my office. If I would have known these two would have acted this way I would of never passed this job to them."

He looks at them both sternly. He knows if we both leave he would be losing out on a huge chuck of commission. A commission that could make their whole year.

Taylor has picked up the issue of Forbes magazine that we were in that was sitting in the lobby and hands it to Ms. Jaminson. Opening it to the page of the interview we did for them.

"For a couple of children, I think they're doing pretty good for themselves." Her face pales, and her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Ana is in a fit of giggles, with her face in my shoulder.

I decide to give Mr. Hall a chance. I really have my eye on that penthouse. Its prime real estate and I would hate to lose it because of a couple of imbeciles.

"Mr. Hall, if you would." His shoulders relax, and he smiles.

"Of course Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, this way." He shows us to his office and grabs the folder out of Mr. Tucker's hand and leads us to his office.

For our trouble, Mr. Hall promised to cover all closing cost and some of the state taxes. He also promised that the two hairbrains will be handled appropriately. If they had worked for me they would have been fired, but lucky for them they don't.

We visit the penthouse first. Ana and I both instantly fall in love with it. We put an offer on it right away. I can see the wheels turning in Ana's head as she plans New Years. We looked at five different office buildings. There are two that we like the most. They're both shared space. One has six floors, and the other has four. We're going to go over more semantics before we decide.

 **ANA:**

It's our third night in New York. After a full day of looking at buildings, we are just took it easy this morning. Teddy loves Times Square so we waited till tonight to take him so he could see all the lights.

I separate from Christian and Teddy while they go look at an electronic shop that sells remote control everything. Taylor and Ryan are with them I have Gail and Sawyer. I'm checking out this little boutique/tourist shop.

I'm about to check out when I notice Christian in front of me. I tap on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, Where's Teddy?" He turns to look at me, and I quickly realize that I'm not talking to my husband. But this guy could be my husband in 20 years. It's oddly scary.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were my husband." I blushed embarrassed.

"It's alright darling." He says with a Texas drawl and smiles that same smile that Christian has. Okay, this is crazy.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you look so much like my husband."

"ANA!" I hear my name being called across the store. I look over and see Christian and Teddy in his arms. He mouths that 'he'll be over there' and points to the back of the store. I nod at him and turn back to the doppelganger in front of me.

"Is that your husband?" He asks pointing back to Christian.

"Yep, that's him." I smile

He shakes his head as to rid himself of a thought.

"I see what you're talking about." He murmurs. "Well, it was nice talking to you my lady. I gots to be going now."

"You too." He smiles at me, taking one last glimpse at Christian at the back of the store and leaves.

Gail comes walking next to me and looks at me skeptically. "Was it me or did that man look like an older Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, it wasn't just you," I tell her still amazed by my discovery. I finish checking out and go meet Christian and Teddy in the back of the store. Teddy is playing with a stuffed toy tiger.

"I just met your doppelganger and got a glimpse into my future," I tell Christian.

"What are you talking about?"

"ROWR!" Teddy says as the stuffed tiger tries to eat my leg.

"Who's eating my leg?"

"Tigger!" He tells me happily.

"Don't let him eat mommy's legs, she needs those," Christian tells him, so he moves the tiger over to his leg instead.

"Yum Yum. Rowr."

"Hey, I need those too." He picks Teddy up, turning him upside down. "Let's go pay for this flesh eating stuffed toy and get back to the room for some food."

We go to pay for the Tiger, and I forget about my meeting with his doppelganger, well for now.

 **The next day… Christian**

I was able to rent out the top of the Empire State building for two hours. Today Taylor is popping the question to Gail. He told her he was going to meet us there in a little while, that he had to get something done first.

We are all gathered on the observation deck, Ana is helping Teddy look through the viewfinders and Gail is staring out the windows. I'm just waiting, observing everyone and taking some pictures.

I hear the elevator ping, and Taylor comes off with a bunch of wildflowers and lilies. He nods at me, and I can tell he's sweating bullets. It's a sight, and I snap a picture. He gives me a glare, as he walks over to Gail tapping on her shoulder. She turns around and gasps as Taylor hands her the flowers and falls to one knee. I'm snapping away with the camera.

"Gail Jones, I love you with all my heart. I think I was in love with you the first time I saw your face all those years ago. When I finally got to see you again, I knew that we were meant to be. Gail, my darling, will you marry me?" He pulls out from his pocket a ring box.

Gail is a blubbering mess. As she nods. "Yes!" She whispers. He slides the ring on her hand, picks her up and spins her around.

We all gather around to hug and congratulate them. "Why, don't you to go enjoy yourselves," I whisper into Jason's ear.

"I booked you a separate room at the hotel." I wink at him and pat his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." He smiles broadly and grabs Gail's arm, and they're off in a flash. I can only guess where they're going. I go up to Ana and wrap my arms around her.

"That was so sweet. You knew about that?" She asks me snuggling into my arms.

"Maybe." I kiss her neck. "I wanted to tell you, but Jason wanted only a few people to know."

"He thinks I would of spill the beans?" She giggles.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything like that. Maybe you would have gotten too giddy around Gail."

"Me? Giddy? Never." She mocks like she's offended.

"I'm just glad I got to witness it." I'm about to kiss her when Teddy comes and pulls on my leg.

"Stop hogging mommy." He wraps his arms around her leg before she goes to pick him up.

"I'm not!" I pout.

"Uh-huh. She's mine!" He grabs onto her neck tightly, and Ana laughs.

"Oh, his father's child." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Come on Teddy, we'll do the look out one more time before we have to leave."

"What about me?" I pout. My son took my woman.

"You can come too daddy," Teddy tells me and waves me over. It's hard to believe he's going to be three in a couple of days. We're celebrating again in New York, because right now it's his favorite place in the world. It's a good thing because we're going to be here a lot over the next when we get home having a party with the family like we did last year.

 **A/N: I'm going to be doing some time jumping… This story is almost over. I believe there are only 5 more chapters to go. Thanks again to my Beta MrsCTGrey. I forgot to thank her last chapter… And to all the kind reviewers. And thank you for not coming after me for the last chapter. And just so you know I had a hard time with these final chapters. It took forever to get the mojo running. I"ve been stuck for a loooooong time. So they might not be the best. But instead of abandoning this story I finished it the best I could and I hope that you like the way I did it.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: There's lots of time jumping here... so something else can happen.**

 **ANA**

 **December: (10 weeks later)**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm heading up to Christian's office to give him a bunch of paperwork that needs signed and fax before we leave for New York again tomorrow morning. This will be the third time we've been there since we bought the new Grey House NY building. We're finishing hiring staff this week, and going over the final construction phase. We should be ready to open on January 3rd.

We bought the penthouse in Times Square. I'm absolutely in love with it there. Which is good because we are there all the time now. I'm so glad Teddy doesn't mind all the traveling. He loves flying in the jet. He also loves the NY penthouse as much as I do because of the view of Times Square. He loves all the lights at night.

Christian took Teddy up in the helicopter last month. Now even more he wants to be like Daddy when he grows up.

"Knock, Knock" I tap on Christian's door before I push it open and walk in. He's behind his desk chewing on the edge of a pencil. I walk up to his desk and drop the papers on it. "I need your signature, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am." He sasses back at me.

"Don't forget that we have my doctor's appointment at 4. So get those signed and have Andrea fax them over." I tell him. I'm 20 weeks pregnant now, and we should be able to find out the sex of the baby today.

"You're a bossy one today. Why don't you just sign them?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Because your signature is much prettier. And I did, they need both of ours." I shake my head at him trying to be a smart ass.

"Come here." He pats his lap. I squint my eyes at him. "Please." He begs. I smile and walk and sit on his lap.

"I'm gonna train you to say that word to everyone, one of these days." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"It will ruin my image." He smirks at me and rubs his hand over my belly. "I'm too excited to find out what we're having that I can't concentrate on anything else."

"Just 3 more hours." I push back his hair.

"What if I call Dr. Greene now and see if she can get us in sooner?" He looks at me pleading. I can't help but laugh at him.

"No. We both have things to finish before we leave tomorrow. Now get these signed." I tell him pointedly.

"I will. But maybe you should give me some incentive." He whispers against my lips, his hand pushing up my skirt. I'm about to give into him when Andrea buzzes through.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Throne is here to see you."

"Thank you Andrea. Can you have him meet me in the conference room?" He tells her.

"Yes, sir." He sighs and rest his head on my chest.

"At least give me a kiss to last me the next 3 hours." I lean over and kiss him, running my hands through his hair. I hear him moan against me, and his erection growing. I pull away and stand up.

"Down boy." I point at his dick. Christian smiles at me, standing up to adjust himself.

"He can't help it when he's around you." He smirks and grabs the papers I brought him. He scans through each one before signing each document. "Your signed papers, my love."

"Thank you." With one final kiss I'm out the door. I give the papers to Andrea and have her fax them off.

Three hours later I'm in the back of the SUV with Christian on the way to Dr. Green's. After we find out today what we're having we plan to tell Teddy he's going to be a big brother. I wonder how he's going to take it?

My phone rings and I see that it's Kate. Her and Elliot are in Aspen skiing this week.

"Hey Kate. How's the slopes?"

"Ana!" she screeches. I pull the phone back.

I laugh, "What's up Kate? You sound happy."

"Elliot proposed!" She shouts.

"He proposed?" I look up at Christian, but I can by the look on his face he already knew. Why does nobody share this with me? "Congrats. I'm so happy for you." I smack Christian in the chest and mouth 'Why didn't you tell me?'

He grins at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"Thank you. It was such a surprise. We we're on top of the mountain and he just dropped down to one knee." I can tell she's crying. "I had to call you first and let you know. AHH" She screams again. She's going to make me deaf. "Will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course. I'm so happy for you guys. Text me a picture of the ring." I look at Christian who rolls his eyes.

"Oh I will, it's beautiful." She tells me. "I just had to call and tell you. Now he's taking me to dinner to celebrate."

"You're going to dinner to celebrate?" I ask questionably.

"Well, we already did _that_. But now we're hungry." She giggles at me.

"Have fun. We should be back from New York, by the time you get back. We should get together."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later. Elliot is calling me. Toddles."

"Laters." We hang up. I turn to Christian. "Why don't you ever tell me stuff like this?" I accuses him.

"I was sworn to secrecy." He puts up his hands and smiles.

"I'm your wife. You're not supposed to keep secrets from me." I nudge him in the side.

"I'm sorry." He laughs. "When Danny is ready to purpose I'll tell you."

"Is he?" My eyes get big.

"Pfft. No. If it happens I promise to tell you." He kisses my cheek. "Plus isn't better for you to be surprised too?"

I cross my arms. "No." I fake pout.

"We're here." Taylor announces.

"You ready Mrs. Grey to find out what we're having?"

"I think I want it to be a surprise." I stick my tongue out at him and get out of the car. He races around to meet me at the door.

"You are just begging for a spanking aren't you?" He tells me seductively.

"Yes, please." I pant.

"Oh you can bet on it for tonight. Now let's get inside now or I might do it now."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I bat my eyes and head into the waiting room.

I'm called back into the room fairly quickly. I pee in the cup and then sit on the table waiting for Dr. Greene to arrive.

"It seems like forever ago when we were here finding out Teddy was a boy." He tells me with his hand placed on my stomach.

"That's because it was. These last 3 years went flying."

"I don't think we should wait so long between kids this time." He tells me and my eyes shoot up to my eyebrows.

"Ok killer, let's get through this one first and then we can talk." I shake my head. This coming from the man not that long ago wanted to wait 5 years.

"I know what you're thinking. I've changed my mind." He leans over and kisses me. "I forgot how beautiful you looked swollen with my child." He whispers to me, as Dr. Greene comes walking in.

"Are you two ready to find out what you're having?" She sits down in front of the ultrasound machine and sets it up.

"Ready as ever." I tell her. She smiles at me and squeezes the warm gel on my tummy.

She moves the probe around. First she does all her other measurements and lets' us listen to the baby's heartbeat. "165 bmp. Good. Everything looks good as well." She moves the probe just a little more. "This one seems too not want to let us see what he or she is." She wiggles my tummy a little, trying to get the baby to move. "Ahh there we go. You see those three lines?" We both nod.

"It's a girl." I say.

"That she is." Dr. Greene smiles.

"A girl?" Christian smiles.

Dr. Greene prints out a few pictures and hands them to me. "Congratulations to you both. Everything looks good, so I will see you back in 4 weeks." She leaves the room and I go to stand up when Christian picks me up by my waist to spin me around.

"I'm guess you're happy?" I ask him giggling.

"Very."

We head back to the SUV and Taylor starts to drive us home.

"It's a girl, Taylor." Christian tells him excitedly.

"Congratulations. Girls are a lot of fun" He tells us.

"Speaking of which, Sophie is coming here for Christmas right?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am." She smiles through the rearview mirror.

"I'm glad. I know Teddy is looking forward to her visit."

Taylor and his ex-wife have been going through a long custody battle. It finally got settled and now they have alternative holidays and Taylor gets her for the summer.

"You know when our daughter is 16 I'm locking her up. And she's not dating till she's 30." He tells me. I just have to laugh at him.

"Aren't we the picture of contradiction? You know she'll figure out how old we were when we started dating."

"And look where that lead us?"

"Happily ever after? She'll just rebel if you hold onto the reins too tight." I tell him.

"Don't you think your dad would of done the same with you?"

"Oh, he would of polished his shotgun for you. But we were always good at sneaking around." I wink at him.

"I'm sure Taylor would help me keep the boys away. Won't you?"

"Yes, sir." He grins shaking his head.

"Plus if she looks anything like you. I know I'm in trouble." He whispers in my ear. Is it wrong that I already feel sorry for my future 16 year old daughter? _Fathers of daughters._ I do wonder what my daddy would of thought of Christian?

We arrive back and the house and are greeted by Teddy. He charges up to us and hangs on to Christian's leg. "DADDY!"

Christian bends down and picks him up. "Hey buddy. How was your day?"

"Good. I'm ready for New York. We go now?" Christian laughs.

"No we're leaving tomorrow morning." Teddy pulls out his lower lip and pouts. "Don't start that." Christian pushes Teddy's lip back in. "We have something we want to tell you."

Christian brings Teddy over and sits on the couch with him on his lap.

"Teddy," I start. "You're going to be a big brother. Do you know what that means?"

"Baby?" He asks unsure. I've been trying to read him books on becoming a big brother. Start throwing in the hints around now.

"Yep, Mommy is going to have a baby. You're going to have a little sister, which means you're going to be a big brother."

"Where's the baby?" He asks looking around the room.

"The baby is mommy stomach. She has to grow a little before we can bring her here." He looks down at my stomach funny. His face is all scrunched up. I don't think he quite understands.

"Daddy can you play flying with me? I wanna be the airplane you be the helicopter." I figured that's about how he would take this news.

"Yeah sure, buddy." He hopes off his lap and goes and gets his toy plane and helicopter. Conversation forgotten.

"That went well?" Christian asks me scratching his head.

I shrug, "He'll understand better when she gets here. We'll just keep telling him here and there."

Teddy runs over and hands Christian is toy helicopter that looks just like Charlie Tango. "Daddy play." He demands.

"While you two play. I think I'm going to go take a bath." Christian turns to me and pouts.

"Daddy come on." Teddy huffs. Christian gives me a final look and gets on the floor to play with Teddy.

We decided to wait till we got back from New York to tell the rest of the family. That way Kate and Elliot will be back by then.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

New York was a full success. We are now fully staffed and when we open in January we will be raring to go. All the construction will be done before Christmas.

We hired a CFO to help run the everyday in the NY office. His name is Michael Fields. He will have to report to Christian, Ros or myself on a weekly basis. Michael has been working at GEH since the very beginning. He is the head of the financial department and has been nothing but perfect at his job. We offered him the job, and he more than willing jumped at the chance. We will be paying for all his moving expenses and help with finding a place to live, along with the first two months' rent,

I know once the company first opens we will be there for a while so we plan to spend New Year's in New York and will be staying till the end of the month. Ros will be running things in Seattle till we get back, although she will be here for the opening.

Taylor and Gail were married Christmas Eve. We held it at our house along the water. We set up tents with heaters to keep everyone warm. It was a pretty small gathering, since Taylor and Gail both have small families. But what was most important they were gathered by all the people that love them. And if the wedding couldn't of been more picture perfect it started to snow as soon as they said 'I do.' Like that only happens in the movies. I kept asking Christian if he bought a snow maker to have that happen. The marriage of Gail and Jason, also brought us a white Christmas.

 **New Year's Eve:**

I'm standing in the closet of our master bedroom, in the New York penthouse. I have on a grey dress that has a lace top that cuts down in a v, and my breast are practically falling out of it. It has a ribbon that goes around the top of my belly and it cuts off at my knees. I'm also wearing a pair of gray Louboutin's. I look at myself and I feel like a whale in this dress. I'm 25 weeks pregnant now, I'm so much bigger now than I was with Teddy.

We're having a semi-formal event tonight. Everyone is here, including some of our new employees. We plan to have a huge event this Saturday night before the opening. We pushed the opening to the 9th, we hit a small snag with the city during the construction. And since it was so close to the holidays they need to finish it this week. But it was a small glitch and should take no time to fix.

"You look breathtaking." I hear behind me, I spin around and see Christian standing in his navy blue Armani suit, with a pinstripe gray tie.

"I look like a beached whale." I sigh. He walks up to me and puts his arms around me.

"What have I told you about talking about yourself like that?" He tells me sternly.

"Not too. I just feel so big." I pout.

"You're far from it." He grabs my chin and pulls my lips to his. "Lay down." He tells me pointing to the chaise.

"Christian, we have a house full of people. We can't." I mean I just got finished getting dressed.

"Lay down. I'm going to make you feel good. Then we can go back out to the party. After midnight I plan to take you away and have my way with you. I want my first moments with you of the New Year, being deep inside of you." Why does this man still send chills to my bones? "Now lay down."

I lay myself down on the chaise lounge that we have in the closet. He gets on his knees and pulls up my dress. He slides off my underwear so now they're around my ankles. He dips his head in between my legs and sucks hard on my clit. He then takes his tongue and moves them around my folds. I grab onto the back of his hair as I moan out in pleasure.

Taking three of his fingers he places them inside of me in and out, while he goes back to sucking and licking my clit.

"Hey what is taking you guys so long?" We hear Danny bellow from outside the closet.

"Go Away Danny!" Christian doesn't relent and his fingers move faster inside of me. "Oh god!" I moan out. Thank goodness this closet has a lock on it.

"Really you guys?" He laughs.

Christian removes his lips from my pussy. I moan out my protest. "If you don't get out of our room Danny, I'm going to kick your ass. Now give us a minute." He growls out and goes back to the task at hand.

I think I hear footsteps walk away, but I don't care. He moves his thumb to now run circles along my clit. His head comes up to mine and his lips crash down on me hard. There's something exotic about tasting myself on his mouth. I feel myself start to tighten.

"That's right baby. Let it go." He murmurs against my lips. I try to hold it longer so the feeling can last. But I can't and I explode around his fingers. My body relaxes against the chaise and it turns to mush. "Do you feel better now?" He asks kissing along my jawline.

"Oh, very much so." I purr. He sits up and removes his fingers from me. He sucks each one individually. "You taste mighty fine, Mrs. Grey."

I blush as I pull my panties back up, then stand up to straighten out my dress. "Thank you Mr. Grey." I reach up and kiss his cheek. "We should get out here. I'm sure Danny has announced to everyone what we're doing.

"He better not have. I really will kick his ass."

"Does my hair look ok?" I ask looking in the mirror, trying to fluff it back out.

"It's fine." He smiles taking my hand and we walk out of the bedroom.

"Is Teddy still downstairs with your dad and Elliot?" I ask looking around the room for him.

"Should be, they were going to see how close they could get without getting trapped in a corral. Elliot said something about getting the free hats." He rolls his eyes.

Danny walks up to us with a drink in his hand. "Don't say a word." I tell him.

He raises his hands and laughs. "I wasn't." He smirks. "But you wouldn't mind if Maddie and I christen the guest room for you, would you?"

"Oh, it's already been christened." Christian grins back at him.

"Is there anywhere?" Christian shakes his head.

"Will you two cut it out? I'm going to go get a drink of the cranberry cider." I walk away and leave them to bicker. I swear those two will never grow up.

Hours later, everyone is pretty tipsy, expect for me. Teddy is loving all the attention he is getting. He's also loving all the lights and the large crowd that is outside in time square. There's all kinds of music and screaming. We have a patio that we are able to walk out on and watch all the festivities without being in the crowds.

Teddy is on a mission to stay awake till midnight. I think at this rate he's going to make it. I'm standing on the patio, holding Teddy in my arms. He's getting so heavy.

"How much longer?" He asks me. "I wanna countdown… 10…9…"

I look at my watch it's 11:39 now. "21 more minutes."

"But that's forever." He whines.

"Oh, it's not that much longer. Why don't you tell everyone it's almost time, so they can watch the ball drop with us." He hops down from my arms and runs to the doors.

"Everyone outsides now. It's almost time!" He shouts.

He grabs the attention of almost everyone and they start piling out to the patio. He comes back over to me and raises his hands to be picked up again. "I told them." He smiles.

"Yes you did. Good job buddy."

Christian comes up next to me and takes Teddy from my arms. Teddy hesitates for a second, but cuddles into his dad's arms. Christian puts his free arm around my waist.

"I figured you needed a break from holding this sack of potatoes." He smiles down at me.

"Thank you." I wrap my arm around him and rest my head on his chest.

"So, I was thinking through the list of names we came up with. But what do you think of Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I like it. Little Phoebe Grace?" I smile up at him.

"I like Fefe too." Teddy interjects.

"Then it's settled. Your little sister's name will be Phoebe Grace Grey." I tell them.

"Mommy, Daddy, shhh. The countdown is starting."

Everyone starts to count down. "10…9…8…7…6…5….4…3…2…1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Christian and I give Teddy a kiss on the cheek. He scrunches up his tiny face and hops out of Christian's arms. He runs to Elliot who has a noise maker and asks for one too.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Grey." Christian tells me engulfing me in his arms.

"Happy New Year Mr. Grey." He pulls me into a very indecent kiss. We finally break free when Teddy starts blowing his noise maker at us. I laugh and rest my head in his chest.

"We will finish this later, when he goes to bed." He winks at me and goes to pick up Teddy turning him upside down. This causes Teddy to fall into a fit of giggles. "Why are you making so much noise?"

 **10 weeks later…. March 10th**

The opening of Grey House NY was a great success. Amazing things have been coming out of there, we couldn't be more proud of how smooth everything is running.

I'm now 35 weeks pregnant. This pregnancy has been pretty smooth sailing till now. I was told two weeks ago to start taking it easy. My blood pressure has been kind of high, so I might be at risk of preeclampsia. I'm not on bed rest, but I need to take it slower then I was.

Today I'm working for Andrea for a couple of days. I was going to start working just from home, but she had a family emergency. I know I could have had someone else to it, but Christian was on his hands and knees begging me to it. How could I say no? Plus it's an easy job, well at least for me.

I have my feet propped up on an extra office chair, and my laptop on my stomach, while eating a protein bar. I look so professional, not, all I need to finish pulling off my look is a pair of yoga pants.

Teddy is with me today, but he's in Ros' office, hanging out with her. She said she needed his 'help'. I think it has something to do with coloring old spreadsheets. I'm sure I'll have a couple of masterpieces on my hands.

"Mrs. Grey. You look comfy." I look up at Christian staring down at me, leaning over the reception desk.

"Why, yes I am. You have a meeting in 15 minutes with a Mr. Riley. Any idea what that one is about? I wasn't given any information on it."

"No idea. I figure I'll give him 5 minutes. His background check has he owns a cattle farm in Texas. So who knows?"

"Interesting." He walks over to me and leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Don't work too hard. If you start feeling bad let me know and we'll go home."

"I will. Don't worry. But I should be fine." I reassure him.

"Ok. Just send him in when he gets here." He gives me a final kiss before he goes back to his office.

A little while later, I'm typing on my laptop when I hear a familiar voice.

"We meet again." He says with his Texas drawl.

I look up and I'm met with Christian's doppelganger. "Hi." I stutter out. "You're Mr. Riley?"

"Yes ma'am that's me." He smiles. It's the same smile Christian gives me, and the same one Teddy gives me. This is just too creepy.

"There's was nothing written down to what this meeting pertained too?"

He clears his throat. "I have some important information for him that he might want to hear. Actually I think it would be better if I met with both of you."

 **A/N: next chapter we get to find out who the doppelganger is. I know this story is going to move fast from the next chapter on with only 4 chapters left. I really hope I did the ending justice. I really did try. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews with this story. Every single one of them means a lot to me. And helped me keep going. So thank you all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited.**

 **Also I started another story called Christmas Surprise- and other short stories. It's going to be a bunch of one shots of Christian's POV of his family growing up. It is connected to another one shot called "My little girl isn't so little anymore." These stories are full of fluff and humor.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Pretty everyone knows who it is. But it's not like I tried to hide it:) I hope I did ok with this and the next one...**

 **Ana:**

For some reason, I'm nervous about this. I run into this guy in New York, and now he's here. Standing in front of me.

"Yeah, ok." I put my laptop on the desk. "I just need to call someone real quick." I smile.

"Take your time." He smiles at me.

I first dial Taylor's number asking to meet me in Christian's office. I'm not taking any chances. Then I dial Ros and see if she can watch Teddy just a little bit longer. She tells me it's fine. He's busy making paper airplanes.

Taylor is at the door of Christian's office, and I stand up.

"You can follow me," I tell him. The three of us walk into Christian's office. "Christian. This is Nathan Riley. He says he has something to tell us."

Christian takes a look at Nathan, and I see his jaw drop. Yep it's like looking in a mirror isn't it baby.

"Alright, take a seat." He shakes his head, still in shock looking at his doppelganger

"Thank you." He sits in the chair across from Christian's desk, and I sit down next to him.

"What is that you needed to tell us?" Christian asks.

"Well, this might sound unbelievable. But, I believe that I'm your father." I think my jaw hits the floor. Well, I mean look at him. It could be true.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Christian snaps.

"You see when I ran into your wife in New York." Christian looks at me his eyes blazing.

"You knew about this?" He seethes turning to me.

"No. I didn't know who he was, only that he looked like you. I was telling you about it when Teddy interrupted us. So you can stop looking at me like that." I stare him down, and I see him back down.

"Now, wait a minute before you get mad at her. I saw her, and she thought I was you. I can see it now." He laughs "You then came in the store and well, the memories came flooding back. A couple of days later I saw your picture and name in a magazine, and I decided to look you up. I did some digging and found out your birth mom's name was Ella Johnson. You see I met Ella while my family was stationed in Detroit. We had dated for a couple of months before I had to move to Texas. We were 17 at the time."

I can see Christian's eyes close as he absorbs all this. This has got to be hard for him to hear. We haven't talked about his birth mother in years.

"We tried to stay in touch; we wrote letters. It wasn't till I got her last one she told me she was pregnant. I wrote her back but never heard back from her. After that, the letters stopped coming. I wasn't able to make it back to Detroit till after I left for college. I didn't have a car, and well, money was an issue. When I got there, I went to her family home, but they had moved. I went and met with some of our old friends, but they too had no idea where she went." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair at the same time Christian does. Oh, this is so bizarre. I look over at Taylor and I can by the look on his face that he agrees.

"I tried to keep looking for her, but I couldn't find her. I needed to get back to college. I didn't have the money at the time to keep looking. I even looked through public birth records but didn't find anything." He takes a deep breath. "So I put it in the back of my mind that maybe she wasn't pregnant or something had happened. That was until I saw you in New York. You looked so much like me, but I thought it was just a fluke. Then I was walking past a magazine stand and saw your picture with your wife on the cover. I got your name and started looking up information. When I saw your mother's name, I knew it had to be true. It took forever to get an appointment." He laughs.

I think Christian is at a loss for words. I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"So you just expect me to welcome you in my life? You know nothing about me. No idea what I went through when I was a child. I have my family. I don't need more."

He sighs. "I understand. I don't expect you to call me dad. I just needed to know if it was true. I've spent over 20 years wondering if you existed."

"Well, here I am. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." Christian says as he shuts down.

The doors burst open and in runs Teddy with his paper airplane, zooming around the room. He runs up to Nathan "Daddy." He says to him. Then he looks over at Christian. "Daddy?" He looks between the two. He's quite confused. If it wasn't for the age difference they really could be twins.

"Two daddies?" He giggles. He quickly realizes Christian is the right one and runs over to him.

"Daddy. My plane is super cool. It has green wings, and it can go a bazillion miles per hours." He crawls onto Christian's lap and points to all the objects he drew on his plane.

Ros comes in shortly after. "Sorry, he was very excited about showing you both his plane. He ran out before I could stop him. You should put that boy on the track team." She giggles. She looks up at notices Nathan. "Whoa," is all she says.

Nathan stands up and buttons his suit jacket. "I suppose I better leave. If anything would you think about talking to me? I'll even do a DNA test. I don't want anything from you, other than a chance to be friends," He says dejectedly. "I'm very glad you're doing well." He says before he turns to leave.

I want to stop him from leaving, but it's not my place.

"Who was that?" Ros asks after Nathan has left the room.

"Not now Ros." He says sternly.

"Got it. I'm just going to go get some more work done." She turns to leave.

"Taylor, can you get the car?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sir." He turns and leaves.

"Christian?" I ask concerned.

"Not now Ana. Teddy why don't you get all your stuff so we can go home." He hops off his lap, making zooming noises for his plane. He grabs his bag from the corner and picks up his loose toys.

"I ready!" He tells us.

"Did you get everything that you left in Ros' office?" He shakes head. "Why don't you go collect your stuff and we will be right there. Just be quiet just in case she's on the phone."

"Yes, mommy." He turns and walks out.

Christian is gathering his stuff and putting it into his suitcase. I walk up to him and rub his arm.

"Just get your stuff Ana so we can go, please." I can tell he's past frustrated, and I go to get my stuff.

I gather my laptop, and Teddy comes out of Ros' office with a huge stack of papers. "Here mommy. I made all these for you and daddy." He smiles thrusting the papers into my hands. I look through them all.

"These are all wonderful Ted. How about when we get home we pick out your favorites to hang in mine and daddy's office."

"Okay. Daddy needs the happy face because he seems sad." He frowns. I do my best to kneel down to him.

"Daddy will be okay. He just got some big news he didn't understand. I bet if you give him a hug when he comes out he'll feel better." I tell him.

As soon as Christian comes out of the office, Teddy runs up to him and wraps his arms around his legs. "Don't be sad daddy; I loves you."

Christian picks up him up and cradles him to his side. "Thank you buddy. I love you, too." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sawyer walks into the office and grabs my stuff and Teddy's and we walk out to the car.

Christian told me we would talk after Teddy goes to bed. I agreed. So we took Teddy swimming in the indoor pool to help keep our minds off of it for now. Swimming is probably the only comfortable thing I can do right now. It's so relaxing.

"Look mommy. I can do a cannonball." He tells me standing at the edge of the pool. Teddy is a really good swimmer, but I see Christian standing closer just in case. Thank goodness, I have a heart attack every time he jumps in.

"Alright show me," I tell him.

He jumps high and bends his knees, landing himself into the pool. He goes under, I hold my breath, till he comes back up.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did. Good job." He climbs on Christian's back "Horsey daddy."

"Nayyy," Christian says doing his best horse impersonation and carries him around the pool.

After hours of playing in the pool, we get cleaned up and settle in for dinner. Teddy is already tuckered out from all the swimming he's starting to fall asleep in his mashed potatoes.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"I'm going to get Teddy ready for bed," I tell Ana. "Why don't you go put your feet up and we can talk?"

"Goodnight Teddy Bear." He rubs his eyes sleepy

"Night mommy." He leans over and gives Ana a hug, and I carry him upstairs to change into his pj's.

My mind is all over the place right now. I can't even begin to figure out how I feel. He says he's my father. Do I even want that in my life? I mean I already have a dad. I have my family, do I need more?

I change Teddy, and as soon as I tuck him in, he's out like a light. I guess we don't need a story tonight. I kiss the top of his head and turn off his light.

I walk into the living room, and Ana is propped up on a bunch of pillows and her feet up on the couch. She has her hand rubbing circles on her belly. I pick up her feet and place them on my lap. "She bouncing around in there?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's going all crazy." She smiles at me. I place my hand on her stomach, and she's right, she's like a little Mexican bean. "So?"

I sigh I know what she's trying to ask. "I had Welch pull a full background check on him. I don't think it will link to Ella but…" I stop. "It's so crazy. I mean what are the chances."

"Well, you saw him. So I think there's a pretty good chance. Maybe it was meant to be. I mean I run into him in New York thinking he's you. Now months later, here he is. He seems like an honest guy."

My phone beeps in my pocket altering me of an e-mail. Sure enough, it's Welch with the background check.

"He works fast," I tell Ana. I think the FBI would be jealous of my IT team.

I scan through the report and like I figured nothing stands out. He was right when he said that he doesn't want anything from us. He has over 5 million in his bank account. He inherited his grandfather's cattle ranch when he turned 25, and well I guess business is booming. His dad was killed overseas when he was 20. His mom looks to live with him at the ranch. I guess that means I have a grandmother too.

"The guy has never been married, so at least I don't have to worry about any surprise siblings. Just as I figured, there's no direct link to Ella. However, it does say he lived in Detroit for a year. His father was a General in the Army, so they moved quite a bit. He said he checked birth records why wouldn't he find me that way?"

Ana starts looking around the room. She knows something.

"Tell me, Ana."

"You remember when you first told me about your birth mom and we'll all the shit you went through?" She looks guilty. I can only imagine what she did.

"Yes, Ana I do." I'm getting a little frustrated with her. She's been hiding something from me, probably for years. She rings her hands. "Damn it, Ana. Just say it."

"On your birth certificate, your mom isn't listed as Ella Johnson. The name is Sandra Johnson." She confesses. "Since Johnson is a pretty common last name, well it would make it hard especially since there is no father listed."

"How come you never told me?"

"It's not something you like to talk about Christian. It's not like your mother doesn't have it. If you wanted to know, you had access to it the whole time."

"So you asked my mother to see it?"

"No. I searched you back in Detroit after you told me. There were a bunch of newspaper articles, and her name was in them. I then traced it to you. I searched your birth record because I was curious. I then ran a background check on her. Ella was a nickname."

I can't believe she never told me any of this. I want to be pissed, but I'm having a hard time. I should have known after I told her she would do something like this.

"I wish you would have told me," I say.

"I'm sorry. There were a couple of times I tried, and you would just close up. I figured it was better to leave it alone." She starts to move her feet, and I grab them and hold them to me.

"What else do you know?" I ask.

"Do you want to know? The last time talked about this stuff you had a horrible nightmare and were shut off for days."

"Just tell me why he went back to her house to look for her and her parents weren't there anymore."

"They died in a car crash. Your m—Ella was already pregnant with you when it happened. They only rented the house and had no money to their name. Ella was 18, so she was left more likely to her own devices." It still amazes me how she stores all this information in her brain.

"So she might not have had a choice in how she ended up. No other family?" She shakes her head. "But if I get to know him wouldn't that mean I'm turning my back on my mom and dad. 'Hey, dad meet my dad' that's not something I want to deal with."

"Well, I think right now he just wants to get to know you. I mean he didn't get a chance either. Talk to him again and well if you find out you couldn't do it at least you tried."

"I'll think about it."

"Mom and Dad would understand you know that right?" She tries to reach over and grab my hand, but her belly keeps her from reaching. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Are you laughing at my struggles?" I see a half smile on her lips as she throws daggers me.

"I would never. Do you think you would be like a turtle if you got stuck on your back?"

"Christian!" She wines.

"Baby, why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day." I place her feet on the floor and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Just to sleep?"

"Well, there will be more than just sleeping. I need to take my mind off things." I wink at her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" _Come here you little shit." I'm dragged from the closet by the bad man. I close my eyes tightly, so I don't have to look at him._

" _You lost me my money today. I told you to stay lost." He smacks me across the face and then throws me to the floor. I hit my head. It hurts._

 _He lights a cigarette. I look over and see mommy asleep on the couch._

" _Mommy," I call out, but she can't hear me. "Momm—"There's a kick to my stomach._

" _Shut up you little shit." He pulls up my shirt and brings the cigarette to my chest._

I shoot up in bed. Holy fuck. I haven't had one of those dreams in years. I'm drenched in sweat.

"Christian?" Ana mumbles beside me. "What's wrong?" She sits up and runs her hand through my hair. "Babe, you're soaked."

"It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I snap.

"Ok. I'm here if you need me." She kisses my cheek and goes to lay back down. I can feel her staring at me.

"I'm just going to get a drink; I'll be right back." I throw the covers off of me. I first head to the bathroom and clean off and pee. Then I head to the kitchen for a drink.

I've gone years without having those dreams. Now with Nathan, the conversation of my birth mom, they're back and haunting me. Memories I don't want to think about. I can't let Nathan into my life. I can't bring back these old wounds that I have, or I thought have healed.

I walk past the great room, and I see the piano. I remember when I was a kid, how I would get up and just play for hours after one of these nightmares. The last time I played at night was when Ana had a fight about having more kids. It always helps calm me.

I put my glass of water down on the lid and start to play. My fingers hit the keys, and I start to play Transcription by Bach. I'm starting to play it for the second time when I see my wife waddle over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and sits down next to me, while I keep playing.

I finish playing and lean over and kiss the top of her head. "I thought I told you to go back to sleep?" I smirk at her.

"I couldn't sleep. When you didn't come back, I got worried. Then I heard you playing."

"I don't know if I can do this thing with Nathan," I confess to her. "It's bringing all these memories to the front that I don't want to remember."

"I understand." She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my chest.

"Do that again," I tell her. She kisses my chest again and goes over each of my burn marks. There's something so calming and relaxing about it. She's one of the many reasons I feel so whole. "Let's get back to bed. I know sitting on this bench can't feel that great."

"Will you let me take care of you?" She smiles, brushing her hand through my hair.

"How about we go take care of each other?" I put my arms under her armpits and pick her up. I pull her tight to me and kiss her deep and hard. The haunting of my dreams leaves my mind as I take my wife to the bedroom, where we make love till the early morning.

 **2 days later…**

 **Ana:**

I am walking across the street with Sawyer to the deli for lunch. I needed to get up and walk around. I was starting to get antsy and stressed out from all the sitting I was doing. I needed a bit of fresh air I'm hoping it will help relax me. Also, I've been having some back pain.

Christian and I stayed home yesterday. Neither one of us got much sleep. We spent the day with Teddy watching all his favorite movies and let him go swimming again. I think he's turning into a fish.

Christian and I haven't talked any more about Nathan Riley. The nightmare shook him to his core. He's had a few nightmares since I've met him, but nothing like this. He refuses to tell me what it's about. He doesn't want my never forgetting mind clouded with it.

I'm standing in line when I hear a familiar Texas drawl calling my name.

"Mrs. Grey." I turn around and greet the man who could be my husband's birth father.

"Hi." Sawyer steps closer to me, but I shoo him away.

"I was over at the coffee shop when I saw you walk over. I was just hoping we could talk."

"Yeah sure." I walk over to one the tables and sit down.

"Thank you. I know that this whole thing seems like a mess. I know Christian is probably confused, mad, and conflicted. I just really want to get to know him. I never had any other children. It wasn't something I ever really thought I wanted. Plus, after a few failed relationships. I kind of gave up on love. When my grandfather died he left me his farm. That was a 24-hour job. You see I don't need money. If that's why you think I'm here. I have my own." I nod. "I just feel robbed of the chance to get to know my son. I know everything happens for a reason, and I'm thankful he was adopted by a great family." He shakes his head. His eyes are filled with sadness and torment.

"I just wanted to ask If there would be any chance that I might get to know him."

Is it hot in here? I shake my head to ward off this dizzy feeling I'm having.

"You're right he is confused right now. It's brought up a lot of old memories he could only wish to forget. I know that you don't have a part in that, but I think he might feel if he brings you in that it would keep them alive. He also feels like he would be betraying Grace and Carrick." I tell him. Wow. What's wrong with me? I don't feel too good.

"I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you." He goes to stand up, and I do the same.

"It's no problem. We have your information if things change. I think he might just need more time. He's got a lot on his plate with work and the new baby." Is the room spinning?

"Oh, I bet. What are you two having?" His voice sounds disoriented.

"A girl…" I slur out.

"Mrs. Grey? Are you ok?" I hear someone ask.

My eyes feel like everything is darkening around me, I feel an arm on my shoulder, and then everything goes black.

 **Did I leave you at a cliffhanger? My bad…. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _ **I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long… would I?**_

 **Nathan's POV:**

I felt lucky today when I ran into Ana at the deli. I've been planning to stay in Seattle for just a little bit longer in hopes that Christian might talk to me. I was getting coffee when I noticed Ana go into the deli. I figured this could be my chance to see if I have any chance with my son.

We started talking and then I noticed Ana starting to get disoriented and get really pale. I grab on to her as she passes out in my arms. Her security guy comes rushing over to my side.

"I don't know what happened, but we should get her to the hospital. Where's your car?" I ask. She's cold and clammy.

"It's across the street." He tells me. I lift her into my arms. She's still quite light considering how pregnant she is.

"Mine is right outside. We will take that." I carry her outside to my rented Dodge Charger. I dig in my pocket and hand my keys to the guy. "You drive." I place Ana in the back seat and sit with her. He runs to the driver side and speeds out of the lot.

I check Ana's pulse and her heart is racing. The security guy pulls out his phone and puts it on speaker.

"What is it Sawyer?" The concerned voice of my son comes over the phone speaker.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey fainted while she was the deli. I'm with Mr. Riley, in his car. We are headed to the hospital."

"How does she seem?" I hear the panic in his voice.

"She's still out Mr. Grey. Our ETA is 5 minutes."

"Nathan is there?" He asks confused but still in panic mode. I hear him yell for Taylor to get the car.

"Yes, Christian I'm here. I caught her when she passed out. Her heart is racing. She got really pale and disoriented before she dropped."

"I told her not to walk over there." I hear him mumble. There's lots of shuffling and then I hear a car start. "Ok we should be right behind you. I have Taylor calling Dr. Green to alert Labor and Delivery."

Next to me Ana moans. Then I see a puddle form on her dress. "I think her water broke." I yell out. Now I'm in a panic.

"I'm pulling in now."

"They said they have someone coming to get her." Christian tells us.

"I see them sir." Sawyer tells him.

"She'll be ok Christian." I try to reassure him.

We pull in and there's a couple of nurses waiting with a gurney. I lift Ana out of the car and lay her down. "Can you tell us what happened?" One of the nurses ask, as the other's push her down the hallway. We follow behind them.

"She got pale and disoriented before she passed out, also I think her water might have broken."

"Are you the father?" He asks me.

"No, but he should be here very shortly." I tell them.

"She's being taken to Labor and Delivery. You need to check in with them. When her husband does get here, he should be able to check in and come straight back. Dr. Greene is waiting for her." The nurse tells me. I nod my understanding.

They rush to the back of the labor floor and I check in giving the front desk my ID. Sawyer was able to go back with her after he explained who he was and gave them ID. I decide to wait for Christian.

I can't imagine what he is going through right now. I understand that he might not want to get to know me. It breaks my heart, but at least I tried. Even if he might not want me here I will stay till I know Ana and the baby are alright. Technically, this is my grandchild.

I remember when I met Ella. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and soft blue eyes. When I moved to Detroit, she was one of the only person that was nice to me. We started dating soon after. We had so much fun together. Her smile could light up a room. I was head over heels about her. Her dad wasn't crazy about me. He asked me to stay away from her. Sure enough after that my dad got stationed back to Texas. I can still see the sadness in her eyes when I told her I had to leave.

Then months later I remember the letter she wrote to me telling me she was pregnant. I wrote back, but never got a reply back. I tried looking for her before I headed off to college. But I had a lack of funds and no luck. She just disappeared.

Then I saw Christian in New York I just knew he had to be son. It wasn't only because he looked just like me, but I felt this connection. I searched all the information I could on him when I found out his name. It took me months to get an appointment at his office. Popular man. But I guess he would be since he runs a billion dollar company.

I'm guessing he gets his business sense from my grandfather. He ran the cattle farm for 50 years till he died. My father wanted nothing to do with it, he loved being in the Army. He was also too proud to take any help from my grandfather. We weren't poor, I guess middle class would be a good way to class us. But, money was tight and the reasons why I could never outsource more help to find out what happened to Ella.

Something happened to Christian when he was with her. From the look on his face and what Ana was telling me, I could tell it wasn't good.

The doors fly open and in runs my son with his hair standing in all directions. His bodyguard comes behind him. He's sees me and runs over to me.

"Where is she? How is she?" He blurts out at a mile a minute.

"I'm not sure. But they said check in and they will tell you where she is." I tell him. Such worry on his young face. I wish I could do more for him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you were there for her." He pats my arm and walks to the reception desk. The nurse tells him where to go and he's gone in a flash. Taylor I believe that was his name stays with me. He's on his phone. I guess calling his family for him. He looks over at me and smiles.

Maybe this will be a start to something. If all I get out of this is his friendship, then it would be more than enough for me.

 **Christian:**

I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. When I got that phone call, I knew something was wrong. He never calls me unless there is an issue. Telling me Ana fainted and Nathan was there when it happened. All I could think for a moment what was he doing there, and did he have something to do with it. I quickly rid that out of my mind when he told me her water had broke.

She's way too early. With Teddy she was 3 weeks, and now with Phoebe she's 5. Her blood pressure had been high, and that she might be at risk for preeclampsia. She just needed to take it easy, but she could still do most of her normal activities, but just needed to relax more. I should have been more forceful about her staying home. But, once she puts her mind to it, there's not stopping her.

I rush into Labor and Delivery with Taylor on the phone with my mother. I see Nathan, and I'm grateful he was able to catch her before she fell. I know she makes Sawyer give her, her space. So I can only picture what could've happened if either one of them wasn't close by.

I tell him my thanks and rush in to find Ana. Dr. Green is with her along with 4 other nurses. They seem to be checking her vitals and looking her over.

"How is she?" I ask looking at my wife, who seems to still be knocked out.

"Mr. Grey." Dr. Greene greets me. "Mrs. Grey's blood pressure was through the roof. This could have been caused by on the on start of labor. Did she mention anything about contractions or any tightness?" She asks me.

"She mentioned her back hurt, but she seemed ok. A little antsy, but I figured it was from sitting all day."

"So there's a chance she was in labor. She was dilated to 3. Back pain could be the sign of labor, a lot women write it off because they don't think they're actually in labor. Now I would like to take Ana for a C-section. Once this baby is out, her blood pressure should return to normal."

"What about the baby? She's early."

"From my experience a lot of babies born at 35 weeks tend to be ok and normal. Now there is a chance she might have trouble with breathing, feeding, and other complications. But we have a top NICU, I believe she will be good hands if need to be. Now let's deliver your baby so hopefully mom will come back, and start feeling better. Nurse Hughes will give you your scrubs and lead you to the OR. We are going to take her now."

 _My kids sure know how to make an entrance to this world_. I take the scrubs and get changed as they wheel Ana out of the room. I just hope that she is ok.

Here I am waiting outside the OR, just like I did with Teddy. I'm nervous. What if something happens to Ana or the baby? I'm pacing when finally a nurse comes out and tells me it's ok to enter.

There's Ana laid out on the table. She has an oxygen mask on and blood pressure cuff on her arm. I go and sit by her head and kiss her forehead. I take her and squeeze as Dr. Greene starts the C-section. This time I'm not going to look over the curtain.

It's not long before I hear the screams of my baby girl. They hold her over the curtain to show me. I think I have tears in my eyes. She's all scrunched up and covered in goo but she's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen.

"Baby," I whisper to Ana. "She's here and she's beautiful. Just like you." They wrap her up and let me hold her for a minute.

"Her Apgar is 8. She looks to be breathing on her own. But we are going to take her to the NICU to really check her over." The nurse taking Phoebe back from me tells me.

"You're welcome to join us or stay with your wife." I look down at Ana. She's going to be so upset she missed this.

"I'm going to stay with my wife. If Dr. Trevelyan Grey is out there would it be ok for her to be with the baby?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey." They take my daughter out of the room, as they finish stitching Ana back up.

It's not too much longer before we are back in recovery. Ana's pressure is a lot better, and they believe she will be awake soon. Come on baby, wake up. Another nurse comes by to look at her and throws another blanket on Ana, because she's freezing cold.

I notice Ana's eyes start to flutter and she looks over at me. "What happened?" She says quietly.

"You passed out because your pressure was really high, and then went into labor. They had to do a C-section."

"But…" I can see the worry start forming in her eyes.

"Phoebe is ok. They took her to the NICU to look her over. My mom is with her."

She nods and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "I want to see her."

And sure enough my mom and a nurse come in rolling our baby in a bassinet. "Mrs. Grey. We were hoping you would be awake. Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Ana nods and the nurse hands her Phoebe. She lays her tight to her bare chest. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's a little jaundice and we will have to put her under a bilirubin light. But other than that she's perfect. 5lb 6oz. 19 and half inches long. Which is a great size for 35 weeks. I would like to see if we can get her to feed. I understand your breastfeeding?"

"Yes."

"Well, I would like you to try, so we can see what she does."

Ana puts Phoebe to her breast and she takes to it like a champ. "I guess she was hungry." I smile.

"I'm sure she was. It's a good thing she took well, now we know we don't have any feeding problems." The nurse tells us.

An hour later we are out of recovery and in Ana's room. They are able to bring the bilirubin light to put over Phoebe's bassinet.

"Is Nathan here? I don't remember much of what happened, but I know I was talking to him. I felt someone grab me before everything went black." Ana asks me. I totally forgot about him.

"I don't know. I'm grateful for him and Sawyer getting you here. Did you not know you were in labor? I should put you over my knee for going out when I told you not too." She rolls her eyes at me. That's my girl.

"No, I didn't know. I just needed the fresh air. It would have happened anyways. If I was at the desk there's a chance nobody would have been around. So stow your palm. You should see if Nathan is still around. I would like to say thank you."

I sigh. He probably did leave. "I'll ask. My mom went to gather everyone else. Are you feeling ok for everyone to visit?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a sight headache and sleepy. I really want to see Teddy." She tells me.

"I wonder what Teddy will make of her." I smile. I pick up my phone and dial Taylor's number.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is Mr. Riley still with you?"

"Yes, sir. He didn't want to leave till he knew Mrs. Grey and the baby were ok. How are they?" He asks concerned. I guess my mom hasn't made it to the waiting room yet.

"They're both fine. We are settled in her room now. I'm going to be right out. I would like to talk to him."

"OK, Mr. Grey." We both hang up.

"Will you be ok if I go to talk to him?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Plus I'm sure I will be kept entertained soon."

I bend down and kiss her, really kiss her. "I love you. Thank you for my daughter. And I'm so glad that you both are ok." I tell her resting my forehead on hers. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to either one of them.

"Your welcome, Mr. Grey." Even after everything she just went through, she's still a little flirt.

"I'll be right back." I tell her as I go to leave the room. On my way to the waiting room, I pass everyone.

"Daddy!" Teddy comes running over to me.

"Hey buddy." I hold him to me and hug him tight.

"I'm a big brother now. I got Fefe something." He holds up a little pink elephant.

"She's going to love it. Mommy wants to see you. But be careful with her belly. Daddy needs to do something really quickly and I will be back ok?" I tell him.

"Ok daddy." I kiss his cheek and hand him over to Elliot.

Everyone starts walking to Ana's room, but my dad stops me. "I have a question. The man in the waiting room…." He trails off.

"There's a possibility he could be my biological father. I just found out about him 2 days ago. He says he didn't know about me until he saw me back in New York. By just looking at him. I believe he might be."

"That I will have to agree with son. We all thought he was you for a minute. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel like if I get to know him, I'm betraying you. Also, it brought up all kinds of memories that I hoped I had forgotten. But then today, he was there when Ana fainted. So I feel like I owe him something."

"You wouldn't be betraying us son. Does he want anything from you?" My dad asks.

"No. He said he would be willing just to be friends." I sigh.

"What's the real harm in trying? We will support you with whatever decision you make." He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "Now I'm going to go see that granddaughter of mine." He smiles and walks away.

I walk into the waiting room, and see Nathan sitting in a chair talking to Taylor. They both stand when they see me.

"She's ok?" Nathan asks.

I nod. "Ana if fine. And so is baby Phoebe." I tell him. "Taylor she's in Room 2323."

He looks between us both and nods before leaving us alone.

"I hope she has a big room for all the guests." He laughs. "I'm glad to see you're surrounded by such good family and friends." He tells me honestly.

"Do you want to see her?" I ask. I pull out my phone and show him a picture of Phoebe.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I wanted to thank you again for helping Ana out. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"I'm sure Sawyer would have taken care of it."

"We don't know that for sure. I don't know how much I will be able to give, but I would like to try and get to know you." I know it's going to be hard but what if I miss out on something. Plus he lives in Texas, I wouldn't see him all the time.

"You mean that? I really don't want to make you do something you don't really want to do." He tells me sincerely.

"I'm not. I don't want to get into now. But I had a lot happen before I was adopted with the Grey's. Thinking how different if it could have been if you had just known. I still would like to do a DNA test. But I know I really don't need one."

"I would be more than willing." He agrees.

"I really should be getting back in there." _Just bite the bullet Grey. You can read people, you can tell he means no harm._ "Would you like to come meet everyone? I think Ana would like to thank you as well."

"I would be happy to."

I walk him to Ana's room. Ok it might be a little crowded in here. I'll give them just a little bit longer then I'm kicking them out and making them come back in intervals tomorrow. Since Phoebe is under the lights, nobody can hold her. We only take her out when it's time for feeding. She's wearing a mask over her eyes.

Teddy is cuddled into Ana's side as she reads him a book. My mom, Maddie and Mia are peering into her bassinet. While Elliot and Kate sit on the seat in the window. Gail and Jason were outside with Sawyer talking. My dad is flipping through the TV channels.

Teddy notices me "It's two daddies." He giggles. I think he thinks it's the funniest thing in the world. It's still crazy scary how much we look alike. I guess I don't have to worry about aging so much in 20 years.

Everyone looks over at us after Teddy's announcement. "Everyone this is Nathan Riley. He was the one that was with Ana today." How do I tell everyone he might be my biological dad. Well, maybe they figured that out, by the way everyone's jaw dropped.

My mom is the first to introduce herself. "Well, I can tell by looking at you, who you might be. It's nice to meet you. I'm Grace Grey."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." They shake hands.

Nathan and I decide to tell everyone the story of how he found out about me. After a short while they welcome him to the group. I didn't think it was going to be that easy.

After an hour I figure it's time for everyone to leave, expect Teddy. Ana needs to feed again, and well I rather not have everyone looking at her.

MY mom and Dad said they would be would be back in a little while to take Teddy to their house for the night. I told Nathan he is welcome back, maybe I can leave for just a little bit to have lunch. Knowing Ana she would be ok with that.

I hand Phoebe to Ana so she can feed her. She's such a dainty little thing. I sit next to the bed and pull Teddy into my lap, so he can watch his cartoons.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asks me.

"Truly I should be asking you that. I'm fine. It's going to be interesting. He agreed to a DNA test." Ana just rolls her eyes.

"I understand why, but really?" She smiles. "You don't have to give everything at once. Just take your time."

"I will. So how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. I love them all, but thank you for getting them to all go home. When she's done feeding I'm going to try and rest."

"Can't blame you there. It has been a long day. Teddy you excited about spending time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah. Papa bought a train set and we're going to build it." He tells me excitedly.

"Oh, he did huh?" He didn't tell me about it. "Lucky you."

"Yep. I'm lucky. You stay with Fefe. I play." He smiles at me and I laugh.

"Well, aren't you all heart."

 **A/N: Thursday I will be posting the last two chapters….**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read this story. Who have left nothing but kind reviews. Who have followed and favorited this story. When I first posted it, I didn't think anyone would read it. I was so surprised. So thank you to you all. And you have only encouraged me to keep writing… You're all awesome!**

 **Also thanks to MreCTGrey for all her help with being my Beta!**

 **And Stargazer93 for being awesome ... having a lot of fun writing with her.**

 **Till Thrusday**


	27. Chapter 26

**Christian:**

After four days in the hospital Ana and Phoebe were able to finally come home. In order to take Phoebe home we had to buy a biliblanket. That way she can get the treatment she needs at home. We will just have to take her to the doctors every couple of days to check her levels.

Other than that we have a perfectly healthy baby girl. She is so much more daintier and smaller than Teddy was. She's already got me wrapped around her little finger.

Nathan and I took a DNA test and it proved that he was my father. I told him I would be happy to meet him for dinner after we got Phoebe home so we could talk.

After hours of conversation with Ana I decided that I wanted to really get to know him. So tomorrow night I will be meeting with him at the Mile High Club.

Ana is nestled on the couch breastfeeding Phoebe. She's absolutely exhausted, trying to get any sleep in the hospital was impossible. The nurses I think came in every two hours to check on Ana and the baby, then had to wake to feed. You would think they would let new mom's get some sleep.

I notice Teddy sitting quietly in the corner, with a frown mirroring his face. I go over to him and kneel down, grabbing one of his toy trucks.

"What's wrong little man?"

"I wanna sit on mommy's lap, but fefe is there. She's always there now." He pouts. I look over at Ana and see the sadness in her eyes.

"I know it's going to take sometime getting used to your sister being here. And it's going to seem like we're giving all our attention to her. She's little, just like you were once and we have to make sure she's ok. But, it doesn't mean you can't ask us to play or hang out with. You might need to wait for a minute, but we will be more than happy to hang out with you Tedster."

"Can you play with me now?" He asks still upset.

"I would be more then happy too. What do you want to play?"

"Superheros!" He shouts. And there's my rambunctious little boy.

I took the whole month off to be with them. My mom is planning to stop by a help on her days off. Also I'm sure everyone else will be around, especially the girls. I will definitely be aware to make sure I make time for Teddy. Maybe us guys can take him to a football game soon.

"Ok, let's go get our capes."

The next evening I'm getting ready to go meet Nathan at the Mile High Club. Phoebe is sleeping soundly in her bassinet, next to the bed. Teddy is cuddled into Ana's side while she reads him a book.

"Where you going daddy?" Teddy asks me while I put on my tie.

"You remember Nathan?" He nods. "Well, we're going to meet so we can talk. We have a lot of catching up to do. Then tomorrow we are going to a Seahawks game."

As soon as the idea popped in my head I made plans for all the guys to go to the game. I mean I do have this huge private box that needs to be used.

"YAY!" He exclaims quite loudly that I'm afraid he woke Phoebe, but she's still out. I guess after 8 months of hearing her brother at all kinds of volumes she's probably immune to it.

I lean over and kiss Ana and then the top of Teddy's hair. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. And you little man better be in bed."

"No. I stay with mommy." He wraps his arms around her tight. I chuckle at him. Every time Ana is free of Phoebe he clings to her. Such a little momma's boy. Not that I blame him.

I enter the Mile High Club and Nathan is already in the VIP area waiting for me. He stands up to greet me and we shake hands.

"How are you doing Christian? How's that baby?"

"I'm doing well and so is Phoebe." I tell him as we sit down.

"And Ana and Teddy?"

"Both doing good. Teddy has a little bit of jealousy going on but other then that he is good. He's really looking forward to the football game tomorrow."

"Yes, that should be fun. Thank you again for inviting me." His smile is genuine.

"No problem, I think it would be good for you to really meet everyone."

The waiter comes over and instead of wine I decide to go for the harder stuff. We order our dinner and get down to the nitty gritty of knowing each other. I know I was going to need the whisky to get through hearing about my birth mom and telling him what happened to me.

Hours went by as the conversation flowed. He told me all about how he met Ella to how she just disappeared. And I shared what happened to me during my first 4 years of life.

"I wish I had known about you." I can see the unshed tears in his eyes as I told him. "I would of never let that happen."

"And I believe that. But Ana tells me that these things happened for a reason. I'm not saying life wouldn't of been good if you were a part of it. If you could have rescued Ella from ever having to go to the streets. But, I like the life I have now. If the Grey's didn't adopted me I can't say that I would have everything that I do have."

"You might be very right. I'm very happy for you."

Soon enough the conversation turns to less morbid and we are now pretty wasted. We're laughing and having a good time like we've known each other for years. He needs to get back to Texas soon, to take care of his business. I made a promise that we could come in see him soon and he would also come up as much as he could. Teddy would love to see all the cows and horses. Shoot, he may never want to leave after he does.

It's after midnight when we stumble out of the club. We make our way to the garage where Taylor is waiting for us. I can see the smile on his face, shaking his head at us.

"Jason, my good man." I slur. "Take us home."

Jason takes us back to my house. I told Nathan to stay with us since we're going to the game tomorrow and we will get his car tomorrow. I believe I told him this when I was still sober enough to think straight.

Ah well, we'll figure it out in the morning.

The house is dark and quiet when we return. "Shhh…" I tell him, but I believe it was louder than I wanted it to be and start laughing. I stumble into the coffee table and it loudly swipes against the floor.

"Shit." How come when you try to be quiet, you seem to make the most noise?

Jason shows Nathan to one of the guest rooms and I somehow find the way to my bedroom.

I find Ana asleep and Phoebe is sleeping soundly in the bassinet beside her. I guess she convinced Teddy to go to his own bed tonight. He's such a little bed hog. I woke up this morning to a tiny foot in my face. I shred my clothes and hop into bed. I pull Ana to me.

She turns in my arms and squints her eyes at me. "Hey" She whispers. "By the smell of you I would say you had a good time."

"Umm..." I brush my lips against hers. "I did. I surprised myself to say I actually like him."

"I told you." God, I know I should let her sleep and it's all the alcohol in my system, but I just want to kiss her. After sharing everything about my past it's so nice to remember my present and future.

I crash my lips to her and kiss her hard. She moans against me, gripping my hair tight. "You're so beautiful baby. I'm so lucky to have you." I tell her, my eyes getting heavy.

"Sleep, baby." She whispers to me. I close my eyes and I'm out like a light.

 **ANA:**

It's 5am and I'm sitting up feeding Phoebe as my husband snores loudly next to me. I don't know what it is after he's been drinking that causes him to snore like a freight train. I'm glad to know that he was able to relax and really get to talk to Nathan.

The girls are coming over today, while the guys are at the game. Phoebe has been a very quiet baby so far. She needs to eat every 3 hours on the dot, but other then that right now she sleeps for the most part. Although, she's only 7 days old now, so I can't get my hopes up that it stays this way.

I finish feeding her and lay her back down on top of her biliblanket. I lay back down and Christian is mumbling in his sleep. His arm reaches out for me.

"Ana... " He mumbles still asleep. "Baby… I love you…."

Aww, he's such a romantic even in his sleep. I snuggle myself in his arms.

"God, I want that tight pussy…." He mumbles again. Well, there went the romance. I laugh. I can only imagine what this man is dreaming about. He pulls me closer and even in his sleep nuzzles my breast.

After being molested by my sleeping husband, he finally relaxes and I fall back to sleep.

*WAH WAH*

I open my eyes and try to wiggle out of my husband's tight grip. But it's useless.

"Christian?" I nudge him. He just moans and Phoebe's screams get louder. How is that not waking him up?

"Christian?" I shout.

Finally he startles awake, almost falling off the bed. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Good morning sunshine." I say before getting up to grab the baby.

"Do you have to yell?" He says holding his head.

"You had me trapped down. So yes I did. Plus it's after 8 and everyone should be here in the next couple hours. And I'm sure Teddy will be awake soon."

"UGH." He grabs the pillow and puts in over his head.

"Aww… is someone hung over?" I tease him.

"Ana…" He moans.

"I'll get you some aspirin and water when I'm done with feeding the baby."

A half hour later, I walk to the kitchen to grab Mr. Cranky his stuff. At the breakfast bar Nathan is nursing a coffee.

"Well, you look a lot more put together then Christian." I tell him, grabbing the aspirin from the cabinet.

"I didn't drink as much, and I know how to handle my liquor a lot better." He laughs. "I'm really glad we got a chance to talk. I just hate that I couldn't be there for him when he was young." He sombers.

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters." I try to reassure him.

"Thank you, Ana."

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to give these pills to the drunk in the other room, so he'll be able to function."

Hours later the guys have left for the game. Grace, Mia, and Maddie are gathered around Phoebe while taking turns holding her. Kate has pulled me aside saying she desperately needed to talk to me.

"So? What's up Kate?" I ask her and I can tell she's nervous because she's playing with the fake lint on her shirt.

"I'm pregnant." She says in almost a silent whisper that I barely heard her.

"Congratulations?" I say questionably.

"Ana? What am I going to do? We're getting married in 5 months… I'm going to be as big as a house." She wines.

"You won't be that big." I shake my head. "What did Elliot have to say?"

"I haven't told him yet. I'm too nervous. I mean I'm only 21 and he's 24. We talked about having kids later. I just started working at Seattle Times."

"Well, coming from someone that popped out two of them by 21, I would say you guys can handle this. You can still work, you know that. And I think Elliot would be over the moon."

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "You think?"

"Yeah… and I think I have a cute way of telling him." I grin. I see Kate relax as I tell her my idea.

It's after 6 when the guys get home. They're all hyped up, so I'm guessing the Seahawks won. Teddy is sound asleep in Christian's arms. He's tells me he's going to lay him down. Kate is holding Phoebe as Elliot comes up to kiss her cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kate asks him.

"Yeah sure." Kate places Phoebe in his arms. Kate removes the blanket that was covering her. "You're lucky you look like your mama." He stills her in baby talk.

Elliot sits down and starts talking to Phoebe about how great the Seahawks are. I can tell Kate is getting antsy. Christian comes back into the room and puts his arm around me.

"Should I be worried about you staring at my brother so intently?"

"You'll see." I pat his chest. "I hope…"

After 5 more minutes of Elliot not catching on Kate finally snaps.

"Did you see her shirt Elliot? Isn't it cute?" She asks him.

"Um.." He looks down and reads the shirt. His face turns to impassive to totally shocked.

The shirt reads "I love my Cousin."

"MIA!" He shouts.

 _Mia?_

His slight outburst cause Phoebe to start whimpering. Christian steps up and takes her away from him.

"Sorry. I just got a shock. I didn't even know you were dating anyone Mia."

MIa look completely bewildered. "What are you talking about Elliot?"

I see Christian read Phoebe's shirt and raise an eyebrow and kind of giggle. He whispers down in my ear. "Kate?"

I nod. "Glad you have your head on straight." I roll my eyes.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I mean Phe's shirt said 'I love my cousin' I mean who else…" Then he looks at Kate. Who know has tears in her eyes. "Holy Shit!"

 _*Ding Ding Ding* Look who's brain just woke up._

"Kate?" She nods. The tears now falling from her eyes. Elliot stands quickly and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't thinking straight. So your? I'm going to be a daddy?"

Kate nods. She seems to be at a lost for words. Elliot hoots and spins her around. "I'm so happy baby. I love you. How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks."

"Did you hear that everyone? We're having a baby."

Everyone congratulates them. "But, really Elliot? You thought it was me?" Mia asks him.

"It didn't click that if I had a baby it would be the cousin… Sue me. I had a lot to drink today." He laughs. Sometimes I worry about that boy.

He pulls Kate back to him and kisses her again. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.

Danny comes up and pats him on the back. "The Grey sperm conquers again. At this rate Grace you're going to have a little army of grandchildren." He laughs.

"Oh, but Danny my boy, I'm sure you can give a hand by helping." Elliot tells him. Danny turns as white as a ghost and looks at Maddie who looks the same way.

"I think we'll keep the baby making to you guys for now…" Maddie says.

Poor Maddie. I don't think it's something either of them really want. There awesome with kids. But, sometimes it's just not something a person wants. I think Danny and Maddie are two of those people. But they're great babysitters.

"I'm going to go but Phoebe down. I'll be right back." I turn to look at him, but he's already gone.

When he's not back after 5 minutes I go to check on him. I find him in our room with his head in his hands sitting on the bed.

I go to sit next to him and rub his back. "What's wrong?"

He looks up at me and I can see the sadness mirroring his handsome face. "I should of been that happy when you told me about Phoebe."

"Christian. We've been over this. You can't beat yourself up over it anymore."

"I know. But I should've just taken you in my arms and kissed you. Instead…"

"Kiss me."

"What?" He looks bewildered.

"Kiss me and show me how you really wanted to do." I brush my hand through his hair. "That way next time when I tell you we're having another baby, and mind you not for a couple more years at least. You'll have some practice."

He smiles and pulls me into my lap. "I can't show you everything that I would do… because… you know… but when I can I promise I will." He smashes his lips to mine, our tongues entwine with each other. I can feel the love pouring out of him.

He pulls away, resting his forehead on mine. "I love you Christian, and I wouldn't change a thing about what has happened in our lives. It's been nothing but perfect."

"It might be perfect now. But you do know you have to suffer another 70 to 80 years with me." He smiles.

"It wouldn't be long enough." I smile.

He kisses me again. "You're right it wouldn't be long enough. Forever wouldn't be long enough. I love you so much, baby. It's always just going to be you and me."

 **Sadly this is almost the end… The Epilogue is next to see where their futures take them…Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed, and i hope didn't disappoint anyone .But the well of ideas has dried out for this story and I would hate to drag it out for too long and murder it or leave you with an unfinished story**


	28. Chapter 27

**Epilogue:**

 **8 months later … November 17th**

 **Ana:**

It's after midnight and Christian has been like a dog in heat all night. So I guess it's the same as most nights, but he's been nothing but mouth and hands since we got the kids down hours ago.

Phoebe has started sleeping through the night since last month. I don't know how we got so lucky on that one. She's even started to crawl. I can't believe how fast time has gone. Teddy is now 4 and we put him in preschool, he loves it. He's made so many new little friends. Next year, I'll have a kindergartener on my hands.

"I don't know what it is about tonight, baby, but you're driving me wild. You smell so good." He tells me nuzzling my neck. "I'm going to take you again."

 _I would say I'm surprised, but I'm not._

Before I can even tell him to go ahead, my phone on my nightstand rings. Who could that be at this hour? I throw out my hand in an attempt to grab my phone. It's hard to do with most of my body pinned down by Christian's weight.

"Ignore it." He whispers nibbling at my ear.

"I can't. It's probably important if they are calling at this hour." I finally get ahold of my phone.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping." He grins at me wildly taking one of nipples in his mouth.

 _Horn dog!_

"Hello?"

"Ana. It's Kate." She says panting. "I'm in labor." She tells me.

I shove Christian's head away. "Really? Are you at the hospital?"

Christian stops doing what he's doing and looks at me concerned.

"Yeah, I think I've been in labor all day. I'm already at 7. I had to call you first."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"In the morning. I have my mom and Elliot. Even though he's driving me nuts trying to show me my breathing techniques." I laugh. "It's not funny Ana, I'm going to hurt him." I hear Elliot tell her he loves her too.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of the husband job, to drive you nuts. He's just trying to help."

Kate and Elliot got married a month after they found out Kate was pregnant. They were able to bump up the ceremony before her bump showed up. They got married at The Canal. A beautiful simple ceremony with their friends and family.

"Yeah, well. He's going to end up with a couple crushed fingers in the end. I just really wanted to call you and let you know."

"I can't wait to meet my niece."

"I can't wait for you to meet her either. That means she'll be out of me." She half laughs.

"Alright, take it easy and don't beat up Elliot too much, you're going to want to keep him around to change the poopy diapers."

"Oh he's changing every single one of them. I'll send a mass text when she finally makes her appearance."

"Alright, chick. Love ya. And hold on. It's all worth it in the end."

"Love ya too sis."

We hang up and I put my phone back. "We're going to be an Aunt and Uncle soon."

"How soon?" He asks going back to nibbling my ear.

"She told us to come in the morning. What is with you tonight?" I giggle.

"I don't know… I just can't seem to get enough of you. Is that ok?"

And before I can even agree he's rubbing circles around my clit, and I'm lost as this sensational hungry man takes over my body.

The next morning after very little sleep, we leave the kids with Gail and Nathan. Since they're not allowed on the Labor floor, since they aren't brother and sister, to visit Kate and Elliot.

Nathan has been staying with us for the last week and will stay till after Thanksgiving, then he'll be back for Christmas and New Years. Christian and Nathan have really bonded over the last 8 months. I don't see Christian ever calling him dad, but they have become really good friends. I adore the man, he's like a funnier version of my husband.

Teddy also gets along great with him. He calls him DD, for double daddy. Because sometimes if Nathan is standing far enough way, he still thinks it's his dad, till he gets close enough to see him. It's kind of cute.

"Knock Knock" I say before entering the room. Christian is behind me as we see Kate with Baby Ava on her chest. "How are you feeling Kate?"

"So much better that she's here."

"I bet." I walk up to her bed and trace my finger along her cheek. "Hi. Ava."

"How are you doing Elliot?"

"The woman broke two of my fingers." He shows us as his middle and index finger are wrapped up.

"And it's still not even close to the pain I went through." Kate remarks back. Elliot just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Amazon woman."

"Would you like to hold her?" She shouldn't even have to ask. Kate hands me the tiny girl, wrapped in a hospital blanket. She's only slightly bigger then what Phoebe was when she was born.

After visiting for a couple hours and a promise to stop by after they settle in when they get home tomorrow. We leave the new parents to it and let them visit with other guest.

As we're leaving Christian pushes me up against the car, and brushes my hair back. "I want another baby." He tells me with all seriousness. And I can't help but laugh at him.

"Christian we have one at home."

"I know that. But when the time is right, I want to have another one." I think someone was hit with baby fever. I thought it was a woman thing. "Or if it just happens, because that seems to be the way things happen with us." He runs his thumb across my lips.

I can't help but smirk at him. The man has lost his marbles. "Let's get you home, Mr. Grey. I think you needed to be reminded of what awaits you at home."

He smiles and brushes his lips to mine. "I guess you're right."

 **1 year later…. October 30th.**

 **Christian:**

I'm at the office going over the Hoffmann deal. The deal is almost going to be trashed, I can no longer deal with incompetent assholes. I'm about to call Ros and tell her it's off when my phone rings. It's Danny. He's probably calling me to bug me about our Halloween Party tomorrow.

It's something we started doing for the last couple of years. I think Teddy looks forward to it the most. He refuses to tell me what his costume is going to be this year. Him and Ana have been working on it in secret and no matter how much i try to get it out of her, she's tight lipped about it. Phoebe is going to be a butterfly.

Ana and I are dressing up as a cheerleader and football star. You know a way to re live our youth. It was her idea, i just go along with it.

"What's up Danny?"

"Oh, what? I don't get your usually stern "Grey." I feel kind of hurt."

"Danny, I don't have time right now. What do you need?"

"I know. Sorry man. Listen, I want to purpose to Maddie tomorrow night. And I was hoping I could use your boat to do it. You know set some flowers on the dock."

"Wait, back up, you're proposing?"

"Yeah, dickhead. Why is that so surprising?" I laugh. "I got to do it well, you kind of ruined it for everyone with the way you did with Ana. But, seriously would you mind?" He practically begs.

"No, not at all. You should call Ana and have her help you with whatever you need. She's at home."

"You don't think she would tell Maddie would she? You know how she gets when she gets excited." I happen to love how giddy she gets, but I understand what he means.

"She won't. I'll keep her busy tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Thanks man, it means alot."

We hang up. And it seems like tomorrow night will be eventful.

 **Halloween:**

"Damn." I hear behind me. I turn around and face Ana in her old high school cheerleader outfit. She still looks as good as she did over 5 years ago. She's slightly taller, so her skirt appears to be even shorter, and her curves have filled out slightly. But, she's still as sexy as the day I met her. "I forgot how great you ass looks in these pants." She tells me grabbing a handful of my right buttcheek.

"Well, you look mighty fine yourself Mrs. Grey. And you're right this does bring back a lot of memories." I wrap her tightly in my arms. "Should I take you behind the quad?"

"I would love to say yes, but your son really wants to show you his costume."

"Oh, yes this huge conspiracy that you two were having against me finding out."

"I think you will like it. He thought of it all by himself. Now come on football star." She drags me by the hand pulling me out of the bedroom.

The house is full of people and Halloween music playing. Our whole main floor was turned into a haunted house. Teddy invited a bunch of his friends and their family from his kindergarten class. At first that was a huge hassle because they all had to sign NDA's before they could come.

Phoebe comes toddling up to me in her little butterfly costume. She's absolutely adorable.

"Dada Dada. Up." She holds up her hands up to me. I bend down and pick her up.

"Hey princess, don't you look cute." She hides her head in my shoulder.

Then in comes Teddy on a little tiny cell phone in a 3 piece suit and tie. "Grey" He snaps just like I do. "No, you get it done, now." He hangs up his fake phone.

"Mr. Grey." I greet him. I don't think I've ever felt so proud. "Are you keeping everyone on their toes at the office?"

"Yes, sir. I also called a meeting so we can discusses more dessert every night."

"Well, we will talk about it tomorrow." I smile.

"So, do you like my custom daddy? I'm gonna be just like you when I grow up." I hand Phoebe to Ana and pick Teddy up.

"I love it. I think it's the best one here." I kiss his cheek which he wipes it off.

"No kissing the CEO." He says sternly. "Unless your mommy." I chuckle

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir."

"Can I go play now?" I drop him from my arms and tell him to go. He runs off to go play with his friends.

A little while later a loud squeal comes from the fog machine that's near the french doors. I look over from talking to Elliot and it's all the girls surrounded around Maddie. I'm guessing Danny proposed.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Elliot laughs. "He always swore he would never get married."

"Yes, that might be true." Danny says coming into our conversation. "But then I met that woman and everything changed."

"Well, I'm happy for you man. Congrats" I tell him, pulling him in for a bear hug. Sometimes it surprises me that I can even do this.

"Thanks. So have to ask if you'll be my best man? And Elliot if you'll be my groomsman."

"Of course." We both agree at the same time.

The party winds down and everyone starts to head home. The kids are in bed passed out from their sugar highs. Maybe even dreaming of sugar plum fairies.

I carry my high school sweetheart in my arms and lay her down on the bed. I'm about to crawl on top of her when she stops me.

"Wait. You lay down." She crawls out of the bed and I go to lay down. So my girl wants to be on top tonight. Maybe a little reverse cowgirl.

She goes into the draw in her night stand and pulls something out. Then straddles my lap.

"You're going to have to take off those panties, baby."

"Not quite yet Mr. Grey." She hands me a piece of paper and I look it over. And I know right away what it is. "Now tell me if this brings back any memories?"

"You're pregnant?" I ask surprised.

"Yep, it seems like you knocked up your high school girlfriend again." She giggles. "And not on accident this time." She smiles.

Last year, after Ava was born, Ana and I had a long talk about extending our family. We both agreed to wait till Phoebe was 1 and half to start trying. We also agreed we both just wanted one more to add to our clan and we would be done. Pending any other surprises. We thought it would be good for them all to be close in age. And by the time we boot them to college we'll only be in our mid-40's. I might have to go looking into a vasectomy. Only 23 and I have to be sterilized. The thought makes me laugh.

"You're really pregnant?" I ask happily. We've only been trying for 2 months.

"Yep. Your super sperm wins again. But look at closely. Do you see a difference between the other two?"

I look at it and I can't really see any difference just two little black dots with gray spots in them. Two?

"We're having twins."

"Twins?" OK, I really am getting that vasectomy now. She nods at me smiling. "Wow."

We're going to have our hands full now. I pull her down and kiss her like I've never kissed her before.

"Thank you baby. I love you so much."

"You're very welcome. So why don't you show me just how happy you are. Want to take me to the quad now?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"No, I much rather have you in my bed." I grab her hips rolling her down to the bed. For the rest of the night we make love and celebrate the new lives we created.

 **30 years later….**

 **Christian:**

Today is the day I turn over GEH to my kids. Teddy and Phoebe will now be the joint CEO's. Ana and I are still the presidents of the company. But basically all we do is sit back and watch. Ted and Phe have been working towards this day since they graduated college, but they've been in training since they were little. I've very proud that all 4 of my kids graduated from college.

Teddy went to Stanford and Phoebe went to Yale. After Teddy graduated he was my COO. Ros retired when Gwen got sick with breast cancer. She wanted to spend her time helping and taking care of her. Gwen is now in recovery and they are now busy traveling the world.

Our daughter Autumn is taking over the head of the IT department, just like her mother. She didn't want the CEO title though. Autumn is the most like Ana. She got her first computer when she was 8 and it's been attached to her hip since. She also went to M.I.T and finished in two years. She has her mother's photographic memory.

Then there's our son Tyler he didn't want to join the ranks at GEH. Instead he wanted to be a Doctor like his grandma. He just graduated medical school and works as a Surgeon at the hospital.

I couldn't be more proud of my children.

Teddy got married 10 years ago to a wonderful girl named Julie. They have two kids Alex, 4 and Jamie, 2. Phoebe also just got married last year to John Hordes, they were dating on and off in college. But just yesterday she told us she was expecting their first kid. Autumn got married right after she graduated M.I.T. at 22 to Devon Davis. They have a daughter Charlotte who is now 5. She's been working in the IT department since she was 23. Now that Barney is retiring she is taking his spot. Tyler is still single. He says he's too busy saving lives to be tied down, but I know he's like his uncle Elliot and Danny when they were young. He's happy and that's all that matters to me.

Kate and Elliot are still married and had two kids together Ava and Sam. Elliot had to retire early from Grey Construction. He ended up getting a back injury when he fell from some scaffolding. He's alright, still sometimes suffers with pain, but doing pretty well otherwise. Sam ended up taking over the business after the accident .Ava joined to coast guard and met her husband overseas.

Danny and Maddie are also still married. About 10 years ago they separated for a little while, neither one would say why, but they worked things out and are happy as can be. They never did end up having any kids.

Jason and Gail have since retired but still live in the guesthouse on the property. We could never kick them out. They are too much our family to do that. Gail was our housekeeper/nanny till the twins left for school. They love their Aunt GG and Uncle Jason.

My mom and dad are still alive and kickin. They're busy traveling the world, livin it up. There still very active for being in their 80's. They seem more in their 50's. My sister Mia moved to Paris 20 years ago with her husband Philippe. I miss the girl, but she comes home as much as she can.

Then there's Nathan, he passed away soon after Teddy was married. I was devastated, I had just come to terms and started calling him dad, it took forever I know, but we had a great friendship that I sadly miss. We were visiting him in Texas when it happened. We went to go check on him when he didn't wake up. He was usually the person that got up at dawn. He had passed in his sleep due to a brain aneurysm. I took his death pretty hard. I started drinking a lot and wouldn't get up for work or leave the bed. After a two weeks it took Ana pretty much kicking my butt to get me out of the funk. She told me if I didn't try to get help and talk to someone or at least get out of the bed, she was leaving. I don't think she would of ever left, but it was what I needed to snap out of it. That day I found a therapist I could talk to, and helped me grieve.

Then there's My Ana. It's hard to believe we've been married for 32 years. It seems like only yesterday I was asking her to marry me. She's been my rock and even till this day I would be lost without her. After the twins were born she took a step back from GEH. She worked a little bit from home and did some meetings, but she was pretty much a stay at home mom. And since GEH was pretty much running itself, I was always able to leave the office by 5. Business Trips were always still a family affair. I never wanted to be without them for a long period of time. Ana came back to GEH part time after all the kids were in school for awhile, but would be home by the time they got back.

Now that the kids are taking over the helm of the company Ana and I are running away to Hawaii. We have rented the same villa we had on our honeymoon and we plan to stay there for a couple of weeks and then I'm taking her to travel Europe. We'll meet up my parents and sister while we're over there.

As I stand at the podium in the lobby of GEH with my kids and my wife behind me, I think about how lucky my life has been. I don't know where I would be if I didn't meet the love of my life at 16. She helped save me from the dark path I could've gone down. Even after a teenage pregnancy we still made it against all the odds.

"I'm pleased that I could be the CEO for GEH for 34 years. This company started in my wife and I's college apartment all while raising an infant. Also with the help of Mrs. Ros Bailey our former COO." I smile over at Ros who joined us here today. "We never could imagine how far this company was going to go when we first started. But, it was almost overnight that it just exploded. My kids learned quickly all the insides and outsides of this company. They loved when they could come to work with Ana and I. My oldest was running board meetings when he was 18. I'm honored that 3 out of my 4 kids want to follow in our footsteps. While my other one saves lives and I'm more then proud of him too." I look back at my kids and they're all smiling. It's hard to believe these 30 something year olds were babies once. Where did time go?

"So today, I would like to introduce to you the new CEO's of Grey Enterprises; Theodore Grey, and Phoebe Grey-Hordes. And also the head of the IT department Autumn Grey-Davis." The crowd claps as they stand up. "Theodore, if you will?" I hand the mic over to Teddy and starts going over the future of GEH. I sit down next to my wife and pull her close to me.

"I love you, baby." I whisper to her. "Thank you."

She smiles at me, she knows why I'm thanking her. "I love you too, Christian, and thank you.."

I kiss her lips softly and it might of turned to a little bit more because I soon notice all eyes on us. My kids are just smirking at us. They know their parents well.

"Just ignore those people behind me. Some of you might already know that's just who they are. Hopefully early retirement will help cure them of their sickness." Teddy says laughing.

Since he was about 7 he always called me and Ana kissing on each other a sickness. He could never understand why I had to kiss and touch her all the time. But, I've seen the way he is with his wife, so if anything it taught him how to treat his wife well.

After the announcement, we leave the kids to work as Ana and I head to the airport. We had just bought a new jet 4 months ago, just for us, so we could just up and leave whenever and didn't have to worry about if someone else needed it for business.

We settle into our seats and I pull her as close as i can. The stewardess serves us both a glass of champagne. "Ready to enjoy our freedom? No work, no kids, just us?"

"Oh, I'm ready."

"To a new chapter in our lives." I raise my glass.

"To our new chapter." We clink our glasses, and then get totally lost in each other.

 **The end**

 **It's over. I hope I was able to answer everything and tied it everything up. Maybe I can go back in sometime and change things. But I really wanted to make sure this story was done before I went on HIATUS.**

 **Thanks again for all your kind reviews, follows and favorites. This story was really fun to write and I do wish I could have kept it going.**

 **Thank you to daytonalay, Reds77, JB, Christian618 and a lot more of you, for always having a kind reviews. It really helps make a writer keep writing.**

 **Thank you to MrsCTGrey for being my beta**

 **Stargazer93 for your help with this story and … we will have another story coming soon called Echoes of a kiss which will be posted on her page. So check that out.  
**


	29. AN -- starting outtakes

**Hey you all**  
 **It's been awhile for this story. I have decided I wanted to write some outtakes for this story. Things I missed or didn't talk about in the original story. I really missed this Christian and Ana and they have been talking in my ear**

 **I have one outtake that has been posted separate to this. I'm doing them more for fun. Even if they stay on the original time line... i wanted to keep them separate.**  
 **It's on my page under : It's just you and me, baby: Outtakes**  
 **However, I would love to hear from you ideas of something you feel like I should've of wrote about or would like to see happen. I had a lot of notes for it, but some things just fizzled**

 **The first outtake I have is when there in college and maybe a fight they should've had. They were both young and had a lot on their plates it as bound for something to boil over. So, the first tale isn't as fluffy as the rest, fair warning:)**  
 **thanks to everyone that followed and favored this story. All the kind words that encouraged me to keep going and end up writing other tales.**  
 **You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy**


End file.
